Oscuridad
by neah20
Summary: En el quinto curso, Sebastian es invitado a Hogwarts, aunque no como un simple profesor después de todo ese antiguo mayordomo esta deseoso de ver, todo lo que una posible guerra puede hacer, aunque aun no se haya librado... Un humano sigue siendo humano, no importa lo mágico que sea.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los lectores, este es un fic que está ubicado en el año 5 de Hogwarts, tratare de respetar lo básico de la trama, aunque hare cambios ya que son necesarios cuando un demonio camina por aquellos bastos pasillos XD.

Saludos, e informo que todos los personajes son de sus correspondientes dueños.

Clase 1: Ese mayordomo maestro

Sebastián había vagado por muchos años, tantos que ya no se tomaba la molestia de contarlos, estaba solo, era algo que no le molestaba, pero con su anterior amo, se había acostumbrado a tener compañía.

-Vaya… lo que uno se encuentra en su caminata matutina- un hombre de túnica azul se le acercaba al indiferente hombre de negro, su cabello largo y barba igual, podía asegurarse que era una copia de Merlín –Oh… lo notaste- sonrió al ver que le observaba un anillo que este tenía, tapo su mano con cautela al tenerla casi gris, al parecer por el contacto de la joya.

-Es algo fácil de detectar- sin ningún cambio de voz, aquel hombre de negro solo miraba aquella joya aunque ya estaba tapada, con algo de interés a pesar de no tener alguna emoción reflejada en el rostro.

-Criaturas como tú… son tan interesantes… y no lo digo solo por tus ropas muggles- tono apacible y amigable a pesar de la leve expresión de asombro del otro –mi duda es… como entraste a este mundo- arqueo un poco la ceja, mirando aquellos ojos rojos, aunque se tenía una leve y horrorosa sospecha.

-No esperaba que alguien me identificara con solo mirarme… -con un tono irónico sin perder elegancia, ahora el arqueaba la ceja, sin contestar a la pregunta –Muggle… mundo- pregunto un poco confundido, quedándose pensativo, entonces hablo antes que el anciano –ya veo… eso explica el cambio rotundo de ambiente- miro a su alrededor, como notando el paisaje que había ignorado, grandes árboles retorcidos acompañado de un ambiente oscuro.

-Muggle…- interrumpió la meditación de aquel trajeado, explicando una de las dos preguntas que había comentado –es aquel humano que no posee la habilidad mágica… - el viejo mostraba su sabiduría al hablar –y este mundo es donde reside aquellos que tienen esa habilidad- sonrió gentilmente.

-Pero no solo vino para explicarme eso… señor- Sebastián no mostraba algún interés, ese humano ocultaba algo, humano es humano sin importar lo mágico que fuera, pensó.

-Oh… tan perspicaz- sonrió el anciano –bueno alguien como tu… supongo que no tiene donde vivir-

Sebastián no mostro alguna reacción ante el comentario, era tan evidente que no tenía el caso mencionar, pero permaneció en silencio, como esperando a que le lanzaran el anzuelo, después de todo su naturaleza era así, esperar a que alguien le ofreciera algo, aunque dudara que fuera tan placentero como la última vez que hiso un pacto.

-Dentro de poco, una guerra se llevara a cabo…- dijo el anciano con tono ya no tan dulce –y como director de una escuela… es mi deber que mis alumnos sepan enfrentarse a ella… y que mejor que alguien como tú- sonrió ahora con la dulzura que se creía perdida –claro… tengo algo… que pudiera interesarte-

El hombre de negro mostro una brillantes en sus ojos rojos, era la palabra que quería escuchar de un humano, él le iba a ofrecer algo, que ciertamente tenía sus dudas de que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para aceptar fuera lo que fuera que este le pidiera, aunque se sentía satisfecho con el hecho de escuchar la palabra "guerra", todas esas almas que pudiera devorar, pero si podía obtener algo extra, mejor.

-Oh… pero no me he presentado- el hombre dijo entre risas, al percatarse de aquello –mi nombre es… Albus Dumbledore…. Y tú- se dirigió al hombre que mostraba un cierto interés, aun sin saber que era lo que le iban a ofrecer.

-Bueno… mi nombre…- se quedó pensativo, desde que había llegado al mundo humano, solo había tenido un nombre, aunque fuera el de un perro muerto de su anterior dueño, pero era el mejor –mi nombre… es Sebastián Michellis- sonrió con elegancia, poniendo una mano en el pecho haciendo reverencia.

XXXXX

Todos los alumnos se reunían en el comedor, esperando la presentación del director además del tan común evento de selección, amontonado en grupo, algunos susurrando cosas desagradables mientras miraban a un grupo en especial.

-Vaya Potter…- un chico rubio se acercaba tan déspota a un grupo de amigos –Pensé que estarías en el manicomio… o algo así- sus ojos mostraron malicia al soltar una sonrisa arrogante, sus inseparables Crabbe y Goyle se reían también con maldad.

-Que chistoso… yo pensaba lo mismo… pero de ti- Hermione interrumpió, asombrando a los presentes, Harry solo apretó sus puños, no era el primero que lo molestaba, señalándolo como "el mentiroso".

-Bien… cuando piensas irte a la mesa de serpientes…- Ron estaba igual de furioso, pero se calmó ante el comentario de la castaña.

-Y tu cuando piensas comprar ropa- refunfuño el rubio-o controlar a tu novia- ahora miraba a la castaña, esta solo frunció el ceño –uy… una sangre sucia me mira feo- temblaba entre pequeñas risas que venían de sus compañeros.

-BIEN- interrumpió Snape, saliendo de la nada, dando miradas de que terminaran lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo, sino querían empezar el curso con puntos menos.

-Creo que ya es hora de sentarnos…- Luna interrumpió, haciendo que todos arquearan la ceja ya que paso en medio de aquel campo minado entre el grupo Potter y Malfoy como si nada.

-Y bien- el maestro se acercaba al grupo que se desintegro en minutos, sentándose cada quien en su respectiva mesa.

-Creo que algo le pico al maestro Snape- Neville susurro, al ver al hombre más molesto que nunca.

-Probablemente… le dijeron que no, para apoderarse de la clase de defensas contra las artes oscuras- susurro Fred a lo que todos mostraron una leve sonrisa, que se borró al ver un chillante rosa entrar, era una mujer de mediana estatura, mirándolos a todos con una dulzura fingida –Y esta- dijo al seguirla hasta donde estaba el director.

-Bienvenidos… todos a Hogwarts- el anciano abría los brazos, en signo de bienvenida, los maestros del curso tomaban asiento en una mesa que estaba ubicada detrás de él, y si, todos miraban a la que desentonaba de los tonos negros de los maestros.

-Oye… no veo a la maestra McGonagall- susurro Hermione al no ver a la jefa de casa de Gryffindor

-Es verdad- Harry salía de su trance pensativo, al buscar a la señora pero no tuvo suerte, al contrario, veían un asiento solo, todos se miraron atónitos, en ningún año había faltado aquella maestra, de repente una voz un tanto molesta interrumpió su silencio, habían estado ignorando todo lo que Dumbledore decía, pero ahora le tocaba el turno a aquella maestra que desentonaba.

-Bien… mis pequeños… mi nombre es Dolores Umbridge- escupió con dulzura al verlos a todos sentados –hoy tengo la fortuna de compartir y presentarme como su maestra…- sonrió al ver que todos murmuraban – como enviada del ministerio…- aquellos murmuros enmudecieron, ante otra sonrisa de satisfacción –me gustaría decirles que como maestra de defensa contra las artes oscuras… pero..- aquella sonrisa se borró un minuto, pero se recuperó en segundos –seré su maestra… de transformaciones- esto lo dijo con disgusto aunque asombro a todos los de Gryffindor, acaso habían cambiado a la señora McGonagall por aquel intento de dulzura fingida.

-Vaya… nos salvamos- murmuro Fred al darle un codazo a su hermano gemelo, ya que ellos ya quedaban algo exentos de tenerla como maestra.

-Bien… muchas gracias Profesora Umbridge- el director se levantaba, interrumpiendo a la ya inspirada "espia del ministerio" –Bien… algunos los veo confundidos…- dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, soltando un suspiro –la profesora McGonagall estará ausente este año…- era evidente que algo ocultara, ya que la chillante rosa lo miro con recelo –pero… a causa de esto… les presentare a su maestro de defensa…- sonrió al momento que se abría la gran puerta del comedor –y también jefe provisional de la casa de Gryffindor…- ahora todos miraban con asombro a aquel hombre alto que se abría paso, uniforme de cualquier maestro, totalmente negro, anteojos elegantes y cabello de igual oscuridad –Sebastián Michellis- el hombre se paró a un lado del director, siendo admirado de mejor manera, era evidente que ningún maestro había tenido tanta galanura como el, hiso una reverencia cortes ante el alumnado mostrando una leve sonrisa, sino que sus ojos, eran de un color irregular, totalmente rojos, que expresaban un total interés ante aquella situación.

Harry se quedó admirado, mientras el aquel nuevo profesor se sentaba a un lado de un molesto Snape –Oye… a donde fueron los fantasmas- pregunto Neville interrumpiendo aquella admiración, ahora que lo notaban, no habían visto a ningún ente fantasmal desde que llegaron.

-Bien… que comience la selección- concluyo el director, al dar inicio a la selección de los de primer año.

XXXX

En alguna parte del bosque:

-Se supone que estaría por aquí- una excéntrica mujer buscaba, haciendo un puchero con la barita en la barbilla –la criatura fue convocada- miraba a otro hombre algo horrorizado por la mirada de la mujer –oh vamos… no tendrás miedo…- mostraba una sonrisa inocente –aunque le has fallado a nuestro señor…- murmuraba apuntando la punta de su varita en el pecho del hombre, este sudaba ante lo inevitable –te extrañaremos- lanzo un hechizo prohibido, dejando el cadáver de aquel hombre entre una fingida tristeza –donde estarás… dime donde estarás… Bellatrix te está buscando… pequeño demonio… nuestro señor te esta buscandooo- canto al salir entre pequeños saltos.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo, espero tener pronto una actualización :D


	2. Chapter 2

Bien aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero y les guste…. Y gracias por el primer review Aoi Black

Clase 2: Grito de guerra

Al dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor:

-Ey… no crees que daba un poco de miedo sus ojos…- Neville seguía impresionado por la apariencia del nuevo profesor, aunque su atención se desvió a sus ojos.

-Rojos… eso es normal- un poco aturdido Ron también subía a la misma nube de asombro que su compañero.

-Vamos no es para tanto…- Hermione murmuraba, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que no le parecía raro -Puede que sean pupilentes-.

-pupi…¿ quién?- Neville y Ron se miraban entre sí, al no conocer esa palabra tan conocida para nosotros los Muggle

-Son Naturales-Luna interrumpía su conversación, con un tono un tanto alegre y ojos distraídos.

-Oh… Lunati….- Hermione trago saliva, al darse cuenta que la iba a llamar por el apodo que todos en su casa la conocían por segunda vez en el dia –Luna- sonrió esperando que esto no molestara a la rubia.

-Oh… Harry- se acercaba al de lentes ignorando el saludo sin descortesía, ya que estaba en su nube –se te cayo esto… - le daba una pluma, este la tomo y agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Harry se hiso amiga de la lunática- susurro Ron recibiendo un codazo de Neville, esto obviamente le sorprendió ya que lo esperaba de la castaña. Aunque ya se habían encontrado en el carruaje, pensaba que no iba a ser una relación amistosa.

-Luna… ya salió el nuevo número del Quisquilloso- pregunto Neville, dando razón de que en verdad él era amigo de la rubia apartándose del grupo.

-Eso fue raro…-Ron cruzaba los brazos viendo a la pareja alejarse, ya que se supone que Neville también iba en dirección a la sala común.

-No es raro- Harry reaccionaba, al ser la única que compartía su visión de las criaturas que solo "los cercanos a la muerte" pueden ver.

-Crees que el nuevo maestro sea bueno- Hermione cambiaba el tema.

-Eso solo lo comprobaremos mañana…- Harry se mostraba algo deprimido, todavía afectado por los rumores que se decían de el además que cada noche veía a Cedric en aquel panteón donde voldemort revivió.

-Solo espero que no sea igual a Lockhart… - frunció el ceño el pelirrojo algo molesto, recordando al casanova maestro de segundo año –escuche los suspiro de algunas que ya cayeron redonditas-

-Cualquiera diría que estas celoso- Hermione intervino

-Que!... yo celoso- Ron se exaltaba –Harry dile que no es cierto- pedía que interviniera el otro, pero este no respondió –Harry- pregunto

-Eh… ah… - Harry se conectaba al mundo –solo lo sabremos mañana-

-No se tu… pero creo que nos dijo lo mismo- murmuro Ron a la castaña al ver al chico subir los escalones hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

XXXXX

En la sala del director:

-No sé qué esté planeando Dumbledore- la rosadita miraba de manera prepotente al director que estaba sentado en el escritorio –hacer ese tipo de cambios a última hora- era evidente su molestia, ya que hasta apenas una semana ya le habían dado luz verde como maestra de Defensa, ante la tardanza de selección, pero dio para atrás al saber que de la nada ya se tenía maestro.

-En verdad lo lamento… pero él no me había confirmado- el director mostraba una sonrisa, obviamente había mentido, ese mismo día que confirmo el maestro, lo había conseguido

-Mph… esto lo sabrá el ministerio…- murmuro con dulzura malévola la señora, insinuando que obtendría el puesto pese a quien le pese –como quiera estaré evaluándolo… mientras ellos lo solucionan-

-Entonces mientras el ministerio interviene… el dará la clase- murmuro el director al ver la mancha rosada salir indignada y prepotente de la dirección, quedando solo.

-Vaya… hay humanos desagradables- Sebastián aparecía de la nada, asustando al director

-Oh… Sebastián- dijo entre pequeñas risas por el susto –me vas a matar… - soltó un suspiro al ver al hombre, parado junto a la ventana, sin ninguna reacción –me podrías hacer un favor…- sonrió gentilmente

-Claro… solo dígame que necesita…- Sebastián sonreía con elegancia esperando la orden o favor, bueno lo que fuera era algo que iba a obedecer.

-Interrumpa lo más que se pueda… las cartas del ministerio de la profesora Umbridge- murmuro –solo por un tiempo… y cuando empiece a sospechar de que le estamos interviniendo… la dejas ir…- sonrió gentilmente

-Muy bien… yo me encargare de escribir las respuestas del ministerio… para ganar tiempo- dijo el profesor, mientras el anciano se sorprendía –tratare de no lastimar a la aves- esto último lo dijo con desaire, eso de atrapar aves no era lo suyo sobre todo si estas le temían.

-Oh… eres muy capaz- con tono orgulloso murmuro, no era fácil copiar hojas del ministerio, pero alguien como él no había impedimentos, aunque se preguntaba como lo haría sin magia… bueno no se lo preguntaba tanto al recordar su naturaleza –puedes retirarte y descansar… mañana es un buen día- el profesor desapareció dejándolo solo.

-Da mala espina…- murmuro el sombrero selector al director, este sonrió.

XXXXX

En la clase de Defensa:

-Oh Potter… - Malfoy entraba a la clase con un pañuelo negro flotando, recordándole su terror a los dementores –mira Potter… vienen por ti- Crabbe y Goyle se reían, señalando al fastidiado mencionado.

-Oh Malfoy… cada día me sorprendes con tu madurez- Hermione destruía aquel intento de dementor con un movimiento de la varita.

-Vaya… San Potter no se puede defender, eso haría que faltara a sus puntos para ser Santo… tiene que llamar a su protectora-el rubio decía ante leves temblores fingidos –lo raro… es que falta el pobretón- miraba en el asiento vacío, donde había quedado Ron.

-Ron…- recalco la castaña con recelo –Ron?- murmuro al ver al chico entrando tan pálido, como si hubiera visto al mismísimo innombrable en el pasillo.

-Qué te pasa pobretón… es dura la realidad contigo- Malfoy se burlaba, siendo pasado de largo.

-Ese maestro… ya viene…- susurro el pelirrojo casi en un esfuerzo por hablar –viene… cargando libros… sin magia…- este acto parecía inaudito.

-Buenos días Alumnos…- por las puertas entraba dos hileras de libros que eran cargadas por el maestro, cada columna en una mano, algo inaudito para los magos ya que en esa cantidad de libros usarían magia, para que hacer el esfuerzo físico de cargarlos –y bien… tomaran asiento- en tono cortes murmuro, ya que en el pasillo seguía el grupo de Malfoy que miraban con asombro aquella proeza, se dirigió a su escritorio poniendo aquello sobre él, soltando un suspiro ante el esfuerzo.

-Disculpe Maestro Michellis…- una voz interrumpía el silencio sepulcral por el que habían optado todo el salón ante esa rareza de acción –esos no son los libros autorizados del ministerio…- Umbridge entraba al salón, con aires de grandeza dirigiéndose a un armario que estaba al lado izquierdo del escritorio, pasando de largo al profesor que solo miraba la acción con indiferencia –son estos…- arqueo la ceja, abriendo el mueble.

Sebastián seguía sin entender, como es que había humanos tan desagradables, miraba aquella mujer con ropa rosa que se disponía a entregar el primer libro con magia, pasando por encima de su autoridad, soltó un largo suspiro y cuando el primer libro iba a tocar el escritorio –Profesora Umbridge…- la dulce prepotente no se molestó ni siquiera en voltear a verlo ya que continuaba con la acción de entregar los libros –Profesora…- el hombre hacia uso de su máxima paciencia, que había desarrollado con su anterior amo gracias a sus inútiles sirvientes –Esta es mi clase… así que limítese a observar… si es a lo que viene- sonrió apretando fuertemente la mandíbula.

-Esto va a estallar…- murmuro Ron ya con su color recuperado, veía como los maestros se habían adentrado en un concurso de sonrisas (uno de elegancia pero evidente molestia… la otra con una de prepotencia "y no sabes a quien le hablas")

-Todavía no tenemos la primera clase con ella… y creo que ya la voy a odiar- Neville se encogía de hombros al querer desaparecer en el asiento, era la siguiente clase que les tocaba a los Gryffindor

Harry y Hermione mantenían la expectativa, eran los segundos en la fila, se podía sentir la tensión en la sala ya que la espia del ministerio seguía entregando los libros, sosteniendo esa guerra silenciosa de sonrisas.

Mi paciencia no va a durar mucho, Sebastián pensaba, el límite de paciencia ya se había rebasado hace unos segundos, poso sus manos en el escritorio bajo la mirada suspirando profundamente, esto causo una leve sonrisa en la señora ante la finta de victoria –Salga de MI salón…- con la mirada más cruda que antes, abandonando esa apariencia elegante de sus ojos, se dirigió a la mancha rosa y la miro (obviamente tuvo que bajar la cabeza ya que él era por demás alto en su comparación).

-Que… intenta amenazarme…- la señora no se inmuto ante esa mirada cruda, todos los presentes tragaron saliva ante la idea del banderazo de guerra

-Claro que no… solo velo por su seguridad- la elegancia con la que lo dijo, hiso que temblaran todos por el oculto sentido de sangre que expresaba, sonrió a la señora que se quedaba muda al momento en que esa mano oculta por un guante bajaba la varita, esta dio un respingo y se fue indignadísima hacia la puerta.

-Esto lo sabrá el ministerio…- refunfuño al ver que así como se alejaba, se retiraban los libros –y eso también- amenazo al cerrar la puerta de golpe.

-Ya perdimos minutos de provecho…- el maestro murmuro al recoger los libros, uno a uno, siendo cambiados por los otros, cargaba una hilera de libros con una mano y con la otra aventaba los libros del ministerio con una puntería asombrosa hacia el mismo mueble de donde los habían sacado.

-Ey… por qué crees que no usa magia…- Ron susurro a Harry inclinándose hacia adelante para que lo escuchara, este solo movió la cabeza al no saber –me está hartando esto…- continuo al escuchar los suspiros de las chicas al verlo de cercas –solo presume su fuerza y puntería- concluyo con molestia.

-No lo creo, Joven…- el maestro ya estaba detrás de él, entregando los libros a Neville que estaba a su lado, Ron solo trago saliva al sentirse atrapado –pero si tanto quieren saber… supongo que les diré algo… tenemos tiempo- suspiro, estaba molesto ante aquel ambiente de curiosidad por usar la fuerza en vez de magia, aunque tenía en cuenta que no se molestó en fingir debilidad "Normal", acepto la culpa.

Todos miraron como el maestro termino de entregar aquellos libros, miro aquel reloj raro mágico y volvió a soltar un suspiro, en verdad le fastidiaba la situación -Como lo dirían aquí…- era obvio que tenía prohibido evidenciar su naturaleza demoniaca, así que pensó un poco ante la expectación, en verdad se preguntaba qué era lo que ellos querían escuchar, su mundo era tan limitado en dos opciones "mago o Muggle" –Soy un Muggle… con fuerza y puntería- murmuro al rascarse la barbilla.

-Eso es imposible…- Malfoy alzaba la voz aunque nadie la presto la atención debida, ante aquella confesión del despreocupado maestro, que se recargaba elegantemente en el escritorio

-Es imposible porque lo cree así…- susurro el maestro al cerrar los ojos y tomar asiento, abriendo el libro que había conservado para su uso –Bien pasare lista… y quiero que se pongan de pie para conocerlos- ignorando el tema, se disponía a iniciar por fin su clase, aunque eran 2 horas ya había perdido tiempo.

-Espere… no puede dejarnos con la duda… es imposible para un Muggle llegar a profesor- el rubio seguía de pie, exigía explicación aunque todos lo apoyaban con la mirada, Harry aunque le pesara coincidir con su enemigo natural estaba a la expectativa.

-No profundizaremos en el tema… es evidente que no saben nada de esos "Muggle" que alguno de ustedes menosprecian- dijo con tono indiferente al sacar un pergamino con los nombre de los alumnos, y algunos estaban subrayados por órdenes de Dumbledore serian a los que les prestaría una atención especial.

-Yo no me trago eso…- susurro Ron con más cuidado de no ser atrapado, el maestro pasaba lista.

-Esto hasta para mi es raro…- Harry contestaba sin voltear, disimulando la conversación.

-Debo aceptar… me uno al club- Neville también se inclinaba para ser escuchado por los de adelante (Harry y Hermione)

-Bien… mis padres también pueden venir al mundo mágico…- Hermione murmuraba, aunque también tenía sus dudas, una cosa era visitar el mundo mágico y otro era ser maestro de la escuela así que decidió echarle una hojeada al libro, como conocedora de ellos, este le pareció extraño, una pasta totalmente negra y al abrirlo se quedó sorprendida –hey Harry… abre el libro…- le dio un codazo a su compañero, que seguía su plática disimulada con el pelirrojo.

-Eh…- Harry obedeció, y al abrirlo quedo sorprendido, el libro parecía haber sido hecho a mano, leyendo en el título "libro especial para quinto curso" y con el autor "Sebastián Michellis"

-Bien… este libro lo hice especialmente para su curso…- Sebastián interrumpía el descubrimiento del equipo de Harry –como lo pueden ver en la primera página…- abrió su propio libro –Diríjanse al índice…- indico, sin prestar atención a las miradas de los alumnos asombrados (bueno los que notaron el detalle de hecho a mano… que fueron pocos… otros simplemente se habían sorprendido por el detalle de que era el autor)

-Maestro… esto no tiene nada que ver con la clase…- Harry ahora era el que alzaba la voz –no nos ayudara ahora… que Voldemort ha regresado- enfatizo, muchos lo miraron con cara de "sigues con lo mismo" y otros como loco

-Porque… ya leyó todo el índice…- Sebastián cuestionaba, el chico solo trago saliva al percatarse que había reclamado con solo leer el primer título "derivados de la magia" –veo que no…- todos (más los de slytherin) se estaban riendo disimuladamente –con esto… el será lo de menos- con el ultimo comentario callo a todos en seco, de repente un sonido de campana sonaba, las 2 horas ya habían pasado para sorpresa de todos –Bien… supongo que dedicare otra clase a la introducción de la materia y los horarios que llevaremos entre lo práctico y teórico…- murmuro al cerrar el libro con elegancia, levantarse y poner dicho material debajo del brazo –nos vemos mañana…- desapareció en el marco de la puerta.

-Vaya… llevaremos practica…- Neville decía con algo de desaire, al sentirse no tan capaz de hacer algo con la varita.

-Pues… es mejor… que lo que nos había entregado la profesora Umbridge -Hermione dijo llamando la atención de todos –que… fui la única que lo hojeo- pregunto indignada.

-Teniendo un espectáculo enfrente… obviamente todos estábamos en medio de un campo de batalla… y tú leyendo un libro- Ron murmuraba con sarcasmo.

-Yo no tuve el valor de moverme…- Neville se encogía de brazos.

-Y pues yo… simplemente estaba preparado para agacharme si se abría fuego- Harry también hacia uso de su sarcasmo.

-Solo tiemblo de saber… que el bando perdedor sigue de darnos clase…- Ron temblaba un poco al dirigirse a la salida, ya eran los últimos.

XXXX

Fin del capítulo

Fue un día bastante tenso para los chicos de 5 año, a pesar de ser el primero… y pues para los otros años paso casi lo mismo… como lo mencionare en el siguiente capítulo (sino se me olvida claro)… pues fue el grito de guerra… Sebastián ármate de paciencia no la vayas a matar antes de acabar la historia XD

Lo saque antes de tiempo XD hay que aprovechar la inspiración y el tiempo que tengo de sobra (ahora que no tengo trabajo ¬¬)

Bien… estaré un poco loca… pero con la idea de que Neville y Luna eran pareja (aunque solo fue nombrado en la última película y nada en el libro), espero no ir en contra de la marea XD también me empeño en Hermione vs Malfoy ¬¬ está bien… con una bastaba la otra está por demás… aunque me gustan dichos personajes… espero actualizar pronto… dentro de una semana… o a mitad de esta ¬¬ tengo la culpa por llevar 2 fic a la vez.

Bien (otra vez) espero que les haya gustado… buen inicio de semana (considerando que es domingo cuando lo subí)


	3. Chapter 3

Clase 3: La indignadísima

En los pasillos oscuros de la torre donde se ubicaba el despacho de la señora McGonagall:

-Vaya día…- murmuraba Sebastián con fastidio al dirigirse a su humilde morada (que es la misma oficina de la ausente jefa de Gryffindor, por petición de él) , apenas acababa el primer día del curso… y en todas sus clases el ser desagradable (como le llamaba en pensamientos a Umbridge) se había metido, con toda la actitud de cambiar sus libros –Digamos que gane la batalla… me asegurare de ganar la guerra- dijo con algo de interés al mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa –tratare de no matarla… por ahora- suspiraba al recordar que muchas veces imagino su muerte dolorosa, su sonrisa se amplió ya que al tener la oportunidad, se aseguraría de disfrutar el momento.

XXXXX

En la sala común de Gryffindor, se había hecho una reunión improvisada de diferentes cursos, el tema… el maestro Michellis y sus libros "especiales para el curso" y el como la señora mancha rosa Umbridge había delegado su clase al considerar importante su presencia en cada clase de Michellis aunque fue corrida sutilmente en todas las ocasiones.

-No entiendo muy bien que es esto…. ¿Escritura theban?- Hermione hojeaba el enorme libro, para asombro de los presentes ya que era la categóricamente "sabelotodo", además el tamaño del libro vareaba con el curso, los de primero era un libro no mayor a 200 paginas, para segundo aumentaban 150 pagina, para tercero se quedaban en 450 páginas y subían 100 en adelante.

-Según nos dijo el profesor…- Fred interrumpía

-Es que necesitábamos saber cierta magia… que como ya éramos cursos adelantados tendríamos que empezar desde cero…- concluyo George, señalando el libro, tenía temas similares a años inferiores –además el de nosotros nos puso un tema extra… demonología… derivados del libro de un tal rey Solomon*-

-Demonoloque?...- Ron no estaba al tanto, entonces por primera vez decidió abrir un libro sin necesidad de tener tarea –a nosotros nos puso un tema de Shini…- no pudo pronunciar la palabra

-Shinigamis…- concluyo Harry algo confundido, esa palabra solo la había escuchado en un programa especial de "creencias orientales"

-Bueno pues a nosotros un tema especial de Licántropos…- murmuro Ginny al ver el tema.

-Ángeles…- murmuro tímidamente uno de tercero.

-Entonces… el capítulo varía dependiendo del grado- murmuro Hermione, los de primero y segundo no entendían, su libro no tenía ese tema especial

-Bien… pues nosotros… no nos pudimos zafar de transformaciones…- un deprimido George cambiaba el tema, los otros grados al ver que el tema ya había concluido decidieron retirarse.

-Esa señora esta trastornada… estaba seguro que el profesor la mataría… aunque sea con su sonrisa…- Fred sonreía al no apoyar en la plática a su hermano.

-Yo vi cerca la muerte…- un tímido Neville murmuraba y temblaba al recordar lo sucedido en la clase.

-Uy… y eso que apenas fue la primera clase…- Ron hiso un ademan, expresando todo el terror posible.

-Que haces Hermione…- pregunto Harry mientras los demás se sumergían en una plática con título "Michellis vs Umbridge" y la chica miraba su libro con atención.

-El primer título… derivados de la magia… explica con detalle cómo es que se perdió el arte de la escritura Theban… y menciona otras magias que no había escuchado en mi vida…- murmuro una interesada castaña al morderse su labio inferior.

-Vaya… supongo que tienes con que entretenerte el resto del año…- con tono irónico dijo el de lentes, viendo que la chica seguía sumida en un interés fascinante.

XXXXX

La mañana siguiente y a primera hora del día:

-Es inaudito… - Umbridge ya estaba dando el grito en el cielo al director, indignada por lo ocurrido el día anterior –ese libro no está autorizado por el ministerio…- levantaba su dedo índice, como una acción para elevar su sentir.

-Cálmese Profesora…- Snape estaba presente, con su tan calmada paciencia e indiferencia –es lo mejor para los alumnos-

-Lo mejor…- la señora volteaba a verlo con una sonrisa "dulce" –lo mejor es mantenerlo alejados de los peligros…- hiso un ademan que insinuaba… aún más… su indignación –esas tonterías del ser innombrable… son sin bases… son mentiras…- había escuchado por algunos alumnos que Harry lo había mencionado después de perder la primera batalla con Michellis.

-Profesora…- Sebastián salía de la nada, sacándole un susto a los presentes (menos a Snape ese si lo disimulo) –Solo porque no lo ha visto… no significa que sean mentiras- mostraba una sonrisa elegante, como continuando la batalla pendiente.

-Mph… ya lo veremos…- la señora salía… como decirlo… otra vez indignadísima

-Vaya… sí que es desagradable la señora…- Snape mostraba su desagrado ante la mancha rosa que desaparecía en la puerta.

-Coincido con usted… profesor Snape- el de negro estaba de acuerdo con el desagrado, ambos maestros se miraron (ambos indiferentes ante la similitud).

-Parece que llevo bien la clase…- continuo la plática el maestro se Sly –el profesor Dumbledore confía en usted- arqueo la ceja al comenzar la retirada –le deseo suerte… ya que es el que enfrentara más veces a la Señora- desapareció en la puerta.

-Vaya… no pensé que se llevara bien con el profesor Snape-Dumbledore entraba en platica con el maestro que se quedaba, sonriendo gentilmente.

Como podía pensar eso… si solo coincidían en un odio a cierta persona… pensó al continuar con el silencio, aunque aceptaba que si llegara a tener conversación con cierto maestro, acudiría a él, es seguro que sería lo más sano.

XXXXX

En el salón de la clase, unos minutos antes de iniciar:

-Listo para el round 2- Ron entraba junto a sus ya conocidos amigos, estaba mentalizado para soportar la interrupción, ya que estaba seguro que la mancha rosa volvería

-No sé qué pensaba al entrar en todas las clases…. Que se doblegaría el profesor durante el día- Harry murmuro al soltar un gran suspiro.

-Harry… - Hermione interrumpió, señalando la puerta, en efecto, ahí estaba la mancha rosa, viéndolos con indiferencia y superioridad, Neville solo enmudeció.

-Bueno días… niños…- entraba con tanta naturalidad, como si fuera su clase –quiero que uno de ustedes me preste un libro…- exigió, dando una fingida dulce sonrisa –y bien…- extendió la mano, mirando cada una de esas caritas.

-De seguro será Malfoy- susurro Ron a Neville que estaba a su lado, todos esperaban lo mismo pero el chico no lo hiso –que le pico al rubio creído- vio en el chico una mirada de terror.

Mientras en la mente de Malfoy:

Que voy a hacer, es obvio que para quedar bien con la profesora Umbridge (considerando que es del ministerio) debo darle mi libro… pero de solo recordar lo que me dijo el profesor Michellis "Joven Malfoy… me han hablado mucho de usted… y déjeme decirle… que lo más prudente que puede hacer… es poner atención a mis clases… le serán de utilidad… y hasta podría cambiar su decisión de ser mortifago" como diablos sabia eso… me estaría espiando… que hago… ser mortifago como mi padre es lo más razonable… siendo que la superioridad de sangre pronto iniciara… pero… oh diablos… ese maestro me da miedo…. Hasta me dijo donde trabajaba mi padre… que le interesa…. Y lo que hacía y con quien… (Trago saliva al sentir las miradas de los demás, regresando a la realidad)

-Que les pasa muchachos… y bien… alguno de ustedes me entregara su libro- la sonriente decía, su límite de paciencia llegaba –bien… entonces…. Escriban en su pergamino…- ordeno al momento en que los alumnos titubeaban para obedecer, la señora tosió con fuerza y todos reaccionaron –"No obedecer a la profesora Umbridge… es no obedecer al ministerio"-

Al momento en que empezaron a trazar la primera letra, todos sintieron que el brazo que no ocupaban les ardía y para sorpresa de estos, las palabras que empezaban a escribir en el pergamino se les grababan en la piel, todos se miraron con terror interrumpiendo la acción.

-Los niños malos deben ser castigados… así que sigan… sigan…- la mancha rosa escupió con una dulce sonrisa, como diciendo que lo que hacía le dolía mas a ella que a ellos, todos miraban su pergamino, temblando al poner sus plumas en el papel.

-No sé qué pretende haciendo esto…- el maestro de negro aparecía detrás de la maestra, sin sus gafas, asustándola de inmediato, esta echo un grito de terror haciendo que todos miraran hacia ella, se sorprendieron al ver al maestro "cuando entro" se preguntaron –le permito que entre… pero dañar a los jóvenes es otro asunto- su rostro mostraba más seriedad de la normal, todos lo notaron aunque esta fuera apenas su segunda clase y el ambiente era aún más pesado a su alrededor.

-Como se atreve… - dijo indignadísima (una vez mas) al buscar entre sus bolsillos

-Si busca esto… lo confiscare…- Sebastián mostraba en su mano, la varita de la prepotente mujer –pero le advierto… si vuelve a hacer algo para lastimar los estudiantes… no seré tan considerado- rompió con una elegante sonrisa, al guardar dicha arma mágica entre sus ropas

-Usted….- dijo tratando de recobrar su prepotencia y superioridad, miro a los alumnos con desdén y se dirigió a la puerta, claro que antes tenía que decir su última amenaza –ustedes jóvenes… disfruten de esto… el ministerio se enterara- escupió con rencor al desaparecer por el marco.

-No entiendo… como es que hay humanos tan desagradables…- murmuro el maestro al acomodarse el cabello hacia atrás, soltando un suspiro –bien… damos inicio a la clase- murmuro al sacar sus anteojos y ponérselos. Los alumnos en verdad estaban agradecidos, pero a la vez temerosos de que la inquisidora cumpliera su amenaza

-Humano?...- murmuraron algunos alumnos al captar y recordar lo dicho, aunque no tuvieron el valor de enfrentar el maestro, se lo perdonaban… ahora era considerado un héroe.

-Como se atreve… hacer esto a un Malfoy…- murmuro con rencor Draco al ver que tenía la primera letra gravada en su brazo, Zabini y Theo le daban palmadas, era la primera vez que era castigado, siempre se había zafado gracias a sus contactos, pero ahora era diferente… este año sería diferente.

-Por favor jóvenes… si algo les llegara a hacer la Profesora Umbridge… favor de comunicarlo conmigo…- interrumpió los pensamientos de todos, iba a continuar la clase pero vio que todos estaban algo anonadados todavía por lo sucedido –no le temo al ministerio- sonrió, derritiendo a las chicas –Continuemos…-

-Debo admitir… ya me cae mejor ese maestro…- susurro Ron a Neville que solo movió la cabeza, aceptando que se unía, nuevamente al club.

Fin del capítulo.

XXXX

*Ustedes se preguntaran… que demonios tiene que hacer Solomon en este fic (siendo que estoy escribiendo otro fic… no me confundí), pero él fue un personaje importante…. Tanto bíblico como histórico (siendo considerado el último rey de Israel unido)… una de sus tantas leyendas son los libros que escribió… "clavículas de Solomon" y sobre la escritura Theban pues es mencionada en el manga, como la escritura manejada por las brujas (capitulo 93) así que supuse que si Sebastián lo identificaba es porque al menos sabe algo de esta.

Bien aquí les dejo otro capítulo de la semana, iba a escribir mas pero sería más largo… pff tendré que poner en otro capítulo la clase… ya que será importante el como la manejara Sebastián, y bien… por primera vez en años (y no gracias a Potter) Draco fue castigado… y el cómo Sebastián lo abordo… considero que será un extra… ya que no solo a él vigila….

Pura tensión en estos capítulos…

Bueno… los veo después… saludos a todos y gracias por seguirme :3


	4. Chapter 4

Clase 4: El profesor Demonio.

Pensar que lidiare con ese ser desagradable… todos los días durante un año… es un reto a mi capacidad de abstenerme a matarla… pensó Sebastián, se encontraba escribiendo en el pizarrón (a mano para asombro de los seres mágicos presentes) un silencio apreciado por el maestro estaba presente, él estaba seguro que tendría que interceptar una carta de la mancha rosa hoy también… bueno supongo que es parte del contrato… pensó con una leve sonrisa.

-Disculpe profesor Michellis- un tímido Gryffindor interrumpió la acción del profesor, que estaba centrado escribiendo, desvió su atención y se posó en el ahora valiente alumno Neville, suspiro al tomar valor –nos podría explicar primero lo del primer pizarrón- murmuro, el profesor le había ordenado a uno de sus alumnos aparecer un pizarrón en la pared derecha (Hermione fue la que logro esto) y ya la tenía llena de unos extraños horarios.

-Vaya… Longbottom mostro valor- murmuro en tono de burla un Slytherin, aunque su tono era evidente… Malfoy volvía a la acción.

-Bien…- Sebastián tomaba algo de aire, escribió con rapidez y se dirigió a la clase –lo primero… todos no deben interrumpir la clase… alguna duda siempre al final de esta…- el profesor ya ponía sus reglas -10 puntos menos… Gryffindor y Slytherin por interrumpir- dijo con seriedad, obviamente hubo reclamaciones, el pedestal donde lo habían puesto por enfrentar a Umbridge se iba a la mierda –no fui severo ya que apenas les dije…- aseguro con seriedad (aunque nadie le creyó, como no podía ser severo si les quitaba puntos apenas dicho las reglas) –pero ahora que lo saben… y si siguen haciendo ruido… serán 50 menos por cada alumno que haga ruido- su mirada era aún más cruda, él ya sabía, gracias a su naturaleza, quien pertenecía cada casa.

La primera vez que me animo a hablar… y nos castigan… pensó Neville al encogerse un poco, sumiéndose en su lugar.

-Bien… explicare…- tosió un poco, acomodándose sus lentes y dirigiéndose al primer pizarrón –Aquí verán sus horarios… el primer día de la semana… será teórico…- dijo al señalar la primera columna de ese extraño horario –a partir del segundo día y el resto de la semana… se dividirá entre acondicionamiento físico y practica theban…- una alumna levantaba la mano, era evidente que sus reglas estaban siendo desechadas ya que no podían esperarse hasta el final –solo por esta vez… -murmuro –dígame… señorita Granger- dijo al dirigirle la mirada.

-Bueno profesor Michellis… se me hace ilógico comenzar a practicar la escritura theban tan rápido si no hemos comenzado a aprenderla…- con tono decidido dijo –y que es eso de acondicionamiento físico- miraba con curiosidad, algo que hiso que el maestro dibujara una media sonrisa.

Hermione es la única que tiene el valor para hablarle así a un maestro… pensaron sus amigos mientras los de Sly simplemente hacían una mueca de felicidad (creían que seria castigada)

-Debo admirar el valor de la casa Gryffindor… debería sentirme orgulloso por ser su jefe- dijo Sebastián, como es que alguien de la misma casa pudiera preguntar… sabiendo que les habían quitado puntos por hablar –bien… por su valor… y el del chico Longbottom les daré 20 puntos a cada uno…- algunos Sly empalidecieron, ya se veía el favoritismo del maestro por su casa –pero… si vuelve a interrumpir sin haber terminado de explicar… serán 100 puntos menos- la castaña se sentaba en el momento, sin su respuesta, la idea del favoritismo era desechada.

Vaya… tiene carácter… pensó Harry.

-Como esta semana ya perdimos una clase gracias a la profesora Umbridge…- el nombre le daba asco, pero tenía que disimular –y esta la perderemos con explicaciones… el resto que queda de la semana… servirá para darles acondicionamiento físico… para poder resistir la práctica física- arqueo la ceja, era evidente que ninguno tenía la condición como para enfrentarse a alguien sin la varita, así que empezaría a entrenarlos desde 0 en cuanto a eso –la próxima semana comenzaremos el tema de la escritura theban… practicaremos un tema por semana… así será más fácil para ustedes-

Genial… nos enseñara a cargar libros con una mano y lanzarlos con puntería… pensó Ron con sarcasmo aunque debía admitir, si estuviera su papa (que estaba obsesionado con las artes Muggle) le parecería interesante.

-Claro que les enseñare algunos conjuros básicos con la varita…- señalo el otro pizarrón al parecer era una proyección a futuro –aunque es imposible para mi enseñarles la práctica… ya que soy Muggle… pero me encargare de entregarles un pequeño libro con los conjuros y sus efectos… más adelante claro- tosió un poco y se dirigió a su escritorio, recargándose en el de manera elegante –bien… les sugiero que esta semana tomen su clase a la hora adecuada… pero la siguiente semana ya podrán tomarla a cualquier hora… aunque sea diferente curso…- todos se quedaron en confusión, excepto Hermione, era la única que había comparado libros (estaba entusiasmada que quedo hasta tarde) –ya que los primeros temas son los mismos… para todos los cursos… les sugiero que si tienen horas libres… tomen la clase doble… les servirá…- poso sus ojos en el grupo de Potter, este sintió la mirada –Bien… tenemos tiempo… síganme…- ordeno al dirigirse a la puerta, seguido de sus alumnos.

En alguna parte del bosque prohibido…

-Muchas gracias… profesor Hagrid…- Sebastián agradecía al medio gigante, ya que había despejado una amplia área para el entrenamiento.

-Oh… no hay problema… -el gigante dijo feliz al darle una palmada al profesor negro –pero dime Hagrid… solo Hagrid… - amplio una sonrisa.

-Es evidente el contraste de personalidades- susurro despistadamente Ron a sus amigos, estos movieron la cabeza aceptando el hecho, un feliz Hagrid hablando con un serio Sebastián.

-Que tenga suerte en su misión…- dijo el profesor al gigante, disimuladamente para que los alumnos no escucharan.

-Gracias… la necesitare…- murmuro Hagrid al despedirse del demonio –Hasta luego Harry, Hermione, Ron y Neville…- de manera ruidosa levanto su mano a sus amigos y se alejo.

-Bien… esta será el área para la práctica…- Sebastián caminaba entre los alumnos, observándolos con detenimiento –aquí se dirigirán siempre que toque… bien… por hoy pueden retirarse… los veo mañana aquí- dijo con un tono tan tranquilo, algunos alumnos se miraron entre sí, pensaron que se tomaría cada uno de los minutos de clase, pero los dejaba irse temprano.

-Vamos Hermione- Harry murmuraba a la chica que no se movía.

-Es que quiero preguntarle algo al profesor- dijo la chica, todos la miraron con extrañeza.

-Pero creo que él ya se fue…- Neville interrumpió señalando el lugar donde hasta hace un minuto estaba el profesor.

-Pero… estaba ahí….- Ron incrédulo se acercaba al lugar, estaba seguro que lo había visto de reojo, solo se había volteado un minuto a ver a su amiga.

-Qué raro… estaba ahí…- Hermione estaba igual de sorprendida, solo le había quitado un segundo la vista y ya no estaba.

-Supongo… que hoy abriremos otro club… "El rápido profesor"- Harry se burlaba un poco todos lo fulminaron con la mirada –bueno… yo decía…- se encogió de hombros.

Mientras tanto…

Sebastián corría tan rápido que podía, se topó a los centauros, estos lo estaban persiguiendo pero aun así era más rápido y los perdió, vio un enorme árbol en frente, salto lo más alto posible (que era mucho) se apoyó y salto apoyándose de otro árbol y así tomo la suficiente fuerza para salir disparado en el aire –Te tengo- murmuro al tomar a un ave que pasaba por ahí, aterrizando en la rama del árbol en el que apoyo –Bien… cálmate… - se dirigió al ave, esta solo obedeció ante la presión de su presencia, tomo lo que traía entre sus patas… casi no lo logro, esos alumnos no se iban… pensó al momento de abrir aquella carta –Supongo que no se dará por vencida- mostro una sonrisa al romper aquella carta y sacar otras dos que ya había preparado con anticipación, después de todo el estar preparado era su cualidad –Bien ave…- se dirigió al animalito que tembló levemente –entrega esta carta… y cuando regreses… aquí me esperaras hasta que venga… esta entendido- la criatura trago saliva y movió la cabeza –bien… me gustan las aves que entienden…- sonrió caballerosamente al momento que la criatura se fue –A la siguiente clase- dijo al desaparecer.

XXXXX

-Hola Harry…- Luna murmuro al sentir la presencia del moreno, este solo se sorprendió.

-Que haces Luna- pregunto el chico al verla mirando por la ventana.

-Nada… es solo que las criaturas del castillo están algo inquietas…- dijo con un tono de tristeza al ver el vacío del cielo –y algunas ya se están yendo- su tono se volvió melancólico.

-Criaturas del castillo- pregunto el chico mientras los ojos soñadores se posaban en él.

-Claro Harry… bien…. Pues tal vez no lo notaste…- se puso una mano en la barbilla –cuando llegamos en el carruaje… viste que el Thestrals dudo en entrar en territorio del colegio… o no-

-No lo note… Luna- dijo el chico, la verdad no entendía nada aunque él podía ver esas criaturas no las vio más extraña de lo normal (siendo un descubrimiento reciente).

-También los Nargles, Torposoplos, Blibber maravilloso, Gusanos aquavirus y los Plimpys de agua dulce...- se quedó pensativa, como dudando si seguía enumerando aún más criaturas fantásticas –Como te dije… algunas se están yendo-

-Bien.. bien… ya entendí- Harry sonreía al ver que la chica se había quedado muda, viendo la infinita belleza del techo

-Señor Potter… Señorita Lovegood- Sebastián interrumpía aquella extraña conversación –no es momento de quedarse en los pasillos… es la hora de cenar- sonrió caballerosamente indicando el camino del comedor.

-Oh… Gracias Profesor…- dijo la chica soñadora, luego se le quedo viendo al profesor que estaba frente a ella, mirándolo de arriba abajo

-Luna…- Harry susurro sin éxito, sentía que la chica iba a decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría (ya se acababa el día y ya tenían un tantos puntos menos… y había escuchado rumores de que a las otras casas les fue igual o peor… gracias al ahora considerado… el profesor demonio).

-Que sucede… señorita Lovegood- pregunto Sebastián, al sentir aquella mirada curiosa, esta no le molestaba ya que se había impuesto a ellas.

-Disculpe Profesor Michellis…- la niña le indico que se acercaba, para susurrarle algo –porque dijo que era Muggle… es evidente que no lo es… ni mago… pero no se preocupe… no le diré a nadie- Harry se esforzaba por escuchar sin éxito –bueno… a cenar- se volteo con naturalidad, dando brinquitos al comedor seguido de un confundido chico.

-Vaya… supongo que no esta tan loca la señorita…- murmuro Sebastián, viendo con algo de interés a la muchacha, tenía esa impresión de ella… ya que durante la clase… se levantó varias veces.. Indicando que habían regresado sus amigos los Nargles… pero luego se sentaba con tristeza (esto ocasiono -100 puntos a su casa) –Bien… la agregare a la lista de observación- saco un pergamino y escribió algo.

XXXXX

_Estaba caminando en un pasillo oscuro, al final se veía una puerta entre abierta y alguien platicando… no entendía nada… pero ahí estaba… un hombre regordete con apariencia de raton… algo asqueroso… de repente alguien ordeno algo… y me lanzo un rayo…._

-QUE- Harry despertaba exaltado se tomó la cabeza y negó, checándose que estaba completo –es un sueño… solo un sueño- trato de convencerse ya que el hombre regordete era el traidor de sus padres y el que vio cuando Cedric murió.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Un capitulo adelantado, como bien dije… ahora que tengo tiempo ¬¬

Bien uno de mis personajes favoritos, Luna, tan extraña y a la vez tan intuitiva, no se le escapa nada… ni mucho menos la naturaleza del profesor, aunque obviamente no esta segura, lo sospecha… por algo está en la casa que le toco XD.

Recuerdo que Sebastian es una persona estricta, detallista y paciente (mucho) con los alumnos… tanto que le llego un apodo por parte de estos, creo que es bien merecido.

Bien… los vere a mitad de semana (creo) XD o hasta el viernes… aunque la inspiración si llega… el tiempo no tanto ¬¬ bien… neah16 fuera :3


	5. Chapter 5

Clase 5: Quidditch, Luna y sueños.

El elegante maestro caminaba siempre atento a su alrededor, todos los miraban con respeto otros con terror pero aun así, el siempre hacia su ronda durante las noches y por qué no también cuando no tenía clases, algunos alumnos llevaban su clases 2 veces al día otros muy apenas iban a una (una falta son -100 puntos a su casa), había una pared que le desagradaba… y era donde el ser despreciable había comenzado a colgar unos reglamentos bastante ilógicos para él, la mancha rosa era paranoica en un grupo de amigos veía posibles rebeldes contra el ministerio así que había prohibido que se juntaran más de 3 personas por más de 5 min, y eso que apenas llevaban 2 semanas de clases de repente a su paso salió un pequeño maestro…

-Buenos días Profesor Michellis- Saludaba el medio duende

-Oh… muy buenos días Profesor Flitwick- saludo con reverencia

-Tan cortes… pero no es necesario…- indico el enano –somos colegas… jefes de casa…- mostro una leve sonrisa –aunque su estatus sea provisional… no le hemos dado la bienvenida…- dijo con algo de emoción –que tal si el día de mañana se une a nosotros… bueno con Snape probablemente será difícil de convencer… pero se la debemos…- le guiño el ojo, los profesores le tenían respeto, era el único que no le tenía temor a la inquisidora (ya eran dos semanas de guerra en la que Michellis había salido bien parado)

Lo que me faltaba… pensó Sebastián sin un rastro de descontento en su rostro, quería negarse a pasar tiempo con ellos, pero ya le había dado la vuelta muchas veces… no podía evitarlo tanto tiempo… ¿o sí?-Está bien… ahora si me disculpa… tengo un partido el cual presenciar- le dio una reverencia y se marchó.

-MAÑANA A LAS 4 PM- grito el enano, algo feliz.

-Supongo que solo seremos 4… no es así…- para susto del profesor Sebastián se había regresado.

-Claro… Snape, Sprout, usted y yo… jefes de casa… exclusivo- dijo casi tartamudeando, en verdad esa actitud de aparecer de repente lo hacían famoso a Michellis, pero a él no le había tocado, Michellis sonrió y se alejó, dejando a un confundido maestro.

XXXXX

Sala común Gryffindor:

-MALDICION- Ron se mostraba molesto, rompió una carta y la tiro a la chimenea, para que esta se quemara, él tenía su uniforme Quidditch

-Que sucede Ron… es muy temprano para que estés enojado- Harry se acercaba a su amigo también llevaba su uniforme

-Nada Harry… mi estúpido hermano Percy…- hiso una mueca poco común en el chico.

-Pues que decía la carta- Neville preguntaba, era anormal ver al chico molesto… bueno tan temprano y sin un Slytherin cerca.

-Nada importante…- frunció mas el ceño al recordar el contenido "aléjate de Harry… y si ves algo raro en el… comunícaselo a la Profesora Umbridge… que es la enviada del ministerio" –pero bueno… ya estoy listo…- tomaba su escoba y se dirigía a la salida –solo espero no morir…- ahora su cara de enojo se cambiaba a una de espanto.

-Oh… no me digas que tienes miedo…- Hermione aparecía junto con Ginny

-Quien no estaría asustado… es mi primer partido de Quidditch… aunque creo que será más fácil que las prácticas del profesor demonio…- tembló un poco, habían pasado ya varios días, y comparando lo doloroso de la primera semana, esto no sería nada.

-Bien… pues yo creo… que es más importante los TIMOs- murmuro Hermione, era evidente que tenía prioridades –y estoy emocionada… ya sabemos una escritura de defensa… y sin varita- mostraba su emoción, bienvenidos al planeta Herm.

-Vaya Hermione… ni pareces que sufriste- Ginny le daba un golpe en la espalda a la chica–aunque debo admitir que es interesante eso-

-Es la amante del conocimiento… no le dolerá nada mientras aprenda- Ron era golpeado por una furiosa Hermione –Harry… mira a tu amiga… se volvió más agresiva ahora que sabe cómo golpear… deberíamos advertirle a todo hombre del planeta- dijo irónico mientras se cubría de una lluvia de golpes –HARRY AYUDA-

-Yo pensé que lo cancelarían…- Harry se encogió de hombros ignorando el auxilio de su compañero –por poco y no teníamos partido- cambio el tema, ya que la mancha rosa al no estar de acuerdo con los métodos de enseñanza de Defensa, trato de sabotear el partido de Gryffindor (ya que Sebastián es jefe de la casa) –pero gracias a una intervención diplomática… todo se arregló- suspiro, una carta del ministerio fue la intervención.

-He escuchado… que del diario… la gran sapo manda mínimo 3 cartas…- Ron se burlaba –tratando de apoderarse por completo de la escuela… y su meta… la clase de Defensas-

-Vaya que es insistente… la señora no es tolerante- Neville se aterraba ante la idea –apenas lleva algunos días con el cargo… y ya empezó a tapizar una pared de reglas-

-Esas "libertades" la empiezan a crecer… mas …- Ginny murmuro, la profesora había optado por encargarse de la disciplina escolar –y Dumbledore sigue sin participar por completo… ya casi no lo vemos más que en las comidas-

-Bueno… mientras el profesor demonio este de nuestra parte…- todos miraron a Ron con terror –no me digan… está detrás de mí- todos movieron su cabeza afirmando… como demonios lo hace… estoy maldito… pensó.

-Así es joven Wesley- el profesor estaba detrás del chico –venia por ustedes ya que llegaran tarde al partido- mostro una sonrisa elegante, no era la primera vez que atrapaba al chico hablando de él.

XXXX

El ser desagradable casi descubre la intervención de sus cartas… pensaba Sebastián durante el partido de Quidditch que entendía por una plática informativa con Flitwick, Sebastián había accedido a darle el cargo disciplinario de Hogwarts ya que esta mujer por poco decide ir en persona hasta el ministerio al no obtener algún resultado de todos (y digo tooodos) sus intentos y necesitaba algo más de tiempo.

-Creo que ganaste…- Snape interrumpía los pensamientos del demonio, con su tono típico de poca simpatía, estaba sentado a su lado, después de todo iban en contra de su casa (Gryffindor vs Slytherin).

-Eh… oh vaya- sonreía ligeramente manteniendo su elegancia –que agradable… victoria- murmuro sin ánimos.

-Bien… deberías de ir a felicitar a tu equipo- se sentía algo molesto, pero no afectaba su frialdad, dio la espalda y se retiró.

XXXXX

En los pasillos a fuera del estadio…

-Estúpido Malfoy- Ron era sujetado por Harry y Fred para no irse a golpes contra el rubio.

-Oh comadreja… no creas que te tengo miedo- el Sly se burlaba –pero dime… que se siente que gracias a San Potter hayan ganado…- lo dijo con desagrado al recordar que gracias a la snitch la victoria había sido para ellos- porque aceptan a gente tan inepta… eh Potter- dirigió su mirada al chico que vivió, este también se estaba conteniendo.

-Es más apto que un tramposo como tú- Fred escupía con rencor.

-Oh… Wesley gemelo está enojado… dime quien eres… el A o B- ahora dirigía sus burlas al gemelo.

-Y tu dime… que se siente estar solo- Fred daba un paso enfrente esto hiso que el rubio levemente retrocedía –Con los Wesley no te metes- le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-Esto lo vas a pagar… se enterara mi padre…- el chico se tapaba la nariz, Harry y Ron se burlaron y esperaban que como con Hermione también corriera por su vida –pero…- dio la finta de irse, pero se volteo a responder el golpe, para asombro de los otros dos.

Ahora los dos chicos peleaban a puño cerrado, gracias a las practicas se sentían capaces de una lucha al estilo Muggle (que no era estilo Malfoy… pero servía para descargarse).

-Crees que debamos separarlos…- Harry murmuro al ver aquel espectáculo, Fred tenía algo de ventaja

-No… al Huron le falta aprender a no meterse con nosotros- entre pequeñas risas murmuro el pelirrojo

-Vaya…- Umbridge se acercaba, con aires de superioridad –veo que el profesor Michellis siembra la violencia con su clase- mostraba una sonrisa, los que peleaban se detuvieron al acto y los otros tragaron saliva, era evidente la intención de culpar a Michellis del acto.

-No… yo no creo eso…- Harry intervenía.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sa… Potter- un sangriento Malfoy también intervenía, todo sea por salvar su pellejo… si Snape se entera… pensó.

-Oh… y ahora se creen tan altaneros… - la mancha rosa se acercaba, un maestro normal primero se encargaría de que se atendieran los heridos antes de reprenderlos… pero ella no, era su oportunidad para desacreditar el método de enseñanza del profesor –es evidente que las acciones de su jefe de casa… está siendo mala influencia en todos… una manzana podrida siempre pudrirá las demás- levanto su dedo dando énfasis a lo dicho.

-No creo eso…- Sebastián intervenía, asustando como siempre a la gran sapo –antes de hacer algún otro comentario…- dirigió sus miradas a los chicos sangrados, estos tragaron saliva –vayan a la enfermería….- ordeno.

Cuando estaban por irse-Están suspendidos…- para demostrar su autoridad y "superioridad" –el resto de la temporada de Quidditch… a todos- miro a los chicos ellos no podían ir en contra, pero para ella esto sería otro motivo para ir en contra del profesor, estaba orgullosa de dar ese golpe, como tratando desesperadamente de afectar al profesor, ya que son sus mejores jugadores, volteo a verlo con soberbia pero esta se fue al ver que el hombre ni reaccionaba.

-Bien si es todo…- el hombre se dirigió a sus estudiantes –Señor Potter y Wesley… lleven a los chicos a la enfermería…- estos solo ayudaban a Fred, Malfoy iba marcando su "diferencia" –Señor Potter… ayude al Señor Malfoy…- estos se voltearon como diciendo "está loco" –si no quieren que recuerde quitarles puntos… además del castigo de la profesora Umbridge… obedezcan- arqueo la ceja, los chicos obedecieron a regañadientes.

-Mph…- mofo la profesora al retirarse, indignada (como siempre).

Esto será un problema… pensó Sebastián, había escuchado todo lo que la profesora había dicho, era evidente que la carta tendría que ser eliminada (estaba seguro que mandaría una)… yo influenciando chicos… sonrió ante el pensamiento, nunca pensó esto de él, era un demonio, siempre obedecía a su amo, aunque este era joven… otro mayordomo sí que influenciaba a los demás… Agni era su nombre… esto me causa gracia… pensó al desaparecer.

XXXXX

-Suéltame… Potter- Un Malfoy disgustado se apartaba del moreno.

-Mph… te duele el orgullo- Ron murmuro con gracia.

-No tanto como tu ego deportista… Comadreja- mostro una leve sonrisa irónica.

-No aprendiste… eh- pregunto Fred, el si estaba más que fastidiado con el castigo.

-Tu miedo a Snape es más grande que me apoyaste allá afuera- Harry arqueaba la ceja.

-Bueno eso no te importa… no te acostumbres…- Malfoy se quitaba una pelusa imaginaria de su uniforme –bien… no tengo tiempo que pasar con gente como ustedes…- apretó el paso, pero al doblar en una esquina choco con alguien cayendo de sentón debajo de unos tantos libros.

-D..Discul…- Hermione se mostraba asustada e iba a disculparse, pero al ver la víctima –ah… eres tu… Malfoy fíjate… o es que…- se quedó muda, había sangre –que te paso- pregunto asustada, luego dirigió su mirada al fondo y Fred estaba igual, aunque estaba burlándose del ahora víctima de los libros.

-Estúpida Granger… fíjate…- un rubio enojado se levantaba, miro con desprecio y apretó la mandíbula –tus amigos sin decencia me atacaron… pero que debes saber de decencia alguien como tu… o ellos- apretó el paso y se fue.

-Y eso que le preguntaste que paso- murmuro Ron algo molesto.

-Es normal… cuando vez sangre- contesto Hermione al recoger sus libros –pero ayúdame… - ordeno, el pelirrojo ya estaba en eso en segundos –Harry lleva a Fred a la enfermería- ordenaba al moreno, este al igual que el otro obedeció.

-Estas de malas… o que Hermione- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Claro que estoy enojada… pierdo tiempo con el estúpido de Malfoy… y ahora contigo…- acomodo sus libros y se fue apresurada.

-Está loca- murmuro el pelirrojo.

XXXXX

En el Bosque:

-Hufflepuff, Revenclaw, Gryffindor y Slytherin- decía Luna mientras veía al profesor esperando en la rama ala de un árbol –profesor… por que me pregunta esto- pregunto la distraída.

-Bueno… es que suelo olvidar los nombres de las casas- obviamente Sebastián ya lo sabía, pero no soportaría una plática ilógica por parte de la chica, así que la hiso hablar de la historia de las casas, no le agradaba la compañía, pero había sido descubierto por la chica cuando "secuestraba" lechuzas de Umbridge así que ya era normal que la encontrara algunas veces en el bosque, la joven extraña le había prometido no decir nada (ella buscaba a los Thestrals) –dime señorita Lovegood… no le da miedo estar en el bosque- pregunto con algo de curiosidad, era evidente que la chica era delicada y soñadora para estar de aventura en ese lugar (la primera vez que lo atrapo)

-Miedo…- dijo con duda al ver como el profesor saltaba atrapando a la lechuza –claro que no… es un lugar que necesita que lo conozcan… si la gente conociera mejor los lugares… probablemente hubiera menos lugares prohibidos…- su tono soñador causo una leve impresión en el profesor, que soltaba a la lechuza.

-Ya veo…- bajaba de un salto –y dígame… no le doy miedo yo- pregunto al acercarse a la rubia, esta lo miro con duda.

-Como podría tenerle miedo… a alguien que es bueno conmigo- contesto feliz al mostrarle una sonrisa –aunque como profesor… es su deber ser bueno con los alumnos- una leve mirada melancólica al patear una piedra.

-Jovencitas como usted son interesantes…- murmuro Sebastián sin voltearla a ver, era considerada extraña y dudaba que tanto sabia de su naturaleza, pero ya estaba impuesto a compañía extraña (gracias nuevamente a los sirvientes de su antiguo amo) –dirijámonos de nuevo a la escuela… los centauros no tardaran en llegar…- señalo el lugar por donde iban a retirarse, la chica lo siguió claro que viendo por todos lados, perdida en el horizonte.

-Cree que ya este la cena…- pregunto, el hombre solo afirmo con un leve movimiento de la cabeza –y usted cree que mis libros aparecerán… creo que los volvieron a esconder…- murmuro con tono algo aliviado

-Probablemente… Señorita Lovegood- contesto, él había notado que los alumnos de su propia casa escondían sus pertenencias, pero no hacía nada, ya que la reacción de la joven siempre le parecía extraña. Ella aunque siempre se veía perdida en su mundo siempre daba con el cuándo interceptaba lechuzas (la mayoría de las veces ya que el ser desagradable mandaba tantas cartas durante el día), él tenía la sensación que ella no estaba tan loca, después de todo estaba en Revenclaw.

XXXXX

-Harry que haces- Ron preguntaba al chico que estaba sumido en el sillón de su sala común, ya no había nadie pues era tarde.

-Nada… tuve el mismo sueño otra vez- murmuro el moreno al acomodarse sus lentes.

-Deberías de hablar con alguien de esto… primero sueñas un asesinato y ahora una puerta… la misma puerta todos los días- Hermione interrumpía a los ahora asustados chicos.

-Que haces Hermione… casi nos matas- el pelirrojo murmuro la chica todavía tenía su uniforme.

-Pues estoy estudiando… ya voy en la mitad de nuestro libro… mi meta es acabarlo y seguir con los temas extra de los otros años- el brillo de sus ojos contrarrestaba las ojeras que tenía debajo de ellos.

-Pues tienes mala pinta…- murmuro Harry al momento la chica estaba tan sumida en su mundo y desaparecía en dirección a los dormitorios.

-Bien vamos a dormir… mañana es domingo y podemos ir a Hogsmeade- dijo al arrastrar a su amigo para dormir –a ver si olvidamos el castigo de esa horrible mujer…- murmuro con rencor al desaparecer en su dormitorio.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Bien aquí les dejo un capitulo… si puedo subo otro el domingo o sábado (mientras no olvide el otro fic).

El próximo capítulo es visita a Hogsmeade donde será la fiesta de bienvenida por los jefes de casa .

No recordaba que Ron había ingresado al Quidditch este año, eso pasa cuando ves las películas y te olvidas del libro XD pff lo tuve que volver a leer ¬¬ pero bueno, otra vez hiso de las suyas la mancha rosa… jajaja y Malfoy ya tiene confianza? A donde vamos a parar? Jajaja y eso que yo soy la escritora del fic o.o

Luna, ya cacho al profesor y ahora le hace compañía cuando puede en la cacería de lechuzas, bueno hasta luego.


	6. Chapter 6

Clase 6: Operativo Michellis

Umbridge miraba como los alumnos se iban, su indiferencia era demasiada, pero tenía que seguir ahí vigilando a los profesores… bueno solo a un profesor… era evidente que Dumbledore tramara algo… primero mete un profesor del que no se tiene conocimiento, la profesora McGonagall se "retira" por un año, el profesor Hagrid toma "descanso" y hasta los fantasmas del colegio han desaparecido…. Pensaba con maldad mientras abría la puerta de su oficina adornada melosamente con imágenes de gatos, echo un fuerte bufido y cerró la puerta dispuesta a disfrutar su día libre?

En las puertas de Hogwarts, listos para su visita a Hogsmeade:

-Que es lo que planean- una Ginny preocupada veía como sus hermanos gemelos se miraban uno al otro, como tramando algo –díganme que no es alguna travesura…- imploro al ver que los chicos seguían viéndose entre ellos.

-Cómo es que puedes pensar en eso… verdad George-

-Somos tus hermanos mayores… respétanos… no es así Fred-

-No hagan algo de lo que puedan arrepentirse… apenas están saliendo del castigo del profesor Michellis- murmuro la pelirroja al recordar que cierto profesor los cacho haciéndoles bromas a los de primero, el segundo día de clases.

-Te lo prometemos hermanita…- Fred levanto su mano en juramento.

-Seremos buenos… tan buenos que te haremos sentir orgullosa de ser una Wesley…- George se unía en el juramento.

-Bien… eso espero…- murmuro al correr hacia su grupo de amigas.

-Bien… ya se fue…- murmuro Fred

-Ahora iniciamos… "operativo Michellis"- sonrieron de manera angelical ya que su hermana se volteo a verlos y cuando la perdieron de vista, entraron nuevamente al castillo.

XXXXX

El profesor deambulaba por los corredores, la mayoría de los alumnos habían ido a visitar el pueblo cercano, los cuadros murmuraban a su paso, esto le desagradaba por completo al demonio, aunque él se había acostumbrado a los murmuros de los alumnos, los cuadros eran otra cosa, sobre todo cuando eran femeninos, siempre le guiñaban el ojo o le decían uno que otro piropo, como era su naturaleza siempre sonreía con cortesía ante esto, derritiendo a la féminas.

-Fue una semana dura… eh- Dumbledore salía a su paso, saludando con cortesía –en verdad lamento que tengas tanto trabajo….- sonrió amablemente.

Esta bromeando… esto es lo más divertido que he hecho en mi vida… un pensamiento sarcástico embargo a un demonio con sonrisa forzaba, una cosa era entrenar a los alumnos y otra lidiar con el ser desagradable.

-Está platicando con el director…- Fred asomaba su cabeza levemente por uno de los corredores.

-Bien… nuestro plan es descubrir como aparece y desaparece sin que nos demos cuenta…- George también se asomaba

-Arruino nuestros planes de diversión… verdad George- asentó con fuerza –ahora lo vigilaremos-

-Así es Fred… así nos hacemos de su truco… imagínate todo lo que podríamos hacer- una sonrisa juguetona se asomaba por ambos rostros, mientras el profesor seguía platicando con el director.

-Yo creo que ya los descubrió…- una voz asusto a ambos, enderezándose al momento y mirar de manera acusatoria a la rubia –que hacen- pregunto con tono soñador

-No entiendo tu pregunta… niña…- Fred se tocaba el pecho por el susto, sin quitar su mirada a la pequeña.

-Primero nos dices que nos descubrió… y luego nos preguntas que hacemos…- miro George de la misma manera –y eso sin contar que casi nos matas del susto-

-Bien pequeña… estamos siguiendo al profesor…-

-Fred no le digas nuestro plan- George golpeaba el brazo de su hermano.

-Pero mírala George… podemos quedárnosla- se inclinó poniendo unos ojos de perro atropellado junto a la chica con mirada soñadora –es aún más adorable que nuestra Ginny-

-Todavía no me deshago de lo último que recogiste- se encogió de hombros, su hermano insistía con el puchero –está bien… ponla al tanto mientras sigo mirando al profesor- se inclinó nuevamente asomando su cabeza, viendo afortunadamente que los profesores seguían ahí.

-Y bien pequeña… eres de Revenclaw… obviamente- dijo Fred al recuperar su compostura, la recordaba algunas veces con su hermana – yo soy el conocido Fred Wesley… y el de allá es mi hermano George- se presentó, aunque era imposible que nadie los conociera.

-Ah… mucho gusto… yo soy luna- extendió su mano siendo estrechada por el otro.

-Quieres acompañarnos… será divertido…- dijo Fred entusiasmado, quería dejar a un aprendiz para que siguieran sus pasos juguetones cuando ellos se fueran y que mejor que una chica rara con collar de corchos y extraños aretes –se llama operativo Michellis- sonrió con satisfacción.

La chica no entendía, pero eran agradables con ella, así que sin decir ninguna palabra acepto, después de todo ya se había cansado de buscar sus pertenencias y siguió al otro, asomándose.

-Y como se llama la mascota- pregunto George un tanto alegre.

-Oh tiene un nombre curioso… Luna… pero le puedes decir niña- dijo Fred, hablando como si ella no estuviera ahí, aunque no les prestó atención –espero que sea un buen aprendiz-

-Aprendiz…- pregunto George, él no había contemplado la idea de dejar descendientes de sus pasos –ah Fred… en verdad que siempre tan al tanto…- murmuro sonriente.

-Creo que ahora ira al comedor- Luna interrumpió la conexión de los gemelos –tendremos que seguir escondidos- pregunto.

-Claro…- dijeron en unísono.

-Hey Harry… -Ron murmuro con desconcierto al ver a aquel extraño trio –está bien dejar a mis hermanos con la lunática…- pregunto.

-Bueno… no le digas así en primer lugar…- contesto Harry, viéndolos de la misma manera a esos tres –pero también tengo miedo de que sean una influencia fuerte para Luna…- arqueo la ceja un poco ante la idea.

-Crees que sean lo suficientemente convincentes para persuadir a luna…- Hermione interrumpió –Es Luna de la que hablamos… está bien que no la conozca tan bien… pero lleva muchas cosas raras encima… nadie la puede persuadir- se cruzó de brazos, todos llevaban ropa normal –y bien… nos iremos o monitoreamos a los tres- su tono era molesto, no quería salir ella quería estar leyendo.

-Bien bien…- dijeron los chicos en unísono al desaparecer por los pasillos, Hermione de malas es peor que un perro de tres cabezas recién levantado acompañado de algunos dementores hambrientos, era todo un caso.

XXXXX

Sebastián iría a comer con tranquilidad, había pasado gran parte de la mañana platicando con el director y aunque no tenía hambre, decidió mínimo hacerse el aparecido por aquel lugar –Buenas Tardes- saludo cortésmente a unos alumnos que salían del recinto.

-Oh… buenas Tardes…- contestaron con amabilidad al perderse por los pasillos.

-Tengo hambre…- luna murmuro, de repente los tres tuvieron un musical en su estómago.

-La niña tiene razón Fred…- George se unía a las suplicas de la rubia –y me duelen los pies de estar parado…- se quejó.

-Bien... bien… ahora niños… vamos a sentarnos cuidadosamente sin llamar la atención… menos del profesor…- sugirió el ahora comandante de la armada (considerando que en la mañana había rogado por acoger a la pequeña luna)

-Creo que será difícil… considerando que ya es tarde para comer…- la niña se rasco la barbilla perdiéndose en el horizonte.

-La niña tiene razón George…- ahora se unía pensativamente a la rubia, aunque dudaba que estuvieran pensando los mismo (tenían poco tiempo de convivir y ya había ampliado su vocabulario de especies raras gracias a ella).

-Bien… iré a la cocina… traeré algo para comer… mientras ustedes vigilan al profesor…- se retiró corriendo ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo tendrían antes de que su objetivo se moviera.

-Porque siguen al profesor- pregunto con tono soñador al gemelo que quedaba, no tenían un tema del que hablar y que mejor que el objetivo de aquella persecución.

-Bien… pues esperamos desentrañar sus misterios de aparecer y desaparecer…- dijo con tono autosuficiente –y así usarlo para hacer bromas… recuerda… aprender todo lo que se pueda de nosotros… por las barbas de Merlín te divertirás- sonrió en complicidad.

-Ok…- contesto sin problema la rubia, volviendo a su posición observador del profesor.

XXXXX

-Escuche que te sacaron del Quidditch- una chica de Slytherin salía al camino de George, este rodo los ojos y suspiro.

-No fue a mi… fue a Fred…- sonrió al momento de desaparecer por los corredores con comida en las manos antes de que la chica insistiera.

-Gemelos…- rezongo la chica ella le gustaba molestar a chicos, y mejor de Gryffindor, Pansy odiaba ser ignorada.

XXXXX

-Yo quiero el jugo de calabaza…- Luna levantaba la mano, dándole lo pedido junto a un sándwich bien preparado.

-Tuviste problemas George…- pregunto Fred al tomar casi lo mismo que la rubia.

-Bueno… en un principio los elfos me ignoraban...- suspiro al echarse algo a la boca –pero al darse cuenta que no estábamos juntos accedieron a darme algo de comer- se encogió de hombros, ellos les habían jugado una broma a los elfos, por lo cual perdieron confianza, pero sabían que si estaban separados eran más cuerdos y menos juguetones.

-El profesor está viniendo para acá…- interrumpió Luna haciendo que los gemelos se ahogaran con la comida, pues ellos estaban en la puerta –lo saludare…- murmuro siendo arrastrada para esconderse –bien- dijo sin esfuerzo mientras seguía comiendo.

-Espedo de no nos descubieda- con la boca llena Fred suspiraba al haber tenido que arrastrar a la placida rubia.

-Pásate la comida Fred… y no niña… no nos puede ver- George regañaba a una soñadora chica que comía sin más pero dispuesta a preguntar algo que le acababan de responder.

-Yo creo que el ya sabe que lo seguimos- con tono soñador y dando el ultimo sorbo al jugo.

-NO- dijeron en unísono al seguir con la mirada al profesor, la chica suspiro y siguió a los chicos.

XXXXX

En los pasillos…

-Ya estamos todos…- un Snape malhumorado preguntaba, viendo a todos los jefes de casa, no le gustaban las reuniones pero ir en contra de Sprout era tonto, sobre todo con mandrágoras en su poder no es que tuviera miedo, era precaución.

-Solo falta el profesor Michellis- una regordeta mujer decía entre risas

-Nosotros llegamos muy temprano… - el enano murmuraba entre risas, después de todo era el más emocionado con la convivencia de jefes de casa.

-Supe que perdiste… eh Profesor Snape- Sprout sacaba conversación del partido de Quidditch –también que el Joven Malfoy quedo suspendido el resto de la temporada- se veía algo feliz, después de todo su partido era la próxima semana (Hufflepuff vs Slytherin).

-Así es Profesora Sprout- un cortante hombre perdía la paciencia, se estaba preguntando que la idea de enfrentarse a cualquier artimaña de Sprout era menos que convivir con ellos.

-Buenas Tardes…- Sebastián interrumpía, sin sus anteojos y con el uniforme de profesor ya que era lo más adecuado –Profesores Snape, Flitwick y Sprout- saludaba con cortesía.

-No sea tan cortes… somos colegas- decía Sprout sonrojada, esto hiso que Snape rodara los ojos de fastidio.

-Bien… es hora de irnos… - se quedó pensativo –a donde quieren ir…- pregunto, eso no lo había contemplado –ah ya se… Las tres escobas…- dijo emocionado el medio enano.

-Lo que sea está bien…- Sebastián murmuro, los otros profesores no estaban tan convencidos, después de todo ahí estarían la mayoría de sus alumnos (eso creían) pero prefirieron seguirlos, ya que el festejado estaba de acuerdo (a Snape no le importaba, aunque la idea de perturbar a los alumnos con su presencia fuera de la escuela era agradable).

XXXXX

En Hogsmeade:

-Vaya… no hay nada como respirar aire puro fueras de la escuela- Ron se estiraba plácidamente mientras se paseaban por el pueblo.

-Así es… es más relajante… si no seguiría pensando en que estamos fuera de la temporada de Quidditch- un deprimido Harry se estiraba igual pero no plácidamente.

-Supérenlo… eso les pasa por no detener a Malfoy y Fred de su riña- Hermione leía un libro.

-No te cansas de estudiar…- decía aburrido el pelirrojo.

-Y no te cansas de preguntar…- con la misma ironía contraatacaba la castaña.

-Vas muy avanzada Hermione…- Harry interrumpía lo que parecía ser una pelea –solo te falta la práctica…- sonrió cálidamente.

-Así es Harry… el profesor me dijo que esperara… pero que estaba bien que leyera lo suficiente…- contesto la chica –y si tenía dudas de algo… que se lo comunicara…- el trio dorado eran de los pocos que repetían clases cuando se podían, se podría decir que mínimo ya tenían las bases en acondicionamiento físico, solo les faltaba práctica theban.

-Eres la única que se acerca al profesor…- un temeroso Ron decía al abrazarse por el escalofrió –que te mire con esos ojos raros… muero-

-No seas exagerado Ron…- Harry volvía a interrumpir el banderazo de guerra –además sus prácticas son buenas… podría correr de aquí hasta la escuela sin cansarme- miraba al horizonte orgulloso de aquella proeza física.

-Y yo podría golpear pelirrojos sin cansarme…- una fastidiada Hermione decía al ver que este invadía su espacio personal para quitarle el libro sin que se diera cuenta (fallo miserablemente).

-Yo no entiendo para que tenemos acondicionamiento físico… somos Magos- un Ron algo molesto decía, a él siempre lo tenían que llevar arrastrando, y digamos que no era bueno en eso-No me digan… está detrás de mí…- murmuro los chicos afirmaron… en definitiva, si estoy maldito… pensó

-Buenas Tardes Jóvenes…- saludaba un agrio Snape al detenerse con los demás maestros y a su lado, contrastando con la apariencia de este, un galán pero frio maestro, Sebastián –que opina de lo que el señor Wesley piensa… sería justo quitarles puntos aunque estén fuera de la escuela- un tono oscuro, sarcástico con la mirada marca Slytherin iluminaba el rostro del jefe de las serpientes.

-Seria Justo… sobretodo porque menosprecia mis métodos…- se unió el demonio, ahora los dos maestros con miradas serias miraban al pelirrojo, que se sentía pequeño ante el juego de miradas demoniacas –Lo dejaremos pasar… pero el día de mañana… espero verlo en clase… ahí le demostrare que el ser mago no significa que sea dependiente de la varita- arqueo la ceja y siguió su camino.

-Mph… mida sus palabras señor Wesley… usted no sabe lo que implica el que el este aquí…- un frio Snape (algo desilusionado por falta de castigo aunque algo feliz por haber intimidado alumnos desde su entrada al pueblo) seguía al demonio, era obvio que él sabía algo…

-Espero que no nos hayan arruinado la reunión…- murmuro Flitwick a Sprout ambos tragaron saliva, a comparación de los otros maestros, ellos parecían falta de carácter o instinto asesino de estudiantes imprudentes.

-Por qué a mí…- un temeroso Ron era consolado por sus amigos, que al igual que el pensaban que su amigo estaba maldito por la suerte y que los dioses se regocijaban con su sufrimiento.

-Vaya… Ron la tiene difícil… no es así Fred…- unos escondidos estudiantes seguían a los profesores dejando atrás a su temeroso hermano menor.

-Yo creo que si… George… no es así niña…-

-Yo creo que los Nargles están enojados…- murmuro soñadora al mirar el infinito universo a su alrededor, ambos gemelos se miraron y solo suspiraron, ya que era como la 12 vez que esos famosos Nargles salían en conversación.

-Así es mi querida niña… los Nargles están demasiado enojados…- Fred la apoyaba y miraba a su hermano como que también se uniera a la loca conversación.

-Tienes razón… y cuando los veamos les haremos reír… Fred y niña- un ilusionado y algo dudoso gemelo apoyaba iluminando el rostro de la rubia, de alguna forma su hermano se empeñaba en apoyar a la chica con sus conversaciones raras, pero parecía divertirse con eso.

Mientras veían a escondidas (en el lugar más lejano pero visible) del local tres escobas, 3 copas de cerveza de mantequilla y otros manjares la escena que tenían enfrente… un animado Flitwick platicando con Sprout sobre un tema por lo que veían interesante, mientras Snape platicaba con Sebastián y por sus rostros era un tema sin alguna pisca de emoción, los alumnos que habían tenido el error de coincidir con ellos… miraban al dúo del demonio sentados platicando… todos pensaban que estaban intercambiando ideas para torturarlos de regreso a clases.

-Creo que no hay emoción ahí…- George se sentía defraudado.

-Puede que tendremos que seguirlo en días hábiles… necesita la hostilidad de la sapo rosada- murmuro el otro con la misma decepción ya que eso significaba tomar la clase más de lo necesario.

Luna por su parte admiraba el lugar, se sentía tan feliz, estaba siendo acompañada por dos chicos que le agradaban… no solo por sus atenciones con ella… sino porque simplemente eran dos, este año le empezaba agradar, no solo tenía un profesor favorito (Sebastián… el mismísimo demonio) sino que aparte tenía ya amigos (se podría decir) como Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Harry y ahora un paquete de dos.

-Qué piensas niña…- George preguntaba.

-Este es mi mejor día… nadie me había hecho tanta compañía como ustedes…sin burlarse de mi- sonrió gentilmente mientras los chicos sentían que su corazón se encogía ante lo comentario

-No te sientas así mi pequeña…- Fred la acariciaba como mascota recién recogida (y si lo era?)

-Ya eres la trilliza oficial… el dúo quedo atrás- un emotivo George se unía a ese extraña muestra de afecto, todos a su alrededor los miraban aún más extraño.

-Creo que el profesor ya se fue…- interrumpió con esfuerzo (estaba a punto de ser asfixiada) al señalar el ahora espacio vacío del profesor, ya que los otros seguían ahí (Snape más molesto que nunca)

-QUE- ambos gritaron al salir (con la rubia a rastras) del lugar, no habían notado que comenzaba a oscurecer, en verdad eso de espia absorbía demasiado ya entendían a la mancha rosa, bueno en verdad no, a esa loca ni quien quisiera entenderla.

El trio más raro del mundo (2 chicos pelirrojos altos y una chica que muy apenas les llegaba a los hombros rubia) buscaban a los alrededores buscando a su víctima, según Luna apenas se acababa de ir así que no estaría lejos pero en minutos, la noche ya estaba presente.

-Oh rayos… eso de ser espías no es lo mío…-

-Lo nuestro…- corrigió Fred, ambos sumamente decepcionados (mas)

-Pero fue divertido…- la rubia dijo algo emocionada.

-Luna tiene razón…- en unísono dijeron, ya era miembro oficial Wesley por lo que ya le decían por su nombre, llegando así a una oscura calle.

-Vaya... vaya… que tenemos aquí…- de entre las sombras salía una mujer un tanto excéntrica, vestida de negro y cabello rizado, una apariencia loca a simple vista –de seguro son Wesley… esa apariencia de imbéciles protectores de Muggle se nota- escupió con rencor al mover la varita peligrosamente.

Fred y George reaccionaron de manera instintiva, esa mujer no les daba buena espina asi que pusieron a Luna detrás de ellos.

-Oh... Tan caballerosos… saben sus padres son tan estúpidos…-dijo con un puchero –desperdiciando su sangre pura en su adoración a sucios muggles- sonrió de manera loca al momento que detrás de ella salían otros dos hombres, sus capuchas no dejaban ver sus rostros –oh que mala educación…- con un tono de culpa se acercó a los tres que en automático retrocedieron –mi nombre… Bellatrix Lestrange- se inclinó de manera burlona y sin aviso –¡Crucio!-

Fred había reaccionado poniendo una escritura Theban frente a los tres, formando así un simple escudo –Petrificus Totalus- grito George hacia la mujer que solamente hiso que rebotara el encantamiento hacia uno de sus acompañantes.

-Oh… juegan sucio…- dijo la mujer viendo con desagrado aquella extraña escritura.

No pensé que funcionaria…. Pensó Fred con adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, esas clases si estaban dando sus frutos, sobre todo por escribir aquello con rapidez y sin varita.

-Petrificus Totalus- grito con duda Luna (ya que nunca había usado un encantamiento en lucha), al dejar fuera al otro hombre, sacándoles un susto a los gemelos ya que estaban vigilando el movimiento del enemigo, ahora las tres miradas contemplaban a su único contrincante.

-Oh si la damisela en peligro también se defiende…- decía de manera juguetona la loca mujer al hacer pucheros con su varita en la barbilla –bien… entonces les hare una pregunta…- se quedó pensativa ante los chicos que seguían de manera meticulosa sus movimientos –han visto a un demonio por aquí… - dijo dudosa, los jóvenes no respondieron –oh vamos… me dijeron que estaba por aquí…- insistió –posiblemente tenga algún símbolo en su mano… así como un circulo con algunos otros símbolos dentro de el…-

-Fred… hay que salir de aquí…- George susurro, tenía un mal presentimiento de esto, era evidente que tenían la ventaja del número, pero algo le decía que eso no era importante… a ella la conocía por el periódico… cuando anuncio su escape de azkaban.

-Rennervate- grito y una luz liberaba a los petrificados hombres –es la desventaja de ser los buenos… nunca matarían a nadie…- dijo con ironía (loca ironía) –pero bueno… nadie los extrañara… a mocosos como ustedes… no saben que están parados del lado equivocado…- esto hiso que los chicos tragaran saliva

-Avada Kedavra- grito uno de los hombres, esfumándose en humo junto al otro, ahora los dos magos estaban rodeando a los chicos, solo con este encantamiento fatal entre risas divertidas de la loca.

-Esto está mal George…- reaccionaba con rapidez, pero las nubes negras (magos) no se detenían con sus maldiciones, los gemelos se encargaban de rebotar aquel conjuro como podían (con una mano sostenían la escritura theban mientras con la otra donde tenían la varita lanzaban conjuros sin éxito) mientras Luna (si luna) no perdía de vista a la loca mujer –ni en mi peor sueño me imagine aquí-

-Juro que si salgo de esta Fred… iré dos veces al día a la clase del profesor Michellis- murmuro el otro gemelo, de repente todo se detuvo, confundiendo a los estudiantes, en eso una explosión nació de entre los tres, separándolos.

-Vaya no pensé que mocosos te entretuvieran- una voz nacía de la explosión, mostrando así a Lucius Malfoy reconoció a los chicos que recobraban su postura, escondiéndose con su capucha, esto causo risa a la ya loca mujer –vámonos Bella…- dijo al extender su mano –nuestro amo no cree que la criatura este por aquí…- insistió sin abandonar su tono serio.

-Bueno… bueno…- dijo la desilusionada chica ante la mención del amo –pero ellos se harán cargo… -señalo a los hombres que arrastraban a los tres chicos juntándolos y quitándoles las varitas –oh no me digas que te importan… sucios estudiantes traidores a la sangre…- murmuro, el hombre solo callo y desapareció –bien… hagan lo suyo…- sonrió macabramente al desaparecer junto al rubio.

Confundidos y adoloridos, los gemelos maldecían un poco su destino, trataban de ver las caras de aquellos hombres –pensar que era una misión bastante inofensiva… no Fred…- con una leve sonrisa dijo George

-Así es George… - murmuro el otro al apoyarse en la espalda de su hermano, Luna estaba inconsciente y con fuerza la arrastraron a su lado –y le prometí que se divertiría…- murmuro con tristeza al quitar algunos cabellos de su rostro.

-Quieres hacer algo antes de matarlos…- uno de los hombres algo complacido con la situación murmuraba –que tal si los torturamos… hasta que nos imploren piedad…-

-Sería divertido… algo de lo cual podíamos presumir…- dijo el otro divertido –que tal si empezamos con la chica… me gustaría verla retorcerse- un tono vengativo, pues era al que había paralizado la rubia.

Fred y George aunque tambaleantes, por su sentido Gryffindor, se pusieron enfrente de la chica, en un intento por protegerla, aunque sabían que en sus condiciones no iba a funcionar (cansados por la pelea y agobiados por los golpes)

-Oh valientes estudiantes…- dijo uno entre risas, mientras el otro se carcajeaba ante la escena "patética" delante de ellos –Voldemort les manda saludos- dijo al levantar la varita molesto (era el que más deseaba retorcer a la rubia) –Avada…- no termino de decir la maldición cuando unas manos salían entre las sombras, rompiéndole el cuello en segundos.

-Buenas noches…- saludaba Sebastián, aunque su ropa era diferente (mayordomo) y dejaba ver sus manos con esmalte negro sonreía sinuosamente, como que había disfrutado el haber matado a ese hombre, con un brillo en sus ojos que paralizo a los gemelos.

-Crucio- grito el que quedaba lanzando el maleficio a quemarropa

El maestro sonreía, levanto la mano y movió su dedo índice en negación, esta tenía un extraño circulo con otros tantos símbolos, los gemelos tragaron saliva ya que recordaron lo que la prófuga les dijo –muy mal… muy mal…- murmuro algo excitado –necesitas más que eso para doblegarme…- el hombre desapareció y de repente el mortifago gritaba de dolor –querían torturar a mis estudiantes…- dijo con gracia al verlo retorcer, dio una patada rompiéndole ahora un pie –ahora que lo veo… si es divertido…- lo dijo con gracia mientras el ahora víctima se retorcía de dolor, con 2 extremidades rotas quien no.

-Q…que eres…- dijo en tono ahogado el mortifago.

-Mmmm…- se quedó pensativo, entonces poso sus ojos en el adolorido –demonio- sonrió mostrando unos leves colmillos, mientras le daba fin a su presa.

George y Fred cerraron los ojos, escuchaban los gritos del hombre pero estaban paralizados, su profesor estaba salvándolos, pero no les gustaba el método… por primera vez, sentían miedo y olían la muerte.

-Bien… eso estuvo delicioso…- murmuro el hombre al ver a los ahora dos cadáveres, se dirigió a sus estudiantes –están bien- pregunto cortésmente al ponerse sus guantes blancos que saco de uno de sus bolsillos.

-ALEJESE…- gritaron los gemelos aterrados al ver que el hombre se acercaba, este suspiro, los humanos y sus temores… pensó

-Supongo que están bien… no les hare daño… eso faltaría a mi parte del contrato- sonrió al momento que paso su mano derecha enfrente de él, cambiando sus ropas a las de un profesor –ya que saben mi secreto… tendré que pedirles que lo guarden…- el demonio ya estaba detrás de ellos, tocando sus hombros –ustedes… serán mis alumnos favoritos- estos lo oyeron en susurro… un terrorífico susurro

-Hola Profesor…- una Luna somnolienta se levantaba algo adolorida, pero con su sonrisa soñadora en su lugar –están todos bien…- pregunto inocentemente a las espaldas de los chicos y el demonio –les dije que el sabía que lo seguíamos- amplio su sonrisa.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo (un laaargo capitulo… 11 hojas o.o)

Bueno como habrán notado, en este capítulo nuestro trio dorado paso a segundo término, concentrándose en un trio extraño.

Bien ahora que les hará Sebastián a los gemelos… pues esa será otra historia.

Sebastián demostrara la utilidad de su entrenamiento a los chicos (algo que les quedo claro a Fred y George)

Saludos los veo a mitad de semana o hasta el viernes :D

Gracias por los reviews, seria grandioso matar a la mancha rosa, pero eso faltaría a la moral del contratista…. Creo.


	7. Chapter 7

Clase 7: Lo que Ron quería

En la sala común de Gryffindor Ginny y Ron se mostraban preocupados, Fred y George se mostraban ausentes, estaban siempre pensativos y casi no salían de su habitación y en especial cuando iban a la clase de Defensa, se mostraban algo pálidos (cuando se topaban en clase).

-Que tienen… - Ginny cuestionaba a los gemelos estos se vieron y solo negaron con la cabeza –no me digan que nada… porque obviamente ese nada les está afectando… tienen asi toda la semana- frunció el ceño, un gesto digno de Molly Wesley

-Es verdad… aunque debo admitir que estoy más tranquilo sin sus bromas…- Ron es golpeado por su hermana haciendo que se retracte –extraño su forma de ser- dijo orgulloso, buscando la aprobación de su hermana, esta solo suspiro.

-No nos pasa nada… no es así Fred…- con un tono más compuesto, aunque con alegría ausente.

-Así es George… cosa de adultos…- dijo el otro con una sonrisa torcida.

-Bien… pero tendrán que hablar… no sé qué está pasando, pero Luna los ha estado buscando… la están evitando- pregunto la pelirroja los gemelos se vieron entre sí, comunicándose entre ellos por la mirada.

-Lo más normal es que ella los evitara a ustedes… no al revés…- con tono serio dijo Ron ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su hermana –enfréntenlo como hombres… somos Wesley…- trato de recuperar un tono positivo, ganándose un suspiro de sus otros 3 hermanos.

XXXXX

En los pasillos del tercer piso:

-Harry… que estás haciendo- Luna asustaba al mencionado, haciéndolo casi saltar –lo siento… tiendo a asustar a la gente cuando los sorprendo- dijo con tono soñador.

-Ya lo note…- contesto soltando un fuerte suspiro –que necesitas luna…- pregunto ya que la rubia lo estaba viendo con duda

-Bueno… no sé cómo decirlo… - dijo la chica al ver hacia el suelo –es que creí que tenía amigos… pero ellos se asustaron… y ya no quieren hablarme…- en tono algo triste murmuro –y no creo que sea culpa de los Torposoplos o algo similar-

-Yo creo que debes hablarles Luna… y explicarles porque no deben asustarse de ti…- dijo optimista al darle leves palmadas en el hombro.

-Oh Harry… siempre tan bueno… aunque no se asustaron de mi… no sé cómo pensaste eso…- con tono feliz dijo, haciendo que el chico tragara saliva ante la idea que la rego –pero tienes razón… debo explicar porque no deben tenerle miedo…- se volteo para irse tan feliz como siempre.

-Harry… que estás haciendo parado aquí… ya es hora de la clase…- Hermione interrumpía los pensamientos del chico, este se volteo confundido, conectándose en el mundo –Harry… te ves muy mal… debes dormir…- la castaña se mostraba preocupada.

-Lo se… dormiré más…- murmuro rascándose la cabeza

-Mmmm digamos que confió en ti…- la castaña lo decía con duda al ver como el chico seguía su camino –Harry… la clase es del otro lado- el chico se sintió atrapado, volteo y se dirigió a la clase.

XXXXX

En la oficina del director:

-Qué significa esto…- Umbridge murmuraba en tono descortés al ver a los hombres junto al director.

-Primero que nada… déjame presentarlos…- Snape tan frio como siempre, arqueaba la ceja ante la falta de cortesía de la mujer –Remus Lupin… que también fue maestro en tercer año-

-Mucho gusto… señora Umbridge- el hombre extendió la mano, la cual fue ignorada de manera olímpica por aquella desagradable mujer –Bueno… estoy aquí a petición del maestro Michellis- murmuro al suspirar y poner su mano ignorada en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Otra vez aquel hombre haciendo cosas innecesarias…- la mancha rosa se mostraba molesta, dando una mirada inquisidora al director –Cancela las clases de la mañana… haciendo que todos los cursos arreglaran horarios para tener una clase especial… el día de hoy- frunció el ceño, mostrándose… como no… indignada.

-No son innecesarias… al contrario es para el bienestar de los alumnos…- murmuro el director al ver como aquella mujer comenzaba a hacer gestos, signos de que iba a empezar a divagar cosas.

-No se lo que pretenda… invitando a este hombre aquí…- con tono arrogante dijo la mancha rosa, Lupin y Snape solo se miraron, aunque no se agradaban sabían que mínimo ahora tenían algo común… odio hacia aquella mujer.

-No fue al único que invite…- Sebastián aparecía, asustando… como costumbre a la mancha rosa –Buenas tardes… y bienvenido señor Lupin…- se dirigió al hombre de manera cortes, este le tendió la mano la cual acepto –me alegra verlo aquí…- sonrió elegante.

-Solo dime Lupin…- dijo feliz dándole un leve golpe en el hombro del brazo que estrechaba –aquí entre nos… somos amigos… ya que asusto a la señora…- le susurro con diversión algo que hiso contraste con su tono serio.

-Me alegra compartir preferencias…- susurro sin romper su expresión seria, Snape sonrió levemente al escuchar aquella conversación (el odio a una misma persona hace alianzas extrañas)

-Que planea profesor…- Umbridge se mostraba molesta, al ser ignorada por aquellos hombres –está pasando nuevamente por sobre mi… y como consecuencia… sobre el ministerio nuevamente- arqueo la ceja, le gustaba decir aquello.

-Buenas Tardes…- un hombre rubio rompía aquel pesado ambiente, Lupin sentía como se le helaba la sangre, había escuchado por Sirius que Lucius era un mortifago que estuvo presente en el regreso de Voldemort el año anterior… se sentía desconcertado para que lo habían llamado… y para que lo querían a el… sabía que era una clase especial de defensa… pero no tenía conocimientos de los por menores.

-Buenas Tardes… -Sebastián saludaba, todos en la sala se quedaron atónitos (bueno Snape y Dumbledore si lo disimulaban) –Señor Malfoy- hiso una reverencia, que fue recibida con toda arrogancia por aquel invitado –me alegra saber que acepto…- miro la cara que se frunció ante el ultimo comentario.

-No es como si tuviera otra opción…- con toda la actitud Malfoy dijo y sin siquiera saludar a los demás presentes –y bien… ya es hora…- se mostraba desesperado.

Dumbledore estaba sorprendido, que habrá hecho Sebastián para haber doblegado el orgullo Malfoy… prestándose para lo que fuera que estuviera planeando aquel demonio… debía tener buenos métodos de convencimiento… pensó con gracia al ver a aquel extraño grupo irse.

En que me he metido… pensó Lupin con resignación, se sentía oprimido ante aquel pesado ambiente, Snape, Sebastián y Malfoy parecían en competencia de elegancia y oscuridad y a él lo dejaban con una Umbridge que lo miraba como si fuera lo más insignificante… Que Merlín me ampare… pensamiento que lo embargo a ponerse en manos de un ser todo poderoso.

XXXXX

-Oye George no has cumplido tu promesa….- Fred murmuro mientras paseaban por uno de los pasillos dirigiéndose a la tan temible clase –la que decía que si salíamos de aquel aprieto… irías más de lo necesario a la clase de Defensa…-

-Iría?... Iríamos… mira que no nací solo Fred…- en un tono algo molesto murmuro, toda esa semana se limitaban a tomar una sola vez al día la clase, le tenían terror al profesor… no habían dicho nada de su naturaleza por esa razón.

-Chicos…- Luna salía a su paso, con una gran sonrisa soñadora… esas de las que siempre acostumbra cuando ve Nargles, los gemelos se congelaron –por favor no se vayan… ustedes dijeron que era la trilliza oficial… una Wesley más… o no…- su sonrisa se opacó, mientras el brillo de sus ojos se dirigía a estos.

-Yo… este… -Fred estaba nervioso tartamudeando, su gemelo solo lo observaba como de pena ajena.

_Flashback_

_Regresando a aquella calle oscura:_

_-Hola Profesor…- una Luna somnolienta se levantaba algo adolorida, pero con su sonrisa soñadora en su lugar –están todos bien…- pregunto inocentemente a las espaldas de los chicos y el demonio –les dije que el sabía que lo seguíamos- amplio su sonrisa._

_-Luna…- murmuraron ambos gemelos, ellos se sentían petrificados mientras Sebastián se alejaba de ellos después de susurrarles algo tenebroso._

_-Buenas noches señorita Lovegood…- saludaba Sebastián posando sus ojos en aquella que solo sonreía con inocencia –dígame… usted también me tiene miedo…- su tono se mostraba insinuoso levantando la barbilla de la soñadora –acabo de asesinar sin piedad a esos hombres…- arqueo la ceja, su brillo mostraba algo más… el sentía la necesidad de mirar… si ella le tendría terror._

_-Miedo… eso es lo que la siente gente a lo inexplicable…- dijo la chica sin molestia ante aquella persistente mirada –y yo si lo entiendo… nos salvó… y es suficiente para mi… no necesito más explicaciones…- sonrió con más calidez, algo que hiso que el hombre de negro la soltara, con una leve sonrisa al darle la espalda_

_Los gemelos miraban con terror la escena, y una culpa los embargo… ella había sido más valiente que ellos… sin temor a lo desconocido… simplemente valiéndose por hechos… y no por prejuicios… y sin más perdieron el conocimiento._

Luna los miraba, Fred había desistido de hablar, estaba demasiado nervioso… algo que nunca le había sucedido, George suspiro y tomo la palabra…

-No te confundas Luna… si eres una Wesley oficial…- murmuro con calidez al acercarse a la chica dándole un pendiente en forma de león –es solo que estamos avergonzados con nosotros… tú fuiste muy valiente…-

-Ustedes también… se enfrentaron a aquellos hombres con facilidad… y rapidez- dijo la chica con calidez al ver con detenimiento aquel presente.

-Pero porque de alguna forma sabíamos lo que enfrentábamos… eran humanos…- continúo George soltando una sonrisa.

-Pero si lo conocieran… no le tendrían miedo…- la rubia poso sus ojos azules en aquellos gemelos (George enfrente de ella y un Fred mudo)

-Lo sabemos Luna… y estaremos a tu lado para conocerlo mejor…- Fred por fin rompía su propio hielo acercándose a la chica –Pero estábamos asustados…- abrazo a la joven con recelo –y tu… tu tan valiente… cásate conmigo…- fue interrumpido por un golpe –porque me pegas George…- dijo entre pucheros sin soltar a su víctima.

-Suelta a la niña… pedófilo- dijo George con gracia, en un instante ambos gemelos peleaban regresando a la alegría de siempre, ya no se sentían con culpa… la nueva o futura Wesley les había aclarado todo.

Qué bonito León… pensó Luna distraída al ver su regalo, ignorando el alboroto que hacían los gemelos –vamos… la clase especial está por comenzar…- dijo soñadora, mientras los gemelos (ahora despeinados) la seguían entre carcajadas, ambos planeando una nueva broma para su hermano Ron… por su intento fallido por consolarlos.

XXXXX

Llegando al lugar de la clase practica.

-Neville…- Saludaba el trio de oro al chico que estaba ahí –que sucede…- preguntaron en unísono, algo que provoco una leve sonrisa en aquellos tres.

Neville no dijo nada, solo señalo para que ellos lo vieran por si mismos.

-Harry no hagas una tontería… no es el momento…- un tono ahogado por la sorpresa de Hermione, ya que veía como el rostro del moreno se encendía, había escuchado por el que Lucius era uno de los presentes en la resurrección del innombrable.

Lupin platicando con Sebastián mientras que a su lado Lucius Malfoy, toda la clase se quedó muda y Harry solo busco entre el alumnado a Draco acercándose a el con rapidez.

-Draco…- dijo Harry molesto, llegando con el rubio –que hace tu padre aquí…- sentía toda la frustración correr por sus venas, se había contenido a ir a enfrentarlo por sus amigos –tu padre es un mortifago… como tiene el descaro de presentarse aquí…- con todo el rencor del mundo señalo con furia el pecho del rubio, golpeándolo levemente con la acción.

Draco lo miro con arrogancia, le molestaba que hablaran mal de su familia y más que aseguraran algo de lo que no estaba seguro el (Harry obviamente, Draco tenía conocimientos… leves… de las andadas de su padre) –no es como si estuviera enterado de todo lo que mi padre haga o deja de hacer…- para sorpresa de Harry contesto, noto en sus ojos la misma duda que a el lo embargaba… que haces aquí padre… pensó al dirigir la mirada en aquel grupo extraño de adultos –y no hables como si fuéramos iguales… recuerda tu lugar… soy Malfoy para ti- regreso aquel niño mimado mientras le daba la espalda y se incorporaba en su grupo de amigos.

-Bien jóvenes…- Sebastián se ponía en frente del alumnado, mirándolo a todos, diferenciando a los cursos (desde el primero hasta el séptimo) –Bien ya que están todos… el día de hoy me tome la libertad de mover algunas de sus clases… pidiéndole a sus respectivos maestros que las suspendieran… ya que hoy quería mostrarles una clase especial…- sus ojos se posaron en Ron este trago saliva –ya que alguno de ustedes piensan que es innecesario algunos puntos de mi clase… con el pretexto de ser magos…-

Mierda… pensé que se le había olvidado… Ron se encogía, ahora todos los de la clase lo miraba acusatoriamente, ya que la mayoría tenia libres esas horas

-Bien como algunos habrán notado he invitado algunos grandes magos… para la demostración…- sonrió con elegancia abriendo su paso a los dos hombres que estaban detrás de el –Lucius Malfoy y Remus Lupin…- los hombres saludaron uno con gracia y el otro despectivo (si Malfoy) –y claro… tenemos algunos espectadores… el profesor de pociones Snape… y la señora Umbridge- señalo la parte trasera del alumnado con sus ojos, mostrando a los mencionados –y por favor señora Umbridge… limítese a observar… ya que no queremos que salga lastimada- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa tan cálida, que todos los presentes insinuaron que no lo decía en serio, causando algunas leves sonrisas mudas (ya que si hacían ruido les quitaban puntos)

-Bien todos despliéguense alrededor… los prefectos de cada casa… encárguense de distribuir al alumnado - ordeno con seriedad, digna de un profesor exigente, haciendo que todos obedecieran –Acérquense Señorita Granger… Señores Fred y George Wesley…- estos últimos tragaron saliva ante su mención, pero obedecieron Luna les dio ánimos con unas palmadas. –y señor Malfoy- ahora los cuatro estaban junto al demonio –ustedes han mostrado su habilidad con la escritura theban… por favor pónganse en los cuatro puntos cardinales… levantando dos escrituras de defensa cada uno… así ampliara el efecto y protegerá a todos- murmuro con seriedad todos se vieron entre sí, se preguntaban de que los protegería –así algunos comprobaran que el theban puede bloquear con facilidad hechizos… aunque pocos ya lo saben…- miro a los gemelos con gracia.

-Que planea profesor…- Lucius rompió aquel silencio, mientras los jóvenes mencionados hacían lo pedido dejando a Lupin y a él, en medio junto a Sebastián

-Es verdad… perdone mi descortesía…- Sebastián se quitaba sus anteojos (que siempre se ponía cuando iba a clases), sus ojos mostraban un brillo de interés acompañado de una leve y algo retorcida sonrisa (sin perder elegancia) –ustedes pelearan contra mi- guardo sus lentes en su bolsillo de la túnica.

-Está bromeando… usted es un Muggle…- Lupin interrumpía, algo sorprendido –no podemos hacer eso… - se mostraba algo alterado ante la idea.

-Bueno… por esa razón… es para mostrarle a los alumnos… que no dependan de la varita… y así no subestimen mis métodos- sonrió levemente, mirando a los dos desconcertados.

No sé qué se cree ese estúpido… morirá… pero eso traerá algo bueno… por fin me desharé de el… y sin esfuerzo… Umbridge se mostraba confiada, Snape simplemente la miro pero sin alguna pizca de interés por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Con ayuda de algunos alumnos, habían levantado las raíces de los árboles, simulando asientos improvisados con ellas, otros alumnos con ayuda de sus escobas llegaban a las ramas de los árboles y otros simplemente volaban con sus escobas, eran muchos alumnos después de todo, la escuela estaba presente.

-No tienen por qué contenerse…- susurro Sebastián al quitarse la túnica, dejando solo su camisa blanca arremangada y sus pantalones negros, algunas alumnas suspiraban ante aquella escena tan sexy (se podría decir) –usted es miembro de la orden del fénix…- señalo a un impresionado hombre, Malfoy lo miraba con desagrado ante este nombre –y usted un mortifago…- ahora señalaba al rubio, este solo frunció el ceño, todos los alumnos no escucharon lo último, ya que se encargó de decirlo en un tono un tanto bajo.

-Creo que moriré…- murmuro Ron algo angustiado, se sentía culpable ya que ahora un Muggle se enfrentaría a dos magos –mi conciencia no me dejara en paz…- miro a sus amigos en busca de consuelo.

-No te preocupes Ron…- murmuro Neville con un tono entre cortado, el también sentía la presión.

-El profesor no haría algo que no pudiera manejar- dijo Harry un tanto serio.

De repente todo fue silencio, mientras los invitados se arremangaban sus respectivas ropas sacando sus varitas apuntando al desarmado Michellis –no quiero que se hieran entre si… - dijo como única regla a los hombres que se miraban con desconfianza, calmándolos un poco (bueno quien estaría calmado al tener al enemigo a su lado… nadie obviamente) – y solo hechizos de ataque… Bien… adelante…- se mantuvo firme, analizando quien daría el primer golpe.

-Siento como si yo fuera el que estuviera ahí…- murmuro Fred aunque estaba confiado de que la escritura funcionaba… lo había comprobado de la peor manera.

Los otros tres que protegían el estadio improvisado, se miraban entre si y luego miraron el centro con expectación, casi sin querer respirar, esperando quien sería el primero

-BOMBARDA MAXIMA- grito Lupin dando inicio a un continuo ataque a Sebastián, este se movía de manera defensiva dando un salto hacia atrás, se unió en unos minutos Lucius con diferentes hechizos no verbales, algunos de los ataques de ambos magos chocaban contra aquel muro defensivo de los alumnos, que veían con asombro que en efecto, si funcionaba aunque rápidamente volvían su vista al enfrentamiento.

-Como verán alumnos… es importante que… nunca pierdan de vista a su contrincante…- todos se quedaron mudos, como podía seguir explicando mientras esquivaba los ataques –siempre atentos también a su alrededor…- comento al ver que Lucius se había escabullido y ahora lo atacaba desde otro punto, dio una voltereta en el aire, esquivando y cayendo con elegancia, se recargo en su mano levantando el resto de su cuerpo así esquivaba otro ataque ahora de Lupin –cuando se tiene más contrincantes… siempre analiza que enemigo se tiene más cerca…- concluyo con un salto por debajo, llegando así al torso de Lucius se levantó de golpe y antes de que reaccionara tomo el brazo donde tenía su varita levantándolo y así imposibilitando el movimiento–y disminuyes al enemigo… lo más conveniente es noquearlo… o en su caso quitarles la varita también serviría…- salto por lo alto –claro que no debes de olvidar… que todavía tienes más contrincantes…- aterrizo y ahora se dirigía a Lupin, este también corría lanzando hechizos que van desde Bombarda hasta Devasto

Los alumnos tenían los ojos como plato, Lucius se veía molesto ante la idea de haber perdido y ahora solamente se limitaba a observar (Sebastián le quito la varita), los hechizos no habían acabado de ser repelidos por aquella defensa theban, pero obviamente había mejores cosas que observar.

-Vaya… eres más ágil…- murmuro Sebastián mostrando una leve sonrisa, Lupin tenía leve condición física, ya que corría, esquivaba y lanzaba hechizos con destreza (algo de lo que Lucius carecía… porque tenía que mantener elegancia… como el sangre pura que es)

-Gracias… por el cumplido…- dijo divertido Lupin, su tono se mostraba cansado.

El demonio simplemente sonrió, una sonrisa que desapareció al ponerse serio, corrió aún más rápido (no tanto ya que debía mantener al margen sus habilidades al grado "normal") y sin más dio una barrida, golpeando el pie del ex profesor perdiendo el equilibrio, Sebastián se apoyó en su mano y quito la varita con una patada al momento en que Lupin tocaba el suelo –y así… se pelea sin magia…. Esta es la razón de sus acondicionamientos físicos…- comento al ahora mudo alumnado, mientras se sacudía sus ropas –jóvenes… ya pueden desistir del theban… la clase ya concluyo- sonrió.

Hermione se quedó muda, al igual que los otros 3 que la habían acompañado en la defensa, estos se vieron, hasta el mismísimo Draco había abandonado su elegancia y miraba a los otros, mientras desistían en mantener aquellos escritos.

-Eso fue lo mejor que he visto…- murmuro Ron shockeado, no había parpadeado ya que se podría perder algo –ahora si… me siento inspirado…- sentía como su emoción estaba a 1000.

Harry y Neville estaban con la boca abierta, mientras Michellis estrechaba la mano de un divertido y al igual asombrado Lupin mientras la mirada agria de Lucius los veía con desdén.

Snape se retiraba, mientras nadie se quería mover, asimilando lo que acababan de ver…

XXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bien uno adelantado… si puedo actualizare pronto… por lo menos antes del sábado claro… no se asusten…

Una relación armoniosa entre los gemelos y Luna…. Algunas cosas son cambiadas… pero pronto… tomara su curso nuevamente.

Y una demostración por parte de Sebastián, callando a Ron (cap anterior por si no lo recuerdan)… bueno debemos de admitir que el demonio tiene sus métodos de convencimiento… para convencer a Lucius de aceptar venir… sentía importante el enfrentarse con alguien de ambos bandos… para dejarles claro a los alumnos que tenia razón.

Bien ahora si me despido y gracias por los reviews :3


	8. Chapter 8

Clase 8: El profesor orgulloso

Casi estaban sobre el mes navideño, faltando escasos días para comenzarlo, la clase especial de defensa había sido un éxito, se podría decir que la mayoría de los alumnos asistían mínimo 2 veces al día sumando casi una asistencia del 200% … Sebastián veía con agrado aquel porcentaje, estaba planeando poner en marcha la segunda fase de su método de enseñanza, en la que por fin entrarían encantamientos con varita, algo que no le tenía tan preocupado, él era tan capaz en enseñar en ese ramo… aunque no tuviera esas habilidades mágicas.

…..- Sebastián veía con indiferencia aquella multitud, mirando con expectación lo que se llevaba a cabo en medio del patio.

-Profesor Michellis…- un ahogado grito de auxilio, Trelawney lo veía con ojos inundados de lágrimas, amenazando con salir, todos los alumnos le abrieron paso al percatarse que estaba ahí.

Pero ella no le dirigía la vista, Umbridge miraba con superioridad aquella bruja, según su opinión era una mujer mediocre y digna de despedir, ya que no podía humillar a Sebastián (algo que le quedo claro en la clase especial semanas antes) se había fijado ahora en los demás maestros, calificando su capacidad para educar a los alumnos, desquitando de alguna manera ese rencor por aquel profesor.

-Por fin llego…- Harry estaba algo sorprendido de si mismo, al sentirse de alguna manera aliviado, después de todo, era el profesor demonio, alguien que ni siquiera la sapo rosa podía avergonzar y un rayo de esperanza que a pesar de ser severo… veía por el bienestar del alumnado (no permitía castigos por parte de la inquisidora)

Esto no es parte de mi contrato… pensó Sebastián con indiferencia, al dar la espalda y seguir con su camino, todos los jóvenes veían incrédulos, sabían que el profesor era inexpresivo y algo cruel (en clase y durante sus paseos por pasillos) pero creían que no toleraba las injusticia, y esta era una de ellas

-Y ahora que…- pregunto Ron entrecortado al ver que ante esta muestra de insensibilidad, la sapo rosa había sonreído orgullosa y la víctima era un mar de llanto.

-Hay que ir a hablar con Dumbledore…- Hermione se fue corriendo hacia la dirección, dispuesta a no dejar pasar esa injusticia, quien se creía ella para correr a los profesores, si todavía tenían al director.

XXXXX

Sebastián salía indiferente de aquella multitud, que al notar su despreocupación posaron sus ojos en aquella escena desgarradora y ya en pasillo principal que ahora estaba solo salió a su paso un gato gris, el demonio se detuvo en seco mirando aquellos ojos felinos - buenas Tardes- saludo cortes, algo que no haría si no supiera que ese gato no es normal, ya que si fuera asi se abalanzaría al felino y lo acariciaría de manera amorosa… susurrando cosas… como que ojos tan hermosos… -que la trae por aquí… tan pronto- murmuro mostrando una sonrisa indiferente.

La gata lo miraba de arriba abajo, y luego salto a unos arbustos maullando ruidosamente, insinuando que lo siguiera, acto que hiso a regañadientes y entre suspiros de fastidio.

-No sé qué es lo que pretenda…- el gato hablo, dando la voz de una mujer –es obvio que el director Dumbledore, algunos maestros y la mayoría de los alumnos esperarían que intercediera ante una injusticia…- su voz se mostraba autoritaria, digna de ser para una Gryffindor veterana.

-Eso no es parte del pacto… señora McGonagall- contesto cortes e indiferente poniendo en claro que el no haría algo innecesario y menos obedeciendo a alguien que no era el contratista.

-Mph… piense en lo que puede dejar en claro con esa acción…- dijo al momento en que lamia su patita y se limpiaba la cabecita –puede darle donde más le duele a esa mujer… su orgullo inquisidor- seguía limpiándose ahora la otra orejita.

Sebastián veía a la felina, mientras se lamia sus patitas y ahora se restregaba las orejitas, en verdad le fascinaba aquellos seres tan hermosos (a su ver) aunque sabía que era una maga, esas acciones tan felinas lo hicieron flaquear –está bien… lo hare…- dijo en un tono dulzón mientras acariciaba el cuello de aquella petrificada subdirectora y jefa de casa.

XXXXX

-No encontré al director…- dijo entre jadeos Hermione al llegar de nuevo a aquel tumulto de gente.

Filch arrojaba las maletas de la profesora Trelawney con descortesía, dándole una sonrisa coqueta a su ya primer amor Umbridge, esta le respondió con una mirada de desagrado, algo que no le duro mucho, ya que disfrutaba como aquella profesora "adivina" imploraba que no la corrieran, que era el único lugar que tenía para vivir –no es mi problema cariño… debiste de haberlo pensado al dar una clase mediocre- su tono prepotente acompañado de una media sonrisa.

-Que podemos hacer Harry- Ron había estado viendo todo desde el inicio, y Hermione veía con pena a aquella mujer que aunque no era su clase favorita (y consideraba un desperdicio de su tiempo) no merecía ese trato.

Harry por su parte estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, donde estaba Dumbledore y porque Michellis traicionaba su confianza de esta forma, solo apretó su puño.

-Ya vete…- dijo la sapo rosa al quitarse a aquella mujer, que sujetaba su pie pidiendo clemencia, algo de lo cual no sabía el significado.

-Señora Umbridge…- Sebastián interrumpía los llantos ahora ahogados de la mujer de lentes de botella, abriéndose paso de entre los estudiantes (algo que ellos no dudaron en un minuto Q1en quitarse) poniéndose así en medio de aquel tumulto, ahora todos estaban en silencio, temiendo casi respirar, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que habían visto un encontronazo por aquellos dos bandos –basta de escenas… es suficiente…- se inclinó levantando así a la víctima adivinadora.

El trio dorado se iluminaba en sonrisas, sabían que el profesor no iba a permitir esto (aunque no sospechaban que a el no le importaba lo que sucediera con el personal… solo con los estudiantes)

-Gracias… gracias…- decía entre sollozos la mujer al abrazarse de aquel divino profesor (nada perdida la mujer)

Sebastián como el caballero que es, el consolar mujeres estaba en su repertorio de cortesía femenina, algo que muchas de las estudiantes esperaban ver –usted no tiene el derecho de humillar al personal de esta escuela….- una voz decidida pero con elegancia puso en alto aquella sonrisa arrogante, que se había borrado desde el momento en que se abrió paso por la multitud.

-Yo cumplo órdenes del ministerio…- con tono mordaz y sin alzando de nuevo esa estúpida sonrisa dijo, decidida, Filch la apoyaba (detrás de ella, pero la apoyaba con su presencia) –y si veo personal no apto… no tengo más remedio que deshacerme de este…- miro despectivamente, tratando de mostrar que ella seguía imperturbable ante la presencia de ese hombre, que había demostrado que en una lucha de varitas el saldría bien parado.

-Tiene unos puntos bastante razonables…- se quedó pensativo Sebastián, él no tenía razón de bien y mal, por su naturaleza, así que esta reflexión se le hacía razonable, ella tenía un punto, todos los alumnos y hasta Umbridge abrieron la boca de sorpresa, será acaso que ya se cambió de bando –pero aun así… no le da el derecho de tratar a una dama… o caballero de esa manera tan descortés- dijo elegante como siempre, los alumnos suspiraron de alivio.

Trelawney acaba de encontrar a su príncipe azul, entre mocos y lágrimas veía enamorada a aquel hombre, tan caballeroso con un físico admirable (como la desgraciada lo estaba abrazando obvio lo noto) y sus ojos… tan misteriosos, rojos como la sangre… ante la última revelación… la adivina pudo divisar algo borroso, que la dejo desconcertada olvidando que ella era el motivo del revuelo.

-Usted…. Tanto se empeña en ir en contra del propio Ministro…- escupió con rencor, levantando la barbilla con orgullo –yo puedo correr a cualquier maestro o maestra que no sea apta… y tratarlo como se merecen - insistió

-Ya veo… pero mientras tanto… usted no tiene derecho de correr a nadie de este castillo…- Dumbledore entraba en escena, todos los alumnos veían con asombro a aquella copia de Merlín abrirse paso, le dio una mirada a Sebastián y este salía abrazando a la ahora perdida adivina –usted será la que califique a los maestros… pero mientras este aquí… ella o cualquiera que no esté calificado a su parecer… serán invitados en el castillo- su tono autoritario salía a flote.

-Ya lo veremos…- dio un respingo y se abrió paso entre la multitud –no sé cuánto le dure… su puesto de director y amo del castillo- una amenaza se dejaba al aire.

XXXX

-Fue algo intenso…- murmuraba Neville perdido, mientras todos los alumnos volvían a su rutina.

-Casi creo que veía correr sangre…- Ron estaba algo tenso, todavía no asimilaba aquel encontronazo

-No sean exagerados…- Hermione con su tono autoritario murmuraba, aunque debía admitir que estaba algo afectada.

-Por un momento pensé que el Profesor Michellis no iba a hacer nada al respecto…- dijo Harry con alivio.

-Es el jefe de nuestra casa Harry…- la castaña dijo orgullosa –que sería de el si no mostrara aquel sentido Gryffindor ante sus colegas- sonrió

-Ya… ya nos quedó claro tu orgullo al jefe de casa… gracias por decírnoslo de nuevo…- Ron estaba algo hastiado, aunque le caía bien el profesor, los desplantes de las alumnas ante él todavía le desagradaba

-No vayan a empezar otra discusión sobre el tema…- murmuro Harry irritado, esto se hacía normal entre ellos, siempre discutían sobre Michellis y su sexapil como tutor

-Es verdad… ya todos tenemos en claro que el profesor es excepcional- Neville se unía a Harry, él también estaba harto del tema, sobre todo cuando en alguna de esas discusiones lo obligaban a escoger quien tenía la razón cuando Harry se retiraba neutro.

Hermione fulmino con la mirada a sus dos cobardes amigos, que preferían dar por terminada esa plática y con la mirada mato a crucios a su pelirrojo contrincante –bueno… como van con sus prácticas- dijo desairada

-Bien… aunque deseamos ponerlo en práctica- dijo Harry con emoción viendo a sus compañeros –quien se anima a enfrentarse conmigo- arqueo la ceja.

-Vaya… en verdad que te emociona eso…- Neville mostraba una leve sonrisa –me ayudarías con eso…- pregunto algo desanimado, aunque se le daba bien las artes de defensa que había optado Sebastián en enseñarles, no estaba del todo confiado de sí mismo.

-Claro Neville…- el moreno le dio un golpe en el brazo al chico –solo di cuando y donde- sonrió cálidamente.

-Vaya… ustedes y sus arranques machistas…- dijo Hermione dejando al grupo solo.

-Las mujeres están locas…- murmuro Ron, el no estaba tan animado en poner en práctica lo aprendido, ya tenía suficiente con sufrir en clase.

-Vaya… el club de San Potter…- Malfoy entraba en escena, con una extraña tunica que todos miraban con poco disimulo.

-Y ahora que Malfoy…- dijo Harry desairado pasando por alto aquel apodo poco original.

-Vaya… San Potter ha perdido el sentido de defensa… qué pensarían sus ancestros leones de esto- en tono de burla menciono, mientras un Goyle lo apoyaba detrás de el.

-Bien que quieres Huron… nos bienes a presumir tu ridículo uniforme…- Ron entraba en la contienda, por su parte Neville mantenía la distancia.

-Eres tan original con los insultos… comadreja pobretona- Malfoy levantaba la barbilla indiferente –solo les informo… que este uniforme… nos diferencia de los alumnos idiotas como ustedes…- sonrió con satisfacción.

-Ah sí… pues yo creo que es al revés… es para diferenciar a alumnos idiotas como tu… Malfoy- Harry también alzaba el grito de guerra.

-Búrlate Potter… pero si lo vuelves a hacer… la señora Umbridge me apoyara… y ni su querido jefe de casa los salvara…- arqueo la ceja ante la incertidumbre que el rubio insinuaba –oh no lo saben… nosotros somos los ojos de la señora para checar a los estudiantes… no te preocupes… ya están bajo investigación- sonrió victorioso al dar su andada –ah… 50 puntos menos a Gryffindor por conspiración- grito al desaparecer.

-Oh genial… ahora Malfoy está en el pedestal de la sapo- Ron decía desairado.

-Y otra vez nos quitaron punto… y sin que yo hiciera nada- Neville recordaba la vez que por hablar en clase de Michellis les quitaron puntos.

-Bien… vámonos… antes de que nos nombren revolucionarios- Harry decía con sarcasmo, encaminándose hacia su siguiente y ultima clase.

XXXXX

En el bosque prohibido.

Fred caía adolorido, por más que intentara subir al árbol apoyándose en otro no podía, siempre quedaba en medio, aun mas adolorido y humillado.

-JAJAJAJA la veinteava es la vencida Fred…-George se burlaba de su hermano, que yacía en el suelo mientras él y Luna lo miraban desde la rama del árbol objetivo del aquel enojado pelirrojo.

-Ánimos Fred… - murmuraba la soñadora, ella y el gemelo mostraban rasguños y raspones consecuencia de sus intentos por subir, aunque les había costado menos que el que estaba en el suelo –Necesitas que te ayude…- pregunto al momento de dejarse caer, algo que espanto a ambos gemelos.

-Debe tener cuidado…- Sebastián atrapaba a la chica, al ponerla en el suelo –veo que siguen practicando- murmuro.

-Claro Profesor…- George también se dejaba caer, pero él se había apoyado en la rama que estaba por debajo de ellos, casi en un asombroso acto de reflejo, Fred hiso un puchero ante aquella demostración de destreza de su hermano.

Sebastián miraba a los tres aunque admiraba los resultados de aquellas clases extras que impartía a los chicos además de las clases, de alguna forma le molestaba la cercanía de ellos, no acababa de entender cómo es que una amenaza los había llevado a formar una extraña alianza para molestarlo (bueno supongo que Sebastián no decía enserio con lo de alumnos favoritos), casi siempre se los topaba en el bosque, mientras esperaba las lechuzas de la mancha rosa.-Señorita Lovegood… le he dicho muchas veces que esto no es apto para damas…- Sebastián dijo con cortesía al dar un suspiro de fastidio, la joven siempre intentaba subir al árbol junto a los gemelos, algo que solo le había ordenado a los chicos, ya que siempre se la pasaban molestando con su extraño sentido del humor, desconcentrándolo, así que su idea de mantenerlos ocupados y callados era que se pusieran a saltar para subir a una rama… algo que obviamente comenzaba a arrepentirse desde lo más profundo de su oscuro corazón.

-Pero ellos parecían divertirse…- indico la joven señalando a los gemelos, ambos con sonrisas de diversión –además… podría ayudar…- murmuro

-No le quite las intenciones a Luna…- Fred se desasía de su humillante perdida ante aquellos dos y levantaba sus brazo poniéndolos detrás de su nuca en un aire alegre –pero dígame profesor… no se siente ganador… nuevamente humillo a aquel intento de sofisticado espia del ministerio-

-Es verdad profesor… debo decir que yo estaba demasiado feliz… y gracias a usted ganamos unos cuantos galeones por la apuesta…- murmuro George apoyando en la posición de su hermano, Sebastián solo suspiro de cansancio

-Apuestas…- pregunto Luna, no se le hacía lógico que hubiera apuestas puesto que todos ya sabían que Sebastián saldría victorioso.

-Bueno… pues apostamos de que regresaría a ayudar a la profesora Trelawney… no es así George-

-Así es Fred… debo decir que tenía mis dudas… pero nunca nos fallaría profesor…-

-Es una manera de alegrar el día… esa bruja ha estado molestándonos diariamente…- Fred fruncía el ceño.

-La vieja cree que nosotros somos potenciales rebeldes…- George soltaba una leve carcajada –ilusa… seriamos peores que rebeldes…-

-Porque tendríamos causa… no es así…- Luna se unía a aquella rara discusión, como trilliza oficial.

-Así es mi querida Luna…- Fred abrazaba a la chiquilla, señalando un imaginario horizonte –ya nos vi… los tres rebeldes con causa…-

-Seremos famosos… y harían estatuas a nuestro honor…- George se unía a la alucinación

-Oh… y así seremos reconocidos… no nos creerán locos- Luna estaba siguiendo el juego

Sebastián no entendía como es que no los corría, en verdad agradecería un minuto de soledad, algo que había abandonado en el momento en que acepto que la chiquilla lo acompañara… pero al tener a esos otros dos… se comenzaba a hacer un problema … bien… son como los buenos para nada de los sirvientes de mi anterior amo… pensó en consuelo al momento un ave se escuchó –oh buena lechuza…- sonrió para sus adentros al ver a aquella nerviosa ave, esperando al que había amenazado su integridad si no venía a entregar las cartas de la inquisidora.

XXXXX

La sala común estaba desierta, todos se habían retirado a dormir, todos excepto Harry

-Pss psss…- escucho de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos –pss psss..- siguió escuchando, guiándolo hasta la chimenea, que estaba encendida por los indicios del inicio de temporada de frio –Harry eres tu….- escucho con duda, al momento una cara se formaba entre las llamas.

-Sirius…- dijo animado el pelinegro al rascarse los ojos como un intento de cerciorarse que si era su padrino.

-Es un alivio…- murmuro aquella llama al dar un suspiro

-Que haces aquí… pueden atraparte…- dijo apurado, aunque obviamente estaba feliz de verlo.

-Bueno… pues estaba preocupado por tus cartas… -aquella llama se mostraba preocupada –que son esos sueños de los que mencionas…- pregunto.

-Bueno todavía no lo se… pero es algo que me ha estado torturando por días…- dijo sin ánimos –pero no te debes preocupar… es algo que puedo manejar…- su tono era decidido quitando toda duda del visitante.

-Bien… bien… confiare en ti… si hay algún cambio no dudes en informarme y avisarle a Dumbledore si empeoran- dijo decidido - pero por favor dime como te va con tu flamante profesor…- pregunto entusiasmado –escuche por Lupin que es alguien agradable…- soltó una carcajada –encarar a alguien del ministerio es digno de alabanza-

-Vaya… todo eso te dijo Lupin…- decía molesto, era evidente que el también había escrito del profesor de Defensa en sus cartas para Sirius.

-Bien bien… también lo que tú me dijiste…- dijo entre lágrimas después de casi morirse de risa –quisiera ver un enfrentamiento de ese hombre con el ministro… - su tono era juguetón al rascarse su barbilla entre llamas –Lupin me dijo que lo invitaría esta navidad…-

-QUE- dijo sorprendido, sentía como la adrenalina le corría por las venas… no podía imaginarse esa escena, aunque era su profesor favorito (se podría decir) verlo convivir con ellos, era algo muy bizarro

-Vaya…no te pongas así… al parecer a Lupin le agrado demasiado…- su tono había cambiado por uno más serio –además… estaría bien presentarlo a la orden…-

Harry no había pensado en eso, a decir verdad, sería un buen aliado para la orden ahora que había regresado el innombrable.

-Hemos tenido mucho trabajo Harry…- interrumpió sus pensamientos –el ministerio oculta lo serio del problema… han comenzado a desaparecer personas… entre ellos alguno de nuestros aliados…- se dijo preocupado –además hay un rumor… que dicen que ellos se hicieron de cierta criatura…-

-Criatura…- pregunto el joven.

-Un demonio…- contesto con seriedad, seguido de muchos minutos de silencio –es algo serio… no pensé que existieran… o que hubiera alguien que conociera el método para llamarlos a nuestro mundo…-

-Espera Sirius… me estás diciendo que esas cosas si existen…- estaba incrédulo, aunque los de séptimo año llevaran un tema de ese tipo, no significaba que existieran… o si.

-Claro Harry… aunque es un alivio que esa criatura no haya sido interceptada por los mortifagos…- entre un suspiro de alivio murmuro –imagínate… pelear contra el innombrable apoyado de un demonio… eso sería suicidio seguro…-

-Tanto seria la diferencia…-

-Claro… esas criaturas tienes poderes inimaginables… capaces de utilizar algunos elementos a su favor y ser casi imperturbables con magia-

-Como sabes eso… también estaba en el rumor-

-Claro que no Harry… es solo que me entere en una investigación a parte…-

-Y es confiable…-

-Claro… aunque debo decir que son muggles… una antigua familia… tienen un nombre raro… Phantonive… no eso no… phantoniki… no tampoco…- se quedó pensativo- a ya... Es Phantomhive-

-Y bien… entonces esa criatura donde esta-

-Eso no lo sabemos… aunque estamos seguros que están en el mundo mágico…-

De repente un sonido los altero, haciendo que Sirius se desapareciera en instantes

-Que pasa Harry…- entraba Ron en escena, ganándose una mirada fulminante del mencionado –que paso…- pregunto desconcertado, el chico solo suspiro.

XXXXX

En el intento de santuario felino.

-Ese maldito hombre…- murmuraba Umbridge disgustada, se sentía humillada nuevamente, esto le hacía hervir la sangre –bien… hare mis propias investigaciones…- tomo sus cosas y salió airosa –cuando regrese… la clase de defensa será mía…- sonrió satisfecha al cerrar su puerta de la oficina.

XXXXX

Por fin aquella puerta se abría, dando paso decidido en aquellos oscuros pasillos, rodeados de extraños objetos, escucho una voz amenazante diciéndole que le entregara algo a esa persona que había tomado por sorpresa y ahora estaba en el suelo, siendo atacado por una serpiente… y al reconocerlo… pelirrojo como su amigo… el señor Wesley gritaba por su vida…

-DEMONIOS HARRY DESPIERTA…- Ron estaba algo alterado, zarandeaba a Harry que estaba en el suelo bañado en sudor.

-RON TU PADRE…- dijo angustiado al ponerse de pie titubeante, dirigiéndose decidido mientras bajando las escaleras de los dormitorios le contaba su sueño a su amigo, llegando así con Sebastián, que gracias a Merlín acababa de entrar a la sala común –Profesor…- dijo angustiado.

Sebastián escucho atento el sueño de Potter -Joven Wesley… llame a sus hermanos…- indico el demonio al ayudar al todavía titubeante chico a caminar –estaremos con el director…- comunico al salir por aquel agujero donde se encontraba la pintura de la mujer gorda.

XXXXX

En efecto, aquel sueño había sido más que real, el señor Wesley era trasladado a San Mungo acompañado de todos los jóvenes Wesley…

-ES QUE USTED NO ENTIENDE…- gritaba alterado Harry, siendo observado con preocupación por Dumbledore y con indiferencia por parte de Sebastián y Snape –YO SENTIA TODO… AQUEL OLOR A SANGRE…- se pasaba las manos por su ahora más despeinado cabello

-Cálmese señor Potter…- ordeno Sebastián, bastante calmado al dar un paso delante y obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos, esos enormes ojos rojos dignos de un inglés –ya lo notaron no es así… ya que no son magos mediocres…- murmuro al soltar a aquel desconcertado chico.

-Vaya… ofende con ese comentario…- Snape fingía molestia, la verdad solo mostro una leve sonrisa ante aquel rudo elogio.

-Encargase de eso Snape… tu eres el más apto…- ordeno Dumbledore al momento Snape salía arrastrando al chico, desapareciendo así de su vista.

XXXXX

Snape arrastraba a Harry sin ninguna consideración, casi empujándolo sin contestar las preguntas del chico.

-Que sucede…- decía un poco cansado Harry, mientras era encerrado en aquel despacho de pociones, rodeado por cosas tan desagradables embotelladas.

-No es obvio… fortalecer esas debilidades… dignas de usted Potter…- comento mordaz al sentarlo a fuerzas en esa silla –oclumancia…- contesto al momento de apuntarlo con la varita

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo, que tal?

Bueno como os prometí, antes del viernes :3

Espero actualizar antes del miércoles, gracias por sus comentarios… me dan tantos ánimos en actualizar rápidamente :3

Saludos y los vere en el siguiente capitulo.


	9. Chapter 9

Clase 9: La caída de Defensa y el ascenso del orgullo Gryffindor.

Harry el niño que vivió, la leyenda convertida en joven… ahora su mente está siendo invadida por cierto mago tenebroso, Snape había tomado su tutela bajo practica de oclumancia para fortalecer y proteger cada uno de sus pensamientos.

-Harry no te ves muy bien- murmuro Hermione al ver aquellas ojeras adornando el rostro de su amigo –estas esforzándose más de lo debido- suspiro, el chico siempre doblaba las clases de defensa y ahora con Snape, los deberes del chico aumentaban.

-No te preocupes Hermione… estaré bien… lo importante es no rendirse… no puedo rendirme- contesto con voz segura al quitarse los lentes y limpiarlos.

-Si tú lo dices…- interrumpió Ron, aun afectado por el reciente ataque a su padre, que todavía sigue internado en aquel hospital –Ya estamos prácticamente de vacaciones- suspiro.

-No seas tonto… todavía faltan un mes… bueno menos del mes- se corrigió rápidamente la castaña.

-Y ahora que se fue la sapo… es más tranquilo… no lo creen- Harry se veía algo recuperado al recordar este hecho.

-Estas seguro que no volverá- dijo Neville interrumpiendo aquel trio dorado –he escuchado que todas sus cosas siguen ahí-

-Tu arruinando el día…- el pelirrojo se encogía de hombros al igual que el resto.

-LUNA…- un grito ensordecedor invadió todo el pasillo hacia el gran comedor –LO SIENTO… - gritaron en unísono los gemelos al abrirse paso entre el grupo de Potter, alcanzando a la chica en instantes.

-no creen que pasan demasiado tiempo juntos…- Hermione suspiraba, recordaba que en una ocasión Luna le había jugado una broma… pero perdió gracia ya que se la estaba explicando después.

-Así es…- Neville suspiraba decepcionado ganándose una mirada del trio –tengo hambre…- susurro cambiando de tema

XXXXX

Hoy entraba en vigor la siguiente etapa del método de estudio de Sebastián, ya estaba previsto y algunos dudaban que el pudiera con esto… como alguien que no es mago puede enseñar a usar la varita… pensaban, pero fue un error… subestimar a un demonio, aunque debe admitir que aprendió algo gracias a Dumbledore antes de entrar en el año escolar, pero el lo supero… y ahora era el momento de demostrarlo a los incrédulos.

-Bien jóvenes…- Sebastián se abría paso entre el alumnado, en el área para practica –hoy como les había comentado en la clase anterior… comenzaremos con el uso de varita…- se puso enfrente de su clase –y gracias a la Señorita Granger… por ofrecerse a entregar los libros especiales para esta clase-

Hermione entregaba los libros, para no causar la conmoción del inicio, los levitaba dándolos en la mano uno a uno hasta que termino.

-Bien… al abrir su libro encontraran los encantamientos organizados en 2… ataque y defensa y a la vez una subdivisión alfabéticamente… cada encantamiento tiene sus efectos… y si es necesario también tiene sus contra hechizos…- Sebastián se paseaba, mirando como los chicos hojeaban aquel material entregado, estaban sorprendidos, Michellis también era el autor, era un mini libro del tamaño de un diccionario, al igual que el libro de la clase era totalmente negro –este material es general… para todo los cursos…- aclaro

Después ordeno a los chicos iniciando en cuestión de minutos, todos quedaron sorprendidos y no solo por la dedicación y amplia paciencia que demostraba a algunos sino porque corregía posturas y agarre de varita, además de pronunciaciones, dando como resultado una clase productiva.

XXXXX

Mientras en el mundo mágico, se estaba sumergiendo en terror e incertidumbre, a pesar que el profeta se encarga de minimizar aquellos ataques y desapariciones lo más que se pueda, causando así la desconfianza de los lectores.

-Cualquiera diría que están de nuestra parte…- Bellatrix salía a escena, se encontraban en una oscura mansión.

-Se podría decir que nos están dando tiempo y libertad de hacer lo que se nos ordena…- Lucius aparecía, su finta se veía algo demacrada… el la estaba pasando mal.

-Por cierto… corrió un rumor de que fuiste a la escuela… como ayudante de un profesor… Muggle- el rubio se sorprendió, como es que ella se había enterado de ese bochornoso encuentro y más aún aquella mirada juguetona sádica que solo le hacía desear apagarla con una maldición.

-Lo dices como si hubiera sido un juego… Bella…- el patriarca Malfoy alzaba la barbilla en muestra de indignación –ese hombre puede tornarse como una amenaza… si llegara a unirse a la orden…- en tono tétrico y mirando a su cuñada dijo.

-Bien diciéndolo de esa manera…- la loca pensaba, también le había llegado el rumor que ese simple y despreciable ser (Muggle) había derrotado a dos magos experimentados sin varita

-Yo sugiero… que en cuanto se tenga una oportunidad… podríamos deshacernos de el… nuestro señor nos agradecería quitarle una posible amenaza… por más insignificante que sea-

-Tienes razón Lucius… - la mujer ensanchaba una gran sonrisa, que oportunidad tan grata de demostrar una vez más, que ella era mejor que su estúpido cuñado… ella ascendería y seria reconocida por Voldemort… una vez más… Bellatrix Lestrange daba muestra de su locura… un Muggle menos en el mundo, pero lo que ella no sabía es que Lucius la miraba con ojos calculadores y una media sonrisa en su rostro… ella había mordido el anzuelo… ella conocería al demonio en persona… y como a el… también la utilizaría.

XXXXX

Umbridge regresaba al castillo, tan crecida y arrogante… ordenaba como si ella fuera la máxima autoridad a los fantasmas y maestros… a traer a todo el alumnado al comedor… por encima de Dumbledore ordenaba una reunión.

-Que es lo que sucede…- Hermione entraba hecha un basilisco al comedor –estaba terminando de leer el tema especial de los de séptimo- ponía sus brazos en jarra, más que furiosa.

-No te enojes Hermione… si quieres quéjate con ella…- susurro Ron, señalando al frente, la mancha rosa de brazos cruzados, esto dejo aturdida a la joven.

Habían quitado todas las mesas y estaban formados por casa, con sus respectivos jefes al frente y el resto de los profesores en la parte de atrás, Dumbledore acompañaba a la señora en aquella extraña reunión.

Sebastián estaba pensativo y se esperaba lo que fuera a suceder, después de todo le ordenaron a retirarse en la intercepción, ya que el ser desagradable había regresado al ministerio… esto iba a ser interesante.

-Bien… - inicio aquella chillona y melosa voz, levantando aún más el mentón en signo de superioridad –estoy aquí… ya que tengo órdenes del propio ministro…- con tono mordaz dijo causando algo de revuelo –les comunico que seré su profesora de Defensa…- sonrió triunfal, observando al profesor, este no se inmuto causando una molestia, le enfermaba no causar el efecto que ella deseaba, molestar a aquel señor pero esto solo era el banderazo –bien… yo seré su profesora…- insistió, como si alguien no la hubiera escuchado –e invito al profesor a retirar sus libros…- lo último lo dijo con desprecio

-No hay problema… señora Umbridge- con temple de acero alzo la voz Sebastián, era cansado tratar con esa mujer, había sido tan relajante no tener a esa peste merodeándole como ave de rapiña a un cuerpo a punto de caer muerto, le fastidiaba esos arranques tan poco originales por sacarlo de sus casillas… el era tan calmado… y si alguien lograba sacarlo de quicio… ese alguien no sobreviviría lo suficiente para divulgarlo.

-Quiero que los retire en este momento… y los traiga cuanto antes…- ordeno omnipotente, como si de un simple mortal se tratara y ella convertida en dios.

-No creo que se oportuno…- Dumbledore quiso intervenir, pero la mujer solo lo miro de reojo

-En este momento… mi voz es aún más importante que la de usted director- con tono mordaz con ligeros toques de arrogancia, callo al director, obviamente algunos alumnos estaban incomodos, otros molestos y unos cuantos felices (slytherin)-así que en este momento… le ordeno… profesor Sebastián Michellis… a traer cada uno de esos libros… aberraciones de la educación… en mi presencia…-

Sebastián solo sonrió, pero era evidente que era una sonrisa forzada ya que se notaba la tensión en su mandíbula –Como ordene… señora Umbridge- con desprecio dijo, al disponerse a ir, pero algo lo detuvo, Fred, George y Luna salían en su camino.

-Nosotros le ayudaremos profesor…- dijo la soñadora con un tono fuera de lo común en ella, parecía molesta.

-No… los estudiantes tienen prohibido ayudarlo… él fue el arrogante que arrojo ese despreciable material en sus manos… él los debe retirar…- interrumpió Umbridge, como iba a permitir que los estudiantes intervinieran en esa humillación.

-Usted es la que no entiende… nosotros fuimos los que recibimos esos libros… así que está en nuestra decisión ayudarlo a recuperarlos- Hermione entraba altiva, también saliendo junto a los gemelos y la Revenclaw, los cuatro mirando acusatoriamente a la señora.

-Vaya mi querida niña…- una melosa y saturada voz dulzón escupió la inquisidora, bajando de aquel estrado y llegando con aquella desafiante castaña, a sus espaldas el trio oscuro con la misma mirada… como incitándola a que hiciera algún movimiento –este es el resultado que quería de sus estudiantes… al dejarlos convivir con este señor…- con el mentón señalo a Sebastián que estaba al lado de Hermione con cara pasible –ahora se van en contra de la autoridad… Director… - ahora miraba al anciano, con una mirada de "se lo dije"

-Antes de que haga más escándalos innecesarios…- Sebastián interrumpía aquellas reclamaciones de la mancha rosa –y ya que solo buscara pretextos para inculparme sea cual sea mis acciones…- sonrió burlonamente, arrebatando suspiros de una que otra chica desprevenida –Dobby….- dijo alzando la voz

En un plot apareció aquel pequeño ser, con ojos expresivos –oh señor Michellis…- saludo gentilmente al hombre –oh y la amiga de Harry Potter- saludo a Hermione de igual manera –en que puedo ayudar- pregunto, sin dirigir su mirada más allá de los conocidos.

-Buenas noches Dobby…- saludo cortes, un gesto que agradeció mucho aquel antes esclavizada criatura –me podrías hacer un favor… y traerme los libros de cada estudiante…- de sus ropas saco un ejemplar, enseñándolo a la criatura que acepto y desapareció.

-Quien se cree… dije que trajera los libros… usted… como Muggle…- en tono ofendido murmuro la mancha rosa –como osa desobedecerme… utilizar a un elfo para esto- estaba fuera de sí, su venganza se iba por el caño.

-Lo iba a hacer…- contesto sinceramente, aunque era algo que no le hubiera tomado tanto tiempo –pero… los alumnos aquí presentes iban a ayudarme… y era evidente que usted no permitiría eso… y aún más evidente que ellos tampoco se dejarían… así que para evitar discusiones y posibles acusaciones de complot… decidí hablarle a Dobby… como signo neutro de paz- como si fuera lo más lógico y explicándolo como si estuviera tratando con el ser más tonto de este basto universo –además le recuerdo… usted no dijo explícitamente que tendría que ir en persona- sonrió cual inocente se tratara, mientras guardaba su copia del libro entre sus ropas.

Umbridge estaba furiosa, su piel se había tornado de aquel rojo chillón haciendo juego con sus ropas rosas, ese hombre no solo había desobedecido su voluntad… apoyada por el propio ministro… sino que la estaba tratando como tonta, humillándola enfrente de todo el alumnado… sentía esa presión al ser el centro de atención, algo que le gustaba… pero ahora era diferente… ella no estaba ganando… pero esto no se quedaría así –está bien…- accedió recuperando arrogancia.

Luna miro al profesor y este también le regreso el gesto, ella capto el mensaje y se retiró, después de todo era raro que una Revenclaw estuviera dispuesta a defender al profesor… y no solo eso… al jefe de casa Gryffindor, ella era la única que desentonaba entre aquellos que salieron en auxilio, los gemelos la miraron, ellos también habían captado… esta guerra iba dirigida a su jefe… y era evidente que los más adecuados para defenderlo eran ellos mismos, y ahora apoyados por Hermione.

Sebastián seguido de los tres Gryffindor se situaron enfrente de todos los alumnos, la mancha rosa miraba con desagrado a esos tres que seguían de cerca a su némesis y luego sonrió, recordando que no era todo lo que iba a hacer en esa reunión de guerra.

Los profesores se miraban molestos y los otros jefes de casa (excepto Snape) miraban a aquella mujer en desaprobación, ella no solo había venido a tomar la clase de defensa sino arrebatarle su orgullo enfrente de los alumnos.

Dumbledore se mostraba tranquilo, pero muy dentro de el temía que esa mujer hiciera algo de lo que luego se pudiera arrepentir… temía que aquel demonio perdiera el juicio… temía que asustara a esos alumnos que protegía… y lo que más temía… era que no serían capaces de detenerlo, no sabía hasta donde llegaban sus habilidades y si tenían limites… él era un ser mítico… aún más mítico que el dragón propio… una especie que se cuenta para asustar… una especie que vive en el infierno.

Unos cuantos minutos más de tensión y aquellos libros aparecían apilados, uno a uno en columnas a lo largo del comedor, enfrente de aquellas casas, Dobby apareció después indicándole al profesor que eran todos y con otro suave Plot desapareció

-Bien….- Umbridge se mostraba confiada, paseándose entre aquellas columnas de libros y sin más preámbulos comenzó a incendiar los objetos de conocimientos enfrente de los alumnos y maestros sorprendidos ante aquella muestra de odio que mostraban sus ojos a ver como se consumían

Sebastián solo suspiraba, tanto tiempo que le costó armar todos aquellos libros y ahora se convertían en cenizas a manos de una maniaca obsesionada con él.

-No se preocupe profesor estamos con usted- dijo Fred siendo apoyado por los otros dos –si quiere venganza solo díganos cuando y donde…- susurro juguetón

-Yo ya tengo algunos planes- George apoyo en un similar susurro, Hermione los veía como casos perdidos.

Causando una leve sonrisa en aquel demonio, el si pensaba en vengarse pero conociendo la mente de sus estudiantes… su venganza seria cruel y dolorosa –no te preocupes Fred y George… no me afecta tanto- con tono amigable poco común murmuro, el no entendía como ellos podían ser tan sinceros y amistosos a pesar de saber su naturaleza y haber presenciado como asesinaba sin piedad a dos mortifagos, como lo habían perdonado (se podría decir), como es que lo seguían y trataban de hacer bromas para que el sonriera (algo que se habían puesto como meta los gemelos) y esa castaña, su valentía, honor y auxilio a una persona que no conoce… los humanos son tan misteriosos… pensó con gracia.

Los gemelos estaban congelados al igual que Hermione, le había hablado por sus nombres… sin el señor y el Wesley después… ahora si… estaba seguro que el infierno se congelaría.

-Señora Umbridge es necesario que estén todos presentes…- Snape estaba hastiado y cansado como para ver aquello, no sentía algún sentimiento amistoso hacia aquel jefe, pues su sentido de competencia ante aquel enemigo jurado desde la antigüedad sobresalía ante su lado humano, que está enterrado junto a cierta persona –tengo mejores cosas que hacer…- su rostro inexpresivo (excepto sentimientos de repulsión).

-Es necesario… esto servirá como lección a aquellos que quieran desobedecerme a mi… y como consecuencia al ministro mismo- Snape rodo los ojos, ante aquella insinuación de supremacía y sin más se colocó donde mismo, enfrente de su casa.

Pero el efecto que quería no funciono, pues aquella presa no le prestaba atención ya que los gemelos estaban platicando con su jefe entre amonestaciones de Hermione mientras Luna se colaba a aquella discusión.

-Oye Harry… que está pasando- murmuro Ron estrangulado al ver aquella escena, sus hermanos, Hermione y Luna platicando animadamente siendo fulminados por la mancha rosa.

-Pues no se… pero se va a poner interesante- dijo Harry como queriendo sacar algo divertido, pero no le funciono.

-Ustedes…- después de que casi todas las copias habían sido reducidas a cenizas se acercó a aquel grupo –como se atreven a romper mi orden…- acuso con tono de orgullo roto acababa de perder los estribos, su humillación pública al profesor no estaba funcionando, tomo a las dos chicas de las muñecas apartándolas, causando que estas cayeran en consecuencia.

Fred y George iban a reaccionar, mandando al diablo sus estudios ya que estaban dispuestos a irse expulsados si era necesario, pero Sebastián los detuvo y ordeno con una mirada que ayudaran a sus compañeras.

-Usted como se atreve…- con una voz sepulcral resonó por todo el comedor, asustando a más de uno –no solo ha intentado humillarme… ha destrozado parte de mi trabajo… y me ha arrebatado mi clase…- sus ojos se clavaron en aquella mujer, sintiéndose pequeña en segundos –ahora lastima a mis alumnas… usted está interviniendo en mi deber- al momento de decir lo último sus colmillos habían sobresalido y su mirada profundizado –intente hacer algún otro movimiento… en contra de alguno de ellos… no importa la casa… y me asegurare de que se arrepienta- su ceño se había fruncido, dándole un aspecto aterrador (sexy pero aterrador)

-Usted…- trago saliva –usted no puede amenazarme- intentaba desesperadamente recuperar su posición prepotente –solo es un jefe de casa… y me asegurare de quitarle ese puesto también- estaba más que desesperada, ella no iba a permitir aquello e iba a darle el golpe necesario para que perdiera aquella elegancia imperturbable como fuera, aunque ella no sabía que estaba tentando al diablo.

-Yo soy un Gryffindor… orgulloso de ser jefe de esta casa que de alguna forma me representa…- miro de reojo a Hermione que estaba con la boca abierta (ya que ella le había dicho que todos los Gryffindor estaban orgulloso de él y él era la viva imagen de ellos… valiente, justo y caballeroso), Sebastián solo sonrió torcidamente –está bien… cuando llegue el momento se lo entregare sin excusas…. Pero…- se inclinó un poco a la altura de la mujer –usted no podrá sacarme de aquí…- susurro que hela la sangre.

-Usted está amenazándome…- recuperando el color y alejándose un poco por reflejo –y no solo una… sino dos veces…- trago saliva y rememoro que ya tenía más de dos amenazas en la memoria.

-Tómelo como quiera…. Señora Umbridge- otra sonrisa inocente se asomó, ya era la segunda en toda la situación –bien… si no tiene nada más que decir…- se puso enfrente del alumnado –a partir de la siguiente clase seré suplido por la señora Umbridge… así que sus clase volverán a la normalidad en el aula indicado a su curso…- con la mano señalo con cortesía a la señora que seguía tragando saliva –sin más… entrego mi puesto de maestro de Defensa… pero les informo… que mi Orgullo Gryffindor se alza… y si alguno de ustedes desea ayuda de mi parte… sea quien sea… sabrán donde encontrarme- del tono más elegante posible, se inclinó en forma de despedida

-ESPERE…- grito desesperada la mujer –faltan sus libros por entregar- recordaba que el tenia copia de aquellos que estaban aún ardiendo levemente.

-No…- dijo seco y sin expresión al situarse enfrente de su casa, ordenando a Luna a regresar, aunque todos alrededor estaban en shock, no solo aquel profesor salía airado de ese enfrentamiento que estaban seguros que era la jugada del espia del ministerio… sino que hasta les daba la confianza de poder contar con el

-Bien… pueden retirarse todos…- Dumbledore salía de su asombro, había intentado varias veces interferir pero de alguna forma sabía que él no sería contrincante y estaba aliviado al soltar su varita que había agarrado cuando Sebastián estaba aterrorizando a la espia –no fue necesario averiguar… si podía detenerlo- susurro en sereno al ver como todos salían en orden.

-Maldito… malditos…- con mas que rencor y descomponiendo aquella expresión arrogante que había mantenido desde el inicio del año, ahora estaba segura… destruiría a ese profesor… pero antes… sometería a sus queridos alumnos… a todos… no importa la casa… pero sobre todo a sus protegidos… Fred, George, Luna y Hermione estaban en la mira… sonrió arrogante, dando un leve gruñido y volver con su posición autoritaria, ya había tomado control de la disciplina y ahora de la clase.

-Hermione… eres mi ídolo- murmuro Ginny a su amiga al acercarse junto a Neville, Ron y Harry al salir del gran comedor.

-Cada día sorprendiéndonos…- Harry decía acompañado de una gran sonrisa.

-Y tu Luna… aún más nos sorprendes… no sabía que te podías enojar…- Ron con tono de burla, siendo golpeado en la cabeza por los gemelos.

-Solo hay que prepararnos… ahora que la señora obtuvo la clase… - suspiro soñadora Luna, pero los gemelos la arrastraron alejándola de aquella reunión.

-Y a estos que les pasa…- preguntaron en unísono a los que quedaban.

-Parece que ellos tres están metidos en algo…- dijo Hermione –a Fred y George el profesor les hablo por su nombre de pila…- todos abrieron la boca dispuestos a decir algo…. Pero ellos no sabían que-Por lo menos la señora Umbridge… no tiene conocimiento del material que el profesor nos entregó hoy-

-Es verdad… esos libritos son muy útiles….- Neville murmuraba

-Mientras alguien no abra la boca…- dijo Ron mirando con rencor a los Slytherin que los ignoraban.

-No diremos nada…- un chico se acercaba al grupo, un slytherin les hablaba… ahora si… el apocalipsis se acerca.

-Theodoro Nott…- dijo dudosa Hermione, lo había visto en algunas clases y se podría decir que compite con ella en inteligencia, pero casi no habla y solo lo había visto con Draco en la biblioteca en algunas ocasiones.

-Mucho gusto…- saludo cortes, digno de un pura sangre, algo raro… se supone que estos son arrogantes y ahora no solo se presentaba sino que contestaba bien a alguien hija de Muggle.

-Ah y se supone que debemos confiar en la palabra de una serpiente…- Ron incrédulo murmuro siendo golpeado en el costado por Ginny y Harry al mismo tiempo, ellos también estaban dudosos, pero comportarse así con alguien que no conoces y que en cierta forma no se había metido con ellos (aunque estaba presente el se mantenía al margen) era exagerado.

-Es verdad… no pueden confiar en mi…- dijo el chico castaño al rascarse la barbilla como que el también lo estaba pensando –supongo que tienen razón… no solo es un maestro de defensa que ha sido exigente con nosotros, es el jefe de casa con la que tenemos rencillas desde el momento en que se fundó la escuela…- se siguió pensativo

-Confiamos…- Harry hablo a ciegas, él no podría confiar en alguien cercano a Draco pero ese chico parecía seguro, esto lo aliviaba de cierta forma.

El chico sin dirigir otra palabra se alejó, como teniendo un conflicto interno y los demás también desaparecieron.

XXXXX

Sebastián suspiro más que cansado, había sido una reunión bastante tensa y ahora no se quitaría a Fred y a George porque los había llamado por su nombre de pila –que fastidio- murmuro, aunque el desconocía la profundidad de sus acciones, no solo de los cercanos sino en general… él había actuado así porque su contrato lo exigía, su naturaleza no le permitía entender esa clase de cosas vistas de un modo humano… él se ganó el respeto sin saberlo.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Como les dije, antes del miércoles XD bueno intentare actualizar antes del domingo… eso espero :3

Como ven otro intenso enfrentamiento, pero aun así la señora cara de sapo gano terreno mas no admiración, bien… los veo luego y gracias por sus reviews :3

Algún comentario, duda o felicitaciones (arrogancia hablando XD) estoy a su servicio.

Y ando a la espera del anime de Kuroshitsuji el libro de circo XD tan emocionante ver a Sebastián con un león.


	10. Extra

Clase extra: Misión sonrisa demoniaca

Hoy era un día maravilloso para los Gemelos Wesley, como lo han sido últimamente pero hoy era especial… tenían ya semanas conviviendo con Sebastián y Luna pero en todo ese tiempo nunca han visto a ese profesor sonreír… la gente normal se alejaría o mínimo se comportarían enfrente de él, sabiendo su naturaleza… pero este no era el caso… ellos eran los gemelos Wesley… aquellos capaces de reponerse a una situación de manera irreal… y sobretodo aprovechar un reto… el profesor siempre muestra una sonrisa a los demás… pero es evidente… que es una falsa sonrisa (más que nada por educado).

-Bien Fred… estás listo…- el pelirrojo mostraba una sonrisa… enorme sonrisa.

-Por supuesto… como no estarlo…- George se unía a la sonrisa.

-Bueno… si llegan a sobrevivir… me gustaría que cenáramos juntos… en mi mesa…- Luna tan franca como siempre, viendo las posibilidades de un final.

Ambos gemelos se vieron pensativos pero desecharon la posibilidad al recordar "no les hare daño… eso faltaría a mi parte del contrato" que Sebastián dijo cuando conocieron su naturaleza.

-Bien… Fred… es hora de demostrar nuestro ingenio…-

-Así es George… probaremos nuestras teorías…- ambos chocaron las manos y se alejaron de la chica soñadora, esta despedía animosamente… como siempre.

-Bien repasemos la lista…-

-Ok… número uno… ama a los gatos…- George miro con duda este punto.

-Bien… un día lo vi casi derritiéndose por la gata de Filch… y mira que es un recuerdo perturbador viniendo de alguien tan serio y sádico como el…- se abrazó en un falso escalofrió, después los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Para este punto… podemos usarlo como anzuelo…-George maquinaba al 100% su cerebro, junto a su hermano, ambos se miraron con complicidad, desapareciendo en el pasillo.

En algún momento de la tarde:

Sebastián terminaba una de sus clases, siempre fastidiado por aquella mancha rosa, de repente en uno de los pasillos…

-Miauu…. Prr miauuu…- un gato de color canela aparecía en uno de los pasillos, con la cara como si la tuviera sumida y tan gordo que sería la envidia de un callejero.

-Oh... Esponjoso…- Sebastián corría hacia esa "hermosa" criatura, pero esta solo le dirigió una mirada despectiva y camino hacia el pasillo –ven esponjoso… - por alguna extraña razón, este cargaba una croqueta para gato enseñándola en forma de chantaje –ven esponjoso- ínsito con una voz melosa, al momento la criatura peluda se acercó, aceptando el objeto de chantaje, Sebastián se desvivió en acariciar a aquella criatura, sacando mil objetos para entretenerlo.

-Ok… creo que no consideramos la variable del chantaje…- Fred murmuro algo decaído.

-Vaya… en verdad el profesor tiene una faceta bastante extraña…- George por su parte admiraba el extraño comportamiento del maestro –por cierto… le avisaste a Hermione que tomamos a su gato como anzuelo…-

-Em… - Fred miro hacia el techo, como si fuera el objeto más divino en la creación.

XXXXX

-Bien… plan b…- Fred miro a George y ambos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia una de las aulas, esperando a que salieran.

-Hola chicos…- Luna saludo, asustando a los gemelos.

-Como lo haces Luna…- George se tocaba el pecho, obligando a su corazón a no salir.

-Casi nos matas de un susto… marca registrada Michellis- Fred al igual que su gemelo se tocaba el pecho, para mantener el órgano en su lugar –No estabas en clase- cuestiono

-Hoy no asistí a la clase… se me fue el tiempo…- con sinceridad aplastante contesto.

-Estoy pensando seriamente que no somos buena influencia…- murmuro George al suspirar por el susto.

-¿Mala influencia?... claro que no…- Fred abrazaba a la chica, su típica muestra de afecto.

-Bien Luna… tenemos algo que pedirte…- George miro a Fred y después ambos a la chica, esta suspiro.

XXXXX

Sebastián paseaba en otro de los pasillos, había bajado puntos a unos Revenclaw que había cachado en un momento muy delicado (de pareja)

-Profesor Michellis…- Luna salía a su paso, era la única chica que se podía escurrir lo suficiente como para que el maestro no lo detectara, después de todo esa niña carece de alguna intención oscura.

-Que se le ofrece Señorita Lovegood… - pregunto con cortesía, ellos siempre coincidían con el en la intercepción de lechuzas, pero en la escuela mantenían su margen… aunque el preferiría que siempre mantuvieran el margen.

-Podría acompañarme… es solo que algo está planeando para usted…- se tapó la boca por instinto –bien… es que se supone que era un secreto…- susurro, el demonio solo suspiro.

-Bien… vayamos… - dijo aquel demonio, solo quería ya irse a descansar… era mucho pedir… unas horas de extrema soledad.

Al salir en un ala de la escuela en la que casi no pasaban alumnos, los dos llegaron a una oscuridad profunda, envolviéndolos de manera que de repente Luna ya no estaba a su lado.

Sebastián se mantenía quieto, en verdad que llegaba un punto en el que deseaba que alguien… quizás un mortifago le quitara la pena de retorcer los cuellos de los gemelos… tal vez era una manera sádica de ver, pero él era un demonio… no es muy tolerante.

De repente una figura apareció, al acercarse era una fémina bastante hermosa, después fueron dos… tres… cuatro… así hasta formarse un ejército de mujeres… alrededor de aquel demonio.

-Crees que lo esté disfrutando…- pregunto Fred viendo aquella esfera negra, donde se encontraba el profesor.

-Pues… yo no sé… aunque para cualquier hombre sería un deleite…- George se rasco la barbilla.

-Pero él es un demonio… ¿no?- Luna miraba extrañada pero soñadora, ambos gemelos la miraron casi petrificándose.

-Se nos olvidó ese detalle… no Fred…-

-Creo que si George… a veces me pregunto que nuestra manera de pensar y excluir cierta información que nos incomoda… es grave… George...- ambos suspiraron.

-Creo que le hubiera gustado más sus juegos pirotécnicos…- murmuro Luna

-Esos son todavía prototipos…. Verdad George…-

-Así es… aunque este también es prototipo… o no Fred…- otra vez sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-Necesitábamos con quien probarlo… pensábamos en Snape… pero ese hombre de seguro nos colgaría del pellejo… y haría pociones marca Wesley...- Fred sintió ahora si un verdadero escalofrió ante esa escena.

-Qué bueno que me aclaran ese detalle…- Sebastián de repente ya estaba detrás de ellos, los gemelos comenzaron a voltear de manera mecánica oxidada, Luna por su parte miraba donde se suponía que se encontraría el maestro… cuando se movió… se preguntaron –ahora si no quieren que los ponga de conejillos de indias para la segunda fase de la clase… tiro al blanco con crucios … favor de retirarse…- sonrió fingidamente.

Fred miro a George y ambos a Luna, esto sorprendió al demonio ya que un humano normal correría ante esa amenaza –No nos rendiremos… no es así Fred…- dijo seguro.

-Así es George… lo haremos sonreír… una sonrisa sincera… no es así Luna…- ahora dirigió su mirada a la soñadora.

-Yo creo que debe estar alerta… Profesor…- dijo la soñadora, tomo a ambos chicos del brazo y los tres se alejaron.

Sebastián miro hasta que el trio desapareció, de repente soltó una carcajada, anormal en él, no le había afectado el sentido Hentai de aquella ilusión, eso es algo fácil de superar, pero que esos críos le amenazaran con reír… como si fuera una meta… era algo divertido… aún más divertido como para romper con su expresión de hielo, se recogió el pelo hacia atrás mirando el cielo y sus infinitas estrellas –tenía una eternidad sin reír de esta forma…- dijo para sí mismo al desaparecer entre las sombras.

XXXXX

Fin del extra.

Bien si lo queremos meter en cronología, pues es antes del capitulo anterior (9) pero después de que se hiso el trio oscuro, les recuerdo es solo un extra… todavía esta en obra negra el capitulo 10.

Saludos lo subiré antes del domingo… o si no el lunes…. Gracias a todos por su lectura….

Neah20 fuera….


	11. Chapter 11

Clase 10: Creyendo tener el poder.

Firenze era uno de los centauros que habitaban en el bosque, sus ojos azules resaltaban ante la apariencia sombría de aquel mítico ser, él es de los pocos que ven como amigos a magos y sobretodo educado… al aceptar un ofrecimiento de Dumbledore como maestro de adivinanza (ya que Trelawney fue despedida) provoco la repulsión de algunos de su especie y como consecuencia su expulsión de la manada (y la de Hagrid del bosque) saliendo malherido del lugar.

Tenía respeto a Sebastián, no solo lo había apoyado enfrente de la inquisidora por haberlo llamado "repugnante hibrido" sino que ahora, a pesar de que aquella persona desagradable hacia arder en llamas sus libros y tomaba posesión de su clase en un intento de humillarlo… salía orgulloso y a la vez decidido por apoyar a todos en contra de la voluntad de la señora.

El dia había iniciado y en un incómodo desayuno, todos se retiraban a lo que sería el primer día de Umbridge como profesora.

-Le doy mis mayores respetos…- aquel centauro salía en camino de Sebastián –a pesar de su naturaleza… lo reconozco como digno de estar aquí- se inclinó cortes.

Sebastián estaba sorprendido, aquella criatura que de alguna forma lo había estado evitando, ahora le decía eso, directo en la cara –Gracias…- sonrió elegante, inclinándose con similar cortesía –y me puede decir que tipo de naturaleza...- tenía que aclarar que tanto sabia ese profesor.

Aquellos ojos azules se posaron en los rojos, como todo un centauro decidido y orgulloso –todos en la manada lo sabíamos… desde el momento en que piso este castillo… esa es la razón por la que siempre ellos iban en su contra cuando entraba al bosque… usted es un demonio…- inclino la cabeza, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

El demonio no pudo evitar aquella sonrisa, esa que solo se asomaba cuando veía algo interesante –vaya… supongo que puedo confiar en ti… el mantener todo aquello en secreto- el sabía que personas eran fáciles de manipular y tenía una enfrente.

-Claro que si… Señor Michellis… usted, como ya lo dije… tiene mis respetos- con tono agudo dijo –si los centauros reaccionaron de esa manera al saber lo que era… los humanos tienden a reaccionar peor… sobretodo porque para ellos su mundo no existe- otra evidencia del mundo, ese centauro hablaba con tanta naturalidad que a cualquiera asustaría –si me disculpa… tengo una clase que impartir…- así aquel ser mítico se retiraba, dejando atrás a un demonio meditando por lo dicho.

Sebastián por primera vez se veía inseguro, que tantas personas o criaturas serán capaces de identificarlo con una mirada… bueno podía confiar en la discreción de algunos… y también en que nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría a una manada de centauros… pero y más allá –esto es interesante- murmuro con un brillo en sus ojos, esto se estaba poniendo interesante… muy interesante.

XXXXX

Umbridge entraba airosa a aquella que sería su primera clase, entregando sus libros autorizados a aquellas pequeñas mentes que deseaba enriquecer con conocimientos necesarios y aprobados por el ministerio.

-Qué demonios es esto…- murmuro Harry irritado, había hojeado su libro y en ninguna parte se veían los encantamientos.

-Esto… es la manera más desesperada de convencernos que el mundo es seguro…- susurro Ron desde la parte de atrás.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, no estaban dispuestos a escuchar cualquier excusa que daría aquella sonriente mujer, se daban por servidos al recordar la noche anterior… y mira que algunas caras sonreían tontamente al recordarlo.

-Esto es una mierda… y mira que para que yo lo reconozca es mucho- Blaise Zabini decía por lo bajo.

-Y vaya que es un buen avance- Theodoro Nott murmuraba con gracia mostrando una sonrisa marca registrada de Slytherin

Draco por su parte se veía sumergido en su mundo, algo en el comenzó a cambiar desde el momento en que su padre vino a la demostración… algo que no entendía y que sabía que empeoraría en el siguiente año.

-Bien mis queridos alumnos…- dijo la mujer en tono encantador (intentaba) –como verán en sus libros… esto es lo adecuado para su educación… así que espero y desechen lo aprendido por aquel hombre…- lo último lo dijo con despecho.

-Disculpe señora Umbridge… pero podría mostrar algo de respeto para NUESTRO jefe de casa…- Hermione como siempre saltaba a la defensiva del inocente (a ella le irritaba que hablaran mal de las personas a sus espaldas) –el siempre habla de usted con respeto… es demasiado pedir que sea reciproca-

Harry, Ron y Neville además de otros Gryffindor la veían como heroína, exigía respeto para su jefe de casa, acaso McGonagall está perdiendo popularidad… porque cuando ella regrese muchos desearan que se quede Michellis.

-Vaya… no solo ayer… sino que ahora también salta a la defensa de ese hombre…- la mancha rosa se acercaba molesta a la castaña –esto se lo hare saber al ministro… causando rebeldías en el alumnado no será tolerado…- dio un respingo y volvió a su escritorio –y soy su profesora…-

-Profesora…- escupió con sarcasmo Harry al levantarse –no somos rebeldes al exigir respeto por nuestro jefe de casa…-

Hay va San Potter y Santa Granger patronos de los inocentes… pensó Draco rodando los ojos, pero él no podía negar ese tipo de espectáculo, se pondría divertido.

-Vaya… vaya… en verdad que ya pudrió a varios de ustedes… bien tendré que ser severa…- la mujer se sentó en su escritorio, mostrando su sonrisa maligna –les quitare 200 puntos a cada uno… Gryffindor… y despídanse de ganar al final del año- dijo triunfal, por su parte los chicos la miraron con odio… todos los chicos.

XXXXX

Apenas se iba a cumplir una semana desde que Umbridge había tomado el poder en la clase de defensa y ya se sentía poderosa, Sebastián se mantenía al margen y como todo un caballero.

Filch se dedicaba a colgar cuadros con reglas ridículas, pronto llegarían a las 100 (Aquella desagradable pared para Sebastián (opinión del cap 5)), pero aun así, se sentía la opresión en los alumnos, la mujer siempre que pasaba por corredores… con movimiento de la varita… arreglaba corbatas (casi ahorcando estudiantes), separaba novios (alejándolos de manera brusca), separaba amigos (de la misma manera que a los novios) y procuraba que no se juntaran grupos para secretear en los corredores(paranoia de delincuentes)… Dumbledore no se le veía fuera de su oficina y siempre que Harry lo trataba de ver, este lo eludía de manera prodigiosa.

-Vaya… Potter… en verdad que usted es débil…- Snape arrastraba las palabras, no por nada era jefe de las serpientes –si tu padre te viera… se retorcería en su tumba…- y sin piedad apunto al joven con su varita.

El chico se retorcía y veía como algunos de sus preciados recuerdos eran expuestos, su primer abrazo con Hermione y Ron… el baile del año anterior…-BASTA- grito alterado, pero sin miramientos era nuevamente atacado, sus recuerdos iban con Sirius y la familia Wesley.

-Tan débil como el estúpido de su padre…- con sorna murmuro atacándolo despiadadamente –CREA UN MURO… VUELVETE FUERTE…- exigía con severidad al darle una y otra vez, insultando a su padre con tanto desprecio.

-No diga nada de mi padre…- murmuro el chico y en un arranque de ira, le regreso el favor al profesor de pociones y lo que vio no le gusto… su padre muy joven… de su edad… junto a Lupin y Sirius… los tres colgando a Snape y burlándose de el… y de repente vio a su madre… Lily acercándose furiosa a esos tres intentando defender al joven posionista, este no acepto la compasión y simplemente le llamo "Sangre sucia"… este recuerdo lo conmovió y sorprendió, saliendo de su mente en un ataque defensivo del afectado, se dejó caer entre jadeos, apoyándose débilmente de la única silla de la oficina.

Snape mostraba una mirada recrudecida, mirándolo con desprecio agregado-Salga de aquí Potter…- ordeno, aunque su voz se veía imperturbable ahí había un tono… difícil de explicar –FUERA… Y NO VUELVA… POR MI PARTE YA TERMINO SUS CLASES- grito al momento el chico se levantaba y salía del lugar.

Snape se sentía humillado, esas memorias ya no le rondaban en su mente y por culpa de el… volvía a tener ese sentimiento… se sentó en aquella silla y soltó un pequeño gruñido, era oficial… estaba molesto, humillado… y triste.

XXXXX

Al día siguiente y en Hogsmeade:

-Harry que te sucede… desde ayer te veo raro…- Hermione cuestionaba, el día anterior vio algo alterado al chico –que sucedió con Snape…- con tono seguro murmuro.

-Nada….- dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros, prefirió guardar el secreto.

-Es un alivio que ya te zafaras de el… y Hermione vamos no lo presiones… ya tubo suficiente con convivir con el jefe de las serpientes todos los días de clase… y tú lo molestas en un día libre… LIBRE…- dijo al estirarse.

-Bien… en primer lugar… YO SI ME PREOCUPO POR HARRY… y en segundo lugar… NO SUGERI TOMAR LA VISITA PARA RELAJARNO…- ambos chicos la miraron con interrogación, esta suspiro y rodo los ojos –vengan… síganme que llegaremos tarde-

Ambos chicos se miraron, no entendían aquel tono misterioso de su amiga, pero resignados la siguieron, llegando al fin a la cabeza del puerco, donde varios estudiantes esperaban ansiosos al trio dorado.

-Qué significa esto…- dijo un Harry sorprendido, Ron igual que el, miro acusatoriamente a la castaña.

-Esto… son los estudiantes que quieren aprender y reforzar los conocimientos que el profesor Michellis nos entregó…- saco el pequeño libro, que susodicho les había dado la última clase.

-No hay nadie mejor que tu Harry…- Zacharias Smith se dejó ver, en un principio lo había llamado mentiroso, pero ya le había pedido disculpas –dime… que paso aquella noche…- pregunto tímidamente.

Harry apretó sus puños –Si solo vinieron a preguntarme de la muerte de Cedric… es mejor que se vayan…- apretó los dientes, Ron solo le puso su mano en el hombro.

Todos los chicos ahí lo miraron de manera recriminatoria al preguntón, este solo se movió incomodo en su asiento.

-No te enojes Harry…-Luna salía de entre los jóvenes, con unos extraños lentes en forma de estrella –es solo que es normal que tengan dudas… no todos ven la muerte de cerca…- con una confianza aplastante, todos miraron a la chica.

-Tu eres el único que sabe de encantamientos… los has usado para defenderte en estos últimos años…- murmuro Fred parándose a un lado de la rubia, cambiando el tema oscuro por el cual iba la conversación.

-Eres el indicado para encabezar este grupo…- George entraba en conversación, los presentes miraron esperanzados al niño que vivió, este comenzó a sentir una presión ante aquella petición de formar como un tipo de club de defensa.

-Eso es verdad Harry… tú ya has utilizado alguno de ellos…- Ron señalaba el librito que tenía Hermione en sus manos.

-Ustedes no entienden… lo mío fue suerte…- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros –el más indicado seria ir con el Profesor Michellis… el estará encantado de ayudarlos…- se quería zafar

-Y enlodar aún más al profesor…- Hermione interrumpía –la señora tiene sus ojos puestos en el… esperando cualquier desliz de su parte…- todos afirmaron con la cabeza –con este libro es más que suficiente… solo necesitamos a alguien que nos corrigiera…nos alentara… y sobretodo fuera nuestro líder- Hermione hablaba como en recital para levantar autoestimas, aunque debía admitir que la última clase del profesor había sido lo suficientemente informática… por lo menos para ella… ¿y para los demás?

Harry se quedó pensativo, es verdad que la profesora buscaba excusas para ir en contra del jefe de casa, soltó un largo suspiro –está bien…- acepto, todos los chicos se miraron cómplices mientras la castaña les daba a firmar un pergamino a todos los presentes… pero entre las sombras había alguien viéndolos…

Y así el lunes, se levantaba el decreto de enseñanza No 68 que prohibía las organizaciones estudiantiles que no fueran aprobadas por la suma Inquisidora, siendo disueltas el Club de Gobstones y los equipos de Quidditch, este último con partidos pendientes por realizar.

XXXX

En la sala común Gryffindor:

-Como le hiso esa bruja para enterarse…- Ron estaba más que frustrado y no era para mínimo, a primera hora habían colgado uno de los tantos decretos del día

-Me preocupa Harry…- dijo la chica un poco triste, Harry había explotado en clase y la mancha rosa lo había citado en su oficina para recibir su castigo.

-El estará bien… pero lo más importante es como comenzaremos nuestras reuniones…- Neville interrumpía al dúo.

-Algo se nos ocurrirá…- dijo el pelirrojo quitándole importancia.

-Estamos cerca de vacaciones… debemos pensar en algo rápido… claro no hay que levantar sospechas…- dijo la castaña decidida.

-Pero… ¿está bien?… es obvio que alguien nos traiciono… por algo pusieron esa regla… y las insinuaciones de la profesora…-Neville se veía algo decepcionado, estaba más que dispuesto en unirse al grupo pero con los ojos de la inquisidora encima de ellos.

-Encante el pergamino que les di a firmar… y nadie nos traiciono… te lo aseguro…- Hermione se sentaba en el sillón, a los chicos les ilumino el rostro –bien alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo resolver esto…- miro a los chicos estos negaron con la cabeza.

XXXXX

En la oficina empalagosa de Umbridge, la puerta sonó pero alguien le dio el paso, una voz conocida y al abrir la puerta, Harry se encontró con los gemelos Wesley y Luna…

-Oh Harry… también te castigaron…- inocentemente la rubia miraba al moreno, los tres se encontraban parados a un lado del escritorio.

-Que hiciste Harry… de seguro fue algo digno de estar aquí…- dijo Fred en burla, mientras el chico se les acercaba.

-Bueno… solo le dije a la profesora que estas clases no ayudaban a ir en contra de Voldemort…- el joven soltó un suspiro, los gemelos rieron a carcajadas mientras la chica le daba una dulce sonrisa –y ustedes… bueno de ustedes no me extraña...- señalo a los gemelos que fingieron una expresión de insulto –y tu Luna…-

-Bueno… yo simplemente creí ver Nargles… pero la señora no me creyó…- la soñadora simplemente suspiro.

-A nosotros…- Fred interrumpió

-Por si te lo preguntabas…- guiño un ojo de complicidad George.

-La verdad no hicimos gran cosa…- el gemelo solo se encogió el hombro, Harry solo los miro con más duda –arrancamos unas hojas de su apreciado libro…-

-Y comenzamos una guerra de papeles… y justo cuando íbamos en el clímax…-

-La señora entro y ambos… le dimos en la cara…- otra vez estallaron en carcajadas.

-Me hubiera gustado ver su expresión…- dijo Luna, ambos gemelos levantaron la palma siendo chocada por la rubia.

Harry trataba de ocultar aquella risa que le provocaba el imaginarse la escena, pero en ese momento alguien abría la puerta, la mancha rosa llegaba a impartir el castigo.

XXXXX

Se podía sentir ya el frio invierno cerca, en algunos pasillos y salones ya se podía ver los adornos festivos, pero a Sebastián poco le importaba que se acercara esa festividad así que soltó un gran y sonoro suspiro, tapándose la cara de fastidio, fue entonces que un peculiar y conocido aroma lo detuvo en seco…

-Buenas Tardes Jefe…- saludaron los gemelos al salir a su paso, causando una molestia en aquel demonio –ahora que solo es nuestro jefe… es nombrado jefe a secas- completo Fred con una sonrisa.

-Y en que les puedo ayudar…- pregunto con un ligero tono de resignación.

-Bueno… pues venimos a dar el informe de nuestra primera semana con el melocotón rosado…- Fred murmuro

-Melocotón es mucho para ella… que tal sapo rosado…- George miraba con asco al imaginarse tan dulce manjar comparado con ese espia.

-La indignada rosada….- contesto el pelirrojo (Fred).

-De alguna manera el color rosa comienza a perder su encanto…- (George)

-Deberían declararlo un color ofensivo para el mundo mágico desde ahora…- (Fred)

-Confórmate con que lo veten de Hogwarts…- (George)

Sebastián soltó otro suspiro de resignación –y bien…- intervino en aquella extraña discusión gemelar.

-Oh es verdad… que grosero eres George… ignorar al jefe de casa…-

George solo alzo una de sus cejas, pero prefirió no seguirle el juego sino posiblemente olvidarían la presencia de Michellis otra vez –bien como le decíamos… esa mujer está empeñada en enseñarnos lo más teórico de la defensa… es casi como llevar historia del mundo mágico…- rodo los ojos al recordar la aburridísima clase del día.

Fred simplemente se encogió de hombros –y peor… cree que un mundo ignorante es un mundo seguro…- ambos gemelos se tomaron el brazo izquierdo y suspiraron

-Que les hiso… Fred… George…- pregunto Sebastián con tono autoritario ambos chicos se miraron –huelo a sangre…- un tono algo tétrico que los gemelos les hiso sentir escalofríos y sin más se levantaron la manga de su camisa resignados –"No se debe agredir a un miembro del ministerio"- leyó en sus brazos, era muy larga la oración llegándole un poco más allá del codo.

A veces ignoraban su naturaleza, a veces era algo conveniente pero con facilidad podía descubrirlos (sobre todo con sus bromas) -Bueno… no fuimos los únicos…- dijo Fred al taparse rápidamente, la mirada de Sebastián llego a incomodarlo.

-Ah Harry también se lo tatuó en el brazo… aunque a el le toco el no mentir- George se mostraba igual de serio –pero nosotros no veníamos a chismear…- ambos se encogieron de hombros, se sentían como niños que habían sido pillados por sus madres cuando no querían decir algo –solo que luna nos espera…-

-Tenemos mucho que practicar… ¿o no?- el gemelo volvía con su tono habitual.

-Está bien… pero antes… hay que marcarle límites a la señora… no creen- arqueo su ceja, mirando a los chicos que solo tragaron saliva –después de todo… ya le había advertido la primera vez que intento hacer esto…- los gemelos tragaron saliva otra vez, recordaron que algo habían escuchado por parte de Ron en su segundo día de clases.

-Pero jefe… ella lo tiene en la mira…- murmuro George deteniendo al demonio, este soltó un bufido comenzando su caminata de nuevo, ambos chicos se miraron y lo siguieron.

XXXXX

Fred y George se habían quedado afuera de aquella oficina, pero una presión se sentía proveniente del interior, se escuchaban los reclamos de la señora y la indiferencia del jefe.

-Crees que nos señalaran como cómplices de un homicidio… si lo escuchamos George…-

-No creo… ya sabes cómo es el… o no recuerdas que nadie se dio cuenta lo que paso con los mortifagos, Fred…- contesto, recordando que al despertar de aquella noche nadie se había dado cuenta de esas muertes.

-Cierto… confiemos en que el profesor limpiara la escena del crimen… quedaremos impunes George…- se le iluminaron sus ojos.

-Bien…- Sebastián interrumpía, sacándoles un susto de muerte a ambos, no terminaban de acostumbrarse a esos espantos –vámonos…-

Los chicos se miraron y luego observaron aquella puerta que ahora estaba media abierta, su curiosidad pudo más y al asomarse, vieron a aquella mujer roja de furia y temblando levemente, suspiraron… una de alivio al no ver otro cadáver más… y otra de desilusión, habían deseado en lo más profundo de su corazón que la asesinara y escondiera el cuerpo, y sin más siguieron a su jefe.

XXXXX

En el bosque oscuro en el lugar de la antigua clase de defensa practica (Michellis), el atardecer comenzaba a teñir el cielo…

-Señorita Luna…- saludo cortes el maestro a aquella soñadora chica, los gemelos se congelaron también a ella le hablaba por su nombre de pila, aunque con respeto a comparación.

-Hola Profesor… o jefe- saludo igual quedándose pensativa.

-jefe…- dijeron en unísono los gemelos al ponerse a un lado de la joven.

-Bien… que te puso a ti…- murmuro, era obvio que aunque quisieran ocultarlo, a la joven también le había tocado un castigo.

Los chicos se miraron enojados, era raro verlos con el ceño fruncido al ver nuevamente aquella oración tatuada en la piel blanca de la rubia… mentalmente los gemelos ya tenían planeado una venganza… para la inquisidora… pero sería para más adelante… solo esperaban a que les llenara de piedritas el costal de rencores… aunque con lo que le hiso a la chica... Había aumentado un buen de peso.

-"Las locas no son bien vistas"- leyó Sebastián, este suspiro y ordeno a los jóvenes que se acercaran y mostraran sus brazos –los jóvenes no deben tener estas estupideces en su piel…- murmuro al momento en que pasaba su mano, ahora sin guante y dejando ver aquella enigmática figura en ella, por encima de esas pieles lastimadas, desapareciendo las marcas –listo…- dijo sin más.

Los tres se miraron los brazos, ya no sentían más ese ardor molesto y miraron al profesor, este simplemente los ignoro… es parte de mis cláusulas de contrato, por lo menos con los que saben de mi naturaleza… pensó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, por lo menos de su mundo. Pero aun así se sentía molesto y no sabía por qué.

-Gracias- dijeron los tres chicos haciendo que este les dirigiera una mirada, aquellos estaban con sus caras iluminadas.

Sebastián los miro con cierta duda, otro de sus tantos suspiros y comenzó a reforzar su enseñanza de defensa con esos chicos.

Ellos habían decidido acudir a él, después de todo no suspenderían esos encuentros aunque ya no hubiera lechuzas que perseguir, Fred estaba entusiasmado será que con más practica por fin subiría al árbol entre saltos, George le gustaba esas prácticas también después de todo… ellos eran el autonombrado… escolta del demonio…. Según Luna (ella puso el nombre de ese mini club)

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Bien como verán algunas escenas conocidas se adelantaron y otras se atrasaron… bien el próximo capítulo… la fundación definitiva de ED.

Muchos se preguntaran, será que Sebastián se ha encariñado con el trio oscuro… es algo difícil de saber… aunque sus acciones demuestran que si… no se sabe que piensa en su interior.

Y antes del domingo… algún comentario estamos a sus órdenes (me escuche como oficinista XD)

Por cierto… mi hermana también lee esta historia… es la que me presiona en escribir XD Jajaja los veo si dios quiere (o Sebastián quiere) antes del miércoles.


	12. Chapter 12

Clase 11: Ejercito ED

Harry no sabía qué hacer, estaba adolorido de su brazo, enojado ante ese cruel castigo y sobretodo impotente ante la situación… como revelarse ante alguien que posiblemente tiene más poder que Dumbledore por el momento… allá afuera el peligro era Voldemort pero aquí dentro el peligro se viste de rosa y finge dulzura… estaba pensando seriamente que si Voldemort quisiera, ella le sería más útil que los mortifagos… esta pequeña idea solo le causo un escalofríos, imagínense a esa señora de lado del señor tenebroso… sin darse cuenta ahí estaba con conflictos internos, indeciso en entrar a la torre de los leones y aquel cuadro que vigilaba lo veía con cara de "haber a qué horas escupes la contraseña inepto" suspiro listos para las preguntas y posibles intentos de rebelión ante la inquisidora.

5 minutos después en la sala común Gryffindor:

-COMO SE ATREVE A HACERTE ESTO HARRY- Hermione estaba más que furiosa, al ver aquella oración escrita en el brazo de su amigo –TAN PRIMITIVO… TAN CRUEL…- se veía sus ojos ardiendo ante el sentimiento negativo –pero esto… lo va a saber nuestro jefe… y disfrutare la escena- salió a grandes zancadas sin dejar que sus amigos intentaran detenerla.

-Está bien dejarla ir así…- murmuro Neville, que estaba agradecido por ser amigo de aquella leona embravecida, gracias a Merlín que no eran enemigos.

-Si… mientras nadie la moleste en el camino… no habrá victimas innecesarias- Ron solo se encogía de hombros.

-Sabía que era mala idea decirles…- el niño que vivió suspiro cansino, solo esperaba que no repercutiera aún más en el odio que ya les traía la sapo rosa.

XXXXX

Hermione estaba más que furiosa, caminaba en grandes zancadas y si tuviera la fuerza suficiente hubiera dejado posos a su paso, sus ojos se veía la llama de la injusticia… le hervía la sangre.

-Vaya… si no es más que Hermione Sangre sucia Granger- salía Malfoy en compañía de Crabbe y Goyle, estos soltaron una carcajada que fue interrumpida ya que la castaña los petrifico, el rubio lo esquivo por los pelos, agradecía tener el sentido de preservación al máximo–QUE TE SUCEDE ESTUPIDA- se veía molesto, la chica solo sonrió de medio lado (casi como una slytherin) el rubio casi se atraganta con su lengua.

-Que me sucede… eh- susurro terrorífico, algo que no habían escuchado en la leona –ME SUCEDE QUE LA PROFESORA UMBRIDGE…- escupió lo último con un definitivo rencor –ESTA PONIENDO CASTIGOS INHUMANOS A DIESTRA Y SINIESTRA…- le encajo el dedo índice en el pecho, el rubio solo trago saliva –Y EN ESTOS MOMENTOS… IRE POR MI JEFE DE CASA… PARA PONERLE UN ALTO A ESTA TONTERIA DE SOMETER A SUS ESTUDIANTES A BASE DE TORTURAS- paso a su lado, tirando a los petrificados chicos.

-Espera…- el rubio la detuvo, y la mirada de la castaña le indicaba que si no le decía algo importante en menos de 1 minuto lo mataría a base de crucios –no me agrada SU jefe… al contrario me agradaría que lo corrieran…- se desabrocho su corbata un poco, por alguna extraña razón el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones… maldita Granger que le hiso al oxigeno… pensó frustrado al caer en el abismo de los ojos chocolates –el ya arreglo el asunto…- se paseó la mano por su cabello, era su imaginación o hacía calor, el infierno estaba en el pasillo o que.

-Ah... Si… y se puede saber qué asunto… yo que recuerde no lo he mencionado- Hermione estaba al borde de su paciencia, si ese oxigenado no le daba una buena respuesta… estaba segura que acabaría en azkaban…

El joven rodo los ojos –pues cual otro asunto… tu mencionaste acerca de Castigos por si ese cerebro tuyo no lo recuerda…- se lo pensó dos veces, si seguía por el camino de los insultos no estaba seguro si viviría -el castigo que les puso a los gemelos Wesley, Lovegood y al santísimo Potter…- dijo cambiando de tema - a menos que se haya castigado a alguien más en el día- se cruzó de brazos regresando a su natural forma arrogante de ser.

-Y tu como sabes…- era obvio que él lo sabría, después de todo estaba detrás de las faldas rosas de la sapo… como todo un lame botas

-Serás… - rodo nuevamente los ojos, esto le estaba cansando, porque lo hacía si como lo había dicho el jefe le seguía desagradando - hace un momento fui a ver a la profesora Umbridge… y me la encontré alterada… balbuceando algo de Michellis y de que ella era la voz de la autoridad con el derecho de poner castigos que ella quisiera… además solo alcance a verlo desaparecer junto a los gemelos… cuando iba por el pasillo hacia su oficina- lo dijo de una manera tan lenta, como si le explicara a una tonta –pero si quieres ser la mártir de casos perdidos… adelante- en sarcasmo irónico posible le señalo el pasillo.

-Dime que ganas con decirme esto… a ustedes les beneficiaria que hiciéramos un escándalo- estaba desconfiada al 100%

-Como te dije… no te detengo- sonrió arrogante, señalándole el camino –pero solo quería informarte de cómo estaba la cosa…- se miraba las uñas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo mágico –además… ya tenemos la copa en nuestro bolsillo… gracias a su lealtad para el jefe Michellis- sonrisa torcida presente en el rostro.

-Haber… entonces me estás diciendo que porque ya no tenemos nada que perder… me dices eso para que no vaya a hacer otro escándalo… que obviamente ya habían hecho (aunque si hubiera ido yo de seguro terminaría cometiendo un crimen enfrente de su jefe)- estaba asimilando aquel juego del destino, Malfoy se estaba portando como una persona.

-No te vayas a confiar…y mucho menos a acostumbrar… suelo ser así de bondadoso cuando veo fieras enfurecidas - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por aquel venenoso comentario –sigo estando del lado mejor parado… y mas conveniente - despetrifico a sus compañeros y sin dirigir más palabras desapareció en el pasillo.

La castaña ahora si estaba enfurecida, no sabía cómo interpretar aquella acción de su rastrero enemigo y acaso era su imaginación… será que también a los slytherin les cae bien su jefe de casa… vaya que el mundo está loco… pensó al resignarse, después hablaría con los gemelos del asunto.

-Buenas Noches…- Dobby asustaba a Hermione –es un gusto ver a la amiga de Harry Potter- traía cargado a otro elfo, este olía a alcohol.

Hermione no entendía que estaba haciendo el elfo por ahí, aunque su comportamiento tan cortes ante los amigos de Harry siempre le sorprendía, ya que dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para ir a saludarlos, fuera cual fuera su situación –Buenas Noches… Dobby…- saludo la chica –dime que estás haciendo- pregunto, su curiosidad pudo más.

-Bueno… mi amiga Winky…- dijo sin nada de tacto al señalar a su compañera ebria –necesita descansar… y como no es de utilidad en este estado… ahora que estamos ocupados con la limpieza… me tome la libertad de sacarla… y si es posible… ayudarla a recuperarse- como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Otra duda embargaba a la castaña –oh ya veo... Y a donde la llevas- pregunto, a un salón se le hacía muy ilógico y a la enfermería menos, ya que no atienden elfos borrachos.

XXXXX

Sebastián se paseaba por aquellos oscuros pasillos estaba impuesto a andar por las sombras, sin una pizca de luz, a veces los recuerdos de su anterior contratista lo embargaban… y lo comparaba con su actual situación… en ningún momento con su anterior amo se había llevado un suspiro, siempre atento a las necesidades del joven y sobretodo atento a los ineptos de la demás servidumbre.

El destino le había jugado interesante, caer al servicio de un niño al cual le robaron su inocencia segado por un rotundo odio y sed de venganza en cambio ahora, había caído en manos de una persona capaz de sacrificar mucho por proteger a aquellos que estaban bajo su tutela… interesante… si… irónico… también… una sonrisa diabólica se asomó en aquel rostro indiferente.

-Buenas noches señor Michellis- Dobby aparecía con un plot –ya hice el favor que me pidió… la amiga de Potter ya sabe del lugar…- se veía ansioso, sobretodo porque había sido de utilidad y había maquinado una historia bastante creíble, aunque Winky pagara las consecuencias.

-Muchas gracias Señor Dobby- agradeció cortésmente al momento que el elfo sonrió de oreja a oreja y volvió a desaparecer.

Bien todo va según el plan… pensó orgulloso de si, si el plan original había fallado, tenía siempre algo preparado… después de todo… ese demonio tan detallista… y sobretodo profesional ante el cargo entregado.

XXXXX

-CHICOS- entro Hermione como ventisca en la sala común, asustando a más de uno que estaba concentrado haciendo deberes, busco entre la multitud, encontrando a sus deseados amigos.

-Que sucede Hermione… estas bien- Pregunto Harry, la chica se veía alterada por una corrida en definitiva al máximo de sus habilidades (y eso que habían mejorado con estos meses de entrenamiento marca Michellis) –no te castigaron- dijo tímido ante las posibles consecuencias que pudo haber tenido ante aquel arranque de ira.

-Eh… a no de eso ya se encargó el jefe de casa… creo- dijo orgullosa y sin entrar al tema ordeno a Ron, Neville y Ginny que se acercaran a ellos de manera misteriosa, formando un grupito –Encontré la solución de nuestros problemas…- sonrió enormemente.

-Espero y no pienses en matar a Umbridge- dijo Ron ganándose un codazo de su hermana –que… no has visto a Hermione en sus arranques homicidas…- ahora se ganó un golpe de la castaña

-Eso no tiene nada que ver… - quitándole importancia al tema miro a todos de una forma que también decidieron abandonar la conversación –bien… vengo cansada… ya que tuve que ir a confirmar que fuera cierto… aunque obviamente Dobby no me mentiría a mí- ahora si todos lo miraban con cara de pocker que tenía que ver el elfo en un asunto de ellos.

-Dilo de una vez Hermione… nos pones nerviosos- dijo Ginny, le desesperaba que la hicieran de emoción.

-Dobby es el elfo que libero Harry… verdad- todos lo fulminaron con la mirada, ante aquella salida del tema –ok olvídenlo- se encogió de hombros resignándose a quedarse con la duda.

Ahora que el tema volvía al cauce -Bien… encontré la sala de menesteres… -todos la vieron como si fuera una loca, ella simplemente rodo los ojos –la sala de menesteres es uno de los tantos misterios de la escuela… esta solo se aparece cuando es necesario ante gente que lo necesita… siempre preparada para las necesidades del buscador… en este caso yo- la mirada insistía la chica suspiro –para nuestras reuniones…-

-AAH- dijeron todos en unísono, por fin entendiendo por donde iba la conversación.

-Bien… hay que hablar con todos… mañana comenzar a organizarnos… después del almuerzo y llegar por grupos para pasar más desapercibidos- comenzó a ordenar cual general del ejército, primero avisarían a los de su propia casa que habían ido a aquella reunión en la cabeza del puerco, y durante la mañana le avisarían al resto de las casas (excepto slytherin).

XXXXX

Sebastián no hacia gran cosa durante la mañana, ir a desayunar y pasarse el resto del día vagando por el castillo –esto carece de emoción- dijo algo molesto, toda la diversión se había disipado al quitarle el puesto de profesor, no era gran cosa pero lo mantenía ocupado.

Ese día entraba al comedor, dispuesto a seguir su rutina de esta última semana (aunque le agrego un nuevo pendiente), al entrar como siempre saludado por los estudiantes, unos más emocionados que otros, el sosteniendo su porte elegante, indiferente y respetuoso… sobretodo su dosis de miradas rencorosas por parte del ser desagradable… que ahora estaban intensificadas por aquella discusión del día de ayer… esto provoco un suspiro.

XXXXX

En la sala de menesteres se comenzaban a reunir, la emoción se sentía en el ambiente además de la adrenalina de estar haciendo algo fuera de la ley

-Wow debo admitir que esto es impresionante- murmuro Ron al estar dentro de aquel basto salón, las pareces con espejos y uno que otro muñeco extraño que dedujo era para prácticas, algo de agua y uno que otro bocadillo.

-Solo tenemos que evitar a cualquier costa a la señora sapo rosa… y sus respectivos secuaces- dijo Fred al abrazar junto a su hermano al pelirrojo

-Creo que ya estamos todos… aunque debo admitir que son más de los que esperaba- Hermione siempre vocera de las multitudes –bien todos… otra vez… firmen este pergamino- ordeno cual líder de administración.

En la cabecilla de aquella lista, sus fundadores: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Ron Wesley, seguido de Neville Longbottom, Fred y George Wesley, Luna Lovegood y Ginny Wesley. Había alumnos de casi todas las casas (excepto slytherin) desde el primer año hasta el último curso. La razón de esto, es que muchos comenzaban a darse cuenta que el mundo no era seguro y hasta sus propios padres les indicaban que ya no creían en el profeta (voz de la razón hasta hace unos meses), el Lord tenebroso estaba por ahí, y aunque tuvieron un buen maestro estos meses, no era suficiente.

-Bien hay que ponerle nombre a esto…- indico la castaña al ver que todos ya estaban en el pergamino –alguna sugerencia-

-Saboteadores del ministerio- grito un Zacharias emocionado, siendo desechado en instantes ante aquel nombre que posiblemente significara una declaración de guerra definitiva ante aquellos paranoicos adultos.

-El escuadrón maravilla- grito Ron, todos lo fulminaron con la mirada ante tan mal idea –yo decía- susurro.

-ANTI ROSA- gritaron los gemelos, causando algunas risas pero igual no paso la revisión.

-Contra los idiotas- sugirió uno de primero, otras tantas carcajadas pero igual no paso.

-Bien… entonces que tal… el ejército contra el Lord- dijo Cho algo tímida, todos la vieron y simplemente negaron.

-Bueno… ya que vamos a aprender defensa contra artes oscuras…- Hermione se quedó pensativa un rato, después solo suspiro negando con la cabeza, al parecer también su idea estaba mal.

-Estaría bien pensar el nombre a base de alguien a quien respetemos…- Ginny murmuro para si misma sin ser escuchada.

-Ejercito de Dumbledore…- murmuro un Harry pensativo, ahora las miradas estaban dirigidas a él, esperando algún tipo de respaldo para aquella elección –no sería tan descabellado… después de todo… el es nuestro director-

-Me parece buena idea…- dijeron en unísono los gemelos.

-Se me hace un nombre predecible…- Luna no estaba convencida, pero los gemelos la vieron y convencieron en apoyar la idea –predecible pero respetable…- no estaba tan emocionada ante aquella elección tan obvia, porque sus amigos no eran tan creativos.

-Bien… con las nociones que nos dio el Profesor Michellis… agregando el libro de encantamientos que nos proporcionó ( gracias a Merlín no quemaron)… y la sabiduría de Harry… creo que estaremos en forma en unos cuantos meses… espero- Neville interrumpía, estaba más que emocionado en iniciar, todos lo vieron raro pero lo apoyaron.

-Neville…- Los gemelos lo abrazaron en una complicidad que intimido al chico, sobretodo porque ahora tenía la atención de Luna también –ya que nosotros cuatro somos los que demostramos nuestras capacidades físicas…- George miraba a un horizonte ficticio

-Y somos buenos ante el arte de la defensa- Fred señalaba aquel horizonte ficticio, bobamente Neville también miraba como si existiera.

-Seriamos los mejores… para ese punto de las practicas- Luna también miraba, ahora si… ya estaban perdidos.

-Es una buena idea…- voceo uno de Revenclaw, otros no estaban tan convencidos en ir por el rumbo físico, pero sabían que si en la batalla se quedaban sin varita… sería un problema y muerte segura.

-Yo no estoy tan convencido…- Ron decía al cruzarse de brazos, el no era bueno en eso… ni en clase… ni ahora.

-No seas aguafiestas… todos aquí estamos de acuerdo en algo… si no tenemos varita estaríamos fritos…- Harry palmeaba la espalda de su compañero –hay que saber librarse del asunto… lo mejor parado que se pueda… no lo crees- el pelirrojo suspiro pero acepto.

-Bien… primero que nada…- Hermione como siempre preparada, saco un pequeño costal con monedas, entregándoselas a cada uno de los presentes –esto les avisara cuando se realizaran las reuniones- dijo con simplicidad sin añadir o explicar más a fondo.

La primera reunión se practicó encantamientos de desarme por parte de Harry además de algunos movimientos de defensa cuerpo a cuerpo que practicaron gracias al trio oscuro agregando a Neville (que maravillosamente se desenvolvía muy bien… aunque tímido en momentos). Al terminar decidieron verificar que no hubiera nadie para salir y así se desintegro el grupo, esperando la próxima llamada y al quedar el salón solo:

-Vaya… interesante- Sebastián salía de entre las sombras, para alguien con su capacidad de colarse en lugares insospechado era su habilidad, debía aceptar que su proclamada "escolta del demonio" y el joven Longbottom se estaban luciendo al explicar la área práctica y Potter en la mágica –todo va bien- murmuro al desaparecer.

Así los días continuaron, entre fugaces encuentros en los que ya se tenían dominados algunos de los más importantes encantamientos de desarme y otros tantos defensivos (bendita mini enciclopedia Michellis), pero el tiempo no les bastaba, el grupo de Malfoy les seguía la pista aunque nunca pudieron cacharlos a tiempo… y sin que el tiempo perdone… llegaron las vacaciones navideñas.

-Espero que practiquen en las vacaciones…- dijo Harry al grupo, justo el ultimo dia de clases.

-Tanto lo físico como lo mágico- recalco Hermione como buena estudiosa.

-Y no se confíen en nadie… fuera de aquí… somos un secreto- Ron trataba el asunto como si fuera el máximo espia de un imperio.

Todos se miraron, sonrieron y aceptaron aquellas "tareas" dadas por los fundadores, despidiéndose y prometiendo regresar al grupo… un poco más fuerte a bases de prácticas… fortaleciendo el ejército de Dumbledore… conocido como el ED.

XXXXX

Mientras Sebastián estaba encerrado en su oficina, viendo una carta sobre su escritorio… como si fuera una declaración de muerte para el… no podía zafarse de esto… suspiro aún más cansino, abrió nuevamente la carta… con la esperanza que esta dijera algo diferente… pero no fue así… ahí estaba… decía lo mismo… y por más que se esforzaba por leerlo en otro ángulo insistía con las mismas palabras sin que las muy idiotas se movieran.

_Estimado Profesor Michellis:_

_Espero que este bien, aunque lamento que le hayan quitado el puesto, usted es y será un buen maestro para la materia pero en fin._

_Quería proponerle que pase la navidad con nosotros, muchos de mis compañeros están ansioso de conocerlo… he contado maravillas de usted no se preocupe… y ya que me conto que no tenia familiares… estoy seguro que vendrá, no me obligue a ir por usted o sacarle la sopa a Dumbledore sobre su paradero, pero no se lo tome como amenaza es en buen plan._

_Bien sin más que decir, adjunto la dirección en la parte de atrás y esperándolo ver pronto._

_Su reciente amigo Remus Lupin._

_PD. Traiga regalos, a mí no me importa pero aquí parece que si les importa mucho espero no importunarlo con ese detalle, también le agrego las personas que estarán presentes y posibles opciones a regalar._

Sebastián no entendía, como es que había actuado con él para que se tomara esas libertades hacia su persona, aunque el hombre lobo se comportó a su nivel (en cuanto a educación y seriedad en el asunto de la práctica… aunque después le hablaba con más confianza y divertido) esta carta lo desubicaba… el no pretendía hacer amigos… nunca los tuvo… y no pensaba en hacerlo ahora (aunque recordando el pasado… parecería que sus acciones atraían a gente… y terminaba en relación amistosa por parte de los incautos)… suspiro nuevamente y sin ánimos decidió prepararse, para una largas vacaciones (ya que vio el listado y en el estaban los gemelos)... bien soy Sebastián Michellis… es mi obligación estar preparado para diferentes ocasiones.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Una disculpa por el retraso, pero bueno aunque no fue antes del miércoles… lo trate de subir hoy mismo… aunque muy noche.

Que les pareció el capítulo… como verán en el siguiente tenemos la navidad… que genial no… demonio navideño para llevar.

Nota: Ustedes dirán… que se fumó Lupin como para escribir una carta tan amigable siendo una persona seria… pero obviamente la carta la escribió con ayuda de Sirius… y juntos son dinamita XD

Bien los veo… si Merlin quiere… el viernes y si el universo esta en mi contra hasta el domingo ¬¬ espero no ser maldecida… batalle un poco con el capitulo… no tenia inspiración pero espero que se me haya dado bien y disculpen si hay por ahí horrores ortográficos XD

Bien Neah20 fuera


	13. Chapter 13

Clase 12: Vacaciones I

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna y extrañamente los gemelos Wesley compartían cubículo en el tren, en dirección a sus merecidas vacaciones.

Neville había accedido a la invitación de sus amigos para pasarla con ellos, era eso o pasar una divertidísima navidad con su abuela… gano por mucho de diferencia la primera opción.

Por su parte Luna había pospuesto su viaje (gracias a las ganancias del Quisquilloso por ser el único cuerdo sobre la situación real) que su padre le había propuesto, ¿Por qué? Bueno el porque es que los gemelos la convencieron que estas vacaciones… por ser las ultimas para ellos como alumnos… debía de pasarla con ellos, como nuevos amigos… y miembros del mini club Michellis.

-Ustedes me deben una explicación…- exigía Hermione a los gemelos y Luna –se han estado escapando de mi interrogatorio estas semanas…-

-De que nos hablas…- Fred voz de aquel extraño trio se encogió de hombros y sus compañeros ponían caras de inocentes (Luna fue fácil de influenciar… y llego a la conclusión de que ese gesto funcionaba)

-Como que de que… Harry duro días con ese "castigo" en su brazo… y ustedes mágicamente estaban bien de un día para otro- frunció el ceño la castaña.

-Y no solo eso… no han contado que hiso el Jefe Michellis a la profesora… aunque debo admitir que fue divertido que la bajaran del pedestal de golpe- Ginny se unía al interrogatorio.

-Ustedes son los culpables… de que crea en las palabras del hurón oxigenado… EL DECIA LA VERDAD- Hermione estaba furiosa recordando aquel extraño altercado, exceptuando todas las ofensas el había evitado que formara una rebelión

-Eso es extraño… recuerdan la vez que Theodoro se nos acerco para confirmar que ellos no hablarían de la mini enciclopedia Michellis- murmuro Neville viendo por su ventana –el dia que quemaron los libros en el comedor-

-En algún momento nos metimos en una dimensión paralela… posiblemente- susurraron los gemelos.

-Los slytherin siguen siendo serpientes… no confíen- Ron decía, se sentía como el único cuerdo ante aquella duda que embargaban a los demás

-No me cambien el tema…- señalo acusatoriamente a Neville y Ron, que habían dado pie a irse por las ramas y ahora miraba otra vez al trio demoniaco –y bien… algo que quieran contarle a su amiga Hermione… y Ginny- agrego ya que la pelirroja la miro por unos segundos.

-Nada…- los tres se encogieron de hombros y por un momento ellos tenían la mirada perdida y soñadora de Luna (para que vean que no solo los gemelos son mala influencia)

Hermione y Ginny se miraron entre sí, no se iban a tragar eso… es extraño como ellos se confabulaban para pasar el tema desapercibidos y lo más extraño es que en las practicas, mostraban aún más destreza que el mismo Neville (y eso que lo habían catalogado como bueno en clase… pero ellos excedían en la excelencia física)

-Ya dejen eso…- el pelirrojo interrumpió, estaba más que cansado con la discusión -Un merecido descanso… no más sapo rosa… no más profesor o ex profesor demonio- Ron estaba más que relajado, mientras hurgaba las golosinas acabadas de comprar.

Las jueces se miraron entre si y suspiraron, sabían que cuando esos tres se encerraban en su mundo era un caso perdido, eran buenos esquivando el tema.

-Lo dices como si nuestro jefe te molestara del diario- Neville decía tímidamente, al tomar una rana de chocolate que no podía pescar.

-No es eso… pero debes admitir que el simple hecho de estar en el castillo, sientes una presión… como si él fuera alguna especie de depredador- contesto mientras algunas ranas se asomaban de su boca en un grito de auxilio que no llego.

-No seas exagerado Ron…- protesto Hermione al sacar un libro, dispuesta a sumergirse en la lectura y a resignarse a quedarse con la duda… otra vez… de la situación.

Los gemelos y Luna se miraron con complicidad… si supieran… pensaron mientras se llenaban las manos con otros dulces, saliendo por fin de su ensoñación de defensa ante interrogatorios.

-Debes admitir Hermione… que descansaremos…- interrumpió Neville que cazaba sin suerte otra rana de chocolate.

-Pero debemos seguir practicando- recalco la castaña al pasar la página de su libro.

-Hermione… crees que puedas acompañarme para comprar los regalos de navidad- murmuro Ginny cambiando el tema, recibiendo una sonrisa de aceptación.

-Y ahí van… las chicas con su complicidad… pues bien… Harry y Neville me acompañaran a mi…- protesto Ron, aunque el moreno estaba en su mundo, salió de este solo para aceptar.

-Espera… Luna vienes con nosotras…- Hermione por un momento se le olvidaba que Luna estaba ahí, Ginny se puso roja de vergüenza al recordar a su amiga.

-No te preocupes Hermione…- Fred interrumpió –nosotros ya la apartamos con anticipación… no es así George- abrazo a la chica.

-Así es Fred… saquen su cita con tiempo… mis queridas amigas- el gemelo lo apoyaba.

-Lo siento… pero ellos me pidieron que los acompañara primero… pero prometo darles tiempo en año nuevo- contesto la rubia, que estaba siendo abrazada por sus acompañantes con recelos, por si alguien decidiera entrar en batalla con ellos ante aquel monopolio.

-Em bueno- dijo Ginny fastidiada, en verdad que sus hermanos eran extraños… trataban a la chica como nueva adquisición… pero rio para sus adentros… aquello era salido de una película cómica (según Hermione, ya que no conocía el termino pero según la castaña era una buena comparación).

-Harry… sal de tu mundo… y relájate- murmuro la castaña a su amigo pensativo que había estado callado… casi ausente desde que partieron rumbo a su destino.

-Está bien…- dijo dudoso el chico, tenía mucho que pensar además de alguna forma se sentía culpable por lo sucedido al señor Wesley… que acababa de salir del hospital y los esperaba para celebrar las festividades.

-ANIMATE MALDITA SEA- Ron le dio un par de palmadas en el rostro de aquel chico, dejándolo rojo por instantes –olvida todo… son vacaciones… y por un momento en que te ausentes de pensar todo esta mierda…- le metió un par de ranas de chocolate en su boca –relájate- exigió a la voz de ya.

-Puede que Malfoy tenga razón… y tengas complejo de Héroe- Luna llamo la atención de todos, esto si era grave.

-Vaya no pensé que conocieras al oxigenado…- George alzo la ceja, en ningún momento vieron que aquellos se toparan o escuchara alguna conversación.

-No nos hagas ponernos celosos Luna… ya tenemos que compartirte con estos…- señalo a todos los de la cabina que se molestaron ante aquella insinuación, George solo negó con la cabeza… a veces Fred era el que exigía el monopolio de su pequeña acompañante y oficial Wesley.

-Ya Fred… - murmuro la soñadora con inocencia dando una palmada al gemelo que tenía a su lado –y George… es algo que es muy famoso entre las casas… un rumor o comparación que goza de popularidad alrededor de Harry- como si no hubiera dicho nada grave murmuro.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, que cosas dirán de el en las otras casas… nunca lo había pensado… mierda ahora tenía otra cosa en que pensar… sin ánimos se desinflo aún más -Bien… a donde vamos… no es a la madriguera- intento desesperado para que cambiaran el tema.

La castaña suspiro, había notado que su amigo lo golpeo duro el comentario de la rubia así que era momento de hablar de otra cosa-Ah eso no se los dije- se quedó pensativa, se le habrá pasado ese detalle.

-De hecho no- murmuraron los Wesley en unísono.

-Bien… ya que somos muchos… y vamos a ser más…- hiso cuentas imaginarias, todos no cabrían en la madriguera –la orden del fénix nos ofreció una casa… aunque ella no es parte de ella… Andrómeda Tonks es la propietaria-

-QUE- gritaron los Wesley.

-La loca auror… la que el sigilo no es lo suyo…- dijo Ron entre escalofríos.

-Soportar a la metamorfomaga- Ginny suspiraba –que se avergüenza de su nombre… aunque tiene motivos-

-Vaya… será divertido… - los gemelos no cabían de felices, una cómplice adulta no es menos.

Todos los miraron con duda, conocían a Andrómeda… ¿ella era un auror?... después de una conversación, en el que se aclaró que la auror era Nymphadora Tonks su hija, y la habían conocido porque ella los custodiaba en sus visitas a su padre, mientras estaba hospitalizado… ella les había contado de su madre… donde vivía… y por lo que contaron, en efecto… los gemelos tenían porque estar felices.

XXXXX

Lupin se mostraba molesto y fulminaba a su compañero que tenía enfrente, este sonreía como si no hubiera hecho nada… pero en verdad lo hiso… con su nombre… y fingiendo ser el… mando una carta al profesor de Defensa… el muy maldito había hecho una carta con anticipación… en un descuido… mando la lechuza… y ahí estaba la verdadera invitación en la mesa, esperando ser leída … suspiro cansino, es verdad que se había tomado como amigo al profesor, pero a primera vista se veía que el hombre no se dejaba llevar por la corriente… aunque compartieran el desagrado ante la señora de rosa… hay límites… dejarse llevar por Sirius es una cosa…. Tratar de sonsacar a alguien del calibre del profesor… es un nivel desconocido de juego.

-Ya no te enojes Remus….- Sirius sonreía de lado, una sonrisa que era opacada por todo ese cabello en la cara –él no se lo tomara a mal… lo dijiste… es una persona educada y también racional-

-Pero no solo lo amenazaste que íbamos a ir con Dumbledore si no venía…-

-Corrección… no era amenaza era en buen plan- como si recitara aquello de memoria se defendió.

-Le exigiste regalos…-

-No se los exigí… era un consejo…-

-Le mandaste la lista de invitados…- se masajeaba el puente de la nariz –y sugerencias a regalar-

-Es un hombre listo… pero no creo que supiera que regalar… es un Muggle entre puros magos- se encogía de hombros, como si eso fuera suficiente explicación.

-Como tu dijiste… un Muggle… como crees que va a conocer… o donde comprar todas esas cosas… solo en este mundo desconocido para el…- Lupin estaba perdiendo los estribos

Sirius se la pensó unos segundos –es un hombre listo… además por algo lo contrato Dumbledore- y ahí va una razón aplastante –si tiene problemas… aquí estas tu para ayudarlo… ya que soy un prófugo y solo puedo ir como tu mascota- una posible solución del problema.

-Bien… ese no es el punto… FUE CON MI NOMBRE… LE MANDASTE TU CARTA… CON MI NOMBRE- alzo un poco la voz, la paciencia se acaba de ir a pasear por escoba muy lejos.

-Ya no te quejes… eres peor que una mandrágora- siseo aquel prófugo cansado, masajeándose la cienes como si estuviera escuchando aquella chillona planta, porque su amigo estaba tan enojado… Sebastián había aceptado y por la carta no sentía odio alguno… a menos que su educación y cortesía evitaran que mostrara sus verdaderas intenciones –mejor ve con Nym y confiésate de una vez… maldito lobo cobarde- cambio drástico de tema.

-Tu sabes porque no lo hago…- el rostro de su amigo se oscureció por un momento –PERO NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA… SIRIUS BLACK… ANIMAGO DE MIERDA- y vuelve la discusión.

-Bien vámonos… luego seremos los últimos- dejando al hombre lobo solo con la bomba, encaminándose a la salida de aquella vieja casa… en donde el nombre de Andrómeda y el de él estaban borrados del árbol genealógico.

XXXXX

Sebastián estaba más que confundido, esto iba más allá de sus capacidades así que hiso algo sin precedentes, algo que no cabía en la normalidad de su personalidad… él se rendía y al llegar a su destino pediría ayuda… esto era serio… seguro el infierno se congelo en su ausencia y su anterior amo se estaba revolcando de risa en su tumba –qué más da- murmuro con seriedad, no se iba a dejar afectar por pequeñeces… una cosa es aceptarla y otra cosa es cambiar radicalmente su forma de ser por un fallo y sin ganas de nada… toco aquella gran puerta blanca de esa casa… no era pequeña pero su tamaño no se consideraba el de una mansión y como todo un ser puntual… ahí estaba… 30 minutos antes de lo acordado, trajeado como su antiguo puesto… el profesor daba luces a su pasado… ahí estaba presente el mayordomo de negro.

XXXXX

Dumbledore estaba en su oficina… vacía y desierta oficina… como únicos compañeros… el fénix y el sombrero… que triste llegar a una edad en la que no tienes a donde correr para vacacionar… esto causo un gran suspiro por parte del anciano.

-Está bien que lo dejara ir…- Snape daba luces, rompiendo aquella atmosfera melancólica… como cualquier persona sin tacto con los demás.

-Así es Severus…- aseguro el viejo al acomodarse sus lentes de media luna –un ser como el… con tanta curiosidad por la humanidad… le vendría bien unas vacaciones de esto-

-Vaya… y usted no piensa tomarse su consejo- aquel hombre levanto una ceja, el señor solo se encogió de hombros.

-Y tu Severus…- ahora cuestiono sin recibir algún gesto a cambio

XXXXX

Y llega el momento en que dices, recalcas y anuncias a los cuatro vientos… TODO AQUEL SER DIVINO QUE ESTA REGOCIJANDOSE CON LA DESGRACIA AJENA… DESDE AHORA ME DECLARO ATEO… por culpa de sus insensatez superior… aquel orgullo que se levanta al tener el puesto de divinidad… ellos que miran desde los cielos que hacen los pequeños corderos en la tierra… se aburren y mandan un lobo a cazarlos… si algunos lo llaman destino… el camino de la vida… ahora ellos lo conocen como una burla… algo para no dejarlos en paz y disfrutar de la soledad sin profesores.

Por lo menos eso pasaba por la mente de alguno de ellos, que estaban plantados en aquella puerta que estaba abierta… mostrando a su recibidor… que no era otro… que el profesor Michellis.

-Y bien van a pasar- Nymphadora Tonks, que había ido por ellos para mostrarles el camino, ahí estaba viéndolos como estatuas, se estaba desesperando, ella estaba al lado del demonio como si nada, les había contado que tenían un amable invitado en casa llamado Sebastián, ellos habían desechado la idea de que fuera el profesor… pero vaya ironía… el destino sabia como jugar con las criaturas esperanzadas a descansar.

-Jóvenes… adelante- el jefe de casa se inclinó de manera educada, señalando que pasaran, algo que hicieron de manera autómata, tratando de no parpadear y tampoco respirar no vaya a ser que ese ser divino se ensañe con ellos de nuevo –es agradable ver que llegaron a salvo… como fue su viaje señorita Tonks-

-Ya te dije que me llames Nym… y deja de ser tan estirado…- murmuro la auror a cruzarse de brazos y mirar acusatoriamente al hombre.

-Pero usted es la señora de la casa… no puedo saltarme el protocolo sin excusas- se escudó el hombre indiferente, como si fuera algo razonable –soy un invitado… por lo menos debo mantener el respeto a la dueña de la casa…-

-Lo se… pero vamos… no vamos a estar con esta relación extraña el resto de las vacaciones…- la mujer entrecerró los ojos –Vamos anímate… y desecha ese protocolo que Merlín sabe de dónde sacaste- le dio un leve golpe en el hombro sonriendo amistosamente.

-Como desee Nym- de la forma más natural posible, manteniendo aquella indiferencia y educación contesto.

Los chicos estaban ahí, viendo esa escena tan "amistosa" (por parte de Nymphadora) no querían moverse, viéndose entre sí esperando a que alguien dijera que era una broma… una excusa que nunca llego.

-Parece que vieron un fantasma- Sirius salía con los brazos abiertos, esperando un abrazo de su ahijado… algo que tardó en llegar –que bien que estén aquí… que les pareció la sorpresa- dijo sonriente, viendo a Sebastián platicando con Nym acerca de adornos de la casa (bueno al revés)

-Hombre… si así van a ser las sorpresas… estará lleno San Mungo en navidad- murmuro Ron, que estaba todavía en shock.

-Me… Me alegro que este aquí Jefe Michellis- con un nudo en la garganta murmuro Hermione, tratando de verle el lado bueno en esto pero sin moverse de su lugar, como comportarse con alguien como el de manera natural.

-ES VERDAD… JEFE- gritaron los gemelos y Luna, después de salir de aquella extraña impresión, acercándose al hombre de negro

-Bien pero pasen… todos nos esperan- dijo Sirius extrañado, al ver la reacción de esos gemelos y la chica rubia (que no había visto nunca) además que la auror también se había enfrascado en una plática haciendo un extraño cuarteto alrededor del serio e imperturbable Sebastián.

XXXX

Arthur Wesley estaba lesionado, con collarín y algunas vendas presentes a Harry se le encogió el corazón… se sentía culpable… algo que no pasó desapercibido al señor que en instantes lo consoló.

Lupin y Sirius platicaban animadamente, cosas de personas que no era necesario tener un tema en concreto para divertirse.

Harry, Ron, Neville, George y Fred trataban de sacar sus propias conversaciones, pero los gemelos cansados decidieron hacer una excursión por la casa.

Por parte Nymphadora estaba entusiasmada a adornar su casa ya que después de varios platos rotos e intentos fallidos por ayudar en la cena fue desplazada cortésmente por Sebastián, resignada se fue arrastrando a Luna, Ginny y Hermione de paso.

Por su parte, Michellis era adulado por las mujeres que estaban en la cocina que solo eran, Molly Wesley y la recién llegada Andrómeda Tonks.

Picando delgadamente los ingredientes en cortes precisos y elegantes, demostrando su audacia en eso, mientras en la lumbre, una cacerola avisaba que ya estaba su contenido y sin dejar reaccionar a las mujeres, fue a sacar aquel trasto del fuego –ustedes damas… pueden ir a descansar… yo me hare cargo de la cena- con una sonrisa elegante, ordenaba a las mujeres de manera delicada a desaparecer de SU ahora cocina, el no soportaba que no le llevaran la velocidad y las veía como estorbos

-Claro que no... Usted es nuestro invitado- murmuro Molly al sacar la carne ya cocida de aquella cacerola que ahora estaba en la mesa.

-Es usted bastante hábil… tiene mucha practica en esto- Andrómeda, con su tono aristocrático bastante conocido dijo al vaciar aquellas verduras finamente cortadas por el demonio hacia otra cacerola que comenzaba a hervir.

Sebastián suspiro, no sería fácil deshacerse de esas mujeres aunque debía aceptar, que eran más útiles que sus antiguos compañeros de cocina –así es… pulí mis habilidades en la cocina… - contesto con simplicidad, cortando de raíz la conversación –iré a poner la mesa… si me disculpan- salió de la cocina, ya todo estaba en su lugar así que las mujeres serían capaces de sacar aquello adelante.

Saco una vajilla y lo acomodo en aquella gran mesa, recordando viejos hábitos, preparando bebidas para los más jóvenes, se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina sacando un postre que había hecho con anticipación (algo que elogiaron en su momento las mujeres) y antes de salir verifico que todo fuera bien con la comida, yéndose tranquilo, aquellas humanas eran capaces de seguirle aunque no a su velocidad pero eran útiles, desechando su primera impresión.

Después se dirigió hacia el grupo de chicas que adornaban, justo en el momento para atrapar a la auror que le salió mal un encantamiento (por estar jugando) y se destinaba a caer por las escaleras –está bien Nym- murmuro con simplicidad al dejarla en el suelo.

-Claro que si… aunque no me hubiera hecho daño- contesto la auror daba gracias a Merlin que aquel hombre haya desistido en decirle tan cortes -soy un auror…- dijo orgullosa

-Jefe Michellis- saludaron las chicas desde la parte de arriba, aliviadas por no tener que lamentar algún accidente por la imprudencia de la que se consideraba mayor del grupo.

-Bien… solo venía a ver cómo iban… si no necesitaba ayuda- pregunto cortes, sonriendo amablemente

-No hay problema Sebastián… esta todo bajo control…- la mujer de cabello rosa dijo animada –pero me extraña que te esfuerces de esta manera- se rasco la barbilla en duda, recordando lo insistente del hombre en ayudar (siendo que no hay hombre conocido que quiera ayudarlas)

-Es un placer ayudar… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por esta invitación- destilaba humildad y cortesía.

-Ya…- dijo sin ánimos la chica, captando la falsedad del asunto –digamos que te creo…- murmuro encogiéndose de hombros dejando aquella sonrisa congelada en el rostro indiferente del hombre

Sebastián no sabía si tomárselo personal aquel comentario, esa mujer le irritaba, siempre lograba meterse en aquellas rendijas de sus perfectos comentarios, notando su falsedad y eso que solo tenía ese día de conocerla… pero ella tenía razón… esto no lo hacía por ayudar… eso era lo de menos… él era un perfeccionista en cuanto a quehaceres del hogar… lucirse no era su meta… su meta era hacer todo bien… recibir todo mejor… y demostrar la excelencia.

-Y bien que te parece…- la mujer no presto atención a aquel inmutable hombre, señalando las escaleras y todo su alrededor, estrellas adornaban el cielo de toda la casa (experimento que casi le cuesta una cama en san Mungo), los marcos adornados con escarcha de color rojo y dorado (y no es porque fuera de Gryffindor ya que ella es de Hufflepuff… sino porque es el color predilecto de navidad) –y debes tener cuidado… los ramilletes de muérdago aparecen cuando menos te lo esperes- susurro cómplice al demonio.

-Solo falta el árbol… o aquí no tienen esa costumbre- dijo dudoso Sebastián, que observaba los adornos, que quedaban de maravilla con el diseño de la casa.

-Ese será problema para mañana… hoy vamos a comer y disfrutar- Nymphadora se dispuso a subir las escaleras, directo a las chicas que seguían allí arriba

-La comida estará pronto…- dijo al dar la espalda y retirarse, la cena (se podría decir) paso alegre, nadie creía que la mayoría de las cosas en su mesa eran recetas muggles a manos del mismo invitado apoyado por las señoras del hogar. Sebastián tenia conversaciones con Lupin y Sirius, estos se veían bastante animados sobre todo por algunos comentarios ácidos del hombre de negro que los tomaba desprevenidos, Arthur siempre atendido por su esposa, las chicas (incluyendo a Nym) platicaban animadamente de su digamos aventura adornando la casa, los gemelos por su parte habían recorrido toda la casa sin emociones, Neville, Harry y Ron seguían platicando de cosas normales para ellos.

XXXX

Al día siguiente.

En búsqueda de un árbol, llegaron a un lugar donde tenían exhibidos varios tamaños de los mismos… levitaban con ayuda de magia por los magos que ya habían escogido un tamaño, todos felices y la mayoría en familia… una grandísima pérdida de tiempo, el simplemente hubiera ido al bosque más cercano y talado un árbol pero ahí estaba Sebastián, que fue el iluso que se apuntó (según sus normas de etiqueta) a ayudar a una dama, y en este caso la dama no era otra que su dolor de cabeza… Nymphadora Tonks… ese extraño espécimen femenino, que cambiaba de pelo a su gusto y por placer, que para hacer juego con su invitado había decidido cambiar sus ojos al color rojo del demonio… y también uno de sus estudiantes… Harry que había sido lanzado a la agonía.

-Bien alguna sugerencia…- dijo sin ánimos la auror, a ella la habían seleccionado para eso… por que… simple no la querían en casa… y así mantenerla lejos de los regalos que ya estaban siendo depositados en la estancia en espera del cobijo de aquel adorno navideño principal –me da igual el árbol que sea… espero y tengan un buen gusto- levanto la ceja juguetona, resaltando ese color de ojos robados a su invitado, mirando a sus acompañantes.

-Pues solo hay que escoger un árbol bonito- con simplicidad Harry se encogía de hombros, su opinión rápidamente fue desechada por carecer de bases.

-Por supuesto Nym… - contesto educadamente el hombre, examinando aquella exhibición –el tamaño puede variar del 1.60 metros a los 1.90 más o menos para que resalte en la estancia- como siempre tan calculador.

La auror tapo una carcajada, como ese hombre podría mostrarse así todo el tiempo –bien… - tosió recuperando la compostura –y tiene que estar esponjoso-

-¿esponjoso?- que clase de termino es ese, él lo utilizaba para los gatos y ella para los árboles, se está burlando de él o que.

-Bueno… que este tupido de hojas… que este rebosante de follaje verde… si esponjoso- explico cual razón como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Bien… entonces…- Sebastián se adentró, dejando sola a aquella mujer que solo se cruzó de brazos al sentirse desplazada y el estudiante que simplemente lo dejo ser

–siempre es asi- pregunto a su única compañía

-Pues lo que he visto… si… siempre es así- otra respuesta simple por aquel niño.

-En serio… con tus respuestas carente de emoción… me hacen dudar de tu protagonismo en todo esto chico- dijo la mujer de cabello rosa y ahora ojos rojos.

-Esto no me emociona tanto….- Harry prefirió ignorar el ultimo comentario de la mujer, era una guerra perdida.

Después de unos minutos, los arboles comenzaron a moverse en signo de que alguien va a salir de repente, y así fue, Sebastián traía cargado un hermoso árbol, rebosante, frondoso y del tamaño exacto (según lo que veía)… causando miradas de los visitantes… ya que lo cargaba con tanta naturalidad… y como a sus alumnos… la impresión de no usar magia para eso, llamo fácilmente la atención.

-Déjame ayudarte…- la chica volteo los ojos y con un movimiento de la varita levito aquella planta ahora muerta (si muerta) –con esto compruebas tu buen gusto- tuvo que aceptar la buena selección por parte de aquel jefe de casa.

-Es un placer- dijo orgulloso aquel demonio, el cumplido no era necesario él sabía lo que necesitaba y como lo necesitaba y listo.

Harry no sabía cómo interactuar, había tantas cosas en su cabeza para preocuparse en cómo actuar… así que movió su cabeza… dispuesto a abandonar aquellos pensamientos deprimentes… alzar todo su orgullo y disfrutar esas vacaciones, si el jefe Michellis era capaz de disfrutar todo este tiempo (aunque dudaba de eso ya que se comportaba como un mayordomo deseoso de cumplir los deberes con excelencia) y sin la intención de recibir otro comentario… si no era motivador… sarcástico hacia su persona…

XXXXX

Y así continuaron pasando los días de descanso, un gran árbol se alzaba orgulloso en la sala y todos emocionados, el día de abrir los regalos llego…

Sebastián estaba más que estresado, se podía decir… eso de convivir con personas no era lo suyo… sobre todo si estas se portaban de manera amigables con él, al límite de regalarle un suéter tejido con su inicial(cortesía Wesley que agradeció que le dijeran con tiempo, para hacer su regalito), Lupin le regalo un juego de sellos mágicos con sus iniciales (para cartas), por parte de Sirius y su ahijado (que seguramente acoplo porque él no tenía idea de que regalarle a alguien como él) cuatro botellas del más prestigioso Whisky, de parte de los Tonks (Andrómeda y Nymphadora) 2 pares de guantes (negro y blanco), Wesley menor y Granger un libro de historia de los gatos (de seguro sugerencia de los gemelos)… por parte de Longbottom un juguete mágico para felinos (cortesía similar de Luna o gemelos)… pero lo que más le emociono (y no quería admitir) fue que recibió por parte de su escolta demoniaca… un pequeño felino, parecía de raza siamés con unos hermosos ojos azules, según le dijeron era igual como el gato de Granger asi que era inteligente… ese era el mejor regalo (aunque todo se acomodaba con el)… por fin… después de tantos años… podía tener una mascota… sin que su ahora amo fuera alérgico a el… su frio corazón estaba emocionado… y se podría decir feliz en la oscuridad de su habitación.

-Te llamaremos… Ciel- murmuro el demonio al estrenar el regalo de Neville con el -en honor a mi antiguo amo y se puede decir que regresándole el favor- recordaba que el tenía el nombre de un perro que murió, pues bien… pondría su nombre a un gato.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Bien… algún comentario? Espero no me crucifiquen por extender la agonía en dos partes Jajaja… en el siguiente: por si no sabían esto fue la introducción, lo divertido ya viene… después de los tiempos de compartir… la reunión de Sebastián y la orden ya se aproxima.

Por fin Sebastián pudo hacer lo mejor que se le da, atender como mayordomo y supervisar a su alrededor.

Y el porque le dicen Jefe Michellis… bueno es el jefe de casa… y lo de profesor fue desechado.

Bien hasta el martes… si merlin quiere Jajaja

Neah20 fuera


	14. Chapter 14

Clase 13: Vacaciones II

Sebastián arreglaba aquella que fue su habitación durante ese periodo de tiempo que convivio con los que "amablemente" los invitaron a pasar parte de sus vacaciones

"Cosas importantes por hacer" fue el pretexto para zafarse antes de tiempo de aquellos que lo trataron amistosamente, pero antes de marcharse lo llevarían ante la Orden para proponerle su ingreso como miembro –bastante predecible…- decía burlón al arreglar sus pocas pertenencias, poniéndolas en una sola maleta… el cual tenía un hechizo para agrandar el interior (cortesía de Hermione)… su mascota lo veía con pereza –vamos arriba Ciel…- ordeno con ternura al darle unos golpecitos en el lomo.

El gato lo miro con odio, porque lo levantaban tan temprano ni el sol se había puesto pero resignándose se fue a una canasta (cortesía extra de Nymphadora)

Con todo listo bajo, sus ropas igual de elegantes de siempre con un aire aristócrata, en la estancia lo esperaban un Remus serio pero amigable y un adormilado Sirius (que todavía tenía resaca).

-Buenos días- saludo educadamente, inclinándose cual protocolo educativo –Remus y Sirius-

-Hombre… deja esos saludos… me haces sentir importante- se burló Sirius, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado al exceso educativo del hombre

-Déjalo Sirius… deberías aprender un poco de el- Lupin saludaba igual al hombre.

-Vas a llevar a la bola de pelos…- pregunto el fugitivo al señalar a la criatura, que le gruño ante la presencia de este, no se agradaban mutuamente (ya sabe porque… no?)

-En Hogwarts lo dejare encargado… y de ahí partiremos a nuestro destino- explico Sebastián, al ver que su mascota le daba un zarpazo al barbudo, que lo esquivo por los pelos.

-Maldito gato… si no fueras la mascota de mi amigo…- amenazo discretamente el barbudo, al ver que aunque había quitado su mano, un hilo de sangre corría su dedo, Sebastián esbozo una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-Ciel compórtate…- ordeno el demonio, al darle pequeños golpes en la cabeza al felino.

-Me permites…- Lupin por su parte y aunque su naturaleza licántropo ponía nerviosa a la criatura, tomo al gato y lo acaricio… burlándose de su amigo Sirius… al parecer era al único que odiaba la mascota –los demás ya se fueron… hay que apresurarnos… así que Sirius…-

-Ok… ya voy…- el hombre se trasformó en un gran perro negro, colocándole una correa que dirigía Sebastián, mientras Lupin cargaba la canasta del felino que solamente se alteró aún más con aquella transformación… ahora Sirius ladraba al gato que se esponjo en segundos… algo que le agrado al dueño… simple fascinación por ser amante de los gatos.

XXXXX

Una memoria venía a Harry a primera hora de la mañana, levantándolo somnoliento mientras se rascaba sus ojos y buscaba tontamente sus lentes en el mueble al lado de la cama, poniéndolos en su lugar… sonriendo tontamente ante aquella memoria reprimida.

-Que tonto soy…- se burló de sí mismo –soy un completo imbécil- se rascaba su ahora incontrolable cabellera.

Una voz somnolienta lo interrumpió-Y eso Harry… te levantas temprano solo para insultarte- Ron estaba dormido en la cama de al lado, pero se había levantado por un poco de agua, venia despeinado.

-Nada… solo que recordé algo… y eso que fue reciente- Harry pensaba que con tantas cosas en su cabeza, eso lo había prácticamente olvidado.

-Que fue…- pregunto el chico al sentarse en su cama, sin olvidar bostezar en grande.

-Bueno… Sirius ya me había comentado sus intenciones para invitar al jefe Michellis- con un suspiro acompaño la declaración.

En ese momento Ron casi se atraganta con el agua que acababa de tomar –que… tu sabias de esto… nos lo hubieras dicho antes… no nos hubiéramos espantados como en el principio- recordó su modo autómata al verlo abrir la puerta cuando llegaron.

-Vamos… que hubieras hecho… hubieras actuado igual… o hasta peor- se burló el moreno

-Bueno… pero mínimo ya sabría que el demonio me esperaría en las puertas del infierno… y no me hubiera sorprendido…- razono el pelirrojo al secar su pijama con la varita, consecuencias de haberse casi ahogado por la impresión.

-Te hubieras puesto nervioso e insoportable desde el momento en que saliéramos de Hogwarts…- arqueo su ceja acusatoria, el pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombros -descansamos de tus quejas en el tren…- recibió un almohadazo por parte del ofendido.

-Pero no serían falsas mis quejas… o no me digas que no han sido estresante estas vacaciones…- se defendió el pelirrojo al hacer pucheros de indignación.

-Vamos Ron… el hombre se ha portado bien…- razono el chico al limpiarse un poco sus lentes y regresar aquel proyectil esponjoso a su dueño.

-Bueno… ya duerme… otro rato… es muy temprano para discutir- Ron se acomodó, dispuesto a dormir otro rato más, seguido por su amigo.

Su amigo era caso perdido, no entendía razones cuando se trataba de personas que lo incomodaban… solo se encogió de hombros se quitó los lentes y se cobijó hasta la cabeza… extrañamente sentía mucho frio… y al cerrar sus ojos… suspiro cansado.

XXXXX

Nymphadora iba acompañada de Alastor Moody, caminando por aquella vacía calle en el Londres mágico, en dirección hacia su destino, la nieve caía poco a poco… y las calles ya estaban tapizadas de una delgada capa de nieve.

-Así que se lo van a proponer…- dijo el tuerto con su tono tan típico de él, cojeando como era costumbre por falta de una extremidad.

-Claro… ya sabes todo lo que ha hecho en Hogwarts… sería algo útil con sus habilidades- dijo su ex pupila con diversión.

-Supongo que tienes razón… además alguien que haiga encarado y humillado… elegantemente a esa señora- lo último lo dijo con burla, para su desgracia conocía a la mujer rosada –merece mis respetos y un pase directo a la Orden- mostro una sonrisa retorcida.

XXXXX

En la oficina del director, cierta animaga levantaba la voz.

-ALBUS…- McGonagall exigía una explicación al director que era acompañado por Snape, este la miraba con severidad –NO PUEDES DEJAR QUE ESO SUCEDA…- imploro con un tono alto.

-No es algo que podamos evitar… Minerva- dijo el anciano, esta platica ya la había tenido con Snape con anticipación, se estaba cansando de dar explicaciones –confía en mi… -

-Confió en usted… y en cierta manera él se ha ganado mi confianza… solo un poco- lo último lo dijo titubeante –pero estas seguro de dejarlo elegir… no sabemos cuáles son sus planes después de todo… le diste libertades fuera de la escuela… y ahora… ahora la Orden tiene sus ojos fijos en el-

-Él es fiel… mientras este un contrato- explico Severus, algo cansado… todavía era temprano y ya tenía a su competencia poniendo el grito en el cielo… además que estaba haciendo ella… se supone que debe estar desaparecida –además… porque se altera McGonagall… no es la Orden su secta preferida- se burló, siendo ignorado olímpicamente por la señora.

-Bien… pero no me hare responsable… - dijo la animaga resignada, tenía que partir a la reunión de la orden desapareciendo en aquella puerta.

-Creo que lo preocupante será… cuando el lord se entere que tenemos a su criatura- murmuro Snape con severidad, no recibiendo ninguna contestación por parte de aquel anciano.

XXXXX

El trio dorado, en compañía de Neville, Luna, Ginny, Fred y George estaban impacientes, todos los adultos los habían prácticamente abandonado, sin ninguna explicación, solo una simple nota "volveremos pronto" por parte de Molly… a pesar que solo ayer todos convivían en armonía ante la idea de repartir regalos y cenar mágicamente (con demonio incluido)… y ahora estaban solos…

-Nos han echado… prácticamente- murmuro Fred molesto, haciendo gestos de enfado mientras se cruzaba de brazos, todos estaban sentados enfrente de la chimenea de la estancia donde el árbol se burlaba de ellos prácticamente.

-Se fueron… simplemente se fueron… - George estaba igualmente fastidiado, el hecho de sentirse que se están perdiendo algo grande… los frustraba.

-Ya decía yo… que esta navidad no se podía poner más rara- murmuro Ginny, a ella no le molestaba el hecho de haber sido desplazada de la actividad de los adultos.

-A mí no me molesta… con la presencia del Jefe Michellis… me sentía presionado… siempre en guardia ante una orden- Ron se veía feliz, radiante como a un criminal saliendo de prisión.

-No seas así… el se ha portado bien con nosotros… con todos- dijo Hermione brevemente molesta, eso lo había escuchado también del moreno en su mini platica extra matutina.

Ron solo volteo los ojos ante la idea de deja vu.

-Pero que creen que estén haciendo… puede que solo estén en un bar festejando lejos de los niños- Neville siempre optimista, tratando de desechar la idea de una reunión secreta de ellos

-Claro… todos se fueron a beber desde temprano en la mañana… que sano de su parte- contesto Fred con ironía, recalcando lo ilógico de la idea.

-Pero debemos aceptar… que aunque nos hubiéramos enterado de la reunión secreta… a nosotros no nos incluirían- George dijo con decepción

-Van a presentar al Jefe Michellis ante la orden- interrumpió el niño que vivió, llamando la atención de todos –es algo que recordé en la madrugada… - se encogió de hombros -Para ellos seguimos siendo niños- complemento Harry suspirando fastidiado ante la idea.

-Bueno entonces… que hacemos aquí lamentándonos…- Luna entraba en discusión, con sus enormes ojos capaces de ver un mundo único, sorprendiendo a todos los demás –vamos a entrenar… o solo era un sugerencia para los otros que nosotros no íbamos a cumplir- se encogió de hombros, se la habían pasado de vagos todas estas vacaciones sin tomar su propia ideas.

-Es verdad… somos los cabecillas del ED- Hermione se vio entusiasmada.

-Debemos tener el nivel para ser los lideres- Harry también se le iluminaron los ojos, después de abandonar su auto depresión había estado más animado desde entonces.

-Bien entonces que esperamos… la nieve de afuera solo completara el nivel de dificultad- los gemelos se ponían de pie, dándole la mano a Luna para que se levantara y está a Neville, ya que los cuatro eran instructores físicos y sería lo ideal para empezar.

-Bien… vamos a demostrar que no somos unos niños incompetentes- exclamo Harry cual grito de guerra, siendo apoyado por sus amigos (excepto Ron, él no le gustaba la idea de pasar sus vacaciones entrenando… pero resignado se levantó).

-Bien… que el día recién comienza- dijo animadamente Ginny al subir y cambiarse todos, listo para un día productivo.

XXXXX

En el ministerio se encontraba en total desastre, conflicto y secretismo… aunque no lo pareciera siempre manteniendo la imagen… esa cortina de humo que proyectaba a través del profeta… tranquilo, pacífico y sereno… una tranquilidad que no traería nada bueno.

Y en una oficina en particular, la tensión era palpable… una señora sonriente vestida de rosa enfrente del gran ministro… discutiendo de la manera más civilizada y exasperante del mundo.

-Vaya si lo que dice es cierto… el peligro más evidente… es ese profesor- Cornelius Fudge decía de manera seria, él estaba recibiendo el reporte completo de la espia, aunque había recibido nociones donde se evidenciaba el odio de la señora ante aquel profesor, pero ahora poniendo atención, en verdad todo era más delicado.

-Así es Ministro…- la señora se sacudió una pelusa invisible de su hombro, regresando esa sonrisa estúpida en su rostro –él es el jefe de casa… ya no es profesor- recalco, evidenciando que el hombre seguía llamándole con el título, algo que ella le quito (aunque no disfruto la humillación) –el es una amenaza… puede ser el culpable de una posible rebelión… algunos alumnos ya demuestran ciertos síntomas preocupantes- rostro tan mas fingido de preocupación.

-Que síntomas…- el hombre trago saliva, algo que no pudo por el nudo que se le formo en la garganta ante la idea

-Pues algunos comenzaron con desobedecer las reglas…- recordó a los alumnos que se ofrecieron a ayudar a Michellis cuando le ordeno a ir por SUS libros –otros agreden a mi persona… que ese es el primer paso para agredir a un oficial de rango…- los gemelos con guerra de papeles a la memoria –unos empiezan a carecer de sentido… llevándolos a la locura… algo próximo a un peligro inminente- la rubia que declaro que había bichos –el más preocupante… el chico Potter asegura el regreso del innombrable- hiso cara de asco –y eso es solo la punta de la escoba- arqueo la ceja.

-Bien… pero aunque quiera ayudar en la expulsión de ese hombre… - suspiro impotente –debe de estar al pendiente de el… buscando una excusa para sacarlo del juego- arqueo la ceja, ya que la mujer tenía un gesto serio –algún problema- pregunto.

-Yo pensé que usted podría sacarlos… sin más… nosotros somos la voz de la razón… somos la justicia- recito la rosa indignada, ante aquella idea… algo que estaba haciendo desde hace tiempo atrás… que le sugirieran algo que ya estaba haciendo era inaceptable.

-Es el jefe de casa… y respetado por el alumnado y profesorado… los ojos están sobre nosotros señora Umbridge… y si hacemos alguna injusticia que podría salir de las paredes de aquel castillo… estaremos perdidos… ya es suficiente trabajo tratando de ocultar sus métodos de disciplina- contesto el Fudge, dejando a la señora dando grande bocanadas de aire como tratando de decir algo que no podía.

-Algo saldrá Ministro… ese hombre no solo no aparece en ningún registro Muggle pero ese Dumbledore lo tiene bien cubierto… cuando el director caiga… ese hombre ira detrás de el- sonrió satisfecha, ante la visión de una caída memorable… la venganza se disfruta como plato frio… y a ella… le gusta el frio.

Fudge lo miraba con duda y aunque eso sonó en amenaza, cualquier sacrificio con tal de mantener el orden… o la imagen de eso.

XXXXX

Mansión Black:

Sebastián miraba a su alrededor, todos se habían callado ante la respuesta del jefe de casa.

-Es en serio Sebastián…- pregunto Sirius incrédulo, habían llamado a todos porque estaban seguros que tendrían un nuevo miembro en la Orden, pero recibieron un rotundo y cabe recalcar educado NO de su parte lo había dejado desubicado.

-Es verdad Sirius… yo no tengo pensado formar parte de ninguna Orden… - explico calmadamente, todos se miraron nuevamente con la esperanza de que fuera una mera ilusión… pero no… la realidad los cacheteaba burlonamente.

-Debe ser una broma… piénselo señor Sebastián- Charlie Wesley (que solo vino a conocer al famoso Muggle) tomaba la palabra.

-No tengo nada que pensar… señores… mis intenciones y mi lealtad están en Hogwarts… hasta que este hecho acabe… o cambien- comunico, fijando sus ojos inexpresivos ante aquella comunidad mágica.

-Pero solo estará un año en la escuela… piensa irse después de que el curso acabe- acuso Bill Wesley, al igual que todos… no se lo creía.

-Regresar a su mundo… olvidando todo lo que va a pasar- Nymphadora no creía lo que escuchaba, alguien era capaz de ignorar una guerra de manera fácil… ignorarlos a ellos.

-Nym… cálmate- ordeno Andrómeda al tomarla del hombro, sabía que su hija se sentía traicionada por aquel que había considerado su amigo… pero ella sabía… que una corta convivencia no cambiaba decisiones ni forjaba amistades.

-Se equivocan…- corrigió el hombre, negando con su dedo índice y su cabeza –mis planes van más allá de este año escolar… pero no tengo órdenes para involucrarme con ustedes… por lo menos de manera directa…- una media sonrisa acompaño a aquel burlón Sebastián, todos dieron por hecho que el que ordenaba es Dumbledore.

-Que quieres decir con eso… Sebastián- pregunto Lupin, manteniendo su cordura y calma.

-Trabajar solo… ese es mi plan… no abandonare este mundo… no hasta que se me indique… o pierda mi interés- explico el inmutable demonio, cansado de dar explicaciones… él no le agradaba hacer equipo… para el la perfección era de trabajar solo.

-Pero eres un Muggle…- recordó Sirius –no puedes hacer esto solo… sé que eres capaz y todo… pero estamos hablando de una posible guerra-

-Ustedes desconocen mucho de los muggles… me extraña de usted Sirius… alguien que contacto a la familia Phantomhive por una investigación… dígame todavía después de esas historias… cree que los Muggle son frágiles- ahora el cuestionaba al prófugo, todos lo miraron con duda… sabían que esa familia les había dado información de la criatura a la cual Voldemort quiere de su lado… había más allá de una simple información.

-Tienes razón Sebastián… estoy ignorando sus cualidades- acepto el animago al suspirar pesadamente –aunque me sorprende que te hayas enterado de eso- arqueo la ceja, el hombre solo contesto con una sonrisa y un leve

-Yo solo soy un simple Jefe de casa- sonrió elegantemente, terminando de raíz el rumbo de la conversación

-Usted nos está ocultando algo…- Alastor cuestiono, cual cualidad de auror posible –pero me conformare con que no trabaje en nuestra contra- se encogió de hombros.

-Si esta es tu decisión… la respetaremos- murmuro Arthur, Molly solo afirmo con la cabeza.

-Pero no por eso… te dejaremos solo…- Lupin dijo al acercarse al hombre de negro, tomándolo del hombro en forma de apoyo –sabemos que eres muy capaz…-

-Confía en nosotros… aunque no formes parte de la orden del fénix- Sirius hacia lo mismo que su compañero, no iban a dejar morir a otro amigo más.

-Aunque no lo quieras… y de seguro no lo quieres… yo también me apunto a tu favor Sebastián- Nymphadora se agregaba feliz de la vida… superando su enojo en instantes… robando una vez más… el color rojo de sus ojos.

Los humanos siguen siendo una especie que no cansa en sorprenderlo… aun con la negativa de formar equipo… ahí estaban ellos… asegurándose que estarían ahí para el cuándo lo necesitara… sonrió levemente al tener un brillo de interés en sus ojos, su naturaleza… siempre al pendiente de recibir más de lo que da… así fue antes… y así será ahora… diversión de diferentes tipos.

-Ya tomo una decisión… así que se da por terminada esta reunión- McGonagall que se había mantenido al margen sugirió, y aceptaron tristemente.

-Nos vemos… entonces señor Sebastián…- se despidió la familia Wesley, al desaparecer –SUERTE CON EL MINISTERIO- grito Charlie siendo golpeado por Bill ante aquella falta de seriedad de su hermano mayor.

Al final, solo quedaron los tres "amigos"

-Que planeas hacer a partir de ahora- pregunto Lupin sentado en aquella sala, por alguna extraña razón Kreacher, el elfo domestico del lugar no se había aparecido… a insultarlos de manera discreta.

-Bueno… planeo seguir en la escuela por el momento…- contesto Sebastián que se mantenía parado, enfrente de aquel sillón donde los hombres se habían sentado, mirándolos con seriedad.

-Y en el futuro… -era algo que había mencionado durante la discusión, Sirius estaba preocupado quería quitarse esas dudas…. Que tenia planeado.

El demonio se sentó con comodidad, observando a sus compañeros-Mph… ya veré en el futuro… pero mis intenciones es que se ejecute el plan con el mejor resultado deseado- contesto con naturalidad Sebastián.

-No sé si tranquilizarme o preocuparme- Sirius esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, la severidad y confianza del hombre lo sorprendían.

Kreacher apareció, serio acompañado de la tetera y tazas para los invitados de su amo… desapareciendo en instantes.

-Por el momento… el único inconveniente es la señora Umbridge…- comento Sebastián, al llenar las tazas con un poco de te… viendo como el fugitivo sacaba un poco de alcohol de sus ropas dándole pequeña dosis a todas las tazas.

-Lo llevas bien con la señora… aunque te compadezco con pasar tiempo con ella- Lupin aunque desaprobó la actitud alcohólica de su compañero, se resignó tomando aquel te.

-Lo se… a veces desearía que desapareciera- Sebastián confeso, tomando con naturalidad.

-No quiero ser aguafiestas… pero dime Sebastián… que piensas de toda la situación- Sirius era el más preocupado insistiendo nuevamente a regresar al tema.

-La guerra va a llegar… y según mi presentimientos… todo sucederá los siguientes 2 años… - contesto calculador y educado –no estoy de acuerdo en los planes… pero quien soy yo para ir en contra- se encogió de hombros, indiferente –tanto secretismo… llevara más muertes… -

-Lo se… pero es nuestra manera de mantener a todos a salvo- dijo Lupin, llamando al elfo domestico para que trajera algo más de tomar… la seriedad de la criatura le sorprendió pero no le prestó atención.

-Entonces… que los hace diferentes al ministerio- dijo Sebastián con temple de hierro, ambos amigos se miraron confundidos –mantienen en secreto ciertas cosas… para proteger a sus niños… pero sale contraproducente… -

El elfo apareció, aquella tensión en la sala reinaba, pero esa criatura no era quien para decir algo… no le importaba el traidor a la sangre que era su amo… en estos momentos su preocupación estaba en ese hombre de negro… su mirada roja como la sangre sobre el… lo hacía temer.

-No entiendes Sebastián… esto lo hacemos por su bien- Sirius tomaba un poco de aquel líquido que había servido el elfo antes de desaparecer en silencio, dándoles un poco de su toque.

-Solo están atrasando lo inevitable… ustedes lo saben muy bien- aquella mirada roja mostro un extraño brillo, se sentían pequeños ante aquella presencia que emanaba del jefe de casa -Pero como les había dicho… no soy quien para ir en contra de los planes- el hombre de negro se encogió de hombros, saboreo el té… el juraba que lo podía hacer mejor que eso… suspiro cansino.

-Pero si tienes alguna idea para mejorar el resultado… no dudes en decírnoslo- murmuro Remus, consiente y por primera vez razonando todo aquello que tenían planeado, no habían pensado en eso… que los secretos tienen consecuencias… y lo había notado los anteriores años, Harry estaba en constante peligro… pero Dumbledore tenía planes y hasta ese momento, no había pensado en cuestionarlos.

Sebastián se quedó en silencio… a él le es indiferente la situación… al contrario… el hecho de una guerra le complacía en lo más profundo de su ser… el cómo se desarrolla hasta llegar a ese punto… era lo que más le interesaba… y vaya que lo iba a disfrutar.

XXXXX

-Ey Harry… fuiste muy duro conmigo- Ron se quejaba, mientras Luna le arreglaba la nariz, después de todo ella era bueno en eso… aunque los dedos era su punto fuerte.

-Te descuidaste Ron… no habrá oportunidades en situaciones reales- lo regañaban los gemelos, serios ante la infantil actuacion de su hermano.

-No sean duros con el…- Ginny murmuraba cansina, cuando sus hermanos se ponían en intenciones de entrenamiento, actuaban de manera seria… porque habían cambiado sus hermanos… era un misterio.

-Pero ellos tienen razón…- Luna susurro soñadora, Sebastián los había estado entrenando y no solo eso… les platicaba algunas situaciones Muggle en las que él estuvo involucrado… para quitarles las vendas de los ojos… según él.

-Vaya… hasta Neville se llevó la peor parte… pero el no se queja- Hermione también entraba a regañar al pelirrojo, pues no era la primera vez que paraba el entrenamiento para quejarse del trato duro.

-Ron… esto es cosa seria… discúlpame… pero tenemos que seguir- dijo Harry al tenderle la mano a su amigo, que seguía bufando molesto pero resignado.

Neville estaba descansando, le había tocado practicar con George y era bastante hábil, por lo cual en vez de discutir había aprovechado para tomarse un suspiro, pero al ver que ya comenzaba el movimiento –bien… ahora seguimos con encantamientos- pregunto, todos los miraron y sonrieron… aceptando el cambio.

XXXXX

Snape veía con desagrado aquella peluda criatura…. Porque se lo habían encargado a el… era la cuestión… ahí estaba Dumbledore o algún alumno de séptimo que podía haber apoyado… pero no… ahí estaba cuidando la mascota del jefe de casa Gryffindor, su eterno enemigo jurado desde tiempos de Salazar… suspiro cansado… ese hombre le gustaba molestarlo de maneras intimas y extrañas.

Ciel se retorcía en las piernas del pocionista de manera melosa, dejando pelaje color gris y otros colores oscuros en su túnica favorita.

-Vaya criatura más molesta- dijo serio al apartarlo de su ropa, viendo el daño ocasionado… suspiro… y sin que nadie lo viera… le dio un encantamiento durmiéndolo unas 2 horas… antes de que llegara su dueño.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

¿Qué les pareció? Tuve complicaciones con la escena de la orden… pero recordé que si fuera por Sebastián… el estuviera solo… y si hiciera un equipo seria para ponerlo a merced de su amo… y el escogería a los que tuvieran mejores capacidades. BIEN PROX CAP REINICIO DE CLASES.


	15. Chapter 15

Clase 14: Regreso

En la estación del tren, Nymphadora, Sirius (como perro) y Remus despedían a los chicos, listos para emprender el viaje de regreso a Hogwarts:

-Fueron unas vacaciones productivas- Harry se estiraba plácidamente, recordando sus días de práctica.

-Creo que el Quidditch no sería problema ahora…- Ron apoyaba a su amigo –aunque es una lástima que lo hayan suspendido este año por la paranoia del ministerio- se encogió de hombros.

Hermione rodaba los ojos, ahí iban otra vez los chicos a presumir sus avances físicos… aunque le dedicaron más tiempo a practicar con la varita, tenían como mínimo 1 hora para el acondicionamiento físico.

-Oye Neville… deberías considerar ingresar al equipo el próximo año- informo el moreno con una sonrisa

-No… ya sabes que eso no me gusta… prefiero ver- se encogió de hombros el chico, causando una risa en sus compañeros.

-Ya déjenlo en paz…- Hermione intervenía en el método de convencimiento No 23 por parte de Harry y Ron para Neville… otra vez –Neville no les hagas caso… a ti se te da muy bien la herbologia- dijo animadamente la chica.

-Hola…- Ginny entraba junto a Luna, con un surtido de dulces para el camino.

-Y los gemelos…- pregunto Ron al no ver a sus hermanos.

-Fueron a saludar a sus amigos… - dijo la soñadora con una sonrisa –pasa mucho tiempo con nosotros- se sentó a un lado de Neville, ofreciendo dulces.

-Supongo que ya se cansaron de los niños…- se rio Ron, acompañado del resto en unos minutos.

-Bueno… ellos han estado tan ocupados… que ya casi no dedica tiempo con los chicos de su edad- contesto la soñadora, tan inocente.

-Que quieres decir- pregunto Harry, la chica solo se encogió de hombros.

Ellos tres se trataban con tanto secretismo, además que mostraban una gran habilidad en el combate… pero cuando se les cuestiona… ellos se encierran y ni con veritaserum podrían sacárselo, así que resignados cambiaron el tema.

El resto del camino platicaron animadamente, recordando las vivencias de sus vacaciones y la desaparición de Sebastián en medio de ellas… ellos sabían de la reunión del fénix pero no lograron sacar nada de información… también de los regalos que les dio el jefe de casa… fue uno de los temas.

El dia seguía siendo algo fresco, después de todo era Enero y resignados a enfrentarse de nuevo a la suma inquisidora ya podían divisar su destino.

XXXXX

Sebastián caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, con su túnica de profesor y con sus anteojos, había salido de la oficina de Snape, que lo fulmino en cuanto entro al lugar y rezongando cosas como "me debes unas cuantas túnicas" o "porque tardaste tanto en venir por tu bola de pelos" entre otras cosas, su felino lo recibió gustoso aunque antes de salir… se le retorció en el pie al pocionista que lo miraba con asco… ahora solo se dirigía con el director, después de dejar a su mascota en su oficina.

Al cruzar el umbral -Su viaje fue de provecho- pregunto Dumbledore, con su sonrisa tan amigable como siempre.

El hombre se paró enfrente de aquel escritorio, mientras el fénix lo miraba curioso como siempre-Fue de muy buen provecho- contesto tan fríamente como de costumbre.

-Espero que si… el mundo Muggle tiene tantos misterios… un mundo bastante interesante con una alta velocidad en cuanto a desarrollo- con su tono de amplia sabiduría murmuro, mientras se acariciaba la larga barba.

Sebastián se reprimió una sonrisa -Pero si sigue empeñado solo en conocer un lado del mundo… el mundo mágico para ser exacto… nunca lo descubrirá por completo- aun así contesto con elegante ironía.

-Veo que sigue su manía… en verdad no le agradan los magos… no es así- murmuro el anciano, acostumbrado a los comentarios de aquel elegante servidor.

-Su mundo es limitado… mi señor- su sarcasmo mostraba una leve sonrisa, al inclinarse educadamente –pero conseguí algunas personas que podrían ayudarme… aunque no es momento para presentarlos-

-¿Ayuda?... se supone que usted trabajaras solo… por esa razón rechazo a la orden- el señor mostro una leve cara de sorpresa, todos los cuadros que estaban a su alrededor también se sorprendieron… excepto el cuadro de Salazar Slytherin… él no le importaba nada.

-Así es… trabajo solo… eso es correcto… pero mi deber es asegurar el bienestar de mi contratista- contesto cual razón aplastante, para proteger sus intereses de externos… es necesario tener los mejores… eso aprendió de su anterior amo… por algo tenia a sus ineptos sirvientes.

-No me queda más remedio que confiar en tu criterio…- el anciano suspiro –ahora hay que alistarnos… la señora Umbridge llegara pronto y si te encuentra…- se dio cuenta que hablaba solo, y en ese instante se estaba abriendo la puerta.

-Buenos días… director- saludo con toda la hipocresía del mundo la aclamada señora de rosa, mostrando una sonrisa… una gran sonrisa.

XXXXX

El trio dorado caminaba directo al comedor, decididos a dar inicio nuevamente al curso, al cruzar el umbral… se sentía la felicidad del reencuentro, la emoción de presumir los regalos y sobretodo las anécdotas de navidad… toda la escuela ya había abandonado aquellos arreglos navideños y ya no se sentían presionados por evitar los muérdagos que aparecían de repente…

-Vaya… es tan hermosos estar de regreso- Hermione estaba emocionada, todos lo miraron como loca… a ella es a la única que le emociona iniciar clases.

-Antes de que me arrastren a otro de sus discursos…- interrumpió Harry a Ron –no se les hace extraño… desde que inició el año… ninguno de los fantasmas ha aparecido-

-Cierto… - razono el pelirrojo, olvidando las quejas que iba a decirle a la castaña.

-De hecho… aunque debo admitir el baño de las chicas es más calmado sin myrtle la llorona- acepto Hermione, ganándose una mirada de burla por parte de Ginny –que es la verdad… me estresa que todo lo que digo lo malinterpreta… siempre termino mojada y enojada-

-Hola…- la arrogante voz interrumpió a los chicos que iban rumbo a sus asientos preferidos de su mesa, volteando a ver a Draco… que presumía su escoba nueva –les doy la bienvenida…- dijo socarronamente fingiendo una inclinación, algo que causo unas leves sonrisas en sus acompañantes Crabbe y Goyle.

-Ahora que quieres Malfoy…- dijo fastidiado Harry, desviando la mirada de la llamativa escoba, sabía que si seguía observándola el rubio se pavonearía aún más.

-Vaya… que cortante… - murmuro el rubio, ondeando la escoba que era observada por el pelirrojo –bueno solo venía a darles la bienvenida… no me digan que son sordos…-

-Corta el rollo Malfoy… y escupe de una vez el veneno…- Hermione le interrumpió, dándole un codazo a Ron para que saliera del trance de ver la escoba

Draco frunció el ceño, nadie interrumpía un Malfoy –ignorare tu despreciable comentario mestiza…- escupió con rencor –ya que soy tan bondadoso… solo venía a recordarles… que como parte del grupo Inquisidor… están bajo la mira…- levanto la barbilla y se fue directo a su mesa, claro que antes fulmino a la castaña con la mirada.

-Para que decirnos algo que obviamente sabemos…- Hermione rodo los ojos, y arrastro a sus amigos en su lugar favorito, donde Neville y Ginny (que siguió caminando ignorando la interrupción de Malfoy) ya los esperaban.

-Quien sabe… puede que infle más su ego…- murmuro Ron encogiéndose de hombros cansinamente, en verdad que estaba genial la escoba nueva de Malfoy.

-Genial… somos los causantes de que el Ego de Malfoy sea cada vez más grande… me siento responsable- sarcasmo puro por parte de Harry al momento de sentarse.

Los profesores comenzaron a desfilar, uno a uno, algunos saludando a los estudiantes a otros los estudiantes eran los que los saludaban… a excepción de Snape, que pasaba como si no hubiera nadie más en la sala.

La chillona rosada paso como si el mundo no la mereciera, se veía aún más confiada que al irse de vacaciones…

-Pareciera que repuso fuerzas…- Fred miraba con burla a la señora.

-Y recupero el orgullo que Sebastián le había bajado...- George apoyaba a su gemelos, miraron a la Revenclaw que estaba en su mesa… y le hicieron señas para que viera lo mismo que ellos, ella entendió y solo mostro una sonrisa.

-Solo espero que no nos moleste…- imploro Harry al todo poderoso.

-Vamos Harry… no seas tan pesimista… tú crees que quitara los ojos del que…- Ron fue interrumpido por un fuerte codazo por parte de su hermana

-Ron… no empeores las cosas- le susurro.

XXXXX

Sebastián se paseaba por una de las torres, los alumnos lo saludaban como siempre… y de repente una ave se paró en su hombro… el demonio lo miro con duda…

La lechuza estaba nerviosa, pero ordenes eran ordenes

-Bien… que tenemos por aquí…- el demonio tomo la carta que portaba la lechuza, se dirigio a un pasillo escondido y la abrió… acompañado por la criatura mensajera…

_Buenos días… o tardes Sebastián:_

_Suerte con tu primer día de clases… espero que te haya ido de maravilla en tu viaje… _

_Esta carta es para recordarte que dejamos un tema pendiente… y que silenciaste durante la reunión de la Orden… como sabias que yo había investigado con la familia Muggle acerca de la criatura… y sobretodo de las historias que me contaron (que nadie sabía a excepción de Remus)… espero tu confirmación (para que estrenes el regalo de Remus)… este fin de semana en la cabeza de puerco 10 am…._

_Saludos Canuto._

_PD: Remus y Nym te mandan saludos, ellos también asistirán._

_PD2: La lechuza muerde…_

Sebastián suspiro, era cansino darle explicaciones a esas personas, se encogió de hombros y le dio una croqueta de gato (que traía casualmente en su túnica) a la lechuza, dirigiéndose a su oficina para contestar…

La lechuza por su parte estaba quieta, sabía que si trataba de morder a ese hombre… no sobreviviría lo suficiente para ver a crecer a sus criaturas… así es… la pobre lechuza temía por su vida.

XXXXX

-Genial… sencillamente genial…- Hermione estaba hecha una furia, iba caminando hacia la biblioteca, arrollando a todo inocente a su paso… porque… simple… Ron no solo la señalo como sabelotodo en clase de pociones para defenderse de Snape… sino que por su culpa le encargaron en exceso tarea "por presumir lo que tiene… señorita Granger… dele gracias al señor Wesley" palabras del pocionista acompañados de una sonrisa torcida… no sabía porque el profesor traía un mal genio… probablemente paso sus vacaciones con dementores eso explicaría su infelicidad… pero porque toda su frustración la descargaba con algún inocente… no es porque ella haga lo mismo cuando está enojada (no es el caso)… pero alguien tenía que pagar.

Lo que Hermione no sabía, es que Snape estaba enojado y frustrado por culpa del felino de Sebastián, arruinando sus vacaciones (que no sé qué pelea… si solo está).

-Tengo que apresurarme…- se dijo a sí misma, al entrar rápido al santuario del conocimiento, con todo listo… se fue a su mesa favorita… y comenzó la redacción –hoy es la reunión- dijo emocionada consigo misma.

XXXXX

Sebastián tomaba nota, se encontraba en la parte exterior de aquella sala de menesteres y observaba como el trio de Slytherin… la patrulla inquisidora… esperaban algún signo de movimiento por parte de los infractores… esto le causo una indiferente sonrisa.

-Dime joven Malfoy…- Sebastián ya se encontraba detrás de ellos, asustando tanto a los grandulones como al rubio -ha estado practicando lo poco que aprendió de mi clase- pregunto tan casual.

-Em… claro…- contesto el chico nervioso, esas apariciones del maestro no eran nada bueno.

-Todavía piensa seguir los pasos de su padre…- pregunto, sin prestar atención, simplemente seguía apuntando en su pergamino.

Malfoy estaba petrificado, ese hombre insistía en lo mismo… cada oportunidad… le hacia las mismas 2 preguntas, y ese brillo en sus ojos al no obtener respuesta de inmediato… además de esa sombría sonrisa torcida (y eso que el sabia de ese tipo de sonrisas)… y así como aparecía siempre se retiraba… desapareciendo en las sombras del corredor.

-Draco…- pregunto Goyle, para ellos 2 era la primera vez que veían la interacción del jefe Gryffindor con el rubio, estaban confundidos (y eso es decir mucho para alguien tan dependientes como ellos).

XXXXX

-Hey Harry…- Ron murmuro, ya se encontraban descansando en su habitación.

-Que quieres Ron…- contesto adormilado.

-Crees que a Hermione se le pase lo enojado rápido- pregunto preocupado.

-Por lo que le hiciste…. No…- con una simplicidad y leve burla

-Pero no fue mi intención… yo solo la di como ejemplo… no pensé que Snape se la tomara contra ella…- en el pelirrojo se figuraba una extraña expresión, entre terror y preocupación.

-Ya sabes cómo es Snape… impredecible con nosotros…- murmuro con fastidio –además venia más irritado con nosotros… los Gryffindor -

-Pero… ahora en la práctica… ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra…-

-Si te la dirigió… hasta te mando al otro lado de la sala…- se burló nuevamente, recordando que un simple expelliarmus había casi noqueado a su contrincante (Ron vs Hermione)

-Búrlate… mal amigo…-

-Ya déjalo… solo dale tiempo…- contesto con simplicidad –y duérmete…-

-Esta bien Jefe… pero déjame decirte que no me hiciste sentir mejor…-

-No te voy a mentir… tu como yo conoces a Hermione… buenas noches- se quito sus anteojos, acomodándose en su cama.

XXXXX

Mientras en la oficina del jefe de casa, alguien acababa de llegar:

Una mujer se paseaba como león enjaulado, se mordía las uñas ansiosa y miraba cada minuto la puerta, esperando a que se abriera… su cabello cobrizo y ojos azules, piel blanca y altura media.

-Ya siéntate de una buena vez…- murmuro un hombre que estaba cómodamente sentado, tez oscura, ojos miel, cabello negro y de gran altura la miraba con burla –Marlon… te sientas o te siento…-. Amenazo el hombre.

La chica lo miro preocupada y simplemente obedeció, ahora movía los pies de manera desesperada –yo… yo no sé qué hacer… porque estoy aquí- decía al mirar el suelo, ella portaba un vestido casual negro, mientras el hombre portaba un pantalón obscuro acompañado de una camisa blanca.

-Quieres que te lo recuerde… simple… chantaje- se encogió de hombros y se acomodo

-Pero trabajar para alguien como el… en un mundo como este- dijo la mujer, viendo los cuadros que murmuraban a su alrededor –nunca pensé que alguien me atraparía…-

-Resígnate… o preferías ir a prisión el resto de tu vida- arqueo la ceja, la chica negó rápidamente –vez… él nos ofreció una vida… a cambio de servirles…-

-Mph… bueno… la vida que llevaba antes no era tan mala… pero la tranquilidad que él me ofreció… me parece bien- Marlon suspiro –no lo crees Uriel…-

-Claro… ya quería salir de eso… que mejor que parar a este mundo… solo asesinando por defensa… y no por órdenes-

-Aunque por el momento… solo estarán escondidos- Sebastián interrumpía, haciendo que ambos saltaran de sus asientos.

-Buenas Noches Sebastián…- saludaron ambos, después de reponerse del susto

-Usen sus habilidades… y protejan si es necesario a nuestro amo- ordeno con severidad, ambos aceptaron –manténganse en las sombras… ya saben dónde están las cocinas y donde se encuentra el… -

-Entendemos…-

-Bien pueden retirarse… solo diríjanse a mi si es necesario… y cuando este solo…- Sebastián se sentó en su escritorio, soltando un gran suspiro cansino.

Los dos chicos se miraron y salieron de manera silenciosa, sin ser detectados.

Sebastián seguía escribiendo, fue un día bastante calmado… sin ningún accidente por parte del ser desagradable… quito varios puntos a las casas, por pequeñas cosas (un encuentro entre slytherin y Gryffindor) además observo los avances del ED en sus prácticas, el demonio estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y estrategias para el futuro cuando alguien toco la puerta –pase- exclamo sin quitar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Buenas noches…- Hagrid entraba, se veía algo lastimado y cansado –profesor Michellis- pregunto al ver que no le prestaba atención.

-Bienvenido Hagrid…- saludo cortésmente Sebastián, al mostrarle una de las sillas para sentarse –y ya no soy profesor… solo soy el jefe de casa- dijo con simplicidad, el rostro del gigante era un poema entre sorpresa y decepción justo cuando estaba dispuesto a darle ánimos –no se moleste… es algo que tenía que suceder- corto el discurso de consuelo de aquel gran hombre.

-Vaya… bueno… ahora mismo estoy llegando de mi viaje… y decidí pasarlo a saludar primero- confeso el gran hombre.

-Y como le fue- pregunto indiferente, la verdad no le interesaba, pero era educado… el protocolo se lo exigía.

-Quisiera decir que bien… pero me entere que también alguien les había propuesto lo mismo- contesto un poco decepcionado.

-Él se está moviendo con rapidez…- el demonio se recargaba en una de sus manos, que apoyaba en el escritorio –nosotros también tenemos que hacernos de más aliados… -murmuro Sebastián, le gustaba mucho las estrategias… él lo veía como un juego de ajedrez… en el que el más suspicaz ganaba.

-No tenemos muchas opciones…- Hagrid se veía deprimido, suspirando nuevamente.

-Preocúpese para después… contesto con simplicidad –ahora nuestro obstáculo es el mismo ministerio- declaro con fastidio, en verdad que a veces los mismos bandos se peleaban entre ellos… era entretenido pero comenzaba a vérselo como molestia.

-Tiene razón… mi propio puesto puede correr peligro… - el gigante se levantó –iré a saludar a Dumbledore… fue un gusto saludarlo- se despidió, a Hagrid le habían ordenado reportarse primero con Sebastián, al parecer era una persona de confianza por parte del director.

-A proteger a la rey…- murmuro Sebastián con una enorme sonrisa y cabe de decir… escalofriante sonrisa, que asusto a los pobres cuadros de la oficina.

XXXXX

Mientras en el ministerio:

Percy, uno de los tantos Wesley, se había peleado con su padre y cortado contacto con su familia… porque ellos protegen a Harry Potter… el sospechoso número uno del ministro ante complot –que tontos…- murmuraba con desprecio, al ver la foto que tenía en su oficina, él era la mano derecha del ministro y le tenía un gran respeto, más que a su propio padre –porque no abren los ojos… el señor tenebroso no regreso… - frunció el ceño, y se fue a su escritorio recogiendo todo para irse a su casa –que se queden con su Harry… de mí no sabrán…- veía un regalo por parte de su madre, ni siquiera lo había abierto desde navidad… y hoy estaba dispuesto a regresarlo… el ya no tenia familia.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Un corto capitulo… creo

Nota: Sebastián conoció a Uriel y Marlon en el transcurso de su desaparición… son personajes agregados… productos de mi loca imaginación… más adelante… explicare su función y por qué Sebastián los arrastro con el… aunque deberían de intuir mas o menos su función?

Por cierto, si tienen dudas de los regalos por parte de Sebastián, anuncio próximamente un extra…. Pero para el próximo capítulo… Visión desde el ministerio… así es mi estimadas… posiblemente Percy pasara…..

Si tienen alguna duda o comentario… aquí andamos… y lo se… muchos ya queremos matar a Umbridge… pero todavía no llega el momento… pero se los prometo… será memorable :D

El prox capi… domingo o Lunes …

Neah 20 fuera….


	16. Chapter 16

Clase 15: En los ojos de Percy

El ministerio era un lugar calmado, se podría decir…

-…- Percy se paseaba por su oficina, dispuesto a pasar un fin de semana "trabajando" en que… simple iría a Hogwarts a darle aún más credibilidad a la enviada Umbridge, ya que habían iniciado esta semana con clases.

Alguien tocaba su puerta y sin esperar contestación -Que tenga suerte- Cornelius Fudge entraba a la oficina, dispuesto a darle ánimos a uno de sus mejores trabajadores.

-Gracias Ministro…- el pelirrojo sentía que esta misión era importante, no se detendría por emociones a su familia… ellos habían quedado atrás desde el momento en que apoyaron a Harry en aquel juicio antes del inicio de clases

-Recuerda hijo…- el hombre se sentó en uno de los sillones que adornaba aquella oficina –ser el apoyo de la señora Umbridge… contra ese hombre… y asegurarnos la credibilidad del asunto-

-Usted duda de la señora Umbridge- el joven levantaba su barbilla, él le tenía respeto a la mujer, como amante de las reglas y las formas estrictas en las que manejaba la escuela.

-Claro que no Percy… pero a como están las cosas de tensas en Hogwarts… que mejor asegurarnos… -

-No me diga que se dejara llevar por los rumores… ella está haciendo bien su trabajo… y si dice que ese tal Michellis es un peligro… lo será…- con un tono decidido contesto –no importa que se haya ganado la confianza de unos cuantos niños…-

-Lo se… por eso te envió… aunque sea solo el fin de semana- el hombre se encogió de hombros.

-Aunque sea corto el tiempo… No habrá problema… yo cumpliré con mi trabajo… y este fin de semana le pondremos fin a esas libertades que ese hombre se ha tomado- contesto más que seguro, al tomar su maletín (hechizado) y poner la mano en la manija de la puerta, suspiro y la abrió –que tenga un buen fin de semana- se despidió al cerrar.

El ministro vio retirarse a aquel prometedor joven que había sido capaz de cortar lazos con su familia por el "bien" de las reglas….

XXXXX

Sebastián se inclinaba en aquella gran silla, hoy era el último día de la semana hábil… pero a el que más le importaba… a él no le interesaba en lo absoluto que la semana se acabara… pero podía sentir los ánimos del castillo ante la idea de un fin de semana… el demonio tenia a Ciel recostado en su regazo –hoy llegara… aquel que apoyara al ser desagradable… este fin de semana - le hablaba al felino, que ni se molestaba en levantar su rostro –Percy Wesley… según lo que averigüe… ese chico hijo de Arthur y Molly Wesley… que se cegó por el respeto que le tiene a su jefe… no es eso gracioso… humanos… con sus relaciones tan delicadas…- sonrió para sus adentros, hoy sería un día diferente y los siguientes también… pero suspiro cansino al recordar su cita que tendría el día de mañana con Sirius, Remus y Nym… -Bien… a comenzar el día- dijo entusiasmado al bajar a su mascota, darle de comer y salir de su oficina.

XXXXX

En la cabaña del guardabosque:

-Hagrid- saludaban los chicos al saltar con el gigante, asustándolo ya que venían bajo la capa de invisibilidad –porque no nos avisaste que llegaste- pregunto molesta Hermione, viéndolo de manera recriminatoria.

-Bueno… tu sabes… he tenido algunos problemas con la señora del ministerio- dijo el gigante fastidiado, al recordar toda las preguntas que le hacían la mujer.

-y que fue lo que hiciste… a donde fuiste- pregunto Ron, al ingresar por completo en la pequeña cabaña.

-estas muy golpeado… no nos vayas a salir que fue un viaje como todos saben- dijo Harry.

-Bien… pero tomen asiento… - dijo el gigante al servir un poco de té y galletas (estas últimas rechazadas) –bueno… Dumbledore me mando con los gigantes… ya saben porque…- en casi susurro contesto.

-Ya veo… supongo que Dumbledore aunque no dé la cara… también se está preparando… -el niño que vivió se encogió de hombros.

-Aunque es una lástima… que el ministerio crea que él hace esto para dar un golpe de estado- murmuro la castaña, deteniendo a Ron que de seguro cuestionaría que significaba ese último comentario (sangre puras sin conocimiento Muggle…)

-Pero lo preocupante… es que el quien tu sabes… también está detrás de ellos- en tono preocupado casi estrangulado afirmo el gran hombre –pero no es momento de molestarse con esto… - dijo cortando el tema.

-Pero…- iban a replicar pero el gigante los detuvo.

-Necesito que me hagan un favor… ya saben… por si me corren- el gigante suspiro e indico a los chicos que se pusieran la capa para que lo siguieran.

Ahí el trio dorado conoció a Grawp el medio hermano de Hagrid que se encontraba en el bosque prohibido, haciéndoles prometer que cuidarían de el cuándo no estuviera.

XXXXX

Percy veía las grandes puertas que le pertenecían a su antigua escuela que se abrían ante el, los miro indiferentes al abrirse paso por aquellas grandes hectáreas que abarcaba el jardín (se podría decir) de Hogwarts… a lo lejos el lago oscuro… la cabaña de Hagrid y el inicio del bosque prohibido… suspiro y al llegar a las puertas, alguien lo estaba esperando…

-Bienvenido joven Wesley…- saludo la inquisidora, con una enorme sonrisa arrogante.

-Solo dígame Percy… no me llame por mi apellido… me molesta- contesto con simplicidad al estrechar su mano con aquel ser rosado.

-Oh en verdad lo siento… olvido su situación actual con su familia…- la señora a veces tocaba temas delicados… pero como le divertían las expresiones de sus víctimas al tocarlos sin querer.

-Bien… dígame en que le puedo ayudar… el día de hoy- pregunto indiferente ya que su acción comenzaría el día de mañana, le había molestado esa leve expresión de satisfacción que pudo notar en aquella persona al mencionar su situación, pero lo paso por alto

-Nada en especial… el día de hoy simplemente me acompañaras… - contesto la mujer al indicarle el pase –claro que podrás ver con tus propios ojos mis avances en la disciplina… aunque solo me faltan detalles… unos detalles que refinare cuando tenga la oportunidad y nadie pueda ir en mi contra- decía orgullosa.

Percy se dirigía a la oficina de la señora, era algo cargado de rosa y gatos para su gusto pero no iba a quejarse, solo estaría ahí el fin de semana

-Vamos al comedor… supongo que no has desayunado…- dijo la señora cortes, al salir de aquel santuario felino (que hasta a Sebastián le parecía desagradable y era mucho decir)

El recatado pelirrojo, siguió en silencio a la mujer, hablaba demasiado esa persona… en su camino al gran comedor… reconoció a su hermano Ron… que no siguió su sugerencia de apartarse de Harry… y como tal… los ignoro… pudo sentir la furia contenida (por Hermione) de su pequeño hermano, pero eso no lo detuvo.

-Traidor…- susurro un Fred molesto rebasándolo y golpeándole el hombro a su paso, Percy simplemente se sacudió dicho hombro con indiferencia.

-Heriste a mama…- susurro George al hacer lo mismo que su gemelo, ambos seguidos por una rubia que se notaba menor que ellos, ella le dirigió la mirada y simplemente suspiro como decepcionada… en verdad que sus hermanos tenían unos extraños gustos por las mujeres.

Al ver el gran comedor, no había cambiado en lo absoluto… ahí enfrente se alzaba la mesa de los profesores.

-Bienvenido joven Wesley…- saludo Dumbledore complacido por ver a uno de sus tantos estudiantes egresados de su escuela.

-Gracias… y solo dígame Percy- contesto indiferente al pasarlo de largo, claro que su educación le exigía que saludara… lo hiso… de la manera más seca del mundo y sin dirigir más palabras se fue a sentar al lado de la inquisidora.

-Buenos días… mi nombre es Sebastián Michellis- se presentó cortes ante el "extraño" pelirrojo, este sintió el escáner de aquel jovencito que lo miraba indiferente desde su asiento.

-Mucho gusto…- dijo igual de seco y con leves tonos de odio (infundado) ignorando la mano que se le extendía.

Sebastián sonreía, pero por dentro estaba molesto… lo habían dejado con la mano extendida… pero bueno… no se iba a torturar con esos pensamientos de odio, tenía mejores cosas en que pensar… se sentó al lado de Snape… como siempre y comenzó el banquete.

El enviado especial del ministerio (como lo había presentado el director ante los estudiantes) paso sin pena ni gloria aquel desayuno, sentía como sus familiares lo miraban desde lejos… y veía como Ginny… su pequeña hermana le echaba unas miradas estilo Molly (ya ni le decía en pensamientos Madre).

XXXXX

Luna se encontraba en un dilema, los gemelos estaban planeando ir en contra de su propio hermano mayor en venganza de sus desplantes ante ellos (su familia) y su jefe de casa (que en algún momento olvidaron que solo es provisional)… estaban en una sala vacía, los chicos estaban inclinados en el suelo mientras que ella se encontraba atrás de ellos, sentada en una de las bancas mientras movía sus pies en compás de una música que solo ella escuchaba.

-Chicos…- murmuro la soñadora, tan suave como siempre –chicos…- insistió, en verdad que estaban entusiasmados planeando –CHICOS…- grito musicalmente, pero lo suficiente como para hacer saltar a los chicos de su lugar.

-No nos intentes detener Luna…- dijo Fred al tocarse el pecho para después seguir con su estrategia.

-Es verdad Luna… y como Wesley oficial… deberías aportar ideas…- exigió George, al seguir planeando.

-Chicos… por favor… es familia… - la soñadora se puso entre los dos de cunclillas, viendo los planes que tenían… unos juegos pirotécnicos en un asalto al comedor… no parecía tan mala idea… es lo que les gustaba de ellos… siempre originales

-Por eso… es familia… algo que a él se le olvido…- murmuro Molesto Fred.

-…- George miraba a la chica, él se había detenido, observando a la rubia que le sonrió con su típica inocencia.

-Mejor guarden sus ideas… para un futuro…- Luna tomaba la mano de Fred, que insistía en escribir –debemos de entenderlo… y darle tiempo… con ayuda de eso… el entenderá… y nosotros… su familia estaremos para perdonarlo…-

-Lo dices tan fácil… pero…- el pelirrojo que seguía viendo sus planes suspiro, su mano todavía estaba siendo tocada por la Wesley oficial.

-Ella tiene razón… mejor planeamos esto… para desquitarnos de la señora rosada- dijo George con simplicidad, los tres se miraron y un brillo juguetón se vio en ellos –claro que… tu Luna… no participaras… -la chica simplemente se encogió de hombros, entendió rápidamente pero eso no evitaría que pusiera su granito de arena.

XXXXX

Percy había perdido el rastro del profesor Michellis, no se preocupó tanto pues tenía todo el fin de semana para vigilarlo… y también había perdido del radar a sus hermanos… ya era tarde… aunque no le importaba, ya había cortado lazos con ellos desde el momento en que regreso el regalo de su madre de navidad… caminaba indiferente en dirección a su dormitorio, para descansar… que mañana sería un grato día para desenmascarar al profesor.

XXXXX

En la sala de menesteres:

-Corrige tu posición Neville…- le indicaba Harry, al comenzar las practicas con el patronus –recuerden… su recuerdo más hermoso es el que le da poder al encantamiento…- murmuraba al pasar por la hilera de miembros de aquel pequeño ejército.

Luna fue la primera en mostrar un avance… ya que una pequeña luz en forma de liebre danzaba feliz por aquel lugar, llevándose aplausos por los demás.

Marietta Edgecombe veía con odio disimulado al "maestro" le tenía rencor… porque… simple Cho babeaba por el… y la muy distraída no controlaba los encantamientos y la mandaba a volar lejos… estaba cansada de seguir ese jueguito… la habían obligado prácticamente a entrar por culpa de su amiga la oriental… fastidiada y amargada pues su patronus no se presentaba, solo un rayo de luz.

-Tu puedes Marietta…- Cho le daba ánimos, aunque sus ojos se fueran por el niño que vivió que corregía la postura de Hermione.

-Recuerden que un patronus corpóreo es más fuerte que uno Incorpóreo…- Harry recordaba las clases que Remus le había dado, para enfrentar a los dementores –pero aunque sean capaces de lograr el segundo para escapar… está bien… después nos preocuparemos por que puedan darle forma-

-Vaya Harry… destilando sabiduría…- Fred se burlaba del de anteojos que pasaba a su lado.

-Recuerda que seguimos siendo mayores que tu…- indico George uniéndose a la burla, mientras estos por fin le daban forma a su patronus… que no eran otros que dos lobos gemelos jugando uno con otro.

La siguiente en darle forma a su patronus fue Hermione en forma de nutria, Seamus un zorro, Ernie Macmillan el de un jabalí, Lee Jordan (amigo de Fred y George) una tarántula… jugando con Ron a causa de su miedo a ellas.

-Mierda… no pude darle forma….- indico Ron decepcionado.

-Bueno… pues podemos venir mañana a practicar… y si es necesario hasta el domingo…- Justin Finch-Fletchley parecía algo decepcionado, tampoco le había salido muy bien el patronus.

-Esa es la actitud…- murmuraron los gemelos al darle una palmada al susodicho, todos se vieron con burla pero aceptaron ansiosos trabajar desde temprano el fin de semana.

XXXXX

Percy se había dedicado parte de esa mañana siguiendo los pasos del jefe de casa Gryffindor… anotando todo y cada una de sus actividades de una manera tan detallada que haría temblar a la misma Hermione por su dedicación:

_Nota 1:_

_El Jefe de casa sale de su oficina _

_Estimado de hora: 7 de la mañana_

_Conclusión: Se levanta temprano aunque sea fin de semana._

_Opinión: Buena costumbre._

_Nota 2:_

_El objetivo pasea sin rumbo por el castillo, infraccionando a cualquiera que rompa las reglas (acciones que van desde comportarse inadecuadamente hasta correr por los pasillos)_

_Estimado de hora: 7-9 de la mañana_

_Conclusión: Severo _

_Me reservo la opinión en este punto._

_Nota 3:_

_Desayuna de manera normal con los profesores que se encuentran en el comedor, dirigiendo leves comentarios a Dumbledore (inentendibles para mí)_

_Estimado de hora: 9-9:30 de la mañana_

_Conclusión: Inexpresivo y poco sociable. _

_Opinión: Solo levanta más mis sospechas de que algo trama._

_Nota 4:_

_Regresa a su oficina, al salir con un felino en sus manos… la mascota parece detectar mi presencia pero pareciera no importarle… camina de manera rápida._

_Estimado de hora: 9:30 a 9:40 de la mañana_

_Conclusión: Saldrá a Hogsmeade _

_Opinión: Tratar de seguirle el paso._

_Nota 5:_

_Nos encontramos en Hogsmeade y se dirige a la cabeza de puerco… me mantengo al margen, me siento en la mesa más lejana y escondida… manteniendo contacto visual con el objetivo… parece esperar a alguien… pone a su mascota en el suelo._

_Estimado de hora: 9:55 de la mañana_

_Conclusión: Reunión ilegal._

_Opinión: Informare en cuanto averigüe con quien se reunirá al ministerio._

Percy ordenaba algo de desayunar, no había comido por estar tomándose muy en serio la persecución de su "objetivo", al tener el plato servido, come de manera educada y sorbe un poco del vino que pidió… mantiene su vista a Sebastián, este jugaba mimadamente con su mascota… sonrió para sus adentros… aquel hombre severo, serio y educado jugaba como niño con la bola de pelos… de repente siente sus parpados pesados… no había dormido muy bien… y comienza a bostezar… después de un rato… se acomoda sobre sus brazos, recargándose en su mesa… sin apartar su pesada vista… y al minuto ya se encontraba durmiendo.

-Parece que ya se durmió…- susurro Sebastián burlón, al ver a su perseguidor en la mesa más lejana dormido como bebe –y justo a tiempo…- en aquel vacío local, entraban 2 personas y un perro… al poco rato el perro negro daba lugar a Sirius –bienvenidos…- saludo cortes, levantándose levemente de su asiento.

Sirius lo saludo alegremente estrechando la mano, abrazo y palmada en la espalda (típico saludo masculino) igual que Remus, por su parte Nymphadora simplemente le daba una sonrisa y un leve golpe en el hombro… Sebastián simplemente su sonrisa acompañado de "buenos días" por parte de todos.

-Bueno tenemos un tema de conversación…- indico Sirius al momento que les servían un poco de Whisky de fuego, cortesía de la casa.

-No queremos ser tan cortantes… después de todo no nos vemos desde navidad…- murmuro Remus.

-Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para conversaciones casuales…- Nym señalo burlona la mesa oculta, pues Sebastián les había avisado de que sería perseguido –cuanto tiempo nos queda…- pregunto.

-Tenemos 30 minutos avanzando desde hace 5…- dijo calculador Sebastián.

-Bien… te cedemos la palabra…- indico el fugitivo al tomarse de un trago aquella copa.

-Como me entere de tu investigación Sirius…- Sebastián suspiro cansado –como sabrán yo soy un Muggle… y fui parte de la familia a la que investigaste hasta hace unos años…- vil mentira, hace muchos años, nadie de ustedes había nacido, penso –fui mayordomo de su casa…- aclaro.

-Vaya eso explica tu educación…- susurro Sirius, recordando aquella estirada (a su parecer) familia

-Debió de haber sido duro… aunque fueras mayordomo crecer con esos modos… vaya debes de sentirte libre ahora- se burló Nymphadora, a la cual la idea de haber pertenecido a una familia aristócrata (no importaba que fuera Muggle) era un mal pensamiento.

-aunque debo de admitir… que al principio cuando Sirius me conto su aventura… no pensé que tuvieran ese tipo de aristócratas en el mundo Muggle… ahí es cuando se nota que no hay diferencia entre ellos y nosotros- Remus murmuro, tomando de a poco su copa (no acostumbra a tomar mucho)

Sebastián sonrió para sus adentros, era tan fácil convencer a sus "amigos"… si en efecto, esto era divertido.

-Y son ciertas todas esas historias- pregunto Sirius al recordar aquellos mitos que rodeaban a la familia.

-Claro… cada una de ellas… no por nada uno de sus antepasados fue reconocido por tener un contrato con la criatura- contesto con simplicidad el hombre de negro, con una razón aplastante e incapaz de que alguien le pudiera detectar aquella mentira.

-Que miedo… que existan esas cosas…- Nym tenía un pequeño escalofrió, al recordar que un niño fuera capaz de hacer eso por venganza.

-Y nosotros que nos quejamos…- declaro burlón Sirius, Remus lo miro de manera recriminatoria pero poco después lo acompaño en su risueña expresión.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron rápido, a parte que eran escasos… Sebastián les platico levemente su actual situación mientras ellos también platicaron su situación… y como ya habían desaparecido más aliados.

-Bien nos retiramos…- Sirius se despidió con una leve inclinación al dueño del lugar, transformándose en segundos (bendito sea que el lugar no era frecuentado)

-Ten cuidado Sebastián…- murmuro Remus, al acariciar al felino, que regresaba de su exploración del lugar (que había iniciado desde el momento en que llego su enemigo natural Black)

Sirius le gruño al felino en forma de burla y se dejó encadenar por su amigo, saliendo del lugar.

-Bien… las prefieres rubias…- Nym se cambiaba el color del cabello –o morenas…- ahora era negro –dime… seré tu cita para despistar al hijo descarriado de los Wesley-

El demonio se lo pensó, pero él no tenía gustos específicos, se encogió de hombros –así como estas está bien… aunque me gusta ver mis ojos- educado sarcasmo, la chica soltó una carcajada, dejando su cabello castaño y ahora sus ojos eran del color de su buen amigo.

XXXXX

Percy abría lentamente sus ojos despertándose de golpe, no pensaba que estuviera tan cansado, se acomodó y miro a su objetivo...

_Nota 6:_

_Después de un imprevisto, confirmo que el objetivo solo tiene una cita, con una auror de nombre Nymphadora Tonks (conocida)._

_Estimado de hora: 10:30-11 de la mañana_

_Conclusión: No es tan antisocial…._

Percy ve con asombro, como al despedirse Sebastián de Nymphadora lo hacen con un beso… la mujer se ve igual de sorprendida pero responde a los minutos….

-Si se actúa… hay que hacerlo bien…- murmuro Sebastián a la chica, que actuó con naturalidad aunque por dentro sentía el fin del mundo incluyendo miles de desastres naturales.

_Opinión: es oficial… no es antisocial._

El pelirrojo regresaba al castillo, junto con su objetivo (aunque carruajes separados), sin novedades para su gusto… suspiro cansino.

XXXX

El domingo, no hubo ningún avance sospechoso por parte del jefe de casa… fue igual de aburrido que el resto del día anterior… paseaba por el castillo, platicaba con algunos cuadros… y jugaba con su mascota.

Al oscurecer:

-Bien… es una lástima que no haya averiguado nada…- murmuro Umbridge decepcionada al ver aquellos reportes detallados (mucho para su gusto) de aquel hombre.

-Si… en verdad esperaba tener resultados… supongo que tendré que regresar en días activos…- se encogió de hombros, mientras escuchaba los maullidos de todos los felinos al momento que tocaban la puerta.

-Adelante…- indico la rosada en instantes una estudiante entraba –que se te ofrece querida- pregunto a la chica que estaba en frente.

-Bueno… es que tengo informes de unas reuniones que se están dando… por parte de Harry Potter- murmuro la chica, muy confiada y altanera.

-Cuál es tu nombre- pregunto Percy algo sorprendido ante aquella declaración.

- Marietta Edgecombe- contesto la chica.

-Parece que no regresaras… querido con las manos tan vacías, aunque la próxima vez que te vea… será como directora del lugar.- susurro venenosamente la mujer rosada.

XXXXX

Sebastián ahora si estaba seguro, las relaciones amistosas y familiares eran muy delicadas… pensaba al ver salir a aquella niña del despacho rosado del ser desagradable… viendo desde las sombras como unos pequeños granos salían en la frente de la chica formando la palabra "CHIVATA" sin que se diera cuenta.

-Mañana… será un gran día… un buen inicio de semana… me temo- susurro al perderse en la oscuridad.

XXXXX

En la mansión Black:

-Oye Sirius que le pasa a Nym- Remus veía aún más distraída a la chica.

-No lo sé… esta así desde que llego… pero no quiero preguntarle… me da miedo cuando esta asi- susurro Sirius.

Nymphadora estaba totalmente en su mundo y a la vez molesta, como aquel hombre se tomó esa libertad sin avisarle… mínimo si ya tenía eso planeado le hubiera avisado para estar mentalmente preparada para dar ese tipo de espectáculos… Mierda, me robaron un beso… pensó al gruñir un poco, causando que sus dos amigos de apartaran… ya que por unos instantes sintieron que si tenía ganas de desquitarse… ellos eran los más cercanos.

-Quieres ir a tomar algo en la cocina- sugirió Sirius, ya que una mujer enojada era peor que el mismo Voldemort… sobretodo porque a ella no podían hechizarla sin terminar peor.

-Si… te acompaño antes de que se dé cuenta de nuestra presencia- acepto su amigo, al dirigirse a la cocina… mientras el elfo domestico decía pestes de sus amos.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Que les pareció? Ya pronto tomara poder Umbridge… sep temo decirles que próximo capítulo…

Y Sebastián… actuando hasta el final… pobre Nym… está hecha un lio mentalmente mientras el demonio esta tan fresco e imperturbable como siempre.

Percy… pfff pobre…

Bien comentarios o dudas aquí andamos.

Actualizo Martes o miércoles… prefiero la primera opción.

Neah20 fuera…


	17. Chapter 17

Clase 16: Control total

Harry se encontraban en la oficina del director, sin previo aviso lo habían sacado de su cama… el jefe Michellis se mantenía inmutable… y solo le había susurrado antes de entrar "no hagas nada imprudente"… junto a los adultos Marietta, un miembro del ED, con un su frente cubierta por un gorro, le dirigía miradas de lastima… pues se había enterado que ella los había traicionado aunque intentaba desesperadamente limpiar lo que ya había hecho, pero ella había sido el pretexto… ella había alzado la bandera de guerra…

El ministro estaba presente, una sonriente Umbridge y un indiferente director.

-Acéptelo joven Potter… usted está encubriendo a Dumbledore- exigió el ministro, mirándolo de manera recriminatoria.

-Se equivoca… yo no estoy encubriendo nada…- aclaro desesperado, no le gustaba el rumbo de la discusión –ustedes malinterpretan todo…- estaba indignado por el trato, ellos hacían eso a espaldas del ministerio para protegerse y prepararse para ir en contra de Voldemort… no del ministerio.

Sebastián miraba la escena con seriedad, analizando cada uno de los pasos… había sido llamado para presenciar aquello… sospechaba que el ser desagradable de alguna manera lo implicaría en todo eso (aunque indirectamente sabia de las reuniones de los jóvenes).

-Y estoy segura que aquí el jefe presente…- señalo despectiva al elegante hombre –debió de estar informado de los movimientos delictivos de los chicos… - escupió con rencor.

-No es así…- dijo serio el hombre de negro, sin expresar algún sentimiento en su rostro, una razón aplastante que convenció con facilidad al ministro (lo se… tiene la magia de la persuasión) la rosada lo miro con rencor.

-No tienen pruebas de esas reuniones fuera de las reglas- intervino armonioso el director a sentarse –no me pueden asegurar nada sin ello- se encogió de hombros.

-Como se atreve… usted está por debajo del ministro- estallo la rosada, señalándolo –pero si es lo que quiere… lo obtendré… obtendré esa prueba- levando su dedo índice dándole volumen a la amenaza.

-Bien… buenos días…-de la manera más indiferente el ministro murmuro, hiso una reverencia de despedida y salió, acompañado de la mujer sapo, que dio una mirada orgullosa a los que dejaba atrás… arrastrando consigo a la soplona.

-Debe tener más cuidado en seleccionar a sus miembros- dijo Dumbledore rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio, observando con ternura al chico de la cicatriz.

-En verdad lo lamento…- dijo el chico que quería hundirse en la silla… se sentía impotente.

-Con lamentaciones no arreglamos nada… usted está consiente que tiene las miradas de la señora desde el inicio… su patrulla inquisidora sigue la pista de sus reuniones y aunque los han evitado con suerte... - Sebastián suspiro cansino –no tiente más el destino… joven Potter- miro con severidad.

-U…Ustedes ya estaban informados de mis reuniones- su curiosidad lo mataba desde el inicio de aquella incomoda conversación, ellos hablaban con el de una manera tan natural sobre el tema.

-Mph… quien cree que le dio la idea a la señorita Granger…- arqueo la ceja el de ojos rojos, con algo de brillo burlista en su mirada.

Sebastián había manipulado todo, desde la idea a Hermione hasta a Dobby y se puede decir que a su escolta demoniaca (Fred, George y Luna)… si ese demonio era detallista… si su plan original se desviaba… hasta esas desviaciones las tenía planeadas…. Si Sebastián era todo un caso de ser que previene cada uno de sus pasos (se podía decir que podía ver más allá, incluso mejor que la ex maestra de adivinaciones y el mismo centauro)

Harry estaba con la boca abierta, aquel hombre tenía sus ojos rojos puestos en el… y de reojo observaba una sonrisa cómplice del viejo director, aunque sentía un alivio al saber que Dumbledore a pesar de su lejanía en los últimos meses… todavía lo cuidaba.

-No es tiempo de hablar… si no ellos tendrán más motivos para sospechar…- Sebastián rompió el silencio y fijo su vista al director –hay que aumentar la discreción joven Potter… ahora más que nunca… estarán sus ojos puestos en su grupo- murmuro al dar la espalda, incitándolo a retirarse.

XXXXX

Harry caminaba directo al comedor, pues ya había comenzado el desayuno… tenía mucho que asimilar… suspiro cansino y al adentrarse… observo con horror que ahí seguía el ministro al lado de Umbridge… negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su mesa.

-Harry… estas bien- pregunto preocupada Hermione, al ver al pálido chico que vivió.

-Pues… por ahora bien…- contesto sin ánimos, poniendo algunos alimentos en su plato… observándolos como si esperara alguna respuesta de ellos.

Ron intentaba hablar, pero era algo difícil de entender cuando la comida en su boca implora clemencia que no llegara.

-RON PASATE LA COMIDA- regaño la castaña y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

-Nos preocupaste Harry- Neville murmuro, al acercarse para ser escuchado –el ministro esta aquí y tu desapareciste… temimos lo peor-

-Pues sus temores no fueron infundados…- el moreno contesto, todos lo miraron con duda y preocupación –nos libramos por un momento de ellos… pero buscaran alguna prueba de lo que ustedes ya saben- suspiro cansino, mejor se iba a guardar la complicidad de los dos adultos… pues entre menos lo supieran mejor… además tenía la sospecha que Hermione ni cuenta se había dado que la habían utilizado –Marietta nos traiciono- murmuro, la castaña ahora comprendía porque la chica usaba un gorro… pues era el castigo que proporcionaba a la traición.

Cho se había presentado a ofrecer disculpas, pues ella había arrastrado a Marietta a reunirse con ellos… en ese momento… Hermione y Ron solo suspiraron decepcionados

XXXXX

El resto del día paso muy rápido, sin novedades y con toda la presión encima… el trio dorado se sentía observado a todas horas así que tuvieron que cancelar la reunión programada.

-Que podemos hacer- una Ginny preocupada ante la situación, la vigilancia había aumentado y ahora el único lugar seguro (y eso por Sebastián) era su misma torre.

-No podemos truncar nuestras reuniones más tiempo… - Neville se veía extrañamente preocupado, pues su patronus todavía le faltaban mejoras.

-Si tan solo tuviéramos muchas capas como la tuya Harry- se encogió de hombros Ron, recordando ese regalo del chico.

-No… pero tenemos algo mejor…- Hermione sonreía pícaramente, típico cuando es la única que tiene una solución a sus problemas.

-Qué piensas… -pregunto dudoso el moreno, ahora las miradas eran dirigidas a la castaña.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- murmuro con una gran sonrisa, todos captaron (bueno los que sabían del mapa merodeador)

-Pero… y los demás…- pregunto preocupado Harry, eran muchos para darse abasto con un solo mapa y esquivar toda la vigilancia… además agregándole el problema que algunos ni pertenecían a la casa.

-Por dios Harry…- la castaña rodo los ojos –tenemos contacto con la mayoría de los merodeadores… mínimo podemos preguntarles como lo hicieron… y realizar 2 copias… o pedírselas a ellos - se cruzó de brazos.

-Nos van a descubrir- grito Ron escéptico

Todos la miraron como loca, como podían hacer algo así… bueno era buena idea… pero no podían comunicarse sin que fuera interceptado.

-Yo les puedo ayudar…- como siempre, Sebastián asustaba a los presentes (a TODOS los que se encontraban en la sala, pertenecientes al ED que oían la discusión de los cabecillas) –puedo entregar su recado sin ser interceptado-

-P…Pero Jefe… - Hermione quiso intervenir, pero Harry la cayo.

-Él sabe de todo nuestros movimientos… desde el momento en que fundamos el ejército- aclaro el moreno, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, observando incrédulos al jefe de casa.

Hermione se golpeó la cabeza, comprendiendo las indirectas que le dio el hombre para llevar a cabo la fundación del Ed… era tan obvio… se regañó, y sobre todo la vergüenza que sentía… ella había propuesto mantenerlo alejado para no meterlo en más problemas con Umbridge… y zaz ahí estaba siendo cómplice.

-Y los gemelos- pregunto Ginny extrañada al no ver a sus hermanos latosos por el lugar, pero no le presto más atención pues era normal sus desapariciones.

Sin más discusiones, Sebastián se llevó aquella carta de sus estudiantes… enviándola de inmediato… no se acabó el día para recibir una respuesta (con la lechuza de Sirius… la que muerde XD)… él sabía que tenían vigilado toda la correspondencia que salía (en todo momento)… pero él tenía su método de envió aunque recibiera la contestación vía lechuza.

Leyó la carta y solo una sonrisa se dibujó… aunque sus ojos aclamaban fastidio… tendría que arreglar otra reunión con ellos para recibir el pedido de sus estudiantes… suspiro cansino… para él era fácil escaparse en días hábiles… así que máximo 2 días para la reunión.

XXXXX

Mientras tanto… en la mansión Black… una carta era recibida con su usual lechuza…

-Vaya… tenemos correo tan rápido…- Sirius veía con gracia aquel sobre, sellado con el regalo de Lupin hacia el demonio.

-Siempre me he preguntado… como recibimos cartas de el… si nosotros enviamos la lechuza después- se preguntó para sí mismo Lupin, recordando correos pasados donde la carta simplemente aparecía de la nada en su mesa.

-Hablamos de Sebastián… el Muggle de las mil funciones- se burló el fugitivo al abrir el sobre, claro evitando que su lechuza lo mordiera.

-Que sucede….- Nymphadora entraba, viendo como los dos hombres leían una carta serios

-Nada… solo que tenemos trabajo que hacer… ¿crees que nos salga? Recuerda que solo somos 2 de los 4 merodeadores- dijo Remus algo dudoso.

-Vamos… estamos los más importantes- respondió el barbudo con emoción, esto le traía gratos recuerdos –hay que apurarnos… por cierto Nym… tu serás la que le entregue nuestro trabajo a Sebastián- aclaro

-Bien… iré a enviar la respuesta… para que se prepare- murmuro Remus.

La chica se quedó en blanco, ni siquiera le decían que demonios planeaban y ya le ordenaban verse de nuevo con aquel hombre… trago saliva… verse después de aquella excelente actuacion *sarcasmo mental* -ni siquiera sé que pasa- aclaro después de un rato y se dirigió a Sirius (que era el único en la sala)

-Bueno… tenemos que ayudar a los chicos… y según la carta de Sebastián… creen que eres la novia de el… así que si lo vuelven a seguir… la tendrás fácil para entregar el pedido- contesto con simplicidad Sirius, ignorando olímpicamente la incomodidad del asunto.

XXXXX

Mientras en el bosque Prohibido…

-LO LOGREEEE- grito feliz Fred desde la punta de un árbol

-Por fin… después de tanto tiempo- George en tono de burlo, observaba a su hermano desde una rama debajo de él.

-Bueno… aunque no creo que sea el punto del entrenamiento… felicidades Fred… por lograr subir hasta la punta- aplaudió Luna desde otro árbol, sus gestos soñadores donde siempre.

-Gracias…- Fred se inclinaba hacia un público ficticio.

-Han logrado un gran avance… Fred, George y Luna- Sebastián salía de la nada, y a comparación de los otros… ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a las entradas imprevistas de aquel hombre… no por nada pasaban tiempo con él –terminaron la práctica – pregunto, él se encontraba en otro árbol.

-Claro… por eso me tome la libertad de terminar este pendiente que tenía- dijo Fred orgulloso de el mismo.

-Esto nos servirá… para enseñarlo al resto- murmuro la soñadora al sentarse en aquella rama.

Los gemelos también tomaron asiento, estaban cansados después de todo… aunque gracias a prácticas siempre se escurrían de la vigilancia para cumplir aquel secreto entrenamiento.

-Por supuesto… no deben de abandonar el acondicionamiento… recuerden no ser vulnerables aunque no tengan varita- con tono severo, miraba a aquellos chiquillos… ya se había acostumbrado a su ruido… aunque seguía arrepintiéndose… habían sido útiles para su plan… todo cae en su lugar… pensaba divertido.

XXXXX

Los días pasaron y aunque la vigilancia estaba al máximo (sobre todo en el piso de la sala de menesteres), la reunión de Sebastián y Nymphadora fue vigilada (por un discreto auror al servicio del ministro), concluyo con éxito (en todos los aspectos) con un cautivador (y roba alientos) beso (gracias a merlín que la auror ya se había preparado psicológicamente para aquel ataque… aunque termino en shock… ahora no estaba furiosa… había actuado al nivel XD).

En la sala común de los leones, se sentía una tensión agradable -Vaya… -Harry y Ron veían con asombro aquel paquete, que minutos antes les había llevado el jefe de casa, todos a su alrededor (pertenecientes al ED) miraban expectativos (no podían creer tener un aliado de ese nivel… como lo era Sebastián)

-Y lo van a abrir… o esperaran a que se habrá solo- Hermione volteo los ojos, al ver que todos tragaron saliva –tendré que ser yo- dijo a regañadientes, parecía que aquel paquete era divino… nadie quería tocarlo.

Y en efecto, adentro habían dos pergaminos… similares al original con una nota que decía "se activa como el original y tiene sus mismos usos" la castaña miro aquello y suspiro–porque no lo mejoraron- pensó, eso había hecho ella, pero bueno… el tiempo no había estado a su favor.

-HOLA MUNDO- los gemelos entraban airosos, asustando a todos que estaban expectativos a la castaña –vaya… pareciera que vieron a un fantasma… o mejor… un mortifago- corrigieron al entender lo ilógico de la primera comparación, nadie se asustaba con un fantasma menos en Hogwarts

-Veo que ya llego- George como el gemelo más sensato observo los pergaminos –y que esperan… a que venga Umbridge a probarlos- murmuro risueño, Hermione hiso lo mismo que hacía desde hace rato… rodar los ojos.

Harry tomo el otro pergamino… la castaña y el moreno se miraron y en unísono "_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" _y se comenzaron a formar algunas letras… "_Los señores Lunático y Canuto junto a la señorita Liebre, los proveedores de ayuda mágica a los traviesos se enorgullecen en presentar el Mapa del Merodeador"_

-Vaya…la introducción cambio…- murmuro Ron por encima del hombro de Harry, todos a su alrededor veían con asombro aquellos mapas (para muchos eran la primera vez), como unas huellas aparecían en todo el castillo y justo donde estaban ellos… un montos de huellas con sus respectivos nombres.

-Nosotros se lo entregaremos a Luna… representante honorario Revenclaw- dijeron los gemelos al obtener uno de los mapas –Travesura realizada- murmuro para que aquel pergamino volviera a su blancura, acto seguido Harry hiso lo mismo.

-Y Ernie Macmillan por Hufflepuff- murmuro Harry al dirigirse a la puerta, directos al comedor pues era hora de cenar.

Entregaron de manera despistada los respectivos pergaminos, iniciando el siguiente día con las reuniones sin contratiempos.

XXXXX

Dos semanas después, y la desesperación de la rosada se sentía a leguas, castigaba a diestra y siniestra… hasta su patrulla inquisidora había renunciado… porque… simple… la señora había colmado la paciencia de los Slytherin.

En la sala de menesteres….

Los chicos estaban recostados, cansados de la práctica mágica y física…

-la sapo rosada ya no sabe que más hacer- murmuro entre risas Ron, tendido junto a sus entrañables amigos

-La vieron ayer… debo admitir que es la primera vez que siento respeto por Malfoy…- Harry dijo entre risas, recordando cómo le botaban el trabajo a Umbridge… ganándose una mirada de sus amigos de asombro –que… o me lo van a negar- pregunto levantándose un poco y observar mejor a sus amigos.

-No… debo admitir que es la primera vez que veo molesto a Malfoy… pensé que era una persona incapaz de ir en contra de alguien que pudiera favorecerlo- murmuro incrédula de lo que decía Hermione.

-Estuvo genial… el color que tomo Malfoy por lo furioso… casi podía jurar que le salia humo de las orejas- Ron soltaba una carcajada.

De repente un patronus atravesaba el lugar donde la puerta se encontraba, era la liebre de luna… que no estaba en el lugar junto con los gemelos…. Ellos habían salido a buscarla unos minutos antes…

-Que sucede- pregunto Hannah al ver que la criatura de luz, hacia círculos hacia la puerta.

-Bueno… nosotros hicimos un lenguaje de señas a través de patronus… algo íntimo entre amigos- declaro Hermione, al ver como la criatura seguía moviéndose inquieta.

XXXXX

Unos momentos antes, en el bosque prohibido…

-LUNA…- gritaban los gemelos, pues la rubia no se había presentado a la reunión –LUNA…- insistían al llegar al punto donde normalmente se reunían.

-Chicos…- murmuro la soñadora, saliendo de entre las sombras algo lastimada.

-Que sucedió…- pregunto un Fred asustado, acercándose de inmediato a la chica.

-No es tiempo… hay que subir…- murmuro cansada pero inocente, señalando el árbol… estos obedecieron siguiendo a la rubia.

-Nos vas a decir que sucede- pregunto George, Luna simplemente señalo abajo… unos cuerpos tambaleantes rascaban el árbol donde se encontraban ellos, lo hacían con los dientes…

-Decidí salir a ver a los Thestrals que acababan de regresar… y me topé con eso…- señalo angustiada, eran 1 niño, 1 mujer y 2 adolescentes… estos solo hacían sonidos profundos, mordiendo con anhelo el tronco, sus ojos vendados y cicatrices en todo el cuerpo –no sé cómo… pero ellos ya están muertos… lo se… sé cómo es la esencia de un muerto- unas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, siendo abrazada por Fred.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer… es mantenerlo alejados de la escuela…- dijo George, analizando la situación, como esos cuerpos se podían mover… y como es que sabían dónde estaban ellos… pero vio con horror como otros 2 tambaleantes salían de las sombras… dirigiéndose a la escuela.

Y cuando los gemelos se había decidido a bajar a enfrentarlos, Sebastián salía de las sombras… eliminando a esos dos nuevos –Denles en la cabeza- dijo con simplicidad… los pelirrojos se observaron, dejando a la rubia sentada con sus sollozos en el árbol… obedecieron.

No les costó mucho tiempo, pues aquellos seres carecían de sentido común –que eran- pregunto un George, mientras Fred bajaba a la soñadora… que había detenido su llanto.

-Bueno… era algo que había olvidado mencionarles en mis relatos… unos cadáveres deseosos de almas… capaces de devorar a los seres vivos con un deseo de obtener lo arrebatado por la muerte- contesto con simplicidad el demonio –pero eso significa…- frunció el ceño, algo que era raro ver en un rostro inmutable en ese demonio.

-Vaya… tanto desprecio le tienes a tu amigo…- una voz risueña interrumpió, dejando ver a un hombre de túnica negra, cabello plateado largo con su flequillo tapando sus ojos… inclinándose en forma de saludo a los jóvenes que lo veían con extrañeza –Undertaker saludando a viejos y nuevos amigos- dijo con ironía, mordiendo su uña que estaba adornada con esmalte negro.

-Amigos…- dijo con tono de burla Sebastián, al clavar su mirada roja profunda en aquel por desgracia conocido –no éramos eso… ni en el pasado y mucho menos en el presente- se cruzó de brazos.

-Que duro…- dijo el hombre fingiendo dolor –pero no has cambiado nada… aunque sigues rodeado de niños todavía…- miro a los chicos, que sintieron un escalofrió –no me digas que entre uno de ellos está tu contratista… aunque ahora son más grandes que el pequeño conde- dijo con deje de interés.

-No es algo que te interese…- contesto frio, los chicos por reflejo estaban detrás de Sebastian, atentos a cualquier movimiento –y bien… a que debo tu presencia… y tus regalos- señalo a los cadáveres en el piso.

-Un saludo…- dijo con simplicidad, moviendo los hombros levemente –después de todo… soy el culpable de que supieran de ti…- sonrió en grande.

-Ya decía yo… como es que los magos… con un mundo tan limitado… habían dado con alguien como yo- suspiro cansino Sebastián.

-Vaya… que odio para esos humanos mágicos… pero ese no es el caso…- el plateado le quito importancia –no esperaba que como siempre… terminaras de ese lado del tablero de juego… tienes suerte- volvió a sonreír.

-Yo no creo en la suerte…- dijo el de negro secamente –pero dime… cuál es tu razón para estar de ese lado- pregunto curioso, no le importaba… pero el tenerlo ahí presente declarando ser parte de los mortifagos… era malo.

-Aburrimiento… -con simplicidad suspiro el plateado, levantándose el fleco y mirando el basto cielo, mostrando por primera vez en muchos años sus ojos esmeraldas y aquella cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro –pero el saber que estas de ese lado… hace aún más divertido mi juego.. Mejor a como lo tenía planeado- se enderezo, mostrando su altura y mirando a los niños.

-Planeas decirles donde está su criatura- Sebastián sonreía levemente, pero sin dejar atrás la profundidad de su mirada.

-Claro que no… a cómo van las cosas… se está poniendo interesante…- murmuro al volver a su postura y esconder su mirada verde –Los ilusos no saben que estás enfrente de sus narices- mordió su uña esmaltada.

Sebastián se quedó en silencio, de repente algo lo exalto –Luna… avísales al ED que salgan de inmediato de la sala- dijo serio, la chica obedeció mandando un patronus –no pensé que gustaras de hacerlo de carnada- se burló del burlista plateado.

-Bien… sabiendo que alguien como tu… está cubriéndolos… les iba a ser difícil atraparlos… y créeme… mi juego debe continuar- el Undertaker sonrió aún más desapareciendo en las sombras.

-Quien era… - pregunto George rompiendo su silencio.

-Mph… Mortifago y miembro del ministerio… tan hábil como en el pasado…-contesto Sebastián con un tono frio, pues ese hombre había sido el gran informante de la familia Phantomhive además de un excelente enemigo (igual de hábil como el para infiltrarse).

XXXXX

En la sala de menesteres: Un sonido proveniente de esa misma pared donde la liebre bailaba desde hace rato, todos por inercia levantaron su varita hacia ese punto… Harry se acercó cauteloso… y otro golpe fuerte haciendo caer algo de polvo… todos miraron a su líder… y este trago saliva… otro golpe… y un poco de la pared cayo… abriendo un agujero… el moreno miro atreves…. Y algo lo perturbo.

-Abra la puerta joven Potter…- Umbridge estaba del otro lado, con una sonrisa socarrona.

Todos se vieron unos a otros, los habían descubierto el silencio cayo entre ellos… al momento que aquellos ataques hacían caer la defensa de su sala…

XXXXX

Harry era llevado junto a sus dos amigos ante el director, el ministro Fudge también se encontraba en el recinto… con el pretexto de "urgente" había acudido al llamado de su espia.

-AQUÍ LO TIENE….- alzo la voz orgullosa la rosada, al aventar en el escritorio aquella lista de los miembros del ED –ESTA ES SU PRUEBA… USTED ESTA EN CONTRA DEL MINISTERIO- dijo victoriosa, Cornelio tomo aquel pergamino y leyó.

-Qué significa esto… usted está detrás de todo esto, después de todo- acuso seriamente el ministro, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-SE EQUIVOCA EL NO TIENE NADA QUE VER- grito desesperado Harry, que era sujetado por unos aurores que acompañaban a la rosada.

-A no…- pregunto burlona Umbridge, alzando orgullosa la barbilla –Ejercito de Dumbledore… es claro que el…- señalo sin respeto al anciano –está detrás de todo esto… -

-Si no es así… entonces joven Potter… usted será al que enviaremos a Azkaban por rebeldía- murmuro el ministro, haciendo tragar saliva al joven

Hermione miraba a Ron, ambos con culpa en su mirar… no sabían que hacer en esa situación.

-Yo fui el que ordeno al joven Potter… organizar este ejercito…- interrumpió Dumbledore, con su típica sonrisa alegre –después de todo… ahí está mi nombre- aclaro

Harry lo miro tristemente al ver que el viejo le imploraba silencio, que se detuviera en protestar… el se llevaría la culpa de aquellas reuniones… en que momento perdió el control… en que momento el defenderse era considerado rebeldía y peligro latente al ministerio… bajo la mirada.

-Arréstenlo…- ordeno Fudge a los aurores, que soltaron a los jóvenes.

Hermione le murmuro un "lo siento" al abrazarlo, mientras Ron le daba palmadas en la espalda en apoyo.

-Yo no dije que me atraparían tan fácil…- dijo un poco burlón al momento en que su fénix alzaba el vuelo, haciendo retroceder a los captores, y al levantar las palmas se desapareció junto con su mascota… dejando atrás un rastro de cenizas.

El trio dorado se les ilumino el rostro al ver el estilo del director al escapar, pero al momento recordaron… sin el aquí… Umbridge tomaría por completo el control del lugar… con Sebastián como único aliado… aunque no sabían por cuanto tiempo.

-Bien… solo queda… un inconveniente mas…- murmuro la rosada, recordando que todavía quedaba en pie… aquel hombre de negro, que seguía con su escolta, ajenos a los acontecimientos del castillo.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo…

**REGALO DE MI HERMANA**: art/OSCURIDAD-471219340 como les había comentado con anterioridad, mi hermana es fanática del fic ¬¬ si es la que me presiona por el capítulo… bueno ella está estudiando dibujo y pues… aunque quiere mejorar… aquí me dio un adelanto de una de las escenas… Sebastián con su escolta. Me dicen que les parece el detalle :3 para decirle a mi sister.

Que les parecio el capitulo, lo se… me quede en la parte mas genial… bien… próximo capitulo enfrentamiento Sebastian vs Umbridge y por consecuencia el ministerio…

Saludos … y neah20 fuera….


	18. Chapter 18

Aviso y posible Spoiler (si no leen el manga):

Soy una maldita desgraciada por no aclarar el punto de **muertos vivientes del anterior capitulo**, **contestando al review**…. Que me recordó ese pendiente… bueno al grano… el punto de los zombies lo manejan en el manga por ahí del capitulo 54… y lamento informales… que en ese momento se decide un bando extraño por parte del Undertaker… ya no es aliado de la familia… bueno, inicio la transmisión.

Clase 17: Ese Jefe cautivo.

Todavía en el bosque Prohibido…

-Tenemos mucho de qué preocuparnos… si un tipo como el está de parte de los mortifagos y espia o miembro o lo que sea del ministerio- George repasaba aquella situación, después de conocer al Undertaker no entendía y trataba de procesarlo todo.

-Deberíamos de informar a la Orden de eso…- sugirió Fred igual de pensativo, terminando de alguna forma la oración pendiente de su hermano.

-Por el momento… no es tiempo de pensar en eso…- Sebastián suspiraba cansino –esperen 20 minutos para regresar al castillo… regresen a la torre sin ser detectados-

-Nos han atrapado… verdad…- la soñadora se encontraba limpiándose y curándose sus rasguños (del encuentro con aquellas herramientas del sepulturero)

El demonio se quedó en silencio, algo que interpretaron como afirmativo… y sin más, se dirigió al castillo, los siguientes días serán un fastidio… pensaba con resignación, planeando seguir el juego que se iba a comenzar a partir de ahora

XXXXX

La noticia daba vuelta al mundo mágico… con los titulares del profeta…

_Dumbledore el más buscado._

_Se nos ha confirmado, que el director de la prestigiosa escuela de magia Hogwarts estaba tramando derrocar al actual ministro de magia Cornelio Fudge… utilizando a los estudiantes para lograr sus ruines planes… entre los jóvenes utilizados se encuentra el famoso Harry Potter y la hija del quisquilloso Luna Lovegood (solo por nombrar a los más celebres), ante esto se ha declarado prófugo de la justicia y una sentencia en azkaban ante su idea de rebelión._

_Ante la vacante de un puesto importante en la escuela, el ministro ha nombrado como actual directora del planten a la señora Dolores Umbridge, que había sido enviada por el ministerio y que tenía escasos meses laborando como maestra de Defensa._

_-Todavía tenemos sospechas que ciertos maestros han estado involucrados en aquellas reuniones ilícitas- fue lo que nos dijo la señora al entrevistarla._

_Solo queda una pregunta en el aire, quedara limpio en su totalidad aquel plantel educativo de la corrupción que provoco el antes respetado director Dumbledore… solos sabemos algo… y es que pronto comenzara la limpieza de aquel lugar…._

Sirius arrugaba el papel con desprecio, aquella idea era descabellada, sabía que su ahijado estaba desprotegido aunque tenía de aliado a Sebastián… ante lo último leído… no sabía por cuánto duraría con ellos –necesitara ayuda…- dijo para sí mismo, suspirando cansino.

-No creo que sea una buena idea… ellos estarán bien…- Nymphadora entraba a aquella sala, su rostro mostraba tranquilidad y resignación.

XXXXX

Los miembros del ED tomaban el castigo impuesto por Umbridge… aquel doloroso castigo que les dejaba marcados los antebrazos ante lo escrito en el pergamino, Harry miraba a su alrededor… algunas lágrimas de los niños de primero por aquel acto inhumano… pero en otros se reflejaba la decisión y más allá la molestia que les provocaba ese trato.

En el aire se respiraba la tensión, no habían sabido del Jefe de Gryffindor desde el dia anterior, fue interceptado por el ministro Fudge y unos cuantos aurores saliendo del bosque prohibido, llevándolo a posibles interrogatorios.

La rosada miraba complacida aquellos rostros juveniles, recibiendo su magnífico castigo-Que esto les sirva de lección- murmuro con rencor Umbridge, sacando de sus pensamientos a Harry.

Desde ese momento, aquella mujer se ganó a pulso ser la mujer más odiada de Hogwarts, mientras pasaba por aquellos asientos formados en hileras en el gran salón, altiva y prepotente… al tener al fin… el poder que había inspirado a obtener desde el momento en que la enviaron a Hogwarts… como maestra de transformaciones (algo que desecho en días), encargada de la disciplina, maestra de defensas… y ahora directora… Merlín la favorecía… pues ahora estaba segura, que aquel hombre despreciable… Sebastián Michellis… estaba fuera de su camino.

XXXXX

Al salir del castigo, todos estaban adoloridos

-Si el jefe Michellis estuviera aquí…-murmuro triste un niño de primero, asomándose unas delgadas lagrimas –no hubiera pasado esto- señalo su parte adolorida, cabizbajo y deprimido.

-Tienes razón… - Fred le daba palmadas al chico –pero debemos de ser fuertes… -

-Y demostrarle a esa mujer… que no nos afecta- su gemelo se unía a las palmadas al pequeño.

-A nosotros no nos duele- dijo en consuelo Luna, con una enorme sonrisa soñadora, sacando una risa a los presentes.

El trio dorado vio a la soñadora, mas no pudieron preguntarle el por qué se encontraba con algunas curaciones… quien la había lastimado… cuando… -Retírense… y no hablen entre ustedes- regaño la rosada, al ver a aquel grupito comenzándose a reunir.

Harry frunció el ceño pero continuo su camino resignándose a quedarse con la duda nuevamente de aquel trio conformado por los gemelos y Luna, observo a cada uno de los castigados al abrirse paso… suspiro cansino… no pensó que el Jefe Michellis fuera reprendido tan rápido, pensaba que tenían un poco más de tiempo como único aliado de ellos en el castillo, así todo se vino abajo… sin opción a salir a flote nuevamente.

-No te preocupes…- Hermione interrumpía, sacando de aquellos crudos pensamientos al niño que vivió –solo nos queda seguir adelante… aunque todos estén en nuestra contra-

-Parece que recitas uno de tus libros…- interrumpió aquel ambiente Ron, se le veía molesto –por lo menos lo que duro esto… fue algo bueno…- susurro, evitando ser regañado por la castaña.

XXXXX

Conforme pasaron los días, las reglas comenzaron a aumentar (en aquella pared), la vigilancia de igual manera…. Hagrid y Firenze encabezaron el listado de despedidos y vigilados por el ministerio por sospechas de complicidad… ya nadie podía hacer reuniones, y en las mismas salas comunes siempre se tenía un encantamiento (regalo de Umbridge) donde vigilaba movimientos de los alumnos y platicas de los mismos.

El golpe más fuerte, fue saber que Sebastián, desde el momento en que lo custodiaron para su "interrogatorio" no se le volvió a ver, ni en el comedor o haciendo sus rondas diarias, estaba en cautiverio en la misma torre donde su oficina se ubicaba, cortando cualquier contacto con el exterior… a pesar que nadie en el ED había divulgado su participación en esas reuniones (aunque se dieron cuenta casi al final).

Los días festivos… como el San Valentín fueron cancelados junto a las visitas a Hogsmeade, prácticamente eran prisioneros en Hogwarts, los adultos estaban más paranoicos que antes… pues las desapariciones solo aumentaban, los alumnos estaban resignados… hasta que llego cierto día…

-Harry… apúrate…- murmuraba Hermione, apresurando a su amigo, se tuvieron que acostumbrar a las reglas inquisidoras –vamos… la cena ya va a comenzar…-

-Ya voy Hermione… no tienes que decírmelo… - Harry suspiraba, al apretar más el paso y colocarse a un lado de la joven -donde esta Ron…- pregunto al extrañar a su amigo.

-Bueno… él está en el comedor ya… de seguro devorando todo a su paso…- contesto con simplicidad –ya sabes que si nos ven a los tres juntos… dan el grito en el cielo- con ironía pura comento.

-Tienes razón… no le basta con tener a toda la escuela sometida… sino que nos tienen bien vigilados a nosotros… los principales delincuentes- sarcasmo puro, sacándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

-"ustedes queridos… son unas ovejas descarriadas que me impuse a corregir"- recito fingiendo la voz de la inquisidora, ahora Harry reía a carcajadas ante la buena interpretación de su amiga –"1000 puntos menos a Gryffindor por divertirse"- continuo.

-Esa estuvo buena…- dijo entre lágrimas divertidas el moreno, quitándose sus lentes y limpiarlos.

Se habían retirado todos los cuadros de Hogwarts, ante la paranoia de complot por la fidelidad que muchos le tenían al ahora prófugo Dumbledore, así que sin fantasmas o murmullos de las pinturas… se sentía aún más desolado el lugar.

-Bien ya llegamos…- Hermione comenzó a entrar, dirigiéndose directamente a su mesa –que planean tus hermanos…-susurro a Ginny, al ver a ciertos gemelos enfrente del comedor… ningún profesor había llegado.

-Ya verás…- dijo divertida Ginny.

-BIEN ESTIMADOS ESTUDIANTES…- exclamo teatralmente Fred, al momento de divisar a lo lejos del pasillo a los profesores… liderados por la "directora" en turno –Accio escoba- exclamo con un movimiento de varita, atrayendo lo mencionado.

-HOY LES DEMOSTRAREMOS… QUE A PESAR DE TODO… NOSOTROS NO SEREMOS SOMETIDOS…- se inclinó en reverencia, ante los profesores confundidos en la puerta.

-QUE SIGNI…- Dolores Umbridge no termino de decir su amenaza, pues al dar su primer paso… algo se activó en el comedor.

Una fuerte ventisca apareció alrededor de la rosada, haciéndola chillar de la impresión… y en el piso comenzó a aparecer una ilusión de nubes ascendiendo, haciéndose físicas en todo el lugar… acompañados de pequeños globos naranjas ascendían… materializándose como las nubes… los estudiantes fascinados abandonaron sus lugares en sus mesas, apartándose y juguetear (algunos) con aquellas "ilusiones".

-MALDITOS NIÑOS- mordaz la señora rosada levanto su varita y justo cuando iba a lanzar un encantamiento… los gemelos lanzaron dos bolas al piso… que estallaron entre luces formando asi un león negro enorme… con ojos rojos… algunos estudiantes se asustaron, apartándose y observando todo desde una posición segura… claro que no abandonaron las risas y carcajadas.

-Accio Escoba- grito George, levantando el vuelo mientras movían la varita, y aquellos globos que se habían hecho físicos, comenzaron a estallar… dejando miles de pétalos bailando en el comedor.

-VISITEN LA TIENDA DE BROMAS…- dijo Fred con alegría, al lanzar un bombarda a la ventana principal de aquel lugar, saliendo en instantes.

George que fue el último, miro con gracia como la inquisidora exigía ayuda desesperada a quien fuera, pues aquella criatura formada la estaba acorralando y ni con encantamientos podía desaparecerlo, los profesores se habían paralizado, pues aquellas inofensivas nubes… evitaban cualquier acercamiento hacia la victima de aquel ser oscuro.

Los gemelos se reunieron afuera de Hogwarts y lanzaron algunos fuegos pirotécnicos mágicos, formando desde serpientes, leones, águilas y tejones que jugaban entre si… formando al final un ave fénix…. Y sin que alguien lo pudiera evitar… burlando cualquier encantamiento puesto para evitar fugas… los gemelos escaparon… entre aplausos de los que se quedaron observando desde las ventanas del comedor.

Mientras una mirada soñadora, veía desaparecer a sus cómplices en aquel año escolar… soltando un suspiro deprimente sin abandonar sus ojos alegres… pues ahora sus amigos eran libres… y la habían dejado… pues ellos sabían… que ella perdería más si se reunía con ellos… Luna sonrio.

-Si…- dijo Flitwick disimuladamente mientras mostraba una satisfecha sonrisa, al ver a la aterrada señora que recuperaba el aliento, después de chillar ante aquel espectacular ataque –es una lástima que acabara…- murmuro al ver que aquellos encantamientos perdían efecto.

Algunos podían jurar, que todos los profesores solamente fingían querer ayudar a la directora… pues no se esforzaron en lo absoluto por evitar aquellos impedimentos en forma de nubes… y hasta el propio Snape disfrutaba aquel rostro de terror de su ahora jefa… pues quien se quita la dicha de ver aquello.

-Fue espectacular…- murmuro Harry, al ver todavía rastro de aquellos fuegos artificiales, representantes de cada casa (hasta slytherin incluida) y el fénix que en su ver, era la representación del ex director

-Mis hermanos se lucieron…- Ron acompañaba lo dicho con un silbido –mira que no cualquiera puede escapar… de una manera tan espectacular-

-Y Humillar al mismo tiempo a la señora- concluyo satisfecha Hermione, ganando carcajadas de todos aquellos estudiantes que la escucharon… pues los profesores seguían en su mundo (sin que ellos quisieran… pues su nueva jefa deja mucho que desear).

XXXXX

Mientras tanto y en una oscura oficina…

Sebastián miraba satisfecho aquel espectáculo, y podía jurar que los culpables eran los gemelos… pues no podía divisar muy bien que digamos (y no se esforzaba por ello) –dime Ciel… que rostro tendría aquel ser desagradable- dijo con sorna al ver a su felino comer, sin siquiera prestar atención a su demoniaco dueño –bien… veamos cuanto tiempo puedo soportar… el ser el recluso ideal…- se formaba una media sonrisa, pues aquella actuacion de obediente recluso le había quedado magnifica… los humanos hasta se habían creído todo lo que decía con esa poción veritaserum –pero me molesta… que tuve que fallar a mi palabra por mantener esta escena- frunció su ceño, el felino por fin se dignó a verlo… pues algo que molestaba a Sebastián, era haber fallado a una de sus cláusulas… dañaron a los estudiantes… con aquel inmundo castigo… pero debía mantenerse con perfil bajo… hasta que fuera el momento… y cuando llegara… vaya que haría sufrir al ser desagradable… eliminaría cada esencia de ella… la idea de comer su alma no le parecía apetitosa… al contrario… ella quedaría reducida a mas que polvo… no encontraría el descanso eterno.

El felino solo lo miraba, se estiro un poco ronroneando y se dispuso a retirarse a dormir, pues cuando su amo se sumergía en aquellas imaginarias escenas sangrientas… era mejor no molestarlo.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Corto… lo se… pero cabe recalcar que ya se aproxima el final del curso… lo se… el tiempo pasa muy rápido… pero con Sebastián manteniéndose al margen… no hay mucho que contar XD

Bien… próximo TIMOs

Saludos y gracias por sus reviews… mi hermana agradece sus felicitaciones por el dibujo… y solo espera una escena digna para dibujar ¬¬ y eso que piensa darle forma a un fic que ella escribió XD

Neah20 fuera.


	19. Extra 2

Este es un capitulo extra… ubicado cronológicamente antes del capitulo 7 y después de dicha clase especial…. Lo se… algo que había quedado en incognita… como logro Sebastian convencer a Lucius Malfoy para que se prestara para esto….

Clase extra 2: Propuestas.

Lucius Malfoy, el patriarca de la familia más antigua del mundo mágico, mantiene un puesto en el ministerio de magia por conveniencia, en un cargo muy alto del consejo escolar, donde podía manejar a su antojo o mínimo intimidar a cualquiera que estuviera en Hogwarts…eso creía.

Narcissa había decidido salir un momento, por lo cual la mansión se encontraba sola… por ahora.

Lucius se encontraba descansando en el recibidor, leyendo un gran libro acompañado de una gran copa de whisky de fuego, de repente es interrumpido por uno de sus elfos que recibió una mirada de profundo desprecio –que quieres- dijo con rencor, causando que temblara la criatura.

-Lo buscan… amo Malfoy- dijo con temor aquel ser –Dice ser un profesor de la escuela del amo Draco- recibió un golpe con el bastón, al decir el nombre de su hijo sin cortesía.

-Ser cruel con la servidumbre… no es digno de un caballero- alguien interrumpió el castigo de aquel elfo doméstico, siendo observado con indiferencia –Sebastián Michellis… Profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts- se presentó con una leve inclinación.

-Mph… yo que recuerde no le he pedido su opinión de cómo debo de tratar a la servidumbre…- otro golpe al elfo, que desapareció por órdenes de su tiránico amo –usted debe ser el maestro Muggle del cual Draco me ha hablado- con tono arrogante, sin siquiera ofrecer asiento o de beber al invitado.

Sebastián se mantenía de pie, observando a aquel rubio con cortesía, no le afecto el tono de aquel humano –Me alegra que mis alumnos hablen de mi…- con falsa alegría dijo, para el es muy fácil el disimular sentimientos

-No entiendo el por qué Dumbledore permite estas atrocidades… alguien como usted enseñando a nuestro hijos- su desprecio se notaba

-Mi naturaleza no define mis capacidades de enseñanza Señor Malfoy… y puede comprobarlo con su hijo-

-Mph… vaya que usted es muy interesante… sabe que solo mantiene su puesto porque Dumbledore lo ha protegido a capa y espada… con el lema "convivencia Muggle"… que sarta de tonterías- escupió con rencor al beber un poco de aquella copa –no actué tan arrogante enfrente de mi- alzo una ceja

-No vine a este lugar a que me amenazaran… señor Malfoy- su tono cortes ante todo, manteniendo el porte elegante que podía rivalizar con un sangre pura

Lucius le molesto aquella interrupción y sobretodo el comportamiento aristocrático del sucio Muggle a su parecer –bien entonces a que debo tan agradable compañía- ante todo mantener la imagen de aristócrata frente a quien sea… en especial Dumbledore… no sospechoso de acciones mortifagas, mantener un bajo perfil (aunque en versión Malfoy) para acallar aquellas sospechas.

-Solo quería pedirle… si podía presentarse el día de mañana para una exposición de combate…- Sebastián mantuvo aquella mirada, que se tornó a una incrédula.

-Yo no me presto para esas cosas…- cerro sus ojos y volvió con otro sorbo a la copa –para eso hay otros padres de familia… estoy seguro que Arthur Wesley se puede prestar para esas demostraciones… aunque no me parece extraño que alguien en su posición pueda pedir ese tipo de favores- sonrisa retorcida ante aquella indirecta por su falta de magia.

-Sí, también pensé en esa opción… pero entre mis candidatos usted sería el más apto… o no estaría interesado en demostrar toda su capacidad… como patriarca de una prestigiosa familia… ante los alumnos… sé que algunos están incrédulos ante sus capacidades- Sebastián sabia donde golpear, sobretodo el orgullo Malfoy siempre mostrando su actitud pasible, a pesar de que lo estuvieran matando con miradas (que gracias a dios, Merlín o cualquier ser divino no es posible)

-Está bien… - acepto, por su orgullo que iba a callar esas boquitas que hablaban asi de el –mañana lo veo….- con una sutil mirada, le ofreció la salida.

Sebastián al dar la vuelta, sonrió ligeramente.

XXXXX

Después de aquella fatídica clase:

-Quien demonios es usted…- Lucius salía al paso de Sebastián (después de que Lupin lo abandonara a petición del demonio) –un simple Muggle… no me trago esa- con tono mordaz y directo a la yugular lo señalaba con aquel bastón, después de aquel arrebato de fuerza, rapidez y habilidad de lucha debía admitir que estaba impresionado.

-Quien sea yo… eso no es de su interés…- con tono fastidiado contesto, en verdad que las interrogaciones lo tenían cansado –solo debería estar feliz… su hijo tendrá buena enseñanza de mi parte además que es uno de los mejores en cuanto a escritura theban- ahí iba la arrogancia de profesor por parte de Sebastián.

-Y quiere que le dé las gracias…- sarcasmo puro -Nadie utiliza a un Malfoy para que usted se luzca…- una lucha de arrogancias –y todavía aun acusa a alguien en algo del cual no tiene pruebas-

-No tendré pruebas… pero no me equivoco Señor Malfoy… usted es un mortifago… como el señor Lupin es miembro de la orden del fénix…- aquellos ojos rojos mostraban seriedad al hablar –o le recuerdo aquella vez cuando atacaron a mis estudiantes… usted los conocía-

El rubio sintió un apretón en su corazón, estaba seguro que no había nadie aunque también le parecía extraño que aquellos jóvenes estuvieran intactos y presentes el día de hoy. Ahora solo le quedaba una duda, seria acaso que aquel hombre no pudiera con los cuatro y espero hasta que quedaran solo con los que pudiera pelear, venia algo de esperanza.

-Y solo le advertiré… si vuelven a intentar lastimar a mis estudiantes mientras este aquí… saludare a cada uno de los que acompañan a su grupito- una amenaza acompañada de una sonrisa (ironías de la vida)

-Como se atreve… esto no es asunto suyo- sabía que levantar la varita en contra de aquel profesor no funcionaria, ya lo probo en la clase.

-Lo se… pero eso no lo decido yo- contesto con simplicidad encogiéndose de hombros –por cierto… me gustaría que me presentara la señorita con la que usted se fue-

El hombre no contesto, solo miro fijamente aquellos intensos ojos rojos, en contraste con los suyos, un plan se le cruzo por la mente… si él había sido utilizado (y con eso ganándose su rencor infinito)… posiblemente el también planearía algo para su quería cuñada, matar dos pájaros de un tiro… después de todo mentes retorcidas funcionaban igual –está bien… aunque no creo que venga con buenas intenciones- y de paso hacer pagar a aquel que utilizo al patriarca Malfoy

-No me preocupa eso… señor Malfoy- su tono era sereno como siempre

-Ya lo veremos…- Malfoy ya le estaba dando la espalda, listo para irse, pero con algo de confianza en su mente, si podía lograr que su hijo mejorara en los aspectos de la materia de ese profesor, de seguro Voldemort estaría orgulloso de el y su familia… limpiando su nombre ante el. Exigirle mas a su hijo, era su trabajo después de todo.

Desde ese momento y ante falta de categoría para ese Muggle… y por el título que se ganó ante los estudiantes… el lo reconocería… como el demonio en persona… como el profesor Demonio… que se había cargado a 2 mortifagos… y se había lucido a costa de dos magos experimentados.

XXXXX

Fin del extra…

Gracias a todos los seguidores de la historia… había prometido un capitulo normal… pero bueno… este ahí lo tenia… en espera de ser subido… me decidi a hacerlo hoy… bien… sin mas que decir… los vere pronto… puesto que el siguiente capitulo esta en obra negra XD

Cambiando el enfoque que había planeado… TIMOs tendrá que esperar… el próximo… Ministerio…

Neah20 fuera…


	20. Chapter 20

Les recuerdo que dichos personajes utilizados para mi fic perteneces a sus respectivos dueños… además que también les recuerdo que todo puede cambiar en dicha historia cuando anda un demonio y Shinigamis sueltos en el mundo XD.

Lo sé, muchos quieren matar a Umbridge, pero que sería de la historia sin inquisidora? Ya mero llega el final de curso (lo sé muy rápido)

XXXXX

Clase 18: Ministerio.

Bellatrix Lestrange, fue una de las tantas liberadas de azkaban por Voldemort el año anterior, un hecho que oculto el ministerio con tal de protegerse por las habladurías del regreso del señor tenebroso, cubriendo el hecho y minimizarlo, hasta el punto de solo obtener un artículo más que ridículamente pequeño en el Profeta (algo que no llamo la atención de muchos por que el titulo se limitaba a "Fuga")… ella junto a su esposo (más fieles a Tom) torturaron a los Longbottom durante la primera guerra, a pesar de que no obtuvieron información importante habían disfrutado el ver sufrir a dicha pareja hasta enloquecer.

Dicha mujer se encontraba recostada en uno de los sillones de la casa de su hermana, no es que tuviera una relación cercana pero había sido solicitada por su señor.

-Bella…- Lucius llamaba a su loca pariente, el hombre se veía medio cansado, pues la presión que caía en sus hombros le era mucha… aguantar las apariencias frente al ministerio lo tenían agotado.

-Que sucede Lucius…- dijo la mujer con una enorme sonrisa y sin moverse de su cómoda posición.

-Sabes quién estará en el ministerio…- pregunto arqueando la ceja y su tono tan arrogante como siempre (demostrando que aunque la apariencia es una… su temple sigue intacto), su acompañante solo dio un suspiro –El ex profesor Muggle…- sonrió, dando énfasis a su declaración (era su momento para vengarse).

La mujer se levantó, con un brillo en sus ojos -Oh y te aseguraras de que este solo…- Lestrange sonreía maniacamente, pues en todos sus intentos por visitarlo… este había estado siempre o acompañado, en la escuela y con paradero desconocido.

-Claro que si…- confirmo el rubio patriarca –me asegurare que lo tengan en una celda bastante alejada… no por nada tengo mis contactos en el ministerio… aunque no te aseguro que este solo en la celda- esto último lo murmuro algo dudoso, pues hasta el momento no le habían confirmado esa información.

-Bien, solo pequeñeces… llevare a otros 3… aunque no creo necesitarlos- la mujer se encontraba feliz, pues por fin se desharía de una peste… pero tenía que tener cuidado, pues ese hombre era de cuidado (recordando la clase de exhibición) –dime… no quieres venir… tu también tienes un asunto pendiente con el….-

-No… te lo dejo Bella… pues no puedo andar por ahí sin que mi puesto en el ministerio este en riesgo… - Malfoy sabia como manejar a su cuñada, por fin su plan de matar dos pájaros de un tiro correría –necesito mantenerme de perfil bajo- levanto la barbilla orgulloso.

-Sabes que no lo necesitas Lucius… al contrario… tu eres el más necesitado para dejarle en claro a ese hombre… que de un Malfoy no se burla… o es que planeas algo- escupió mordaz al percatarse que ese hombre algo planeaba

El hombre se quedó mudo una milésima de segundo, armando algo creíble –bien ire contigo… después de todo… los dos podemos llevarnos la gloria de haber quitado del camino a un posible obstáculo…- el hombre sonrió satisfecho –nuestro señor estará orgulloso de nosotros- hiso énfasis en la última palabra.

La mujer frunció el ceño, mejor llevaría mortifagos que no fueran tan favoritos a Voldemort, pues así se desharía de ellos y ella se llevaría la gloria de quitarle aquella futura molestia –no te preocupes cuñadito… yo limpiare tu nombre… - analizaba a su cuñado de manera burlona –y asegúrate de cumplir aquello… será una sorpresa para mi señor… la cabeza de ese Muggle que usurpo el mundo mágico con sus enseñanzas- toda la locura reflejada cerrando aquella conversación con una canción… "demonio que acuna niños bañados de sangre… niños Muggle… niños sangre sucia"

Un regocijo embargo el corazón del patriarca Malfoy (algo que no expresaba abiertamente, solo con un brillo intenso en la mirada), mientras escuchaba aquella estúpida canción desaparecer en suaves ecos… no estaba seguro que su plan funcionara… pero de algo si estaba seguro… al terminar el día, el estaría feliz cual fuera la conclusión de aquel encuentro. El fin de un Muggle que se lució a su costa… o la eliminación de su cuñadita favorita… o en el mejor de los casos, la extinción de ambas personas… si en verdad que hoy iba a ser… un grandioso día.

XXXXX

El trio dorado caminaba con tranquilidad por aquellos pasillos, observando la primavera entrar y aquella brisa refrescante golpeándolos de lleno

-Teníamos mucho sin caminar nosotros tres juntos- una nostálgica Hermione interrumpió el silencio y con el… el ambiente.

-Desde que Umbridge tomo el control… para ser exactos- Harry sonrió tristemente soltando un fuerte suspiro.

-Y hay que aprovecharlo… antes de que se den cuenta que sus tres delincuentes estrellas están juntos- se burló Ron, ganándose una mirada recriminatoria por sus amigos… pues el sabia como quitar el ambiente relajado.

-Y eso que somos Gryffindor… ahora el mundo está loco- con ironía puntualizo el moreno al acomodarse sus anteojos.

Se escucharon de repente rápidas pisadas, llamando la atención de los amigos y dirigiendo su mirada a cierta persona que se les acercaba -CHICOS… APURENSE- Ginny se recargo en sus rodillas, esperando a que el resto de su ser llegara con ella (y eso que su acondicionamiento físico estaba intermedio)… tomándose un respiro al dirigir la mirada a esos que estaban extrañados.

-Que sucede Ginny… parece que un grupo de centauros te estuvieran persiguiendo- cuestiono su hermano, sin ser escuchado pues sus amigos estaban siendo arrastrados por la pelirroja sin previo aviso –ESPERENME- grito al ver que era dejado atrás.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, mucho de los estudiantes estaban en el barandal de las escaleras, otros esforzándose por mirar por encima de los que estaban enfrente, entre murmullos… pareciera que toda la escuela estaba presente.

-Por fin nos dirán que sucede- pregunto desesperada la castaña, mirando de manera acusatoria a Ginny y Neville (que estaba en la multitud), estos se miraron y suspiraron.

-Chicos dejen pasar…- Neville alzo la voz, se le veía más confiado en momentos cruciales (aunque todavía temía cada vez que Snape le dirigiera la mirada y comúnmente fallaba algunas pociones, terminando sucio o castigado) –se lo llevaran…- murmuro cabizbajo, abriéndose camino.

El trio dorado veía en expectación, habían llegado a primera fila (se podría decir) y ahí en la puerta principal, el cobarde del ministro (consideración de los alumnos ante la situación del regreso del que no debe ser nombrado), custodiado por Nymphadora y Alastor Moody (que se les veía el gesto bastante fastidiados y que solo cumplían ya que era su deber).

La castaña abrió sus ojos de manera exagerada, llegando a conclusiones ante el espectáculo -Se llevaran al jefe Michellis- con la voz casi ahogada, Hermione volteo a ver a sus amigos y luego a Neville y Ginny que afirmaron con la cabeza… mierda… pensó para sus adentros a acertar en sus sospechas.

-Lo quiere humillar…- Seamus hablaba, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que estaban ahí… todos los miembros del Ed se habían esforzado por llegar hasta el frente, junto sus líderes de rebelión.

Todos los chicos, se bajaron… posicionándose en el inicio de la escalera, formados… junto a otros estudiantes… y ahí lo vieron…

Sebastián caminaba elegante, no importaba cuanto quisieran someterlo… él se mostraba tranquilo, imperturbable, con todo el porte aristocrático y temple de hielo… a su lado, la altanera, arrogante y chillona rosada… los miraba con desprecio, acompañado de un gesto de superioridad con un brillo en sus ojos que declaraban "esto demuestra mi poder… queridos".

-A donde lo llevan… no pueden encerrarlo- pregunto Harry, alzando la voz y provocando que los murmullos aumentaran en decibeles, pues era la pregunta que todos querían hacer pero nadie se animaba… se podría asegurar que algunos hasta se atragantaron de la impresión por lo directo que fue.

Fudge lo miro interrogativo, pero suspiro cansino dispuesto a contestar –estará en una celda del ministerio… mientras se decide su destino- regreso a su posición, pues como ministro no debe flaquear.

-Es un Muggle… esta fuera de nuestros estándares- dijo Nymphadora, dándole un leve consuelo… pues con eso confirmaba… que azkaban no era su destino seguro para alguien de su naturaleza –estará bien- sonrió amigablemente, pues aunque se le conocía por su falta de tacto y rudeza al hablar, sabia cuando comportarse a la altura de ser considerada "adulto".

-No entiendo cómo es que esta mujer está libre… como ella…- señalo a Tonks que frunció el ceño bastante molesta pues Umbridge ya estaba enfrente de ellos, con un indiferente Sebastián… todos los murmullos cesaron –que es sospechosa de complicidad y más grave aún en su estatus de auror… estoy más que segura… - levanto su índice dándole énfasis a lo dicho –que tiene muchas cosas que explicar y ocultar… pues comprobamos que mantiene una relación un tanto indecorosa con aquí el acusado- señalo al hombre de negro, que tenía sus ojos clavados en los de Nym que solo boqueaba como pez fuera del agua

-INDECOROSA… pues nos estaban espiando… cuantas veces- reclamo Tonks algo pensativa, que cabe decir que no ayudo en lo absoluto su situación, pues los murmullos solo aumentaron más… con un trio dorado bastante rojos ante la insinuación… bueno es algo que sabía… pensó Nymphadora, pero no podía decirlo, tenía que actuar demencia…y suspiro, al darse cuenta… demasiado tarde… que lo que había dicho no le ayudaba… volteo a buscar apoyo de Sebastián, este solo le ofreció una sonrisa burlona y maldijo su suerte… que clase de aliado era ese.

Alastor Moody, su tutor no creía lo que escuchaba… pero mantuvo su máscara indiferente de auror despiadado y sanguinario… tenía que mantener las apariencias… aunque cabía destacar que dicha situación se le hacía cómicamente oscura y retorcida.

-Mph sucia mujer… - murmuro la rosada al echar a volar su imaginación, aunque estaba segura que solo habían sido 2 reuniones las que vigilaron, con lo dicho insinuaba más encuentros puesto de los que tenía conocimiento no eran para nada indecorosos (solo lo había dicho para molestar a dicha relación y los implicados) –No cree que es lo correcto arrestar a la señorita Tonks… señor ministro- sugirió seria buscando el apoyo de su jefe.

El hombre solo suspiro, no pensó que el tema lo tocaran tan pronto, planeaba llevarlo de manera más privada… pero esa mujer sí que le tenía odio al hombre y no dejo pasar la oportunidad de exhibirlo (a costa de la auror)… aunque estaba claro y seguro que tendrían que discutir dicha relación, por lo contado del acusado con los efectos de Veritaserum.

Y la mente de Sebastián, ya tenía un plan trazado para dichos sucesos… hombre prevenido vale por dos… pero en un demonio… era el máximo valor de la expresión.

Otra vez los murmullos estallaron, el trio dorado casi se ahogan de la impresión mientras la susodicha estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol por el bochornoso comentario que había declarado en un acto de declarar demencia… y se encontraba en un duelo de miradas con su "novio" que ellos entendieron como miradas pasionales (y cabe destacar que eran de odio y burla respectivamente) –y…yo pues…- comenzó a tartamudear Nymphadora al darse cuenta que era el centro de atención… no solo por el público joven… sino que Alastor la observaban con signo de interrogación, duda y una acida burla. Aclaro un poco su garganta para ignorar que la taladraban con las miradas… Maldito Sirius y Remus… recordó a sus amigos que habían alentado aquellas actuaciones.

-Exijo que termine en azkaban por complot… - amenazo Umbridge victoriosa, si podía hundir a la amada de Michellis en dicha prisión se daba por servida (si supiera que al demonio le daba igual)

-_O si… esto es grandioso-_ pensamiento sarcástico asomando una sonrisa de muerta en vida, Nymphadora quería que en ese momento… se la tragara la tierra y no la regresara hasta después de 100 años… de paso se salvaría de ser besada por un dementor en la prisión favorita de todos.

Moody se aclaraba la garganta, dispuesto a intervenir por primera vez -No creo que sea necesario… se tiene que completar su propio proceso antes de enviarla a dicho lugar…- ojo loco decía mordaz, callando a la rosada y su sed de sangre enviando a todos a azkaban –hasta el mismo Michellis tiene derecho a ello… aunque lo hayan sometido al veritaserum de manera poco ortodoxa y sin aurores calificados para tomar su declaración- murmuro, ya que dicho interrogatorio lo llevaron a cabo aurores cercanos al ministro… y no a calificados para dicho acto –además que lo mantuvieron en cautiverio hasta este momento…- frunció el ceño, obligando a todos a callar ante aquella atmosfera tensa alrededor del ex profesor de defensa de cuarto año.

Umbridge simplemente arrugo más su nariz al no tener el apoyo de Cornelio, ya que este lo apoyo… puesto que ojo loco era un auror de carrera larga y es el más calificado para llevar a cabo interrogatorios de posibles peligros para la comunidad mágica.

-Bien _Querida_- recito Sebastián, con una burla que detecto solamente la mujer… ganándose una mirada fulminadora que le causo gracia… si uno de sus últimos pasatiempos era crisparle la paciencia a la joven cuando tenía oportunidad (un placer enfermizo) –que esperamos… compartiremos celda- le susurró al oído, causando algunos suspiros ante la acción de las jóvenes… pero la mujer solamente rodo los ojos y murmuro algo intangible para los demás que iba desde "maldito desgraciado" hasta "si ya verás en la celda" en los oídos de dicho hombre manipulador, que la abrazaba como confortándola ante las miradas de los demás.

Y ahí iban custodiados la pareja, ante la mirada de todos los espectadores que se habían quedados sorprendidos ante tales muestras de afecto al considerado "profesor demonio"

-Vaya… no pensé enterarme de esta forma de eso…- murmuro impactado Ron, al ver como aquella pareja desaparecía… todos absolutamente todos estaban en shock… ni siquiera pudieron dar muestra de apoyos a dicho jefe de casa… que los había apoyado desde un principio.

-Son buena pareja…- declaro la soñadora… rascándose su barbilla con un interés superior, asustando a todos puesto que no se habían dado cuenta cuando llego a su lado Luna.

-Bien… se acabó el espectáculo…- susurro Filch al disipar a todos los estudiantes.

-Sigamos con las clases….- dijo Hannah Abbott algo desanimada, pues ella era parte del club ficticio de seguidoras de la galanura del profesor… lastima… tenia dueño (o eso creían)

XXXXX

En la mansión Black:

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- las carcajadas de Sirius se escuchaban por todo el lugar, pues un aviso de ojo loco le acababa de llegar (muy rápido cabe considerar) –Nym está pagando el precio de ser "novia" de Sebastián…- se secaba las lagrimas

-Nos preguntábamos… Sirius…- Fred entraba al lugar.

-Que te causa tanta gracia… mira que nosotros sabemos de chistes- George concluyo, ambos sentándose en un sillón que se encontraba enfrente. Ellos habían decidido quedarse con el hombre, pues estaba solo y tenía una casa grande (además miembro de los merodeadores) era buena compañía sobre todo al incursionarse al mundo de los negocios con temática las bromas.

-Mejor léanlo…- les aventó la carta, y al ver la expresión de los jóvenes que pasaron de las risas a la angustia –no se preocupen… estarán bien…- minimizo el golpe, pues de algo estaba seguro… y es que el mil usos de Sebastián siempre estaba preparado, aunque debía admitir que estaba preocupado por los chicos.

-Esto es en serio… Nymphadora Tonks…- Fred

-La auror a la que no le gusta su nombre…- George

-La que siempre usurpa el color de ojos del jefe…-Fred

-La que la discreción no era lo suyo…-George

-La escandalosa Tonks…-Fred

-La que prefiere su cabello rosa…- George

-U otro color que no es natural…-Fred

-Ya entendí…- interrumpió aquella conversación de los gemelos Sirius, algo acostumbrado a que las conversaciones fueran asi –si ella misma…- dijo entre otras tantas carcajadas, vaya que tenían una impresión bastante fuerte de la mujer

-Con nuestro Jefe…- dijeron unísono, viéndose incrédulos… pues estaban seguros que nadie más a excepción de ellos (incluyendo Luna) y posiblemente Dumbledore (algo que no tenían seguro) sabían de su naturaleza.

-No… les aseguro que no es cierto… fue para mantener ciertas reuniones en secreto…- el fugitivo se quedó pensativo –me debería sentir mal por ella… cargar dicho título con un hombre como el por nuestra culpa… bueno… su culpa cabe recalcar- señalo a los estudiantes, estos se encogieron de hombros -… pero no me siento mal- y otra vez a carcajadas pero ahora acompañado de los jóvenes visitantes, sabía que Lupin la tenía difícil pero era algo gracioso.

XXXXX

En la biblioteca… un santuario de la lectura… el único lugar donde se permitía las reuniones, pues la recién levantada brigada inquisidora (conformada por algunos alumnos excepto Draco de slytherin)… les mantenían la mirada encima.

Pero a pesar de eso… algunos susurros se podían escuchar, sobretodo en cierta mesa:

-Ni siquiera no despedimos de el…- se mostraba arrepentida Hermione, pues no había prestado atención ante el shock de la titulada "Novia del jefe demonio"

-No creo que sea necesario…- Luna interrumpía las quejas de la castaña, asustando a los presentes, provocando que los vigilantes los fulminaran y ordenaran silencio (que agradeció la bibliotecaria) –el no creyó que fuera lo indicado… por su situación- se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias Luna…- la castaña ya tenía calmado sus ansias y culpa con lo comentado –bien… tenemos que estudiar-

Ron, Harry, Ginny y Neville suspiraron, pues cuando su amiga se proponía a que estudiaran… estudiarían fuera cual fuera la hora.

-Los TIMOs están a la vuelta de la esquina… bueno Ginny y Luna no tienen de que preocuparse… pero ustedes si chicos…- exigió la castaña, ordenando como madre a sus hijos desobedientes.

XXXXX

En las celdas del ministerio:

Sebastián se encontraba pensativo, la oscuridad reinaba en el lugar al igual que el silencio… en verdad que extrañaba a su mascota Ciel… era lo único que echaba de menos… de repente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Vaya… vaya… que tenemos aquí…- murmuro divertida Bellatrix al materializarse al otro lado de los barrotes, entre humo negro indicando que no venía sola –un sucio Muggle siendo tratado como un mago… en un lugar para magos… enseñando a magos- hiso una mueca de desagrado, al igual que sus acompañantes (que traían sus máscaras puestas)

-Buenas Noches…- saludo cortes Sebastián, parándose e inclinándose en presentación –me da gusto que conozca sobre mi situación- al contrario de cualquier reacción normal, el demonio parecía complacido por aquel discurso discriminatorio de aquella mujer loca –aunque aún no conozco su nombre- fingió demencia, aunque la conocía bien… no por nada se previno investigando en sus ratos de ocio.

La mujer se carcajeo ante aquella inusual reacción, riendo junto a sus compañeros –SUCIO MUGGLE… NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE SABER DE MI- grito callando aquello de golpe –CRUCIO- grito enloquecida, nadie le hablaba de ese modo tan familiar… no a ella… un mago de sangre pura.

Sebastián se dejó caer, haciendo uso de su actuacion… sufriendo y retorciéndose sin soltar ningún grito (deberían de darle un premio de actuacion).

-Y bien estúpido… seguirás empeñado en saber mi nombre- sonrió enloquecida, haciendo círculos con su varita en el piso –no eres nada… fuiste una falsa alarma… ya veo porque no estás en la orden… y nosotros que pensábamos que correrías con ellos… Lucius fue un idiota al dejarse vencer por una mierda como tú- se levantó y lo miro con desprecio –un idiota Muggle… jugando entre grandes magos…- volteo a ver a uno de sus compañeros –tu Axel…- señalo a un encapuchado, este tembló al escuchar su nombre en aquella mujer –tú me habías dicho que este mugriento era algo peligroso… no… - dijo inocentemente, poniendo su varita en el pecho del hombre.

-N..No señora Bellatrix… yo solo le informe lo que vi en aquella escuela…- se descubría el rostro y era uno de los aurores que custodiaron a Sebastián durante su encierro en Hogwarts.

Vaya, así que ese era el que vigilaba al señor Malfoy… pensó Sebastián que estaba todavía en el suelo, ya que se percató que el día de la exhibición, alguien seguía al patriarca Malfoy, por lo que dedujo que sus habilidades habían sido informadas en ese bando… y por consecuencia… llegando a oído del Undertaker que posiblemente dedujo que era el.

-Fue… Lucius…- murmuro aquel hombre –el fue el que dijo que era un peligro… usted me dijo…-

-Ah… ya me acorde… eso solo demuestra que mi cuñado fue el débil… fue su error dejarse vencer por seres inferiores…- la mujer se puso su varita en la barbilla, haciendo un puchero –PERO A EL NO LO PUEDO MATAR IDIOTA… AVADA KEDAVRA- dijo de manera rápida, fulminando al pobre mortifago.

Ahora solo quedaban 3 mortifagos, incluyéndola a ella –bien en que íbamos…- dijo inocente, mostrando una sonrisa macabra –ah si… sobre la pequeña hormiga molestando a la fiera- pero al voltearse, aquel Muggle ya no estaba en la celda.

-Lo siento… pero esta hormiga está molesta- ya se encontraba detrás de ella, y aquellos que la custodiaban se encontraban con el cuello roto en el suelo –las señoritas no deberían usar ese vocabulario… qué pensarían los demás- le susurro en el oído.

-SUCIO MUGGLE- grito enojado (más que asustado) se volteo a encararlo pero este estaba con una brillante sonrisa, señalando su mano… con la varita de ella, ahora si, toda su valentía y arrogancia se iba al carajo.

-Te mataría… pero tenemos un tema pendiente…- murmuro Sebastián y al momento aquella mujer caía desmayada de un encantamiento –Bien hecho Nym…-

-De nada… aunque agradaría que me hubieras dicho… estas bien- pregunto preocupada, al salir de las sombras y mirar como el hombre estaba tan fresco, después de asesinar dos mortifagos a sangre fría y recibir un maleficio.

_Flashback: _

_-Dime que por algo estoy yo aquí… porque la declaración pública no me ayudo en nada- Nymphadora estaba molesta… y no solo por el hecho de ser humillada públicamente… sino que le habían adjuntado el título de "Novia confidente del profesor demonio" ante todos… ya se imaginaba su plática con su madre… o con su antiguo tutor Alastor… posiblemente su madre ya se encontraba haciendo las invitaciones o escogiendo la comida para la boda… o si… estaba en una grande por cubrir a su estúpido amigo elegante._

_-Claro que si… Nym…- contesto seca y educadamente, como de costumbre –pronto recibiré ciertas visitas… y que mejor que mi novia… querida- sonrisa falsa, que podría derretir a cualquier fémina… pero a la que la auror era inmune, haciendo énfasis en el apodo._

_La mujer apretó los dientes -Vaya querido… lo que me faltaba… - rodo los ojos, sonriendo para sus adentros –y dime como pienso encajar en tu plan… no tengo varita- pregunto cansada._

_-Soy un simple hombre…- encogió de hombros ante su humildad, pero de entre sus ropas saco una varita –se la quite a la señora Umbridge… -_

_La mujer estallo en carcajadas, ese hombre siempre le iba a sorprender… le agradaba la idea de imaginar a la señora rosada buscando como posesa su varita sin éxito –bien… -tomo lo hurtado. _

_-Necesito estar solo… sin protección… - índico, causando leves dudas en la chica –así será más fácil para ellos ingresar… y llegar conmigo… aunque creo que tuve cierta ayuda de su lado- recalco y recordó que posiblemente el patriarca Malfoy ya había arreglado algo, pero mejor prevenir._

_-Estas seguro que no necesitas ayuda… no sé a qué te refieres con ellos… pero me pones los pelos de punta…- comento la mujer, que había optado de nuevo el color de ojos de aquel demonio (algo que le gustaba hacer en su presencia)_

_-Estaré bien… necesito que pase lo que pase te mantengas al margen… no lo eches a perder… querida- aseguro con severidad haciendo énfasis en lo último –y cuando salga de la celda y este detrás de mí invitada… la desmayas- no ondeando en el tema… la mujer se resignó y salió de aquella celda con facilidad, pues para ella como auror le era fácil salir de aquel sitio, desmayo a todos los guardias que diviso cerca (que para su gusto eran pocos) y puso todo en penumbras._

_-Ya está Querido…- usando el mismo tono del demonio, su camuflaje en las sombras era buena (aunque para ella… eso de la discreción no era lo suyo)_

-Sabes… estuve a punto de salir a tu rescate…- murmuro Nym ya en el presente

-Agradezco que no lo hayas hecho… hubieras echado todo a perder… querida- Sebastián recargaba a la desmayada contra la pared

Ya ni le molestaba aquel sobrenombre - seguro que estas bien… un Crucio es muy duro…- aseguro la mujer, que tenía su cabello teñido de rojo que hacia juego con sus ojos –lo se… una pregunta tonta… después de salir de la celda tan rápido que ni lo note… y matar a dos hombre sin inmutarte… agradezco que seas mi amigo… querido- se encogió de hombros y se inclinó, ya que Sebastián le ordeno en señas acercarse.

-Necesito que saques memorias de este año…- dijo indiferente, pues no le había puesto atención a su compañera –espero que si seas capas… querida-

-Por quien me tomas… pero me lo hubieras pedido de otra manera… no me gusta estar fichada en el ministerio… y menos con el título de tu novia cómplice- suspiro cansina, al recordar su odisea y comenzar con lo ordenado, a aquella despeinada y desquiciada mortifaga.

XXXXX

Snape sentado movía sus dedos encima de su escritorio, evidentemente molesto mientras fruncía su labio en forma de desagrado…

-Dime Merlín… o cualquier ser divino… que hice para merecer esto- murmuro mordaz, viendo a aquella criatura felina recostada en la canasta a su lado.

Ciel lo miraba divertido, pues algo que le agradaba era sacar de quicio a ese humano con su cabello extrañamente peinado y que vestía de negro… a su amo sí que le quedaba el traje… pero con él.. Bueno… lo hacía ver tétrico.

-Vuélvete a acercar a mi túnica… y pagaras caro… te petrificare como la última vez- sin alguna pizca en su tono de voz (típica de él) pero mirada retadora, señalaba al ser peludo, deteniendo lo que probablemente iba a hacer –veo que entiendes… bola de pelos… lo que esperaba de un gato mágico- sonrió (o lo que se puede catalogar como una sonrisa en su caso), al ver que el gato gruñía.

Snape no gustaba de mascotas, no entendía como se lo habían encargado a el nuevamente… estaba seguro que se lo llevarían al ministerio junto con Michellis… pero extrañamente había aparecido la canasta con una nota de su dueño… encargándole al felino en la puerta de su oficina.

XXXXX

Bellatrix estaba molesta, había llegado hasta su casa (mansión Lestrange) y sin dirigirle la mirada a su marido, comenzó a explotar, quebrar y estrellar todo a su paso en su hogar… estaba enojada… frustrada y de cierto modo… con ansias de venganza.

Rodolphus Lestrange, su marido la veía indiferente, pues no es algo que le importase… pues aunque estuviera casado con dicha mujer… solo compartían la lealtad hacia Voldemort y sus manías de pureza de sangre… así que ni se molestó en preguntar el motivo (pues su mujer hacia eso cuando algo le salía mal… o cuando recibía un regaño de su señor) y se retiró hacia su oficina, dispuesto a ignorar la rabieta de su loca compañera.

-Crucio!- grito enfadada a un pobre elfo que se había aparecido (mala suerte) –si… si… retuércete infeliz…- susurraba con una sonrisa torcida, imaginándose al sucio Muggle que la humillo… no solo dejándola inconsciente, sino que hasta la había llevado hasta las puertas de su casa con una nota "Tome esto como advertencia… no vuelva a ordenar matar alguno de mis alumnos… y considere que si usted es la que le hace daño directo a alguno de estos… no seré benévolo. Atentamente Sebastián Michellis y su sobrina Nymphadora Tonks (saludos tía)" –AVADA KEDAVRA- grito al dirigir dicho ataque a la puerta, otro mortifago fue tomado por sorpresa… otro al cual la suerte no le sonreía –IDIOTA…. IDIOTA- grito al darle patadas al cuerpo de dicho invitado.

El pobre elfo estaba más que asustado, y como pudo se desapareció antes de que se acordara de él y le regalaran otra dosis de crucios.

-Oh si… sucio Muggle… me encargare de regresártela… nadie se burla de Bellatrix Lestrange- susurro tan tiernamente mientras se dirigía dando saltitos hacia su habitación, por que no… darle un poco de su "amor" o frustración a su maridito y luego visitaría a su favorito… Voldemort.

Lucius salía de entre las sombras, bastante satisfecho ante la rabieta de dicha mujer, había llegado justo a tiempo (culpable de que el pobre elfo apareciera), aunque esperaba que no regresara su cuñadita, algo que lo entristeció enormemente… pero le causo gracias que como a el… también la hubieran humillado al leer la nota que estaba tirada en medio de todo el desastre que había hecho la dueña de la mansión –mph vaya- miro a su alrededor y se dispuso a guardar la prueba de el golpe al orgullo Lestrange. No podía hacer nada, dejaría que su cuñada se obsesionara con dicha venganza hacia Michellis y se encargara de él, porque el tenia cosas importantes en que pensar que vengarse por ser utilizado… y una de ellas… era recuperar cierto objeto en el ministerio… con ayuda de su esposa Narcisa Malfoy.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Que tal? Bien ahora si el próximo capitulo… TIMOs… ahora no tuvimos mucho de Harry… pero ya vendrá… solo dosis del teatro "Novia de Sebastián" que piensan de esa pareja ficticia? Llegará Remus a defender lo suyo? Aunque no creo pues este hombre tiene muchos prejuicios ¬¬ bien hasta la próxima… viernes o sábado?

Neah20 fuera…


	21. Chapter 21

Clase 19: TIMOs

Se podría decir que la noticia había volado de inmediato y en alguna forma alegrando a estudiantes ante el encabezado del Profeta (que solo era leído por morbosidad ante tanta mentira que echaban).

_Se escapan peligrosos cómplices del director de Hogwarts Dumbledore (_aquí ponen una foto del anciano)

_La auror Nymphadora Tonks y el ex profesor/jefe de casa Sebastián Michellis (_aquí fotos de los dos al momento de entrar al ministerio junto a Moody y el ministro) _se les demostró complicidad, además de alentar a los estudiantes a rebelarse en contra del ministerio._

_El día de ayer fueron ingresados a las celdas del ministerio para procesarlos e interrogarlos de dichos crímenes de complot, pero cual fue la sorpresa de los custodios al encontrar a sus compañeros desmayados y petrificados en las entradas y sin rastro de los criminales._

_Se asegura que el hombre es de origen Muggle, pero algunos de nuestros informantes nos confirmaron que su naturaleza no lo hace menos peligroso ya que se comprobó que llevo a cabo una exhibición donde derroto a dos magos experimentados a mano limpia._

_Esta pareja… porque cabe de aclarar que son pareja amorosa y delictiva (que se nos revelo gracias a la ahora directora Dolores Umbridge), sus parientes cercanos estarán bajo investigación._

_Bien sin más que decir, solo le deseamos suerte a la directora de Hogwarts ya que ahora tiene 3 criminales fuera que podrían amenazar su integridad en dicho puesto… ante la sed de venganza que podrían presentar._

-Vaya basura… ahora resulta que los cuerpos de los mortifagos que dejamos desaparecieron- murmuro Nymphadora hastiada al hacer bolita el periódico y tirarlo con puntería al cesto de basura que estaba cerca –ahora es de nivel internacional mi título de novicia rebelde y de criminal- entre carcajadas se recargo cómodamente en aquel sofá con pintas victorianas –y aclárame… porque estoy aquí contigo en el mundo Muggle- se dirigió a su compañero que traía algo de té.

-Bien… porque necesitamos estar fuera del radar… y que mejor que el mundo Muggle- con simplicidad contesto el hombre de negro, al poner el líquido en las tazas elegantes de té sin dirigirle la mirada a la mujer –o prefieres poner en peligro la integridad de tus familiares y amigos- arqueo la ceja sugestivamente al mirarla de reojo.

-Ok… ya entendí… aunque estoy segura que con Sirius no nos encontrarían- se encogió de hombros, recordando su escapada y el cómo fue casi obligada a autoexiliarse con la varita de uno de los aurores (nota, le robo la varita a todos sus custodios… estaba decidido iría al infierno por ladrona de varitas y mentirosa)

-Pero es preferible que no lo sepan… ni mucho menos lo que le hiciste a señorita Lestrange…-

-Señorita… no seas cortes con el enemigo… es una zorra loca y punto… que asco es mi tía- interrumpió Nymphadora ante la impresión de ser cortes con el bando contrario y el sentimiento de recordarla familiar… pensar que corre sangre en mis venas relacionada con ella… A-S-C-O

-Bien… el punto es que dicha información le compete solo al señor Dumbledore… espero y seas capaz de guardar el secreto… querida- Sebastián con su temple de hielo, se dispuso a tomar asiento en un sillón enfrente de aquella molesta invitada.

-Vaya… había olvidado mi mote cariñoso de mi querido novio… me siento amenazada de muerte… - contesto burlona la mujer al tomar un poco de té y sentarse como las personas normales –no te preocupes… de mí no saldrá nada… querido- sonrió felizmente, ya era inmune a la pesada mirada de su queridísimo novio ficticio –por cierto… donde estamos… es una propiedad de Dumbledore- miro aquel lugar, se veía algo abandonado pero la elegancia de la estructura no se amedrentaba con dichos descuidos.

-No le pertenece al director… de hecho está abandonada desde finales de siglo 19…- dijo con simplicidad sin prestar más atención de la debida a su molesta acompañante –por la familia a la que serví…-

-Oh… esos que tienes historias tétricas… ¿la familia Fantonife?- se quedó dudosa, sabía que el nombre no lo había dicho bien… rayos que nombres tan complicados… más que el suyo.

-Phantomhive- corrigió serio -me alegra que lo recuerdes- sonrió elegantemente, mas por cortesía que por interés.

-Cómo olvidarlo… si fue el inicio de nuestro tórrido romance ilícito y como dijo la señora "indecoroso"- suspiro cansina y burlista, recordando el inicio de sus problemas –bien… iré en misión de exploración y reconocimiento del lugar- se levantó animada, ignorando las miradas de su inexpresivo compañero… tenía que buscar con que matar el tiempo.

XXXXX

Las noticias habían conmocionado a todo Hogwarts, en especial a cierta torre de los leones… su ex jefe estaba libre… prófugo… pero libre… había mentes románticas que se imaginaban a la pareja en una encrucijada novelesca en donde el amor siempre triunfa contra el mal (que imaginación). La noticia no le cayó muy bien a la actual directora, de ella nadie se burlaba, por lo cual recogió y quemo dichos periódicos, además que callo toda expresión de apoyo y alivio ante dicha noticia… pasando por fin… las semanas…

Era una tarde tranquila, se podría decir… todos más que acostumbrados a su actual directora y sobretodo los Gryffindor que habían estado privados de jefe de casa… ante la vacante que dejo su jefe Michellis.

-NEVILLE- Harry gritaba por los pasillos a su compañero que caminaba solo, vio que con el sobresalto se le cayeron los libros que recogió rápidamente –perdón por asustarte- se disculpó.

-No hay problema Harry… pero estoy saliendo de un castigo con Snape y estoy algo sensible-dijo nervioso y entre suspiros de cansancio–que necesitas- pregunto.

-Bueno… pues tu eres el mejor en Herbologia- el de anteojos se encogió de hombros –y pues… quería tu ayuda con el proyecto de la crianza de mandrágoras, para el día del examen- suspiro cansino, estaba seguro que esas plantitas gritonas habían sido superadas desde segundo… pero falsa ilusión.

Esbozo una enorme sonrisa-No hay problema Harry…- murmuro el chico, al guiarse hacia la biblioteca, en estos momentos es cuando se sentía más confiado, que alguien le pidiera ayuda en una materia.

-Sabes… te noto cambiado…- interrumpió el silencio Harry, pues iban sin hablar rumbo a la biblioteca… sumidos en sus propios pensamientos

-Cambiado Harry…- pregunto el chico incrédulo, alzando la ceja un poco confundido… recordando sus momentos de torpes con la varita en su escaso tiempo en el ED –sigo siendo el mismo… todavía le temo a Snape – algo triste, recordó que de hecho ese día, su profesor "favorito" lo había castigado porque tiro algunos ingredientes encima de Theodore Nott (este no le presto atención y gracias a Merlín acepto sus disculpas… Snape fue otra cosa)

-Eso ni tú te lo crees…- sonrió irónico Harry –no solo fuiste el mejor en la clase de Michellis en acondicionamiento… sino que fuiste buen tutor en nuestras reuniones- tomaron asiento en la biblioteca, sacando sus apuntes para tomar nota en cuanto a la crianza.

-Pero no pienso entrar al Quidditch el siguiente año…- Neville aclaro antes de que saliera el tema, pues siempre que empezaban a alabarlo en cuanto a su prácticas, terminaban con dicha pregunta.

-Ya me quedo claro…- Harry rodo los ojos, aunque debía admitir que no culpaba al chico con eso… pues se lo habían preguntado desde que regresaron de vacaciones cada vez que podían –yo digo..- aclaro su garganta –que has cambiado… te noto más confiado… - comenzó a sacar su tinta, dispuesto a "comparar" sus apuntes.

-En serio…- se atraganto con aquella declaración, casi no lo había notado… aunque ahora que analizaba… pues en primer lugar había entrado al ED y con ello ir en contra del ministerio… segundo lugar se sentía en confianza como alzar la voz para abrir paso entre la multitud (algo que hiso para ver a Michellis ser trasladado) –supongo que tienes razón…-

-Cuál fue tu motivación- pregunto Harry sin voltearlo a ver, pero escuchando a su amigo.

-El escape de azkaban por parte de Bellatrix Lestrange- cuando pronuncio ese nombre, el tintero se derramo pues el moreno lo miraba boca abierto y con expresión de espanto –por ella mis padres son incapaces de reconocerme…- su mirada se perdió en el horizonte –eran aurores… pero sabes… estoy orgulloso de ellos, no traicionaron a los Potter – ahora dirigió su vista a su amigo que estaba sorprendido -por eso me uní al ED… si tengo oportunidad, los vengare - sonrió tímidamente, rascándose la cabeza.

-Yo te apoyare si lo necesitas… Neville- dijo consolador Harry, pues entendía de cierta forma la motivación de su amigo… el también había quedado huérfano, se podría decir por culpa de aquellas circunstancias –aunque me extraña que no supiera de ella- el chico se quedó pensativo.

-Bueno… me lo confirmo Sirius en vacaciones, pues el profeta no ondeo mucho en el tema de la fuga el año pasado- murmuro su compañero –me pidió disculpas, pues ella es su "sobrina" o algo así… el punto es que es familiar…- con un movimiento de varita, limpio toda mancha de tinta de la mesa.

-En serio… vaya a mí no me conto nada- Harry frunció el ceño, aunque si platico con su padrino no fueron cosas tan serias… pero su rostro se iluminaba en pensar que al terminar esto… él se iría a vivir con el

-Sabes… me entere de muchas cosas… y una de ellas es que de alguna forma Malfoy es pariente de Tonks y Sirius… - el chico se abrazó en un escalofrió –que diferentes para ser parientes-

-Vaya… supongo que pediré explicaciones la próxima vez que lo vea…- se sonrió Harry, pues le parecía ilógico que aquellos sean parientes… un mar de diferencia a su parecer.

-Bien… empecemos… que los inquisidores empiezan a murmurar y vernos- interrumpió Neville, al comenzar con su clase particular de la materia favorita –por cierto… Hermione sigue con sus presiones para estudiar…-

-Claro… tu solo estuviste con ella aquella vez… y eso que no comenzábamos a presentarlos… -Harry sonrió internamente, recordando las reclamaciones de cierta castaña para que estudiaran y no estuvieran de vagos.

-Faltaban meses para comenzar a presentarlos… y ella ya estaba estudiando… obligándonos a seguir sus pasos… es una tirana- Ron tomaba asiento al lado de Harry –para ella… el término "vuelta de la esquina" son meses de anticipación- aunque no entendía muy bien el termino, al ser de origen Muggle ya estaba familiarizado con él.

-Puede que ella tenga otra percepción del tiempo- se burló Harry

-Chicos… sigamos con esto…- Neville interrumpió, pues sabía que si aquellos comenzaban a platicar… nunca se iría.

Ron simplemente se acomodó, el había llegado ahí de casualidad… ignorando que el tenia el mismo trabajo que entregar.

XXXXX

En la oficina de la directora (modificada en un santuario excesivo rosado y gatuno) dos mujeres de carácter se enfrentaban.

-No veo el motivo por el cual tardaste tanto en responder Minerva- Umbridge reclamaba a la señora que estaba enfrente de ella, con toda la autoridad correspondiente como directora –te recalque que necesitaba que regresaras… sobretodo en el momento en que Albus escapo- mordaz escupió, sabiendo que eso le molestaba a dicha mujer.

-Te lo vuelo a repetir Dolores… estaba de viaje… mi único año que tomo de vacaciones… y me haces regresar- McGonagall estaba furiosa, aunque había presenciado todo en ojos gatunos y manteniéndose al margen de lo que sucedía en la escuela debía de actuar demencia ante sus "vacaciones" –además las cartas que me enviaste… apenas las recibí… ya que se desviaba mi correspondencia en automático a donde me ubicaba- razono cansina, ya era la cuarta vez que le explicaba.

-Mph… pues debiste de haber regresado desde el momento en que abandone como profesora de Transformaciones- contesto la rosada indignada.

La transformista se le estaba acabando la paciencia, pero suspiro regresando su autocontrol como era debido –Mira Dolores… ya estoy aquí para tomar mi puesto como profesora y jefa de Gryffindor- dijo fastidiada, pero con sus aires severos intactos.

La rosada la miro analizándola, pues no se tragaba eso de que "casualmente" el año en el que se va de vacaciones, entra cierto hombre –bien… te devuelvo tus derechos… pero considera que tienes tus limitaciones… yo no soy una irresponsable como Albus…- levanto su barbilla arrogante al ver fruncir el ceño de su invitada –y confiare con que no tenga nada que ver con la fuga de Michellis y Tonks- arqueo la ceja.

-Le aseguro que lo último que quiero es problemas… además yo no llegue a relacionarme con ese señor -aseguro la profesora –ahora si me disculpas Dolores… tengo tiempo de anunciar mi regreso en la cena… y a partir de mañana tomare mis clases… así que agradecería que le avisara al relevo que asignaste para mis materias-

-No necesito que me lo digas…- frunció su ceño, mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad –puedes retirarte Minerva- ordeno con todo el carácter.

McGonagall con todo su orgullo característico de su casa, se fue… dando la espalda de manera elegante –que pase buen día- dijo más que nada por cortesía, porque lo último que le deseaba era eso… buenos días.

Los alumnos recibieron con los brazos abiertos a la Jefe de casa Gryffindor, aunque ya la habían visto vagar por el castillo… recibido abrazos de bienvenida, saludos corteses y sobre todo comentarios del que fue su suplente… en la cena se hiso oficial… Minerva McGonagall regresaba a su puesto de Jefa de casa y profesora de transformaciones.

En los pensamientos de la transformista, estaban en los planes de aquel ser… Albus le estaba dando muchas libertades… no solo con vacaciones que tomo con miembros de la orden y alumnos (algo que confirmo después) sino que ahora estaba vagando por ahí sin algo que lo detenga, pues estaba segura que Dumbledore estaba en otro lado… si aquella mujer… que cayo redondita ante los cariños que dicho hombre le expreso a su imagen gatuna… era una mujer sana… por Merlín, tenía derechos… estaba preocupada… que vendría en el futuro.

XXXXX

-Hermoso escondite- Sirius decía burlón, al observar aquella elegante y ahora limpia mansión –con un lugar como este… consideraría abandonar mi herencia- sonrió ante los que estaban presentes –a los gemelos les hubiera encantado ver este magnífico secreto… lástima que tuvieran que levantar su negocio- se encogió de hombros.

-Pero entre menos lo sepan es mejor… o no…- pregunto Nymphadora algo alegre al tener más compañía que su agrio amigo.

-Así es… -Sebastián suspiro cansino, había contactado con él, algo que no quería pero debía tener información de la situación actual del mundo mágico, él ya lo sabía, pues en su naturaleza no hay imposibles para estar informado… pero en la reunión con Dumbledore le sugirió informarlos al menos a ellos de su ubicación con dicha excusa… al parecer al anciano le parece divertido que conviva con humanos mágicos… de seguro ya estaba senil.

-Sabes Sirius… este lugar estuvo casi en ruinas… fue un trabajo arduo el regresarle su esplendor- presumió la mujer, recordando sus semanas de limpieza y exploración (el lugar era muy grande para su gusto)

-Aunque con magia no fue mucho el esfuerzo… querida- Sebastián arqueo la ceja burlón, como podía presumir de algo que no le tomo el esfuerzo suficiente como a alguien normal (aunque el lo hubiera hecho en menos tiempo)

Nymphadora simplemente le saco la lengua, como le quitaba crédito tan fácilmente… este hombre la exasperaba.

-El amor…- dijo burlón Sirius, siendo fulminado por su pariente mientras Sebastián solo lo ignoraba (no le afectaba en lo absoluto el comentario)

-Dime… levantaron lo adecuado para el lugar…- Remus entraba a la estancia, se había quedado fuera de la plática investigando el lugar, este tipo de construcciones le parecían increíbles… y no todos los días se ve una mansión Muggle.

-El lugar cuenta con hechizos de ocultamientos y otros ilusorios… si lo ves desde afuera… el lugar está igual de abandonado como lo encontramos… además de unos conjuros protectores… en donde solo los 4 presentes estamos autorizados a entrar- aclaro Sebastián al ofrecer de beber –a menos que traigamos visitas autorizadas por alguno de nosotros… además de otro para no ser detectados por el ministerio u alguien similar-

-Todos los hechizos… cortesía mía… -sonrió Nymphadora, como si no hubiera sido la única maga capaz en el lugar durante todo el tiempo.

-Bien… como te iba diciendo…- Sirius ignoro a la mujer, que hiso unos gestos de molestia ante la idea de ser desplazada –según los gemelos… en estos momentos Hogwarts se encuentra en periodos de exámenes… se podría decir… -

Los dos pusieron al corriente de la información del mundo mágico, a aquellos que se exiliaron al Muggle.

XXXXX

Ya pronto oscurecería, ya pasaba de la tarde, Hermione corría por los pasillos, algo alterada más que nada por la presión… hoy era el grandioso día… hoy se presentaban TIMOs de Historia de Magia, se había preparado con tanto esmero para pasar con las más altas calificación y se podría decir que casi obsesionar en estudiar.

-Por fin llegue…- murmuro feliz, esa emoción que le dan los retos… y cabe decir que este era un reto… aunque también lo que le hacía querer saltar de alegría es que por fin había terminado los temas extras de los libros que Michellis le había heredado… si aquellos libros que tuvieron un triste final en manos de la inquisidora, pero milagrosamente el jefe había mantenido sus copias intactas… había aprendido mucho aunque no sabía en qué demonios lo iba a aplicar, pero estaba segura de algo… por algo le otorgaron esos libros (que escondía celosamente en su habitación).

Al cruzar aquella gran puerta, veía cada uno de los asientos acomodados de manera de hileras, al parecer ella era la última… Umbridge la miraba con arrogancia desde el frente, paseando sus ojos de un lado a otro –adelante…- ordeno a la castaña que en automático obedeció no entendía la manía de la señora por iniciar todos los TIMOs, como si se asegurara que los profesores cumplieran con su trabajo.

-Donde estabas- Harry susurro a su amiga que se sentaba a su lado –pensé que te saltarías los exámenes- con tono burlón ante ese antinatural comentario.

Hermione rodo los ojos –bueno… pues me quede repasando hasta el último momento… y ya sabes que se me pasa el tiempo- se encogió de hombros.

-Si… me consta- entre una mueca de risa contesto.

-Por cierto… te ves cansado… no me digas que estudiaste todo la noche anterior- acuso la chica con el ceño fruncido –no has estudiado en las horas que te marque- arqueo la ceja, ella había empezado desde hacía tiempo, y le constaba que también ellos comenzaron con ella.

Harry sonrió nerviosamente –bueno… pues…- la mano de Hermione lo detuvo a hablar, poniendo una mirada de "tu silencio lo explico"

-Dejen de susurrar… la rosada los está viendo- susurro Ron desde la parte de atrás, señalando las miradas inquisidoras que recibía el trio.

-Bien…- la mujer cerro la gran puerta con un movimiento de varita (que compro de urgencia ya que la suya no la encontró "misteriosamente") –ya saben que no está permitido el copiarse de alguno de sus compañeros…- murmuro al momento de pasar por cada una de las filas –tampoco sacar apuntes… o compartir plumas o tinta mientras se tenga el examen en manos…- frunció el ceño al ver que había movimiento de alumnos que típicamente preguntaban por una pluma extra a otro –el examen tiene un tiempo límite… y si terminan tendrán que esperar a que todo el grupo lo haga para salir… claro que está prohibido el reunirse… por si se les olvida- acuso, como si alguien olvidara sus malditas reglas que recuerda cada vez que puede. Al llegar a la parte posterior, hiso otro movimiento de varita y comenzó a repartir pergaminos –comiencen- susurro confiada… comenzando a correr el tiempo mientras la mancha rosa se retiraba, dejando el salón solo a cargo del profesor en turno.

Siempre estaba el tipo de estudiante que se las sabe todas, iniciando rápidamente el examen ante la idea de olvidar la respuesta o mejorar dicho resultados, repasándolos una y otra vez… otro tipo de estudiante es el resignado al reprobar, que solo garabatea en su pergamino o reza por la iluminación divina… y el tipo promedio, que se sabe algunas y otras piensa que le vendrán después saltándoselas.

Luego esta Harry Potter, el que sabe que sus respuestas posiblemente están bien, pero no está dispuesto a quebrársela para asegurar el acierto… termino su examen bendiciendo el haber estudiado en la noche, considerando que tenía la información fresca en su cerebro gracias a ese último esfuerzo de estudiar… entrego el examen ante miradas de incredibilidad de su amiga Hermione susurrando "Imposible" y escribiendo aún más rápido… un gran bostezo y signos de un rotundo sueño lo embargo, sin preguntar se recostó en su pupitre mientras veía que un slytherin también entregaba el dichoso examen… comenzó a pestañear y sentir los ojos arder –un rato… nada más…- susurro para sí mismo al bostezar con más fuerza y cerrar sus ojos.

Harry se levantó, extrañamente su pupitre era el único entre la oscuridad, impulsado por la curiosidad de una puerta que estaba en el lugar… sinuosamente iluminada… se acercó, era extraño que se escuchaban sus pisadas, como si aquel lugar tuviera un piso de azulejo o algo similar incapaz de verlo por la profundidad, al llegar a la puerta la abrió… siendo cegado por una luz…

-Entrégame lo que te pedí…- Voldemort estaba amenazando a alguien, solo se veía su espalda y al acercarse, su corazón casi se sale.

-Nunca… eso no te pertenece…- orgulloso y valiente Sirius casi le gritaba, con una sonrisa socarrona… se veía indefenso ya que no traía su varita en mano y estaba recargado en una de los estantes que estaban adornados con extrañas esferas con luces en su interior.

-Vaya valiente… y sabes en qué posición estas…- susurro mortal al mostrar una retorcida sonrisa, con esas facciones inhumanas que lo caracterizaban –CRUCIO- grito alzando su varita mientras las carcajadas inundaban aquel lugar en ecos terroríficos interminables.

-I..D…I..O..T…A- dijo entre jadeos la víctima, sonriendo con más confianza desde el suelo donde se retorcía, no dándole el gusto de escucharlo gritar o implorar perdón.

-CRUCIO- insistió el rostro grisáceo sacando su lengua ante el deleite de torturar al prófugo –CRUCIO- repitió

Harry sentía lo mismo que en el ataque al señor Wesley… abrió los ojos conectándose al mundo nuevamente entre jadeos y sudor por la experiencia, de nuevo y como la vez anterior se encontraba en el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Harry… que te sucede- pregunto Hermione preocupada, no había nadie en el salón… la profesora acababa de salir seguida de todos los estudiantes, la castaña se había quedado atrás para despertar a su amigo que estaba durmiendo –Harry- pregunto al ver que aquel chico miraba al vacío.

-Está en peligro Hermione…- fue lo único que al sumirse en desesperación –que hago… no tenemos tiempo – se puso de pie, pero su amiga lo detuvo.

La chica no entendía lo que decía, pero tenía un presentimiento -Viste de nuevo… - la castaña sentía un nudo en la garganta, sabía que aquellas visiones que llevaron a salvar al padre de Ron se debía a la conexión que tenía con el señor oscuro –lo dejaste entrar- susurro rota, al aguantar aquella presión.

-Eso no importa… está torturando a Sirius…- se zafo del agarre, y al dirigirse a la puerta la voz de su amiga lo detuvo.

-ESPERA…- lo alcanzo corriendo, y justo en ese momento su mirada era aún más oscura… esa expresión solo la hacía cuando pensaba en momentos cruciales con falta de tiempo.

-Que sucede…- Neville se acercaba, junto con Ron y Luna –pasa algo…- pregunto dudoso, al ver que había un ambiente en aquella pareja que expresaba problemas.

-Vinimos a buscarlos para ir a cenar… hay que apurarnos antes de que nos acusen de algún intento de motín- Ginny los alcanzaba, se había quedado atrás despidiendo a sus amigas.

-Excelente…- Hermione ya había planeado algo –necesitamos confirmar algo…- tomo del brazo a Harry arrastrándolo –hay que entrar al antiguo despacho de Umbridge y utilizar la red flu- murmuro al hacer señas de que el grupo la siguiera.

-Pero…- Harry se quedó en silencio, al notar el rumbo del plan de su amiga… pues además del invadido despacho del director, también contaban con la antigua oficina de Umbridge que eran las únicas donde no se han bloqueado las chimeneas.

-Hay que asegurar que no sea una trampa Harry… - dijo la castaña segura, pues cabía la posibilidad de que aquella escena hubiera sido manipulada para que su amigo viera lo que el otro quisiera.

-Pero que vamos a hacer…- Ron no entendía, pero ahí estaban siguiendo a aquellos que platicaban entre ellos y no se le entendía el motivo.

-Supongo que Harry vio algo…- Luna con su tono soñador declaro, llamando la atención de todos los presentes sin detenerse en ningún momento su caminata.

-Cierto Luna…- contesto cortante Hermione, todos se encogieron de hombros al llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba aquella oficina –Ustedes… quédense a vigilar aquí…- señalo a Luna y Ginny que se quedaron estáticas en el lugar –y ustedes vigilen el otro extremo del pasillo- ahora era a Ron y Neville que rápidamente obedecieron –vamos Harry…- con un movimiento de varita, burlo todo hechizo de seguridad que tuviera aquel lugar, aunque muchos no entendió su compañero por lo avanzado que se veía, demostrando una vez más la inteligencia de la chica –bien Harry… adelante…- ordeno, quedándose en el marco de la puerta.

Al entrar a aquella oficina, todos los gatos que habían quedado adornando aquel lugar comenzaron con sus cantos felinos, se acercó a la chimenea contactando de inmediato a la mansión Black –Sirius…- susurro una vez –Sirius contesta…- intento nuevamente.

-Que desea amo Potter…- Kreacher el elfo que le servía a Sirius contesto molesto, como siempre ante los traidores a la sangre –que quiere- escupió al no recibir respuesta rápida.

-Donde esta Sirius…- cuestiono el chico, pasando en alto el tono de aquella criatura –dime… está ahí- un nudo se le formo en la garganta, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago.

XXXXX

-El amo Sirius no está- contesto cortante –si no desea nada más…- aquel molesto chico le colgó la comunicación, molestando aún más al elfo –que grosero…- murmuro al salir de aquel lugar –ya está como ordeno…- comunico sumiso (un comportamiento extraño en el)

-Muchas gracias Kreacher…- Narcissa Malfoy murmuro elegantemente, no estaba acostumbrada a agradecer a esa criatura… pero dado que tenía mucho que no visitaba aquella casa desde el momento en que perdió contacto con cierto primo sintió la necesidad –y dime… a donde fue Sirius- su curiosidad le gano, al ver que no tuvo que actuar para distraer al ocupante del hogar.

-No sé dónde fue el amo Sirius… creo que fue con ese molesto ser…- frunció el ceño, recordando la presencia de ese hombre de negro con ojos rojos que visito en las navidades la mansión black, durante la molesta reunión de la orden de traidores a la sangre –Michellis era su nombre- murmuro al ser ordenado mediante señas a desaparecer.

-Mmmm… ese nombre…- Narcissa se quedó pensativa, al utilizar la chimenea para desaparecer de aquel antiguo lugar.

XXXXX

-CON QUIEN HABLAS…- Umbridge fue la culpable de haber cortado la comunicación, sacando a Harry de la chimenea… sus ojos estaban furiosos.

Mientras la preocupación del chico aumentaba junto a su nerviosismo, Sirius no estaba en su casa… entonces aquel sueño… era real, trago saliva.

Neville, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Hermione estaban bajo custodia de varios slytherin, del cual solo conocía la cara de Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Lo sé, lo deje en el momento más genial… bien la próxima "escape y encuentro"

Que les parecio, genial? Bien alguna duda o comentario aquí andamos… espero subir actualización Domingo o Lunes ¬¬

Neah20 Fuera….


	22. Chapter 22

Clase 20: Escape y Encuentro

Hermione recordaba con tanta emoción, aquel encuentro con Michellis, cuando este se apareció (típico de el) en la torre, para ser exacto en la sala común Gryffindor donde la castaña hacia los deberes de ese día… apenas un día anterior había sido el espectáculo en el comedor cuando quemaron aquellos ejemplares magníficos hechos a mano por el ex profesor de defensa…

_Flashback_

_-Buenos días… señorita Granger…- saludo cortes aquel magnifico ejemplar de educación y elegancia, exaltando a la concentrada chiquilla, que derramo el tintero en su pergamino –mis disculpas- sonrió _

_-Oh… no hay problema… - comento tímida, no sabía qué tipo de habilidades tenía ese hombre como para escurrirse sin ser notado…pero ahora lo que tenía presente y avivaba su nerviosismo era que ella había influenciado en él, avivando el orgullo Gryffindor en su jefe que demostró el dia anterior en su enfrentamiento con Umbridge._

_-Le traigo esto- pasando en alto los sentimientos incomodos de su estudiante (ex) le dejo varios volúmenes en aquella mesa (que había sido limpiada con un movimiento de varita) –usted le sacara provecho- arqueo la ceja._

_-Oh…- Hermione se sintió emocionada, reconocía esos libros_

_-Son mis ejemplares…- aclaro el hombre al dar la espalda y dirigirse al hueco de la salida –que pase buen día- sin dejar reaccionar a la chica, desapareció._

_Hermione enseguida realizo un horario planeando sus horas de estudio de esos libros, pues si no administraba bien su tiempo no le alcanzaría a hacer todo lo que tenía planeado para el resto del curso… tocaban TIMOs… como una persona organizada tenía una perspectiva a larga distancia. _

Si, buenos tiempos… Hermione se veía sumergida en su mundo… y ahora mismo se preguntaba… era acaso que había hecho algo malo… bueno si dejar inconsciente a la brigada inquisidora que habían pasado el primer filtro (por un lado Neville/Ron y el otro Ginny/Luna), colarse en una oficina de manera ilegal, apoyar a un ahora prófugo jefe de casa eran los motivos… que ella consideraba hechos que eran justos por la causa.

-Sal de tus pensamientos… sangre sucia- siseo Pansy al apretar con fuerza el brazo de Hermione, sacándola de aquellas reflexiones universales para ella

Ahora regresaba a la realidad, estaban rodeados por slytherin miembros de la brigada, custodiando a sus amigos… y una Umbridge molesta ya que acababa de sacar a Harry de la red Flu cortando la comunicación.

-Lo sentimos Hermione… Harry- susurro Luna, ellos eran capaces de bloquear cualquier intento de ingreso, pero no podían ir en contra de Umbridge sin que el peso de la ley cayera en sus hombros, así que se resignaron a ser capturados por los adoloridos slytherin que habían caído como moscas ante ellos (benditas prácticas, se notaron los frutos en ambos equipos de custodios).

-ME PUEDEN DECIR CON QUIEN HABLABAS- exclamo Umbridge, fuera de sus cabales –exijo una explicación… y dependiendo de la respuesta serán castigados- tratando de componer esa dulzura hipócrita susurro, mirando a los delincuentes.

Harry estaba encerrado en su mundo, Sirius estaba en problemas más graves y tenía que lidiar con la estúpida sapo –Usted no entendería- clavo sus ojos en aquellos, encarándola y mostrando la valentía que corresponde a su casa.

-TU…- Umbridge señalo a uno de los chicos, para ser exacto el de cabello castaño y de primer año de la casa de las serpientes –trae de inmediato a Severus- ordeno, y de manera brusca dejo caer en un polvoriento asiento al chico de anteojos, amarrándolo mágicamente al mueble.

Pasaron unos incomodos minutos, en donde Hermione los miraba tratando de pensar en algo, el cómo salir de esta pues por la expresión de su amigo Harry, su premonición era acertada.

Neville, Ron, Ginny y Luna no sabían a que iban, pero de algo estaban seguros… su amigo había visto algo y por su nerviosismo era acertada su visión.

-Me mandó llamar…- Snape entraba apacible, típico de el… mirando a todos de manera interrogatoria, pero sin interés por saber los motivos.

-Así es… quiero que hagas veritaserum… e interrogues a estos chiquillos- señalo a los que estaban parados –yo me encargo del líder- levanto la barbilla, sonriendo arrogante y altanera.

-No creo que sea lo más adecuado… además de imposible- declaro el insípido hombre –usted agoto mis reservas… con sus acciones para desenmascarar a Michellis frente al ministro- arqueo la ceja de manera acusatoria, la infeliz se acababa sus ingredientes y no lo dejaba ir a surtir su alacena por desvaríos de complot por su parte.

-Mph… está bien Severus… puedes retirarte- ordeno la prepotente mujer.

-CANUTO ESTA EN PROBLEMAS- un grito desesperado de Harry hacia su profesor de pociones, el sabía que a él no le interesaba, después de todo en sus memorias se veían a los merodeadores abusando del pocionista –el lo necesita- imploro, con esperanzas a su única opción.

Snape se paró en el marco de la puerta, sabiendo a lo que se refería y volteo a mirarlo con notable indiferencia, enfrascándose en un duelo de miradas silencioso.

-De que está hablando Severus- Pregunto la inquisidora molesta.

-Nada… no entiendo… ahora si me disculpa- se retiró sin dirigir la mirada al grito de auxilio de un desesperado Gryffindor (que se notaba al pedirle ayuda a él).

-No sé qué quisiste hacer… querido… pero ahora mismo me dirás con quien hablabas- la mujer exigió más que molesta, mirando a todos los chicos "malos" –bien… no tengo mas opción… usare la maldición Crucio para que hablen-

-USTED NO PUEDE… ESO ESTA PROHIBIDO- forcejeo Hermione, siendo abofeteada por Pansy entre burlas de los demás slytherin.

-Maldita…- siseo Ron con rencor ante ese acto salvaje contra su amiga, por su parte Ginny planeaba como asesinar a esa zorra de una manera en la que no fuera implicada, Neville solamente estaba molesto y Luna pensaba si era culpa de los Nargles la tensión.

-Bien… vas a hablar…- Umbridge levanto su varita, con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Díselo… díselo Harry- murmuro Hermione, llamando la atención de todos los presentes –dile que Dumbledore te comunico donde te iba a esperar- le lanzo una mirada significativa a su amigo, deseando que entendiera su indirecta.

-E..Está bien…- el de anteojos creyó entender el plan de su amiga, ahora la rosada lo miraba orgullosa de que sus amenazas fueran consideradas –estará en el bosque prohibido…- murmuro, siendo arrastrado afuera del despacho.

-Bien… quien quiere dormir primero- Luna pregunto con una enorme sonrisa, viendo a todos sus compañeros de la casa de las serpientes reírse.

-No se acuerdan Luna… de la paliza que les dimos- declaro confiado Neville, sonriéndole a la rubia con complicidad.

Pansy estaba disgustada, ellos tenían la ventaja, con varitas en la espalda de todos es obvio que los trataban de engañar… subestimar a tu enemigo no era buena idea.

Aunque ellos iban en el mismo curso, era evidente que las "victimas" se tomaron en serio los consejos de su ex profesor de defensa… practicar… marcando una notaría diferencia.

XXXXX

Harry creía saber cómo deshacerse de aquella mujer, la llevaría justo con el medio hermano de Hagrid y ahí improvisaría algo… porque sabía que aunque el gigante en primera impresión te da temor… era muy noble… y no lastimaría a nadie.

-Ya me imagino lo que le diré a ese señor… o si… sabrá quien es Umbridge y esa estúpida reportera vera que yo no tengo porque tener miedo… subestimarme- susurraba la rosada orgullosa recordando aquella nota del periódico, algo que no supero a pesar del tiempo, no iba a permitir que nadie se burlaba de ella y al entregar al profesor todos sabrían que ella era una mujer importante y de temer –camina- ordeno apuntando con su varita, pues el chico iba encabezando aquella acción.

Harry rio para sus adentros, o si, todos sabrían quién era la sapo rosada… la sorpresa que se llevaría al conocer al medio hermano de Hagrid, con la esperanza en que se espantara y se fuera corriendo… pero su corazón se detuvo, ahí enfrente de él, los centauros comenzaron a agruparse viéndolos de manera en que ellos eran la presa.

-Porque están aquí… declaramos que estaba prohibido el ingreso de alguien relacionado con Hagrid- murmuro el líder, recordando el rencor que le guardaban al guardabosques por defender a un traidor como Firenze –váyanse- grito, siendo coreado por sus seguidores.

Umbridge se enderezo, mostrando su máxima expresión de desagrado y superioridad-No tengo porque obedecer a alguien con su condición… bestia- declaro la arrogante mujer, frunciendo su ceño con indiferencia.

Los centauros ahora si que estaban molestos, habían considerado dejarlos vivir si se retiraban en paz… sobre todo al traer a un alumno de Dumbledore con ella (que era al único que respetaban). Pero esa mujer… los estaba retando a hacer algo… ellos no la habían reconocido como directora del castillo y no tendrían alguna consideración si la tenían cerca… pero ella no se había molestado en ir a presentarse como la nueva dueña del lugar, fue algo que agradecieron… pero con esa actitud… dejaba mucho que desear.

El de anteojos estaba asustado, aquella señora si que era impertinente, estaban en el territorio de los centauros y los llamaba de esa forma, de repente sintió que alguien lo tomaba y lo alzaba, asustándolo –GRAWP- grito aliviado al ver al gigante que le sonrió inocentemente, habían considerado dejarlo libre… pues no era peligroso y entendía muy bien los límites que le marcaron él y sus amigos con el tiempo de convivencia que podrían brindarle a pesar de la alta vigilancia de la inquisidora. Si, su suerte mejoraba… pues aunque no llegaron al punto donde consideraba que estaría el gigante, él se las arregló para encontrarlo justo a tiempo.

Umbridge solamente chillo, pues el chico que estaba en su frente era levantado por ese gran hombre, no había notado de donde salió… estaba tan concentrada en las bestias… y al ver que daban un paso enfrente aquellas criaturas, alzo su varita con un hechizo no verbal y al instante uno de ellos sufría las consecuencias.

Grawp se asustó ante la violenta acción y se alejó, no dándole oportunidad a aquella horrible mujer de detenerlo, con Harry (para su alivio) en sus manos.

Harry por su parte su conciencia le decía que hiciera algo por su directora, pero la creciente preocupación por su padrino gano –Grawp… por favor… llévame al castillo- dijo amablemente.

El gigante le sonrió, más calmado por el susto y obedeció… el eran amigo de su hermano junto a la castaña regañona y el pelirrojo gracioso, ellos se tomaban el tiempo para ayudarlo a hablar, aunque todavía no tenía su confianza para probar lo aprendido… ya los consideraba sus amigos.

Caminaron hacia la cercanía del castillo, gracias a Merlín no se habían adentrado tanto al bosque prohibido -Gracias Grawp…- dijo el chico al ser puesto en el suelo –cuando todo termine… te visitaremos- le dijo con una sonrisa de gratitud, al despedirse del hermano de uno de sus profesores favoritos.

El gigante le sonrió, desapareciendo en la oscuridad… evitando el lugar donde había dejado a esa horrible mujer.

XXXXX

Umbridge estaba molesta y rodeada de bestias que estaban furiosas con ella, después de que tres cayeran al suelo adoloridos por su culpa –consideren esto como una advertencia- dijo desesperada, con la esperanza de que aquellos seres se amedrentaran ante la idea de su poder…. Pero que error, solo los había molestado más.

-Yo me encargo…- una voz conocida vino desde el fondo de toda las criaturas, abriendo paso a alguien conocido por ella –pueden dejar esto… tengo asuntos que atender con ella- sonrió macabramente haciendo brillar aquellos ojos color sangre… Sebastián venía a cobrar una factura pendiente, los centauros se sintieron intimidados, ellos sabían que era el, razón por la cual siempre iban en su contra al entrar a su territorio… pero al verlo tan cerca y con esa expresión, agradecieron el que nunca hubiera considerado ir en contra de ellos (además que nunca lo atrapaban).

-Como usted quiera- dijo el líder centauro al ordenar la retirada y desaparecer, sintiendo un poco de lastima por la mujer y su futuro cercano, algo que borro al ver a sus compañeros todavía con los efectos de esas maldiciones que esa bruja lanzo… mandando esa lastima al fondo de su subconsciente, remplazándolo por un sentimiento de justicia… todo se paga… pensó.

-Usted… como se atreve a acercarse al castillo…- dijo la mujer indignada, ella no sabía lo que los centauros y para ella aquella sonrisa no la intimidaba, aunque estuviera temblando no lo demostraría… su orgullo por encima de todo.

Sebastián se paró a unos metros de ella, con su ropa elegante de mayordomo, abandonando aquella túnica de profesor a la cual le agarro el gusto… Umbridge abrió su boca a manera de sorpresa, el trasfigurar sus ropas… él se supone que era Muggle –error… no soy Muggle- corrigió Michellis divertido, al ver aquel rostro de terror ante la idea que sus pensamientos estaban siendo leídos por aquel hombre "sin magia" –bien… dígale adiós… a este mundo- mostro aquellos colmillos, que solo había visto una vez… cuando quemo sus libros en el comedor… unas sombras salían de los pies de Sebastián, aquellos elegantes zapatos se transformaban… y la oscuridad se profundizaba… resaltando aquella sonrisa retorcía con sus ojos color sangre que expresaban placer.

XXXXX

Un estudiante de ojos grises y cabello dorado, se encontraba en la torre de astronomía observando aquel oscuro paisaje que le brindaba el bosque prohibido… había huido de su torre por el aburrimiento saltando todas las medidas del toque de queda aprovechándose de ser la casa más favorecida por la actual directora, Draco se estremeció al escuchar un fuerte grito que se fue ahogando con el tiempo –Por Merlín…- susurro asustado, todavía le zumbaba aquel grito y se decidió a retirar, no valía la pena ser testigo de algo que seguramente sería terrorífico.

XXXXX

Harry se había detenido, había escuchado el grito que pudo identificar de Umbridge –vaya pulmones- dijo divertido al ver que lo pudo escuchar aun a esta distancia, de seguro se está divirtiendo con los centauros

-HARRY- Neville se acercaba junto con Hermione, Ron y Luna –estas bien- pregunto al llegar junto con el chico.

-Escuchaste ese grito…- dijo Ron entre escalofríos que le producían el simple recuerdo –Eso si es tener la fuerza- mostro una leve sonrisa.

-Fue Umbridge… no es así- dijo Hermione algo alegre aunque con un sentimiento amargo de culpa –fue Grawp- pregunto, alzando su ceja divertida a su de seguro culpable amigo.

-No… de hecho gracias a Grawp me retire del área de fuego-comento divertido el de lentes –dejando sola a la señora con los centauros- se encogió de hombros, todos comenzaron a reír.

-No creo que la volvamos a ver- la soñadora se veía triste, tenía un presentimiento de que aquel grito fue fuerte… porque fue el grito de una vida extinguiéndose con sufrimiento.

Todos la miraron extrañados, pues para ellos el grito no fue más allá de lo normal ante el terror que los centauros le deberían de estar dando –bien… como salieron- pregunto Harry, no esperaba que lo toparan… el tenía la idea de ir a ayudarlos.

-Bueno… teníamos a Neville y Luna… maestro de las artes físicas y nosotros… sabes… hay una gran diferencia entre ellos y nosotros- murmuro orgulloso el pelirrojo, aunque el entrenamiento fue duro y todavía les faltaba mucho… sus frutos eran buenos.

-Les borre la memoria… para no meternos en problemas por violentos- dijo la castaña, haciendo que Harry suspirara ante la idea de recibir alguna venganza por parte de la brigada al terminar todo esto

–bien… volviendo al tema… hay que ir al ministerio…- interrumpió el de anteojos, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida mas próxima.

-Ministerio…- dijo dudosa Ginny al alcanzarlos.

-Donde fuiste…- pregunto Harry, ya le extrañaba el no ver a la pelirroja junto al grupo.

-Pues alguien tenía que asegurarse de esconder a todos de una manera en la que no incriminen a algún Gryffindor- suspiro cansada–pero dime… como sabes que es el ministerio-

-Por la puerta que vi en mi visión…. La reconocí en una de mis visitas al ministerio…- al hacer señas de que fueran más rápido, el tiempo estaba encima de ellos –alguna idea de cómo llegar hasta el lugar- pregunto, pues las escobas estaban bajo encantamiento en un lugar lejano del castillo y red flu tampoco fue una opción al pensar en regresar al despacho, encontrándose casi en la salida.

-Thestrals…- la soñadora declaro inocente –ellos regresaron… será fácil volar- se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias Luna- dijo Harry alegre, al recibir una rápida respuesta sin necesidad de perder aún más tiempo, esas criaturas estaban a su disposición… aunque estaba seguro que ellos dos eran los únicos que los veían… confiaba en que ellos lo seguirían a pesar de no ver nada.

XXXXX

En la oficina del pocionista:

-Que me miras bola de pelos- Snape frunció su ceño, aquel gato le gruñía molesto –oh es verdad… no te he dado de comer- dijo burlón, siempre se le pasaba darle de comer… que triste…

El gato planeaba su venganza, aquel hombre de negro siempre lo castigaba "olvidando" darle de comer… pero él no se arrepentía… aquellas túnicas eran muy cómodas para afilar sus uñitas. Y sobre todo cuando lo desmayaba o lo petrificaba… si aquel hombre encabezaba su lista negra de personas desagradables.

-Espero con ansias la llegada de tu dueño… ya tengo la lista de lo que tu… criatura grotesca… ha arruinado en su estancia conmigo…- hiso un ademán al darle de comer a su invitado felino. Dando un gran suspiro de cansancio, este día fue pesado… lidiar con su jefa le cansaba el doble que tratar con McGonagall y Dumbledore al mismo tiempo, después de un partido de Quidditch donde su casa perdía… así de cansado estaba.

XXXXX

Al llegar al ministerio, comenzaron a peinar la zona en búsqueda de aquella puerta… que aunque Harry la reconoció en la visión… no se acordaba en que parte del lugar estaba (que conveniente).Él iba a empezar a gritar el nombre de su padrino ante la desesperación, pero fue callado por su amigo pelirrojo –mala idea- le susurro, y debía de aceptar que tenía razón… ponerse en bandeja de plata ante la idea de que voldemort también estuviera no era buena idea.

-Harry… muévete- murmuraba Hermione molesta, ante aquel desliz de su amigo… maldita memoria que se cargaba.

-ESTA ES…- grito emocionado el de anteojos, siendo seguido por sus amigos –bien… listos- pregunto alzando la varita en guardia, ante la idea de cualquier ataque de improviso.

Todos aguantaron la respiración, al abrir aquella puerta… viendo la grandeza de aquellos estantes conocidos para Harry por el sueño… en los que reposaban extrañas bolas, con placas en la base.

-Sirius…- susurro algo fuerte Harry, pues estaba seguro que había visto a su padrino en uno de esos pasillos… pero diablos…aquel lugar se veía interminable.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- aseguro Hermione, que se encontraba a su lado… le daba mala espina el hecho de que no se veía señas de Sirius por el lugar.

-Qué es esto- susurro Neville, que estaba viendo con detenimiento aquellos objetos, sin acercarse y perder a sus compañeros de grupo.

-Harry… aquí hay uno con tu nombre- murmuro Ginny, llamando la atención del grupo deteniendo el paso por completo.

-Vaya… que curioso… no lo crees…- dijo Luna soñadora, acercándose a leer por completo aquella placa -S.P.T. a A.P.W.B.D. Señor Tenebroso y Harry Potter-

-Que tienen ellos en común- Hermione le molestaba aquella placa, uniendo dos nombres de personas completamente diferentes.

Harry se acercó, tomando entre sus manos aquella bola de cristal… de repente una voz inundo aquel lugar… rompiendo el silencio que se habían esforzado en mantener.

_**«**__El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... , Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...__**»**_

-Debe de ser tan vieja… como para hablar de tu nacimiento- murmuro Ron, rompiendo el extraño ambiente que se estableció en el grupo.

-Entrégame la Profecía- una voz profunda interrumpió, haciendo que los jóvenes alzaran la varita a los oscuros pasillos que solo eran levemente iluminados… reconociendo en instantes a Lucius Malfoy –entrégame eso… Potter- ordeno con toda la autoridad –no es algo que te concierne-

-Y a usted tampoco… si no lo ha notado… viene con mi nombre- contesto Harry, clavando su mirada en aquel mortifago.

-Vaya valor… típico de alguien que pertenece a Gryffindor- entre burlas aparecía Bellatrix, en la parte de atrás de aquel rubio imponente.

Neville trago en grande, pues en la parte de atrás aparecían otros dos mortifagos enmascarados… junto con Ginny y Luna protegían la retaguardia… mientras el trio dorado clavaba su mirada hacia los conocidos mortifagos.

-Saben… su estúpido maestro Muggle me amenazo… con no lastimar a sus tontos estudiantes… de hecho son los idiotas de tus hermanos pelirrojo- Bellatrix hacia pucheros señalando a un confundido Ron (ya que no recordaba que sus hermanos le hubieran dicho del encuentro que declaraba la loca, aunque Luna escucho y podía jurar que si la veía la reconocería), y Lucius recordó que recibió una amenaza igual, sonriendo de manera arrogante –estúpido arrogante… solo por eso disfrutare su agonía- declaro la demente con sonrisas.

-Espera Bella… Potter entrega eso y consideraremos dejarlos ir- prometió el patriarca rubio, ante quejas de su cuñada.

Harry oculto la esfera, deslizándosela cuidadosamente entre sus ropas… pero despistadamente se la entregó a un Neville (que estaba detrás de él) que capto el mensaje y lo escondió en su túnica con cuidado de no ser atrapado por el enemigo.

Lucius se comenzaba a desesperar, el chico de anteojos se guardó aquel objeto… haciéndolo enojar… pero se calmó… él era diplomático después de todo.

-CRUCIO- grito la desesperada Bellatrix, al ver la acción de aquellos granujas fue el pretexto perfecto para contraatacar ante la manera pacífica con que la llevaba su cuñado.

Hermione reacciona rápido, levantando una escritura Theban que para su suerte sirvió contra el maleficio –DEPULSO- contraataco, lanzando lejos a la enojada loca (porque para su desgracia se acordó que los mismos trucos usaron aquellos molestos gemelos en su visita a Hogsmeade).

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bien, que les parecio? Gracias por los reviews :3 actualizare el miércoles o jueves…


	23. Chapter 23

Clase 21: Cumbre.

Sebastián caminaba con tranquilidad al bosque prohibido, después de una breve reunión de alerta por parte de su contratista… que fastidioso, tenía que apurarse en llegar al sitio de encuentro pero antes debía pasar a avisar a la Orden, para ganar algo de tiempo hasta su llegada. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa, encontrar vagando a uno de sus ex estudiantes con una molesta Umbridge, si bien él no era un ser vengativo… pues esos tipos de sentimientos muy humanos no iban con el… pero esa mujer debía mucho, su factura era lo suficientemente larga como para pasarla por alto y dejarla vivir… no cualquiera entorpece las habilidades de Sebastián sin ser castigado… aquella oportunidad no la iba a desaprovechar, sobre todo cuando aquel estudiante fue alejado por el gigante en un momento oportuno… sabía que los centauros solo le harían un escarmiento, así que amablemente les pidió que se fueran… dejando saldada por fin aquella cuenta.

XXXXX

Cualquiera que conociera a primera vista a Bellatrix Lestrange, podía confundirla con Andrómeda Tonks, aunque esta última tuviera aún más claro el cabello… estos fueron los primeros pensamientos que cruzaron el trio dorado al conocerla, pero viendo que estaba detrás de Lucius Malfoy escupiendo palabras venenosas en su contra… estaba más que claro… además Neville les había mostrado una foto de la loca…. Era una ventaja que el susodicho amante de herbologia no se había percatado de ella… pues estaba ocupado defendiendo la retaguardia… para que no se viera afectado por la presencia de la culpable de que sus padres estén en San Mungo, pero eso no mejoraba su condición… Hermione acababa de mandar a volar a Bellatrix… desatando un sinfín de conjuros en su contra.

-DESMAIUS- grito Neville desde atrás, mientras Luna levantaba una defensa theban… ventaja de tener a Luna y Hermione que extrañamente eran muy hábiles con esos trucos que solo estudiaron escasos meses.

-CORRAN- ordeno Harry, librándose de los que se encontraban detrás de ellos, abriéndose paso como posesos para alcanzar la salida que según ellos no estaba tan lejos.

Se mantenían en grupo, pero algunos mortifagos envueltos en humo negro los alcanzaba por los costados –PETRIFICUS TOTALUS- grito Ron a un rostro cubierto por mascara plateada que se burlaba de el a su lado, surtiendo el efecto deseado.

-DEPULSO- hechizo Harry desde el otro extremo del grupo, desasiéndose de los seguidores burlistas.

-SECTUSEMPRA- un mortifago grito desde la parte de enfrente, haciendo que rebotara en otra defensa extraña a su parecer –EXPELLIARMUS- contraataco Hermione.

Sin esperarlo, Neville era alcanzado por un hechizo no verbal que lo tiro… y por desgracia todos vieron que la profecía rodaba entre sus piernas, siendo recogida por la siempre atenta Luna –esta intacta- declaro al ver que aquella esfera no presentaba ningún rasguño, al parecer su amigo amortiguo bien el impacto de la profecía. El afectado había rodado y levantado con rapidez, demostrando su destreza que había quedado claro en las practicas –Harry- canturreo al lanzarle la bola de cristal al susodicho, que lo atrapo y la escondió entre sus ropas… sin dejar de correr.

Neville sangraba de su pierna, pero la hemorragia fue detenida por la castaña, que se encontraba detrás de ellos… benditos libros de medimagia… pensó la chica con alivio, recibiendo una mirada de agradecimiento del afectado.

De repente y de las alturas, una luz casi impacta a la rubia soñadora… siendo esquivada por los pelos por esta y Ginny que se encontraba detrás de ella… Luna era levantada con rapidez por Harry, por el impacto de la caída se había mordido el labio, sangrando de manera leve… agradecía sus reflejos y los de su pelirroja amiga.

-El camino era tan eterno- se quejó Ron, casi a su límite de condición, siendo ignorado por sus compañeros.

Para desgracia del equipo, habían llegado a un punto donde se abrían pasillos a sus lados… apareciendo mortifagos en los cuatro corredores… haciendo que el equipo formara un círculo tratando de abarcar más terreno y mantener a vista al enemigo.

-No recuerdo este tramo del camino- declaro Luna con inocencia (imposible en esa situación) manteniendo su varita firme ante todo.

-Posiblemente nos desviamos por la adrenalina- dijo algo molesta Hermione, no recordaba cuando habían cambiado su curso, aunque no se culpaba… con asesinos pisándole los talones lo único que querían era perderlos de vista.

-Traten de no apartarse…- susurro Harry, ante la posibilidad de ser separados.

-No es algo que dependa de nosotros… Harry- contesto la castaña poco convencida, aunque estaba confiada de sus habilidades… nunca se sabía cuanta es la diferencia entre ellos… unos estudiantes… contra mortifagos experimentados que ya habían participado en una primera guerra mágica.

-Esta Bellatrix entre ellos- pregunto Neville, pues el no vio a la loca… al mantenerse atento a cubrirles la espalda.

-Temo decirte que si… y lo que nos contaste de ella es poco a como es de verdad- Ron decía entrecortado por la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas –aunque agradécele a Hermione… la mando a volar- se escuchó las risas forzadas, pues la situación no era la ideal para andar divertidos por aquella idea.

-No es momento para esto… estamos rodeados- interrumpió Ginny, apretando fuertemente la mano de su amiga Luna. La rubia y la castaña levantaban theban para que solo salieran encantamientos pero que nada entrara y los afectara, formando así una gran defensa.

Uno de los mortifagos frunció el ceño, ante aquella magia extraña para ellos… pero a la vez eran burlista, unos simple niños con trucos no les iban a impedir cumplir con el mandato de su amo… y ellos no eran nada ante los mortifagos que eran, que ya habían enfrentado a miles de personas durante su vida, eran experimentados, capaces de utilizar un prohibido sin culpa.

Sin esperar aquello, una nube negra señal de un mortifago… aterrizo en el centro de aquel círculo que habían establecido los jóvenes, separándolos y confundiéndolos. Se habían olvidado de la parte superior de su impenetrable escritura. Su fuerte había sido violado.

Neville perdió su varita al estrellarse violentamente en el suelo, para su desgracia cayó cerca de uno de sus enemigos… siendo aplastada y rota en el acto –Mierda… abuela me matara- escupió el chico, recordando que la varita había pertenecido a su padre.

-DEPULSO- murmuro Harry al culpable que había ingresado a su formación, destruyendo aquella fortaleza.

-BOMBARDA- grito Luna, que ya estaba de pie… en uno de los pasillos, despejándolo de aquel hombre con mascara plateada que se burlaba por haber roto la varita de uno de los críos.

Neville como pudo defendió la espalda de la rubia, levantando una escritura theban que para su suerte funciono… pues ese no era su fuerte… pero sin varita era lo único que podía hacer.

Hermione también atacaba a uno de los pasillos, despejándolo por el momento… todos se miraron entre cansados y asustados, esto se estaba volviendo interminable…

-BOMBARDA- Harry despejaba otro de los pasillos, y el último fue a cargo de Ron.

-No podemos continuar así… - dijo el pelirrojo entre cansado y fastidiado –salen de donde sea- estaba frustrado.

Dos nubes negras se alzaban por uno de los pasillos -REDUCTO- Ginny con rapidez lanzo aquel encantamiento, por el impacto de este provoco una lluvia de esferas… formando así una reacción en cadena.

El sonido del cristal al estrellarse en el piso comenzó a inundar a aquella silenciosa sala, los chicos no tuvieron tiempo de verse o indicar algo… pues comenzaron a correr en sentido contrario a aquella lluvia de profecías… la mejor opción fue el pasillo que estaba en su frente, pues a sus costados comenzaban a sucumbir por aquella violenta reacción del que se encontraba atrás.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo pasaron corriendo, se toparon con una puerta…. Que fue abierta violentamente por el que encabezaba al equipo (Harry) y sin esperar a divisar bien el destino de esa puerta, comenzaron a caer a falta de piso (el ministerio y sus raros accesos)… esperando el impacto del suelo, que nunca llego, abrieron los ojos a unos centímetros del piso, levitando y a los pocos segundos… golpearon el suelo.

Harry paso lista mentalmente, Ginny ayudaba a Ron a levantarse, Hermione veía las heridas de Luna y Neville… pues eran los únicos que presentaban sangre (nota mental… leerse un volumen de medimagia: primeros auxilios que fue el volumen que vio a su amiga devorar).

Pudo apreciar en algo aquella extraña sala, todavía se encontraban en el ministerio… al ver aquel mármol y azulejo que adornaba las paredes y parte del piso, ellos estaban en una especie de roca que sobresalía del nivel normal del piso, en medio de esta piedra estaba un marco adornado con un aire místico el lugar. Pero no les duro el gusto y cuando decidieron por fin el moverse… fue demasiado tarde, porque al menos 4 expelliarmus fueron lanzados por el humo negro que los rodeaba en segundos, materializando a por lo menos 13 mortifagos incluyendo a una molesta Bellatrix y un arrogante Malfoy.

-Mierda- canto Ron al haber perdido su varita, sintiendo un malestar en su mano dañada por aquel encantamiento… agradeció internamente que no fuera un prohibido… pero se sintió aun peor al ver que no fue el único que perdió la varita… Ginny, Hermione y Luna habían sido afectadas también.

Harry sentía que esto solo empeoraba con el tiempo, manteniendo la varita erguida aunque se notaba la desventaja, maldijo el momento en que se dejó llevar por aquella visión… pero a la vez estaba aliviado porque fuera una falsa alarma, su padrino estaba bien… aunque había arrastrado a sus amigos a una situación en la que dudaba salieran ilesos.

-Vaya… vaya… las pequeñas sabandijas se toparon con el final de su camino- canto Bellatrix, pero aunque se escuchaba juguetona aquella mirada podía asesinar si fuera posible –y es una agradable sensación que también la rubia este aquí… - miro a Luna, la reconoció también del ataque a Hogsmeade, ella se sintió observada y aunque no quiso también lo recordó… sus amigos no prestaron atención a la insinuación.

-BRUJA- grito Neville con ira, reconociendo a la mujer que lastimo a sus padres, por fin la tenía enfrente… aunque ya sabía que estaba ahí… su ira solo aumento al verla, mientras ella los miraba con sorna y burla.

-Oh… deduzco que un Longbottom… reconocería esa mirada donde fuera… dime… como están tus padres- pregunto filosa, el chico fue detenido por Ron para no írsele encima ante la mención de sus padres –traidores a la sangre… con su causa… no importa la generación que sea- dijo mordaz, con la intención de crisparle más los nervios.

-Potter… entrégame la profecía- ordeno Lucius, interrumpiendo aquel "conmovedor" encuentro entre agresor y víctima –entrégamela y los dejare ir- aseguro, haciendo que su cuñada chasqueara la lengua en desaprobación.

-Mierda- murmuro Harry, al sentir aquel bulto entre sus ropas, el objeto preciado para el enemigo… les podía asegurar salir bien de la situación.

-No creas lo que te dicen… nadie nos asegura nada…- Neville mostrando otra vez su cambio de personalidad, desde el momento en que comenzó todo aquel ataque el tímido que conocían… se quedó en Hogwarts.

-Aunque no quisiera decirlo… estamos en aprietos- aseguro Ginny, suspirando cansina.

-Te doy mi palabra- interrumpió el rubio, extendiendo la mano hacia el chico de lentes.

-Eso no es mucho- contesto Harry sarcástico, sacando aquella profecía… mirándola con fascinación –pero… aunque fuera así… no puedo entregar esto- declaro al estrellar en un fuerte movimiento aquella bola de cristal contra el piso.

-ESTUPIDO- grito el patriarca al pasarse la mano en su cabello dorado, sacando de su bastón aquella varita… empuñándola con una elegancia irónica.

-Bien… a expresar lo aprendido… otra vez- canturreo Luna, levantando un nuevo fuerte theban… ahora cubriendo la parte superior con ayuda… extrañamente… de Ron y Neville (puesto que no era el fuerte de ninguno… se apoyaron para cubrir el área)… mientras Ginny hacia lo mismo de un costado y Hermione el otro.

-Recuérdame… cuando esto termine… agradecer a Michellis- dijo Ron a su compañero de herbologia algo fascinado, por el efecto de aquellas enseñanzas que en un punto creyó inútiles y sin sentido.

-Pero no podemos estar así mucho tiempo- regaño Hermione, al ver que Harry lanzaba encantamientos… pero eso no eliminaba el número de sus enemigos -y el encuentro físico no es una opción- declaro al ver el brillo de Luna y Neville, al parecer iban a proponer dicha práctica.

-Bueno… mínimo lo intente- contesto la rubia encogiéndose de hombros, aunque estaba segura que ganaría si le dieran la oportunidad… pero luego se retractó… su castaña amiga tenía razón… eran muchos enemigos como para irse en contra de ellos con manos desnudas… ni que fuera el jefe (o ex jefe) Michellis.

-DEPULSO…. PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS… BOMBARDA… DESMAIUS… REDUCTO… AQUAMENTIS…- eran uno de los tantos encantamientos que lanzaba el único que tenía varita del grupo, pero aquellos malditos tenían una destreza casi impecable de interceptar o protegerse de aquellos encantamientos… solo habían caído 3, pero se reponían de inmediato (aunque debía aceptar que su intención no era eliminar por completo a su enemigo… no tenía la sangre de asesino aunque la situación lo exigía).

-Oh…- Bellatrix detuvo toda aquella emboscada, al ver que no tenía caso el gastar sus energías en vano –dime Lucius… le darías una mano a tu querida cuñada…- miro al rubio, este suspiro –que mejor que atacar por debajo- susurro divertida y ambos apuntaron al piso, causando asi que el centro (de nuevo) de aquella fortaleza se rompiera desde la base, al levantar varias rocas.

-Mierda…. Mierda…. Mierda- susurro Ron, al ser sujetado por un Mortifago, con varita apuntando a su garganta. Vio a su alrededor, sus amigos tenían la misma suerte.

Tonto descuido… se regañó Hermione, al ver el método en que el enemigo ingreso a sus dominios seguros… tragaba grueso, algo que se dificulta con un pedazo de madera en tu garganta, esperando a lanzar un maleficio.

Harry estaba siendo sujetado por otro mortifago… con su varita perdida por el momento… ahora si estaban en problemas.

-Bien Lucius… creo que ya no hay nada que pueda evitar el final doloroso que espero- sonrió mientras apretaba su varita al cuello de su víctima Longbottom –Tontos… tan tontos~- canto la loca, que si no fuera porque detenía a su víctima… saltaría de alegría ante tal oportunidad para torturar… a alguien del bando contrario claro (puesto que si estaba aburrida o enojada se desquitaba con los del mismo bando… aunque la última vez le llamo la atención su amo).

Lucius se sentía defraudado, aquella misión fue un fracaso… el boleto de victoria estaba estrellado y en mil pedacitos en el piso (ni un reparo podía ayudarlo) –has lo que quieras- se encogió de hombros, no podía evitar aquello… torturar niños no estaba en su repertorio, además eso no lo salvaría de una tortura segura a su regreso –Te lo advertí Potter- dijo irónico y con un leve tono amenazante, al desaparecer.

-Estúpido Lucius… tú crees… el odia torturar… cree que eso no va a su nivel… idiota diplomático- dijo Bellatrix burlista a su víctima, como si a él le interesara –pero bueno… solo mi hermana Narcissa le ve lo bueno- se encogió de hombros –bien… en que iba…- dijo dulce, mientras apretaba mas su varita –ah… ya me acorde… tonta- se recrimino, al aventar al chico al suelo –CRUCIO- grito alegremente, pero el efecto no lo llego a disfrutar… pues alguien había desviado su maldición.

Para alivio de los chicos, unas nubes blancas bailaban por todo el lugar, liberándolos en instantes... Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Ojoloco Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin y Kingley Shackle bolt hacian acto de presencia.

XXXXX

-Estúpidos… como le hacen para meterse en problemas todos los años- dijo Nymphadora divertida, al ser la encargada de poner a los chicos en un lugar seguro –dime Harry… como arrastras a tantos a tus divertidas aventuras- señalo a Luna, Neville y Ginny –aceptaron nuevos a tu club del trio dorado-

-Bueno… es algo que notaste en las vacaciones- contesto Luna soñadora, siendo la única que le veía lo divertido a los comentarios de la metamorfomaga siendo… que encima de ellos (puesto que habían bajado al nivel del piso normal) había duelos a diestra y siniestra.

-Cierto… que tonta…- Nymphadora se regañó, aunque agradecía la acción a la que fue invitada… si hubiera permanecido más tiempo exiliada con su aburrido acompañante… estaba segura que perdería su toque de simpatía.

-Debemos encontrar nuestras varitas- dijo Harry, levantando su vista por encima de la roca… buscando las susodichas.

-Bien… un Accio- sugirió Ginny, mirando a la única que podía usar magia en estos momentos

-Ok… tengo estas varitas…- la auror se felicitó al ocurrírsele cargar todas las que se había robado cuando fue su escape del ministerio –quien quiere la varita de Umbridge- dijo como si fuera lo más codiciado del mercado, todos la miraron con duda –que querían… Sebastián la robo cuando hicieron pública nuestra relación- sonrió alegremente, como si eso fuera normal.

-Cómo es que tienes tantas- pregunto Ron, la mujer se encogió de hombros sonriendo maliciosamente –y como terminaste de novia de Michellis- otra pregunta en corto tiempo, haciendo que todos rodaran los ojos… que nadie notaba los intentos de asesinato fuera de su resguardo.

-Bien… no hay tiempo- Hermione tomo aquella deseada varita, y regaño a todos si comenzaban a seguirle la plática de nuevo a Tonks… porque como iban repitiendo en varios momentos… no era el momento de discusiones y agradables platicas… aunque aceptaba que se moria por cuestionar aquella relación.

XXXXX

Los chicos se comenzaron a repartir, apoyando a los miembros de la orden.

-NYMPHADORA… TE DIJE QUE LOS PUSIERAS EN UN LUGAR SEGURO- regaño Remus desde lejos, al ser apoyado por Ginny –no es que no aprecie tu ayuda pequeña- dijo gentilmente.

-Oye no te desquites conmigo…- dijo la mujer, tropezándose y cayendo de manera estrepitosa –estúpidos pies- se regañó, aun en esa situación no se podían abstener a hacerla pasar en ridículo.

-Él tiene razón…- Sirius la ayudaba a levantarse rápidamente, pues se encontraba a duelo con Bellatrix –estamos aquí para protegerlos… no para que se metan en peligro-

-Sirius… estamos para ayudarles…- Harry se acercaba a ellos, mientras sostenía un duelo con otro mortifago –están en clara desventaja numérica- razono, aunque con Dumbledore a favor era más que suficiente.

Nymphadora se alejó de ellos, dejándolos con su duelo de miradas… formando equipos… Moody con Neville se encargaban de otro mortifago… Ginny/Remus… Sirius /Harry… Nym/Hermione… Ron/Kingley… y Luna/Dumbledore (aunque este último no necesitaba ayuda).

Los adultos estaban sorprendidos, ellos combinaban sus ataques de varita con las enseñanzas de Sebastián (físico y theban)… si eso fue capaz de obtener con el poco tiempo que duro su tutela en la escuela, les causaba dudas, que hubiera sido de esos chicos si se cumplía aquel periodo completo del curso… se sentirían culpables de educar a armas vivientes para un posible encuentro… un desarrollo que se llevaría a cabo los siguientes años.

XXXXX

PV: Ginny/Remus

-Vaya pequeña… creo que considerare el decirte de esa forma- se burló el licántropo, algo sorprendido ante la habilidad de la pelirroja, había sido más fácil el trabajo de lo que pensó.

-Es para que consideren… nuestro ingreso en la orden- contesto con burla, el merodeador simplemente tuvo un exceso de tos (que conveniente) ante la insinuación.

-Supongo que lo tendremos que considerar después de esto- se encogió de hombros.

-Claro… por cierto Remus… Sebastián pertenece a la Orden- pregunto la pelirroja, era una cuestión que le había rondado la cabeza desde aquellas vacaciones.

-El declino de manera tan cortes- contesto Remus con risas, recordando aquel encuentro, dejando boca abierta a la chica –pero no te pongas así… el tendrá sus motivos- se encogió de hombros –bien… vamos a ver quién falta- dijo al ver quien todavía tenía trabajo pendiente.

XXXXX

= Punto de vista: Luna/Dumbledore

-Debo admitir que estoy orgulloso de ustedes- declaro Dumbledore a la rubia que lo acompañaba –Michellis hiso una buena formación- sonrió gentilmente.

-Lo se… director… aun después de abandonar el puesto… siguió educándonos… directa e indirectamente- declaro Luna, sonriendo de la misma manera… pues se podían tomar un respiro… su lado del campo de batalla había quedado limpio.

-De la forma indirecta estoy informado… pero el de la forma directa… no… puede aclararme ese punto- pregunto el anciano, pues no estaba del todo informado del método que tomo dicho ejemplar después de abandonar su puesto… él tenía claro que fue el culpable de aquellas reuniones clandestinas del ejercito con su nombre (manipulando a todo aquel a su alrededor).

-Bueno… si usted no estaba informado… no soy nadie para declarar algo…- de forma simple contesto la chica –aunque el método directo solo afecto a 3 de sus estudiantes… incluyéndome… desde el principio del año- sonrió con su aire inocente y soñador, dejando aún más dudas que respuestas.

Estaban sumergidos en su plática, pero algo llamo su atención…

XXXXX

PV: Moody/Neville

-Vaya mocoso… mejoraste- aplaudió el insípido auror, a un temeroso Neville pues a pesar de la situación y el hecho de pelar a su lado, lo intimidaba… regresando la personalidad que creía abandonada en Hogwarts.

-Gracias- contesto el chico, inclinándose levemente.

-ALERTA PERMANENTE- grito al lanzar un encantamiento, detrás del sorprendido joven, pues alguien lo iba a atacar por la espalda –no porque te haya dado un cumplido debes confiarte- dijo acusador, haciendo que el chico tragara saliva.

Un grito llamo la atención de la pareja de luchadores… al dejar limpio su lado de batalla.

XXXXX

PV: Ron/Kingley

Estos ni siquiera se conocían, así que entre felicitaciones del adulto y breves respuestas del pelirrojo… dejaron fuera de la lucha a sus contrincantes.

Que alguien cambie de pareja conmigo… pensó Ron, al ver que el resto de los equipos se llevaban mejor… aunque se debatía con ir a ayudar al resto, pues se veía que no lo necesitaban… pero algo llamo su atención.

XXXXX…

PV: Nym/Hermione

Estas chicas simplemente se observaban en silencio, después de un trabajo rápido de limpieza de mortifagos.

-Y preguntaras- rompió el silencio Tonks, con sonrisa burlona al ver la expresión de la joven al sentir que había sido atrapada –sé que te mueres por preguntar- declaro divertida.

-Cómo es que tenías tantas varitas- la misma pregunta de su pelirrojo amigo, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema que más le interesaba… por un momento quería olvidarse que hasta hace unos minutos luchaba por su vida.

-En mi escape con Sebastián… fue un acto de reflejo, pues es lo que normalmente hago en una redada como auror- Tonks mentirosa… los robaste… te iras al infierno del que tanto presumen los muggles.

-Felicidades por su relación… Michellis es un buen hombre- dijo inocentemente la castaña con una gran sonrisa –aunque su club de admiradoras seguramente te odian- declaro divertida, y eso que eso no se le daba muy bien… lo burlista le quedaba al resto del trio dorado.

La auror iba a replicar, pero fue interrumpida por un grito ahogado de Ginny… no esperando ver la escena que iba a presenciar…

XXXXX

PV: Sirius /Harry

Estos se encontraban en el centro de aquella sala, casi se podía sentir la extraña presencia de aquel marco misterioso -PRIMITA... PON MAS ENTUSIASMO EN NUESTRO ENCUENTRO- dijo divertido Sirius, viendo la ventaja que llevaba a dicha pariente… pues era la única que se resistía de los que se habían enfrentado a ellos.

-ESTUPIDO… TU Y EL IDIOTA DE POTTER- declaro la loca, pues no solo se tenía que preocupar del molesto perro sarnoso, sino que tenía que defenderse del crio molesto.

-QUE FUERTE BELLA… TAN EMOTIVO COMO TU PELO- burlón murmuro el ex convicto, dando un ataque haciendo que la mujer se inclinara por el impacto de lleno –dime prima… que se siente perder ante unos traidores a la sangre-

Harry no podía más que reírse para sus adentros, su padrino disfrutaba el momento… en verdad que le tenía rencor a esa mujer… y a toda su familia en general (excepto Andrómeda y Tonks)

-Esto no va a quedar así… - dijo entre dientes la loca, odiaba tener la desventaja –estúpido- insistía en los insultos.

Sin esperarlo, uno de los noqueados mortifagos, había lanzado un confundus al de anteojos… siendo perturbado por unos instantes, que aprovecho Bellatrix para contraatacar a su primo con fuerza, ya que él se había dedicado a noquear al que encanto a su ahijado.

-Vaya… ya no vas a seguir con tus comentarios… querido- acuso la mortifaga divertida, pero aunque le doliera estaban muy empatados, así que la cólera solo aumentaba… lanzando un encantamiento con todas sus fuerzas… había pensado en el Avada, pero quería hacerlo sufrir, mandando a volar a su pariente… directo a aquel marco que estaba cercas… pero el no logro cruzar.

Remus había evitado que su amigo cruzara aquel velo, pero ante aquel esfuerzo… el fue afectado por aquella magia ante su cercanía… su alma era jalada, dejándose caer, atravesando el marco… sin aparecer del otro lado.

-REMUS- grito Ginny desesperada al acercarse, llamando la atención de los que se iban desocupando de sus contrincantes… Nymphadora perdía el color animado de su cabello, dejando un casco vacío con rapidez, Hermione se vio obligada a detenerla ante el shock. Sirius se quedó inconsciente, pues aunque evito aquel efecto… se golpeó con una piedra en la cabeza… sin notar aquella perdida.

Harry solamente vio aquello, su ex profesor desaparecía y su padrino estaba inconsciente en el suelo… mientras Bellatrix se reía de manera loca, un silencio se estableció en los presentes.

-Adiós lobito- susurro divertida, aunque su objetivo era llevarse a su odioso primo… era un consuelo disminuir de alguna manera el escaso número de la orden…

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo….

Bien como les iba diciendo, con la participación de Sebastián iban a cambiar las cosas… pequeños detalles pueden hacer la diferencia.

Proximo capitulo… conclusión de la batalla…

Actualización sábado o domingo ¬¬ sino es que antes… presiones de mi hermana.

Neah20 fuera…


	24. Chapter 24

Clase 22: Enfrentamiento.

Nymphadora iba a defenderse de los comentarios de Hermione… diciéndole que no necesitaba felicitarla, si todo aquello era más falso que ver a Snape sonriendo, pero un grito llamo su atención… justo en el momento en que Remus desaparecía en aquel velo… ella trabajaba en el ministerio, por lo cual sabia el significado… no lo volvería a ver, acababa de perder a alguien apreciado en su vida.

Algo que había en su interior, que ella misma desconocía se rompió… sintió una fuerte presión en su corazón y un hueco en el estómago, sus lágrimas se encontraban ausentes… se sintió débil, lo suficiente como para que la castaña la tuviera que sostener.

Bellatrix se burlaba –adiós lobito- fue lo que pronuncio sonriente, todos se habían quedado estáticos… asimilando lo sucedido, que fue tan rápido e inesperado.

-QUE SUCEDIÓ- grito Ginny, siendo detenida en el acto, pues estaba dispuesta a inspeccionar desde más cerca aquel marco… que se había tragado prácticamente a su ex profesor –DONDE ESTA REMUS- pidió respuestas, de los adultos que estaban a su alrededor… de Moody, quien fue el culpable de interrumpir su acción de acercarse.

Neville, Luna y Ron se acercaron, algo impactados por lo sucedido… apoyando a la pelirroja en su cuestión… tampoco entendían que paso con su ex profesor, donde estaba.

-Perdimos a Remus- contesto secamente Moody, sin dejar de agarrar del brazo a la Wesley–ese velo… es la muerte segura- pocas veces se le veía esa tristeza en su único ojo bueno.

-Q..Que- dijeron en unísono los jóvenes, mirándose impactados… prácticamente acababan de ver morir a su superior.

Kingley se le lanzo a la mortifaga, que continuaba burlándose… esta lo bloqueo con destreza y con burla contraataco, basto 3 movimientos y ya había sacado fuera de juego al auror. Al sentirse en desventaja numérica, decidió retirarse… sobre todo ahora que todos seguían en conmoción… ni siquiera se habían percatado de su corto duelo, seguían con su vista clavada en el inconsciente de su primo y aquel marco.

Pero alguien se percató de las intenciones de dicha mujer, abandono el confort de Hermione que seguía sosteniendola, caminando lentamente como autómata -MALDITA- grito Tonks fuera de sí, lanzándole hechizos a diestra y siniestra a su loca Tía que solo ampliaba más su sonrisa en su retirada.

-Uh… querida… también vienes a saludarme como nuestro primito- Bella simplemente le parecía divertido e irónico, sus parientes más odiados estaban ahí… listos para recibir su castigo… uno por traidor y la otra por existir… con esa sangre mezclada de la traidora de su hermana –VEN QUERIDA… NO ERES NADIE- canturreo, dirigiéndose a un pasillo.

Harry reacciono, se sentía vacío… unos sentimientos confusos lo embargaban… culpa, alivio, ira, tristeza… sin más apretó su puño, siguiendo a la Auror que seguía atacando a la mortifaga, el cabello de Tonks se había vuelto color rojo intenso al igual que sus ojos, estaba molesta… y al igual que él, buscarían venganza.

El resto estaba dispuesto a seguirlos, pero al momento en que el chico de lentes cruzo el pasillo… unas extrañas tablillas de madera con escrituras bloquearon el paso por todo el ancho–no se permiten… interrupciones- susurro una voz, para desgracia conocida de Luna –Buenas Noches… Undertaker presentándose- dijo burlonamente desde el otro lado, desapareciendo en instantes.

XXXXX

El final del corredor se abría un amplia sala, donde adornaba una fuente con una estatua, aun lado de esta habían varios ventanales, que servían como oficinas… el azulejo de color negro adornaba todo el lugar, y al fondo se veían chimeneas… con cartelones del actual ministro adornando las alturas (propaganda).

-EXPELLIARMUS- grito Harry, sorprendiendo a Bellatrix que pudo bloquear levemente… ahora los dos atacaban a la mortifaga, haciendo que cambiara su expresión en una más preocupada… abandonando su mueca burlona.

-MALDITOS- gritaba apretando la mandíbula, se frustraba por retroceder… adentrándose en ese pasillo rodeado por chimeneas –USTEDES MOCOSOS… NO PODRAN CONMIGO… YO SOY MUCHO MAS PODEROSA QUE USTEDES JUNTOS… EL MISMO SEÑOR TENEBROSO ME ENSEÑO LO QUE SE- insistía más que furiosa, mostrando nuevamente una sonrisa burlona… en un movimiento rápido, logro desarmar a la auror –UNO MENOS… SOLO FALTA POTTER- su sonrisa se amplió, aumentando la locura de su mirada… su confianza había sido recuperada.

-Mierda- dijo en susurro la auror, viendo con desagrado que había perdido ante su tía… a pesar de ser dos contra uno –maldita sea- aún seguía sin abandonar su apariencia al estar más que molesta.

-VAMOS POTTER… VAS A VENGAR AL ESTUPIDO LICANTROPO JUNTO A TU TRISTE COMPAÑERO… COMO SE LLAMABA…- se quedó pensativa, sin detenerse –CEDRIC- los ataques aumentaron del moreno, las carcajadas de la mortifaga igual subieron de volumen, pues le encantaba jugar con su comida –Y TU SOBRINA… - lanzo un encantamiento a la desarmada, mandándola a volar.

-TONKS- grito Harry, viendo a la inconsciente mujer… que había volado hasta la base de la gran fuente que estaba a sus espaldas.

-Bien… después arreglare cuentas con ella… no te preocupes… Potter- entre aplausos murmuro divertida, pues habían cesado los ataques del chico ante la impresión de ver caer a su acompañante –a mis familiares… necesitan un mejor trato… no se las hare fácil con un simple Avada- puso sus manos en la cadera, juguetonamente… pues en la mente retorcida de la mujer, el placer de ver sufrir a los traidores que pertenecen a su familia era el que más ansiaba conocer. Necesitaba podar su árbol genealógico de esas pestes.

Harry se alivió, pues no tuvo que presenciar otra muerte… concentrándose en el contraataque con más intensidad. Mostrando nuevamente su destreza, que se vio nublada un instante a causa de la venganza, impresionando a la mujer que frunció el ceño ante la falta de puntería… ese niño sí que era escurridizo.

Con varita alzada y maldiciendo por lo bajo ante la habilidad física de su contrincante, pero esto no evitaba que se burlara ante la demostración que seguía por encima del jovencito –VAMOS POTTER… USTEDES NO SON CAPACES NI DE USAR UN IMPERDONABLE- sonrió macabramente, pues era el encantamiento Crucio el que su varita expedía, sin hacer contacto con su objetivo –ustedes los idiotas… solo son capaces de desear el mal al enemigo… que tierno- hiso un pucherito inocente, pero sin fallar en el pulso de su varita.

-Tienes razón…- con un poco de sorna se expresó el de lentes, causando confusión en su enemigo –nosotros somos incapaces de utilizar un imperdonable… pero dime… que te dirá tu Lord al saber que la profecía está hecha pedazos en la otra sala… que fuiste una inútil en cumplir un simple mandato- sonrió al ver como se descomponía la expresión de la mujer y detenía sus insistentes ataques –Voldemort… los castigara… a ti… y Lucius – se sentía satisfecho, pues acababa de clavar una espina en el orgullo de aquella mujer, ante la idea de haberle fallado a su adorado líder.

La mujer ahogo un grito, ya ni siquiera reprendió al joven por llamarlo por su nombre, en estos momentos sentía algo de temor –LO SIENTO AMO… POR FAVOR NO ME CASTIGUE… LOS SIENTO AMO- chillo histérica, sujetando sus rizos y revolviéndolos aún más, cayendo de rodillas… olvidando por completo que estaba en medio de una batalla.

-El no te escuchara…- Harry se le borro su sonrisa, pues a espaldas de la mujer una nube negra llegaba… mostrando al hombre con rasgos de serpiente.

-Te equivocas… Potter- escupió venenoso, acercándose y adentrándose más a la sala –retírate Bellatrix… después arreglare asuntos contigo… Lucius ya me informo del fracaso- despedía desprecio a la mujer que estaba postrada en el suelo, viéndolo con temor y simplemente obedeció… desapareciendo en una de las chimeneas –y bien Potter… como has estado- dijo sarcástico, pues era lo último que le importaba… sabia por el patriarca Malfoy del fracaso, encargándose de castigarlo en el acto… pero el informarle que su joven enemigo estaba en el ministerio custodiado por simples mocosos… sería un tonto desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Harry trago saliva, pues recordó el último encuentro con él, en el cementerio donde perdió a Cedric… apunto con la varita y ni siquiera le contesto el saludo "cortes" de su enemigo, sin darse cuenta llego a faldas de la fuente y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces al tropezarse con Tonks.

-Mierda… 5 minutos- dijo la auror, levantándose por el dolor de ser pisada… una molestia tenía en el pecho –donde estoy- murmuro, manteniendo su vista en el frio azulejo y recordó todo lo sucedido de golpe… regresando aquellos sentimientos de perdida y un corazón roto ante un sentimiento que desconocida por esa persona que ya no vería jamás –Harry- susurro al levantar su vista, pues fue el culpable de "despertarla" pero el joven no le contesto, mirando hacia donde el chico apuntaba con su varita… la chica solo trago, levantándose por inercia… conociendo por primera vez, al señor tenebroso.

-Oh… Buenas Noches señorita- ahora sus ojos de serpiente se posicionaron en la mujer que se ponía en pie –no debo olvidar nunca la cortesía… que el gran director Albus inculco a sus estudiantes- con un tono de burla se inclinó –Voldemort… a su servicio- sonreía directamente a la chica, que solo sintió un escalofrío ante la ironía del saludo.

-Que tonta… razón tiene señor- con la misma ironía, impresionando al hombre ya que la mujer hacia el mismo ademan –Nymphadora… aunque no creo que no sepa de mi- la chica buscaba entre sus ropas, pues desde su posición vio su varita abandonada detrás del enemigo… y con la suerte de su lado, encontró una entre sus ropas… se felicitó nuevamente al traerse todas las varitas robadas consigo –Harry- susurro, al chico que reacciono al verla, estaba tan concentrado en los movimientos del enemigo… recibiendo una sonrisa de su superior.

-Debo aplaudir tu valentía… niña…- el lord sonrió feliz, llamando la atención de los jóvenes… pero esa mueca se convirtió en desagrado ante la osadía de hablarle de esa manera –una estúpida sangre mezclada no tiene el derecho de hablarme así- y sin esperarlo, lanzo un Avada.

El impacto del encantamiento en la defensa de la auror, hiso que perdiera el equilibrio –mierda- susurro, pero ahora no se podía dar el lujo de dormir… y se paró con rapidez.

Harry reacciono, pues comenzaron a ser atacados a diestra y siniestra, como su compañera… perdió el equilibrio, para su desgracia… el nivel era muy diferente.

-Vaya… esperaba más de ustedes chiquillos- el señor tenebroso estaba satisfecho, pues sin esfuerzo ya tenía ventaja contra ellos… lanzando un encantamiento prohibido, formando llamas alrededor de sus víctimas –NUNCA FUISTE RIVAL PARA MI… POTTER- grito satisfecho.

Estaban en aprietos, el moreno busco los ojos (ahora rojos) de su pareja… Nymphadora rápidamente invoco el aquamentis, mientras con la otra mano… usaba otro encantamiento usando el agua de la fuente (se volvía a felicitar… tenia varitas de sobra), sofocando el fuego… pero esta acción le drenaba aún más sus fuerzas, pues después de varios enfrentamientos, tenía que aceptar que no estaba en condiciones para jugar con Voldi.

Harry por su parte contraatacaba con lo que tenía, aprovechando la distracción que le provoco al enemigo ante la acción de la auror (pues no todos los días un mago osa manipular dos varitas a la vez).

Por las llamas, los carteles de propaganda de toda la sala, ardía en llamas… Tonks caía al suelo fatigada, sus brazos le dolían por el esfuerzo sobrehumano (sobretodo el brazo que utilizo de mas)… sus consecuencias por el uso de dos varitas. Había sofocado el fuego por lo menos del área que le importaba… sonriendo para sus adentros, de seguro Remus estaría orgullosa de ella.

Fastidiado el señor oscuro, lanza un Avada Kedavra al chico, sabia que la defensa del mismo no sería suficiente para protegerlo… pues puso mucho esfuerzo en este para que llegara al molesto joven que lo despojo de todo una vez… pero el impacto nunca llego… pues la estatua a sus espaldas lo defendió.

Nymphadora miraba hacia arriba, pues el brazo de aquella estatua dorada pasaba por encima de ella… Harry se quedó con su defensa intacta, pues el impacto fue interceptado por el inesperado aliado.

-Tom- una voz conocida para ambos jóvenes, causando un alivio enorme resonaba en todo el lugar, mostrando a Dumbledore saliendo de la más lejana chimenea y siendo el culpable de que aquella estatua tuviera esa extraña posición (pues se quedó con su brazo delante de Harry) –disculpa la tardanza… pero tuve que tomar el camino más largo para ingresar a la sala- se excusó, tratando al hombre como a un estudiante.

Voldemort sintió desagrado por el anciano, no solo lo trataba como a un estudiante sino que lo llamaba por su sucio nombre y defendía al mocoso –Vaya… que trajo la lechuza- dijo haciendo reverencia burlona a su ex profesor.

Harry y Nymphadora se miraron aliviados, pues ahora el señor tenebroso les daba la espalda, el chico desistió en atacarlo pues aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, iba a ser en vano, pues su enemigo no le dirigía la mirada pero sabía que lo seguía vigilando, además al igual que su amiga, estaba a su límite de resistencia, se acercó a ayudar a la auror para ponerse de pie, alejándola de la sombra de la estatua.

-No es momento de juegos… Tom… detén todo esto de una vez- exigió con toda su autoridad, sabiendo que posiblemente seria en vano tratar de corregir a ese antiguo estudiante y suspiro cansado, pues como siempre… estaba seguro de las acciones que continuarían.

Y sin más, se enfrascaron en una interminable lucha, caminando en círculos conectando sus miradas y varitas… el anciano se posiciono justamente enfrente de Tonks y Harry, pues era el área que le importaba cubrir.

Voldemort estallaba los vidrios de todo el lugar y con un fuerte viento por parte del director, evito que se lastimaran los protegidos, el mestizo simplemente manipulo todos los cristales que estaban a su alrededor, concentrando el ataque directamente a sus contrincantes… el anciano se encargó de desintegrar cada vidrio que estaba concentrado… levantando una leve neblina, los Jóvenes por instinto entrecerraron sus ojos.

-PROTEGIENDO A LOS MAS DEBILES- la voz retumbaba en la sala, pues su cuerpo físico había desaparecido, aprovechando la concentración que tenía el anciano en su defensa –DIME… QUE HARAS CUANDO TU PROTEGIDO… CAIGA ANTE MI- susurro venenoso, el anciano mantenía la guardia alta al igual que los otros chicos.

Y sin esperarlo… Harry caía en un dolor fuerte… sentía que aquel ser penetraba sus memorias y por consecuencia podía revivir todos sus recuerdos. Tonks se asustó, inclinándose a ayudar al chico, como pudo lo puso en su regazo tratando de hacer algo… pero era tan fuerte el ataque mental que sus encantamientos eran débiles ante eso, dejo caer su varita –Resiste Harry- susurro, dando confort al chico, su mirada se veía perdida y seguía retorciéndose.

Dumbledore se quiso acercar, pero un encantamiento lo detuvo… aquella serpiente volvió a hacerse presente… sonriendo con satisfacción y arrogancia.

Una mano cubrió los ojos de Harry, asustando a la auror… volteando a ver el dueño de aquella mano que traía esmalte negro y un extraño símbolo en el dorso de esta –Sebastián- dijo dudosa, era la primera vez que veía sus manos sin ser cubiertas por sus famosos guantes además que no se percató de su llegada.

Harry veía sus memorias y se sentía corromper con cada secreto que el enemigo guardaba de el… recordó las palabras de Snape… lo débil que era… y luego Sebastián apareció en ellas "Sal de aquí" ordeno con toda la paciencia, en instantes aquella invasión a sus privacidad seso… y con ella el dolor.

Dumbledore mostro una sonrisa, pues Voldemort titubeo un poco… al ser expulsado bruscamente de la mente del chico… por aquel extraño que salió de la nada.

-Perdón por llegar tarde… Dumbledore- se disculpó con educación al anciano, poniéndose de pie y sus guantes, sonriendo con elegancia… pues el lord vio con detalle aquella simbología que tenía en el dorso de su mano.

El señor oscuro de recompuso, por aquella brusca interrupción -Vaya… estabas con ellos- dijo confiado, pues el identifico aquella simbología, ahora tenía otro motivo por el cual castigar a Bellatrix… la criatura siempre estuvo del lado de la Orden –dime… no te interesaría servir a mi favor- sonrió, un silencio se instaló en la sala.

Harry miro a Tonks…. Y ambos al hombre que estaba a su lado, porque ofrecía un lugar en la fila de mortifagos a un simple Muggle.

-A una criatura como tu… le interesaría estar a mi lado… obtendrías todos los placeres y te otorgaríamos comida de por vida… sangre sucias y muggles a tu disposición… al obtener yo mi victoria- Voldemort sonrió arrogante, pues tenía muchas almas a su disposición para saciar el apetito de aquel ser –claro que en estos momentos… tengo con que… o mejor dicho, con quien pagarte… - sus ojos bípedos expresaban el sadismo.

-No digas tonterías Tom- interrumpió Dumbledore, pues sabía que aquello era mucha tentación… y aunque estaba obligado a un contrato, tenía que aceptar que el mestizo tenía más que ofrecer que ellos (las desventajas de ser de los buenos).

-Tienes razón…- por fin hablo Sebastián helando la sangre de los presentes (aunque confusión en los jóvenes), poniendo una mano en su barbilla pensativo… clavando su roja mirada en aquel hombre… en verdad que admiraba que haya abandonado su humanidad por poder… -ofreces un jugoso pago- arqueo la ceja.

-Bien, qué esperas… todos ansían conocer… al demonio que tanto buscábamos- la sonrisa se le ensancho, tener a alguien como el de su lado… aseguraba su victoria, ni la profecía podía afectarlo desde ese momento… tonto de Dumbledore al no aprovecharlo, como el lo haría.

-D…De…m…onio- tartamudeo Nymphadora, recordando los relatos de Sirius… no solo perdió un amigo… sino que el otro era la criatura que tanto deseaban los mortifagos en su poder –que significa… Sebastián- pregunto dudosa, poniéndose de pie.

El demonio ni le dirigió la mirada, ignorando olímpicamente a la que lo cuestionaba –no se porque dedujo eso tan rápido… -dijo seguro, interrumpiendo los festejos adelantados del tenebroso –yo no he aceptado su propuesta- frunció su ceño, odiaba a los humanos que perdían eso tan característico por poder… si lo admiraba… pero eso no significaba que le cayera bien lo que hiso por conseguir lo que quiere.

-No tienes por qué pensarlo… nosotros tenemos más con que pagarte- aseguro nuevamente, el ahora molesto hombre, Dumbledore suspiro aliviado… por un momento pensó que lo tendrían como enemigo –además te proporcionaremos diversión… si lo deseas- insistió.

-No digas estupideces… humano- su voz se escuchaba severa, Harry y Tonks podían asegurar que era la primera vez que escuchaban a Sebastián decir una mala palabra –yo ya hice un contrato… y no seré el que lo incumpla- endureció sus gestos.

Tenía que aceptar, que ese demonio si cumplía… el anciano director admiraba su responsabilidad por cumplir lo pactado… volvió a suspirar de alivio.

-ESTUPIDO- ataco la serpiente, pero no pudo moverse… pues unas sombras detuvieron sus movimientos… y al ver el origen de estas, provenían de los pies de aquella criatura, que sonreía arrogante.

-Que- susurro Harry, pues aquellas extrañas sombras, que inmovilizaron salían de su ex jefe de casa… ahora si tenían claro… su maestro no era Muggle… ni humano.

-Te repetiré… lo mismo que hice con uno de tus subordinados… necesitas más que tu magia para doblegarme… - volvió a borrar su sonrisa, sus gestos se volvieron fríos e inexpresivos, envolviendo la sala en una extraña sensación, sus amarres fueron interrumpidos… por una tablilla que corto el contacto, reconociéndolas de inmediato –undertaker- dijo cansado, pero aliviado pues ese hombre le gustaba manipular todo desde las sombras… podía asegurar que se infiltro exitosamente entre mortifagos y el ministerio sin ser detectado.

Voldemort se recomponía rápidamente, no iba a mostrar su debilidad… se veía enojado y frustrado, humillado enfrente de esta gente… iba a pagarlo caro… y dispuesto a utilizar la estatua en su venganza, fue interrumpido… pues de las chimeneas salían personas.

-SORPRESA- gritaron los gemelos Wesley, siendo los primeros en salir –NUESTRO VOLDI PRESENTE- dijeron con burla, pues sus acompañantes eran el ministro, aurores y el mismo profeta.

Voldemort se desintegro, haciendo un gran espectáculo… pero fue demasiado tarde… pues ya había sido fotografiado.

Percy y Fudge se quedaron mudos, observando a los que estaban en la sala, los prófugos Nymphadora, Sebastián y Dumbledore acompañados de Harry Potter… esos gemelos habían tenido razón.

-Buen trabajo- felicito Sebastián, al acercarse los pelirrojos –pero tardaron-

-Que creías… que nos creerían a la primera- rezongo Fred

-Aunque el profeta es un extra- dijo George en burla.

-Tienes mucho que explicar- escupió Nymphadora, volviendo su apariencia oscura ante el golpe de depresión de regreso –mucho…- se quedó a medias, desplomándose inconsciente, siendo detenida por un fastidiado demonio, esa mujer no lo podía dejar de molestar… un humano normal le temería, pero se acordó que ella no era normal, además que ya tenía 3 excepciones de esa regla (Fred, George y luna)

Harry simplemente cayo, un poco aliviado…. Después se preocuparía por tener respuestas, aunque recordaba que la ventaja de estar en el suelo ya… es que no le dolería el golpe.

XXXXX

Fin de capitulo.

Demasiado tarde, ya saben… cuando se va la luz… no se tiene internet ¬¬ que cosas.

Que les parecio? Algún comentario… algún Avada para esta pobre autora? Me tarde en presentar a Sebastian, pero ya saben… lo mejor llega al final.

Proximo capitulo… reivindicación de los criminales… si pasara Sirius en ese listado?

Neah20… fuera.


	25. Chapter 25

Clase 23: Consecuencias

Había mucha tensión, entre miembros del más reconocido periódico mágico y del ministerio, el telón que habían instalado las autoridades para cubrir la probable resurrección del mayor enemigo público… acababa de caer, ocasionando un sinfín de dudas y a la vez, poniendo en aprietos aquellos que aseguraban y tachaban de mentiroso a Harry Potter.

Sebastián rio por lo bajo, los humanos con sus reacciones ante el peligro latente, traicionándose entre sí para mantener las apariencias… tontos… pensó mientras tenia a Tonks en brazos por otra parte Harry era levitado por George.

El profeta tenía que limpiar todo lo que se habían encargado en ocultar -Como fue el enfrentamiento- pregunto una joven periodista a Dumbledore, pues era el que estaba dispuesto a contestar… a su espalda el resto daba indicios de retirada.

Algunos se percataron de dicho movimiento, alterándose ante la idea que los involucrados y acusados de traición se retiraban sin decir palabra (el viejo director tenia importancia, pero obviamente la presencia de Sebastián lo opacaba) -A donde van… queremos una entrevista con usted…. ¿Michellis?- otro periodista salto, el famoso Muggle solo lo miro levemente, y ante la severidad de dicho gesto hiso temblar al pobre... después de todo no todos están acostumbrados a la profundidad de la roja mirada.

-Lo siento… pero él no tiene nada que decir…- intervino el anciano, aunque sabía que la presencia de alguien Muggle en todo el acontecimiento causaba más curiosidad insana a los periodistas –aunque espero que con esto… nuestros aliados… Nymphadora, Sebastián y Sirius Black queden absueltos de los delitos… de los que fueron culpados a causa del encubrimiento del regreso del lord en esta o en la pasada guerra- arqueo la ceja pues un revuelo se alzó ante el nombrado ex convicto Black y sobre todo ante la insinuación.

Ahora todos volteaban a ver al ministro, que trago saliva… era evidente que no solo había querido tapar la verdad… sino que algunos inocentes habían sido arrastrados en el proceso –quedan absueltos… pero cabe aclarar que seguirán bajo investigaciones… sobretodo el señor Black- contesto cohibido, pues no quería dar a torcer su brazo con facilidad, ahora los periodistas se repartían, un bando con Dumbledore y el otro con el representante del ministerio.

Percy simplemente no creía lo que acababa de ver, estaba en shock… él estaba equivocado… desde el principio debió de apoyar a Harry y confiar en el criterio de su familia. Y sin más que decir, decidió retirarse, dándole un último vistazo a sus gemelos hermanos, que solo lo habían tratado con indiferencia, pues fue el primero en dudar en su palabra cuando fueron por ellos… que tonto fui… pensó al desaparecer.

Mientras tanto, y los que se iban a retirar -Ellos lo descubrieron- pregunto Fred, al poner sus manos en la nuca y comenzar a silbar… dirigiéndose junto al resto, ignorando algunos periodistas que intentaban desde lejos llamar su atención, fallando miserablemente.

-No los mataras… o si…- cuestiono el otro gemelo, caminando con varita alzada pues tenía a Harry desmayado… en su tono se escuchaba la seriedad del tema, aunque juraba que Harry estaría bien por la protección de entrar a la categoría de "alumno" pero la auror no contaba con dicho aseguramiento.

-No creo que sea lo correcto… son amigos después de todo, no es que dude de tu criterio - dijo el otro entre silbidos, más frescos como la lechuga, ignorando el ambiente alrededor de su hermano.

-No será necesario… pero tendré que hablar con ellos al despertar- contesto indiferente Sebastián, pues recordaba la actitud de la aurora antes de perder el conocimiento, eso lo molesto un poco… su curiosidad se mostraba –Fred… por favor… ve al pasillo… y asegúrate que nadie de la Orden permanezca en el lugar- ordeno, siendo obedecido sin rechistar –nos vemos en la mansión- confirmo, pues ese sería su destino… tenía que aislar lo más que se pudiera el secreto… aunque dudara de eso, pues estaba seguro que todos los mortifagos sabrían de su naturaleza y por consecuencia… próximamente se ampliara la gente que tuviera ese conocimiento –esto se pondrá molesto- suspiro cansado.

-Lo se… ahora tendrás mas admiradores… después de todo, el Voldi estará detrás de ti… con todo y su artillería- contesto George, sonriendo burlonamente.

El demonio le mostro una media sonrisa, ellos no sabían de respeto hacia otras personas… sobre todo cuando estas le caían mal… llamando al enemigo con ese sobrenombre ridículo, sin dirigir su mirada… se adentró a una chimenea, desapareciendo entre las sombras, pues el carecía de la magia necesaria para la red flu además que le parecía aburrido el transporte e incómodo… pero tenía que despistar a los metiches humanos presentes.

El último suspiro -Bien… un día más de aventura- se encogió de hombros el gemelo, acomodándose pues tener a un desmayado resultaba ser molesto –MANSION PHANTOMIVE- grito al rociar algo de polvo. Dicho objetivo había sido conectado a la red, siempre por debajo del ministerio… cortesía de Michellis/Tonks.

XXXXX

Una gran tensión se vivía en la mansión Lestrange, que fue el lugar indicado para la reunión de emergencia… ya muy adentrada la madrugada y con todos los acontecimientos recientes.

-ESTUPIDA- gritaba Voldemort fuera de sí, con una Bellatrix retorciéndose en el suelo, víctima de crucios –ESTABA FRENTE A NUESTROS OJOS… Y TU… NO FUISTE LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENA PARA DETECTARLO- siseó como serpiente, deteniendo en segundos el suplicio de su sirviente –FUE LO UNICO QUE TE PEDIO… Y PERDISTE TIEMPO… TIEMPO EN TUS ESTUPIDECES- la levanto de un mechón, dejándola caer de manera brusca.

-L..lo siento mi señor- contesto la mujer con voz rota, ante la reprimenda –no lo sabía- seguía en el suelo, sus risos desparramados en el piso, tratando de no molestar a su amo con algún movimiento de su parte. Ella estaba sorprendida, al escuchar de su amo que describió al sucio Muggle como la criatura, había sido manipulada… jugaron con ella, pero no lo iba a decir enfrente de su amo, segura que al decir que ya lo conocía ahora si la mataban, estaba segura que Lucius estaba igual que ella.

Rodolphus, su marido la miraba con indiferencia… su mujer se lo había buscado ante su ineptitud por no llevar a cabo lo ordenado… pues ella era la principal interesada y encargada de la búsqueda del demonio.

Lucius estaba presente, presencio cada minuto de la tortura de su cuñada, pero sin ser afectado igual que su pariente político, pues él todavía estaba lidiando con los efectos recientes de los cruciatus, cortesía de su señor por su rotundo fracaso en el ministerio… pero lo que ahora lo mantenía en sus pensamientos era el hecho, que había acertado en llamar demonio al Muggle, habían desenmascarado que la criatura tan deseada para Voldemort había sido todo el tiempo aquel hombre… Michellis… que andaba con bandera de un simple Muggle.

-Bellatrix… levántate- el señor tenebroso saco de sus pensamientos al patriarca ordenando a su cuñada ponerse de pie –por el momento es muy conveniente mantener este secreto entre nosotros - ordeno, pues el llamado de dicha criatura quedo entre los mortifagos más cercanos a el–quedo entendido… Rodolphus… Bellatrix…. Lucius- recalco, recibiendo una reverencia ante la idea de mantener el silencio –no nos conveniente que algunos cobardes deserten ante la idea de enfrentarse al demonio en persona…- dijo mordaz.

-Como usted ordene mi señor…- hablo Lestrange, pues era con el único con el que no se encontraba molesto –cree necesario comunicárselo a Severus- pregunto.

-No creo… el sabrá intuir mi plan… no es estúpido- contesto severo –pueden retirarse… y Lucius… ve preparando a tu hijo- sonrió siniestro, el patriarca sintió una pulsada en su interior pero trato de no mostrarlo… regla infalible de ser Malfoy.

XXXXX

Sentía como si le doliera toda su anatomía, los parpados le pesaban mucho y sobretodo… la cabeza le iba a estallar –mierda… que cruda- susurro sin molestarse en abrir los ojos, pero ante la idea de levantarse… le daba más flojera, se retorció un poco entre las sabanas, sin conciliar de nuevo el sueño –mierda- murmuro con resignación al abrir sus ojos, clavándolos en el techo –donde estoy- se preguntó, al no reconocer el insípido color de sus paredes, se levantó adolorido sentándose en minutos –un momento… esta no es mi casa- se aseguró nuevamente, mirando a su alrededor… era un cuarto con colores pasteles, muy hermosa y adornada con muebles finos del siglo pasado –una casa Muggle- se aventuró a asegurar, al ver que los cuadros no se movían… en él había un niño con cara triste con un parche… un niño con un parche, vaya que extraño son los Muggle… pensó algo sorprendido, sobre todo por la mirada triste e intensa que demostraba el protagonista del cuadro.

-Despertaste… Sirius…- una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteando a ver el dueño de dicho sonido –buenos días- saludo Nymphadora, que descansaba a su lado recargada en el respaldo de la enorme... ahora que lo notaba… enorme cama –al parecer no quisieron gastar más habitaciones… así que los inconscientes nos acomodaron en una sola habitación- se encogió de hombros, sus ojos mostraban tristeza al igual que el tono que su cabello había tomado.

-Eh…- fue lo único que expreso el convicto, comprobando lo dicho… al otro lado se encontraba su ahijado… fue en ese momento en que recapitulo toda la noche anterior, aceptando de una vez por todas que el dolor de cabeza y muscular no eran las consecuencias de una noche de fiesta… sobre todo si tu sobrina despertaba a tu lado, demasiado perturbador como para seguir pensando en esa situación –que sucedió- cuestiono, pues no recordaba más que ser lanzado por su linda prima loca con un encantamiento.

-Mucho… Sirius… mucho- contesto desanimada la auror, sacando más dudas que respuestas en la cabeza de canuto –lo perdimos…- declaro con voz ahogada, todavía sin superar el hecho que algo en su corazón se rompió –Remus murió- clavo su mirada en los de su primo, unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaron pero sin convertirse en su totalidad en llanto.

Esta noticia lo pesco desprevenido, como una tina de agua fría –que dices…- fue lo único que pudo expresar, había perdido a otro amigo… era el único merodeador que quedaba… estaba solo. Apretó fuertemente sus sabanas, sintiendo la impotencia de haber salvado a su amigo… y eso que todavía desconocía las causas del deceso

-Sirius…- susurro somnoliento Harry –donde estamos… estas bien- el chico escupió con rapidez, abriendo sus ojos y pasando de fase dormilón a imperativo en milésimas de segundo, sacando de pensamientos a los dos adultos, sin prestar atención al sitio ni mucho menos a la bizarra escena (tres en una cama) –es verdad que Michellis es la criatura que Voldemort buscaba-

Los dos adultos se miraron entre sí, la auror había olvidado por completo ese pequeñísimo detalle y el ex convicto no entendía nada, su ahijado sí que estaba alterado.

-Lo tuyo no es la discreción… eh Harry- Fred entraba animado como siempre, captando el ultimo comentario del moreno… ahora era observado por aquellos antes inconscientes

-Ya sabía yo… que Sirius también se enteraría… por eso dije que era mala idea tenerlos juntos- George también aparecía, con una sonrisa cómplice a su gemelo.

-Pero era mejor tenerlos juntos… así sería más fácil tratarlos… y en esta casa… esta es la habitación más grande- Luna también aparecía, con una pequeña tina con paños húmedos que abandono en un mueble.

-Esto se está haciendo de conocimiento público muy pronto- Fred sonreía, mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

-Ustedes lo sabían- pregunto Harry, más despierto que nunca.

-Por supuesto… oficialmente… los que estamos en esta casa… tenemos conocimiento de la naturaleza de Jefe- dijo la soñadora, como si fuera algo simple y de lo más normal.

-Me pueden decir de qué hablan- Sirius no captaba nada… y lo que pudo entender, no le gustaba para nada –bien chicos… si no se acordaban… me perdí de mucho anoche- con un leve tono de tristeza murmuro, todos mantuvieron el silencio… entendiendo que ya sabía la perdida que tuvieron

-Donde estamos- pregunto Harry, interrumpiendo el tema serio.

-La mansión Phantomhive… - contesto la soñadora, aunque Nymphadora ya lo sabía de todos modos… gracias a ella la mansión está protegida y limpia. Sirius ahora lo reconocía, pero como no había investigado a fondo el lugar no lo había recordado y Harry se encontraba extrañado, ese nombre lo había escuchado y no recordaba en donde.

XXXXX

Mientras tanto y en la sala:

-Bien… salió mejor de lo que esperaba… digno de alguien como usted- Dumbledore platicaba calmadamente, mientras Sebastián (con su vestimenta de mayordomo) llenaba su taza de té

-Por supuesto… Dumbledore… salió perfecto el plan…- contesto sereno el de ojos rojos, manteniéndose de pie a su lado –ahora todos tienen conocimiento del regreso del señor Tom- la educación ante todo, no importa si es enemigo.

-Fue muy placentero… ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo- con un leve tono amargo comento el anciano –este fue el inicio de algo mucho mayor- expreso con sabiduría infinita, dando un gran suspiro –es una lástima… perdimos a Remus- se le escuchaba melancólico, como los jóvenes se iban antes que él.

-Como usted lo dijo… esto solo es el comienzo… si se deja afectar por dicha perdida… no podrá superar las que se vendrán- con algo de indiferencia expreso –ahora lo más delicado a tratar… es que ya son muchos los que saben de mi naturaleza- arqueo la ceja, en esta vida se le está haciendo difícil el ocultarse.

-Tu sabes que los que están arriba guardaran el secreto… aunque no sé cómo actuaran contigo a continuación… me sorprendió el hecho que los señores Wesley y la señorita Lovegood tuvieran dicho conocimiento- murmuro el anciano, recordando a esos jóvenes –pero bueno… actuaron al nivel de la situación… y sobre los otros, Severus me aseguro que lo más probable es que tu naturaleza se mantendrá en secreto, solo para los mortios más cercanos a Tom… por temor a tener desertores-

-Es una buena suposición… los humanos suelen mostrar su temor ante lo desconocido… aun siendo mágicos- murmuro con un deje de burla, sin expresarse en lo absoluto

-Bien… temo que debo irme… te dejare a cargo de la situación…por favor regresa a los jóvenes a clases… les daré estos días libres… aunque sus amigos están preocupados, sobre todo la señorita Granger y Ron Wesley- se puso de pie y se encamino a la chimenea.

-No se preocupe… yo los enviare en cuanto aclare la situación con ellos- contesto sereno el demonio, inclinándose en forma de despedida –y por favor… agradecería mantener este punto bajo secreto… ya tengo suficiente con los que están arriba- arqueo la ceja en desagrado, adoraba la soledad… pero con sus huéspedes estaba seguro que eso era lo último que tendría.

-No te preocupes por eso… por cierto… asegúrate de ir al cierre del curso… ya que fuiste importante para todos los estudiantes… una fuerte influencia cabe recalcar- contesto Dumbledore al adentrarse por completo a la chimenea –ah y se me olvidaba, Severus quiere que vayas por el pequeño Ciel… parecía molesto- en tono de burla comento, al desaparecer en llamas verdes.

Sebastián al quedarse solo simplemente suspiro, ahora tenía que lidiar con todos los invitados que tenía arriba… su molesta "novia" un título que se toma en burla, un par de molestos gemelos, una soñadora, el elegido y un mago que se transforma en perro… si, esa es la mejor compañía.

XXXXX

Harry no entendía la actitud de los gemelos ni mucho menos de luna, ellos parecían cómodos con la situación y a como hablaban parecía que desde siempre supieron de la naturaleza del que hasta hace poco era su jefe de casa.

-Cómo es que ustedes lo saben… y desde cuándo- murmuro Sirius, saliendo de su auto impuesto silencio, tenía mucho que pensar… pero eso no evito que los parlanchines jóvenes hablaran y hablaran ignorando el silencio de los tres que estaban todavía en cama… temiendo abandonar lo más normal que había hasta ese entonces.

-Nosotros lo sabíamos… casi al inicio de curso- contesto Luna tan inocente, como si del clima estuviera hablando.

-La primera salida a Hogsmeade… digamos que fue algo impactante- dijo Fred con un deje de misterio, agregándole drama a la plática.

-De hecho… Bellatrix Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy tuvieron suerte… si se hubieran quedado más tiempo… estoy seguro que ahora no sería nada- comento George, mirando a los otros que estaban en su lado con complicidad.

-Por eso Lestrange los menciono- reconoció el moreno, llamando la atención de los que estaban en la sala –bueno… los menciono en el ministerio, comparándolos con Ron… y esto seguro que menciono algo de la rubia- se encogió de hombros, asimilando la información mirando a los tres que estaban sentados en la cama.

-Vaya… debo sentirme alagado de que una bruja como ella se acuerde de nosotros- murmuro Fred orgulloso, haciendo que su gemelo volteara sus ojos.

-Pero porque están así… como si fuera algo natural- cuestiono el merodeador.

-Es simple Sirius… me basta con saber que esta de nuestro lado- contesto la rubia con una enorme sonrisa.

Harry se quedó reflexionando –además… el no acepto la propuesta del Lord… - dijo no muy convencido, recordando la escena de la noche anterior –esto se está volviendo complicado- suspiro.

-Un punto a favor de Michellis- comento contento George, ante la declaración del moreno… aunque no sabía a detalle de aquel embrollo, se conformó con esa corta información, Sebastián no es de muchas palabras.

Nymphadora por su parte estaba en silencio, solamente recibiendo toda la información sin comentar nada de la situación… suspiro cansina, todos sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, aquella chispa que la caracterizaba por el momento estaba apagada.

De repente la puerta se abrió, mostrando al protagonista del debate… Sebastián entraba airado, con su típica elegancia –Buenos Días- saludo cortes, Harry tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaba nervioso, Sirius por su parte tosía en exceso y Tonks simplemente miraba algún punto de la habitación, más interesada en el polvo que en la plática –tenemos mucho que aclarar- arqueo la ceja acusatoria.

-Pues no hay mucho que aclarar- comento Fred, estirándose perezosamente… eso de levantarse temprano después de acostarse tarde no era lo suyo.

-Ya explicamos más o menos lo básico- se encogió de hombros George.

-Pueden dejarnos a solas… - ordeno severo el demonio, pues estaba seguro que como quiera necesitaba dejar en claro algunas cosas, Luna simplemente obedeció, arrastrando a los gemelos que se negaban a abandonar… su curiosidad era mucha.

-Es todo cierto… Sebastián- rompió el silencio Sirius, con la esperanza de que todo fuera un cuento… aunque estaba seguro que su ahijado no tenía por qué aliarse con los gemelos para jugarle una broma… sobre todo si esa alianza incluía a la rubia soñadora y seguidora de los Nargles.

-Por supuesto Sirius… ellos no tendrían motivos para mentir- contesto sereno, causando que cayera nuevamente el incómodo silencio –espero que entiendan que esto se debe mantener en secreto, ya es muy inconveniente que tantos sepan del asunto- se escuchó levemente amenazante, sin abandonar la serenidad de su rostro.

Harry trago saliva, al tener la mirada roja de su ex jefe taladrándole la cara, ahora sabiendo eso entendía la presión que imponía en algunas situaciones.

-Vaya… espero y con esto sigas viéndonos como amigos… no como comida- se burló Sirius, tratando de aliviar el ambiente, fracasando en el intento –entonces… tú eras… aquel que hiso pacto con el chiquillo- pregunto con un tono triste.

-Así es… esta fue la mansión principal de la familia… abandonada después de todo aquel asunto- aclaro el demonio pues no había dado más explicaciones anteriormente –él era la cabeza de la familia… el protagonista de tus historias- señalo a la pared, reconociendo aquel cuadro que fue lo primero que vio… el niño del parche.

-Ciel Phantomhive- recito el hombre, detallando más a fondo aquel retrato al ponerse de pie, abandonando la comodidad de aquella amplia cama –un Muggle de su calibre merece mis respetos- murmuro al tocar aquel tapiz.

El de anteojos no entendía mucho, pero temía preguntar… enterarse que hay mucho más cosas en el mundo Muggle que el mágico era algo para traumar a cualquiera… sobre todo el, que todavía no terminaba de conocer el segundo.

-Dime Querida… seguirás en silencio- pregunto el demonio, al no ver una pizca de lo que se había mentalizado de la auror, no tenía esa chispa molesta que la caracterizaba, ni tomo el color de sus ojos… algo que ya hacía por inercia al verlo.

-Sabes que no soy tu Querida- contesto sin ánimos la mujer –y ya se lo suficiente… ahora solo quiero estar sola- se levantó, y sin dirigir palabra desapareció, pues era la que más conocía la mansión.

Sebastián sonrió para sus adentros, ella estaba herida… una mujer con el corazón roto, puede ser la mayor diversión.

XXXXX

Los gemelos y Luna estaban en misión de reconocimiento del lugar, pues los Wesley habían tenido el placer de conocerlo hace apenas una semana atrás, pero no había sido suficiente… mientras que la rubia apenas era su primera vez, pues Fred la trajo al verla en el ministerio

-Los Muggle sí que tienen estilo- reconoció George, viendo la escalera y aquellos retratos que adornaban el pasillo

-Es muy grande el lugar… aunque aquí estaríamos cómodos todos los Wesley- aseguro Fred, sorprendido todavía por todas las habitaciones que le faltaban por recorrer.

-Triste… es triste que a pesar de todo este lugar… aquel niño que adorna la habitación principal se vea tan triste- murmuro la soñadora, adentrándose a una habitación que estaba adornado por un viejo piano y otros instrumentos

-A veces creo que estamos a salvo en la ignorancia…- contesto George, pues aunque sabían de la naturaleza de Sebastián y de la conexión con la casa, nunca preguntaron en concreto sobre su historia en el pasado.

-Da más miedo… el mundo Muggle que el mágico… eso creo yo- dijo Fred suspirando, no le gustaba cuando las conversaciones se hacían serias.

-Y todavía… nos falta descubrir… - dijo la soñadora, recordando su leve interacción con el Undertaker.

XXXXX

Al día siguiente, los heridos fueron regresados a la mansión black… Harry todavía no superaba el hecho de la naturaleza de Sebastián, por lo cual fue un suplicio el corto convivio porque no sabía cómo actuar, en cambio Sirius parecía como si ese descubrimiento lo hubiera sabido desde el principio, actuando con naturalidad. Nymphadora por su parte se veía distanciada, hablaba cuando era necesario pero no dirigía ninguna palabra… hasta se acomodó en una habitación (que se había apropiado en su auto expulsión del mundo mágico), pero no creía que fuera por saber la verdad… si Harry creía que era el único que reacciono como dios o Merlín manda.

Se realizó una ceremonia en memoria de Remus Lupin, con todos los miembros de la orden unidos (Hasta Charlie que vino desde Rumania)… agregando a los jóvenes cercanos al caído, fue algo emotivo… donde hubo algunas lágrimas por la perdida, fue algo corto y aislado porque lo último que querían es llamar la atención… Ginny fue la más afectada, llorando a mares siendo consolada por Hermione. Los gemelos permanecían a su lado, siendo un apoyo más.

En la ceremonia, Ron Wesley aprovecho para agradecer a Sebastián por sus enseñanzas, porque Luna le recordó la frase que había dicho en combate "Recuérdame… cuando esto termine… agradecer a Michellis", que ella se tomó muy en serio. Neville fue felicitado por el demonio, algo que le levanto el autoestima al máximo… al punto de considerar el Quidditch el siguiente año.

XXXXX

El Profeta, tuvo mucho trabajo los siguientes días del enfrentamiento, con noticias que iban desde:

_El señor Tenebroso Vuelve… Harry Potter decía la verdad._

_Dumbledore vuelve como director de la escuela de magia._

_Umbridge desaparecida, se cree que huyo por los cargos en su contra ante la noticia que abuso de su poder en su estancia como directora en Hogwarts._

_Comunidad Mágica reclama la renuncia del ministro de Magia Cornelio Fudge_

_Perdón absoluto al ex convicto Sirius Black, ya que Dumbledore alego por él y desmintió el hecho de sus asesinatos en la primera guerra mágica._

_Sebastián Michellis y Nymphadora Tonks fueron absueltos de sus delitos, por luchar en contra del que no debe ser nombrado en el ministerio, salvando y apoyando a Harry Potter… siendo considerada la pareja del año._

_La segunda Guerra mágica ¿latente en el presente?_

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bien… que tal? El próximo "Fin de curso".

Creo que todavía continuare, me hare responsable de los cambios que realice hasta el final… ustedes que opinan? Que siga o simplemente deje el quinto curso y listo? Esperare respuestas positivas… pues mi conciencia no me deja tener esto inconcluso XD bien hasta la próxima… actualización viernes o sábado a mas tardar.

Saludos Neah20 fuera.


	26. Chapter 26

Clase 24: Fin del quinto curso.

Hermione como siempre, fue la primera en levantarse, tomando todos aquellos libros que Michellis le había otorgado, guardándolo en su baúl… adelantando su equipaje para tener menos en que trabajar más tarde… hoy era la despedida del curso y mañana partirían de vacaciones de verano.

-Casi listo- murmuro victoriosa, observando que ya era menos el trabajo para la tarde. Se arregló lista para bajar a desayunar –buenos días- saludo a sus amigos que ya la esperaban.

-Buenos días Hermione- respondió Harry que era el más despierto de los dos, Ron simplemente levanto la mano en saludo acompañado de un gran bostezo y susurrar algo como "porque tan temprano"

-Hola- Neville también bajaba, saludando al grupo que ya se reunía en la sala común, algo alegre pues para el este año fue el mejor (aunque seguía igual de torpe en pociones)

-No puedo creer que ya estemos terminando otro curso más… siempre de una manera poco normal- se burló Ron, aun entre bostezos y estiramientos, comenzando a resignarse a comenzar el día.

-Entonces debo corregirte Ron… sobrevivimos otro curso- se unió a la burla el de lentes.

-Aunque es mi primer año compartiendo más de esa anormalidad suya- comento tímido Neville, pues nunca se había involucrado tanto en el trio dorado –junto con Luna y Ginny- aclaro.

-Bueno… a veces el trio dorado necesita respaldo- comento indiferente Hermione –pero bueno… vamos a comenzar el día… o nos quedaremos recordando… prefiero hacerlo en el comedor-

-Tienes razón… comienza a estar llena la sala- apoyo Harry, observando que a su alrededor el movimiento aumentaba

El pequeño grupo comenzó a salir del lugar, a través del cuadro de la dama gorda que los saludo con cortesía… rumbo al gran comedor. Mientras caminaban comenzaron a observar que algunos alumnos platicaban animadamente de donde pasarían sus días de vacaciones, unos se despedían con entusiasmo (séptimo curso) y otros más como ellos, se dirigían al desayuno.

-Por cierto Harry… con todo lo que pasamos… no nos has contado donde estuviste después del ministerio- pregunto Ron, pues no recordaba haberlo visto después de aquel encuentro traumático para él y no tuvo oportunidad de cuestionarlo como Merlín manda a causa del velorio de Remus y todo lo que tuvieron que resolver a su regreso a Hogwarts.

-Bueno, no hubo novedad… estuvimos en una mansión bastante antigua- contesto con simplicidad encogiéndose de hombros –una propiedad de Michellis… - suspiro cansino, pues el nombre aun le causaba temor… pero como buen Gryffindor, el valor ante todo –en el mundo Muggle- comento antes de cualquier pregunta, pues él no debía decir la ubicación exacta del lugar (aunque ni él lo sabía, pues habían llegado vía red flu)

-Pero has estado extraño…- cuestiono Neville, frunciendo un poco el ceño, cambiando el tema para alivio de Harry.

-Es verdad… aunque no podría decir que fueras muy unido a Michellis… esta última vez hasta parecía querer evitar el mayor contacto posible- apoyo Hermione entre suspiros.

Harry se maldecía internamente, en verdad que era tan obvio –no es eso… es solo que yo fui el menos capacitado para usar Theban en nuestro encuentro… se puede decir que me dio vergüenza- maquino una mentira rápidamente, tratando de actuar natural.

-Debo decir que tienes razón… hasta yo lo use- comento orgulloso Ron, dándole una palmada a Neville pues fue su apoyo en el momento.

-Pero el es una persona amable… - Hermione se ganó miradas recriminatorias –bueno… es una persona seria y severa… pero llega a ser amable- aseguro, frunciendo el ceño y fulminando al grupo de amigos –no creo que por eso sea necesario apartarte-

-Bueno no es algo que debamos preocuparnos… este es el único año que trataremos directamente con el…- recordó Neville, dándole palmadas de apoyo a Harry… tragándose todas sus mentiras.

-Y no es miembro de la orden… - dijo Hermione, tratando de unirse al apoyo de su moreno amigo –pero tienes que actuar mejor Harry… a mí no me engañas- le susurro, haciendo que el susodicho tragara grueso.

Ron y Neville parecían creerle a su amigo, por lo que no cuestionaron más… pero la castaña miraba severo al de lentes, asegurándose que no se olvidaría de aclarar este asunto antes de irse.

Al adentrarse al comedor, vieron que la mayoría de las mesas estaba algo vacías… pero los estudiantes comenzaban a acomodarse.

-Y bien…- cuestiono la chica, pues se había asegurado caminar lento y lejos de los otros dos –algo que quieras aclarar- miro suspicaz.

-No es algo que deba aclarar…- el chico estaba algo deprimido, a veces su amiga era muy difícil de engañar y convencer de dejar un tema, pero debía de hacerlo, prometió mantener el secreto… aunque fueran muchos los que lo supieran –no me corresponde Hermione… así que no… no tengo nada que decir- se mostró seguro y severo, cortando por primera vez una conversación con su inteligente amiga.

Hermione suspiro, si su amigo era capaz de verla de esa manera, suponía que era un tema bastante serio –pero me prometes… que no es algo que nos pueda afectar en un futuro…- también lo dijo en tono severo, dejándole en claro que no aguantaría un secreto de esa forma.

-No lo sé… como también no se cuánto tiempo tu no lo sabrás- murmuro el de lentes, abandonando esa seguridad y severidad que había mostrado, su amiga le ganaba en ese aspecto… camino rápido, sentándose en segundos.

-Vaya…- fue lo único que comento la castaña, resignándose a quedarse con la duda por primera vez en años.

Sin contratiempos, comenzaron el banquete matutino.

XXXXX

-Como les fue- cuestiono la rubia al ver que los gemelos salían del despacho del director, se veían cansados después de unas cuantas horas de encierro.

-Yo diría que bien…- mintió Fred, no prestándole tanta importancia.

-Excelente- dijo más confiado George, pues el si que estaba preparado para la ocasión.

-Es bueno que les hayan dado la oportunidad de terminar sus exámenes y graduarse- comento Luna un tanto feliz por aquel suceso, que no se le otorga a cualquiera y menos cuando te fugas a mitad del curso asustando a la directora y uno que otro profesor (aunque estaba segura que se divirtieron).

-Pues yo digo que no lo necesitábamos… lo de nosotros no era estudiar- recalco Fred entre suspiros, odiaba los exámenes desde lo más profundo de su ser.

-Ya no llores Fred… pero para ser un gran empresario debes de saber mínimo lo administrativo…- lo regaño el otro gemelo, pues él analizaba desde a fondo aquel negocio que comenzaron hace algunas semanas atrás.

-Bien… bien…- dijo el otro a regañadientes pero para nada convencido.

-George tiene razón… para tener un negocio estable, se deben de tener bases firmes, capaces de soportar cualquier contratiempo- contesto la soñadora, ganándose una mirada de los pelirrojos.

-En serio… cásate conmigo- comento burlón Fred, ganándose un gruñido de su hermano y una pequeña risa de la rubia

-Creo que eso ya lo habías propuesto antes- la inocente voz de luna murmuro, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios.

-Deja de acosar a la Wesley oficial… todavía es una niña- volvió a regañar George, entre risueño por las intenciones de su hermano… esa broma cada vez se volvía más seria.

Sin previo aviso, la rubia los abrazo a ambos –en verdad que los extrañare más… - dijo entre suspiros, pues aunque había estado sola mucho tiempo escolar… el corto que paso con los gemelos fue lo más normal (considerando que es ella) posible.

-No te preocupes… nosotros también lo haremos…- George acariciaba la cabeza de la chica, sin romper el abrazo.

-Después de todo… quien olvidaría a una rubia soñadora como tú- comento Fred risueño, al momento que rompían aquel acto de afecto –no cambies en nuestra ausencia-

-No podría… - contesto alegre –espero verlos en vacaciones-

-Eso esperamos también nosotros… ya sabes dónde queda nuestro negocio… y también nuestra casa- dijo George, al momento de que el trio de la oscuridad, comenzaba a caminar… rumbo a darle la última vuelta a aquella enorme escuela, despidiéndose de paso de alguno que otro amigo.

XXXXX

Sebastián por su parte se encontraba disfrutando de su soledad en aquella mansión Muggle, suspirando cansino pues no suele disfrutar de tantos momentos de esta naturaleza, sobre todo cuando estas en medio de una guerra sin cuartel humana (mágica pero humana), a veces se preguntaba cómo es que había llegado a aceptar dicho contrato… pero luego recordaba que estaba aburrido y vagando (tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando cruzo al mundo mágico). Viejos tiempos en los que obedecía sin rechistar, tiempos en los que siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que deseara su amo… en cambio la situación es un tanto diferente, si es verdad que sigue limitado a lo que su contratista ordene… pero poseía ciertas libertades que en otro tiempo no tenía… su soledad por ejemplo… y su tan deseada mascota Ciel (que acababa de recuperar de su cuidador Snape), se había enredado en amistades humanas… y otras de un estilo extraña… pero era algo que tenía sin cuidado… disfrutaría esto, hasta que la vigencia del pacto expirara.

-Bien… es momento de irnos- informo rompiendo aquel silencio de la sala, hablándole al felino que ni se inmuto en moverse pues ya se encontraba en su canasta de salida –la cena de fin de curso comenzara… y no queremos perderla- en un movimiento de su mano, se vestía con su túnica escolar de profesor, acomodándose esos anteojos que le dan un aire intelectual… tomo a su mascota, desapareciendo en las sombras del lugar.

XXXXX

El enorme comedor se adornaba con el escudo de todas las casas, listos para comenzar aquel evento de término del curso académico mágico, las pláticas animadas llenaban el lugar.

-Buenas noches- saludaron los gemelos, al dejarse recostar en el comedor.

-Que les pasa… no parecen contentos- murmuro Ron dirigiéndoles una mirada de burla, pues el sabía que habían estado presentando exámenes toda la semana para poder graduarse con todas las de la ley.

-Sabes hermano… nuestro hermanito necesita un escarmiento- murmuro Fred a George y ambos miraron al pequeño hermano con malicia, dando indicios de una maldad futura haciendo tragar grueso al susodicho.

-Chicos- saludo Ginny algo descansada, pues había sido muy difícil esta última semana.

-Hola Ginny… quieres aliarte a nosotros para desquitarnos de nuestro querido hermano- ofreció Fred, haciendo que la chica negara con la cabeza –bueno… pero luego no pidas crédito- regaño, como si fuera un tema serio.

Neville platicaba animadamente con otros Gryffindor, mientras Ginny y Hermione discutían algo de la revista corazón de bruja, Harry y Ron se ponían de acuerdo para asegurarse del ingreso de Neville al Quidditch el siguiente año… mientras los gemelos planeaban un complot contra el menor de los Wesley.

Uno a uno los profesores comenzaron a desfilar, el que llamo más la atención es el nombrado Sebastián Michellis

-No pensé que fuera a venir- tartamudeo Harry, pero luego se dio cachetadas en el subconsciente para regresar a la realidad… no temer… no temer… medito una y otra vez para si mismo, tratándose de convencer.

-Es algo normal… fue alguien importante durante el año- reflexiono Hermione, pasando por alto aquel desliz de su amigo, pues se había compuesto con rapidez para no ser notado.

-Tienes razón…- apoyo Neville, algo entusiasmado pues fue el motivo de su alta en el autoestima –sería algo raro que no estuviera aquí… como quiera fue nuestro jefe de casa la mayoría del tiempo-

-Hasta yo estoy de acuerdo…- murmuro Ron viendo de manera incomoda como era observado por sus gemelos hermanos.

En la mesa de profesores, también se comenzaban pláticas animadas, Flitwick y Firenze platicaban con Sebastián, este contestando más que por cortesía.

-Bueno mis queridos alumnos…- interrumpió Dumbledore –Este año ha sido algo difícil para muchos, siendo superado con dificultad- aseguro con seriedad, característica por su sabiduría – Indicando que este fue el inicio… el llamado de que tiempos con mayores obstáculos vendrán- el silencio se otorgó por completo, llamando la atención de todos… hasta los gemelos dejaron de planear para escuchar - en donde tendremos que ser valientes, fuertes, inteligentes y suspicaces… cada uno de ustedes, mis estudiantes tendrán que demostrar el motivo por el cual quedaron en sus respectivas casas… como muchos sabrán el Lord ha regresado… y esa es la mayor prueba de que todo, a partir de ese momento… cambiara- esta última hiso que la tensión solo aumentara en la sala –pero no creo que sea el momento de hablar del asunto… hoy estamos de fiesta… hoy se termina una etapa para comenzar la siguiente… - este cambio de tema relajo algo el ambiente aunque algunos solamente se mantuvieron en silencio –daremos a conocer el ganador de este año… que no es más que HUFFLEPUFF- declaro para sorpresa de todos, los slytherin esperaban que como siempre se favoreciera a Gryffindor ya que como fueron aliados de la inquisidora les daría de la manera más negativa.

Con unos aplausos del director, acompañados por los estudiantes afectados… cambio de manera drástica los adornos, concentrando los colores de las casa ganadora… Sprout estaba emocionada, casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de que su casa luciera en todo su esplendor… recibiendo felicitaciones de los maestros sentados a su lado.

-Se que muchos de ustedes no entenderán el motivo por el cual esta casa gano… pero créenme que era lo necesario… a veces nosotros mismos sembramos la desconfianza entre ustedes, llevando una competencia entre las casas, alimentando aquellas viejas rencillas… como es el caso de Gryffindor vs Slytherin… no necesitamos considerarnos enemigos mutuamente… de eso ya hay mucho en el mundo real… disfruten su estancia como estudiantes, no se dejen arrastrar por una guerra que no debería ni siquiera afectarlos…- Dumbledore se miraba aún más serio, como si quisiera convencer a alguien que mantuviera la raya en su escuela –y la casa Hufflepuff fue la mejor parada, considerando que esta y Revenclaw no se vieron afectadas por la corta estancia de Dolores Umbridge- suspiro cansino –Bien… le cederé la palabra, a alguien que fue de mucho apoyo en su corta estancia… para todas las casas sin diferencia… Sebastián Michellis- un fuerte aplauso nació, dejando al lado aquello que parecía más una regañada que una plática común de cierre del curso… por primera vez en años, el anciano paso por alto los puntos.

Dicho profesor, con su túnica de uniforme… observaba con su severidad a todas las mesas, sonriendo levemente (se podía asegurar que se escucharon suspiros)-Buenas noches estudiantes…- saludo Sebastián, aunque parecía calmado y elegante por dentro estaba hastiado y aburrido, ya que fue obligado a dar unas palabras de despedida –agradezco la oportunidad de haber compartido este año que termina, con ustedes… aunque lamento el haber permitido la interrupción de dicho convivio… no lamento nada de lo que hice por su bien, orgulloso de haber representado a Gryffindor como su jefe provisional- fuertes aplausos de dicha mesa lo interrumpieron levemente -pero sobre todo orgulloso de convivir con cada uno de ustedes, no importa que no pertenecieran a mi casa… en verdad se los agradezco- se inclinó de manera educada, haciendo un ademan con su mano derecha –y espero que ustedes me enorgullezcan si en un futuro llegamos a toparnos- sonrió amablemente, derritiendo a sus seguidoras.

-Bien… que comience la cena- se levantó el anciano, sirviendo el banquete correspondiente a la fecha.

La fiesta comenzó, los Hufflepuff estaban más que contentos con aquel nombramiento… no les importaba haber ganado ya que prácticamente descalificaron a Gryffindor y Slytherin, no les molestaba el saber los motivos del cambio del director…. Ahora era su fecha… su año.

Por su parte, Sebastián paso a saludar a la mesa de los leones, signos de despedida pues el ya comenzaba a retirarse a descansar… muchos se acercaron a saludarlo de cercas, otros solamente lo observaron y hicieron un leve movimiento con su cabeza… ese fue el caso de Draco, ya que la roja mirada se posó por un momento en la mesa de las serpientes, algo que no fue detectado por los animados leones –Hasta pronto- susurro, al desaparecer en aquella enorme puerta del comedor.

XXXXX

Todos los estudiantes estaban emocionados, con baúl en mano se encontraban desfilando directo al expreso de Hogwarts… toda la alegría se sentía en el ambiente esa mañana.

-Otro año irregular contigo… Harry- recordó burlón Ron, sacando a luz nuevamente el tema.

-Ahora… a donde iras…- pregunto Hermione, ignorando al pelirrojo –regresaras con tus tíos… o iras con Sirius-

-Solo iré a despedirme de mis Tíos… Sirius me acompañara… ya que ahora es un hombre libre- comento animado el chico, aunque nervioso por el encuentro de sus familiares Muggle y mágicos.

-Vaya… que miedo estar en tus zapatos…- murmuro el pelirrojo risueño, pero que cambio al imaginarse una probable escena –¿tienes que ir? Ellos fueron malos contigo… podrías simplemente no regresar-

Hermione le dio un golpe en la cabeza, al sugerir algo de esa naturaleza –no seas tonto Ronald… aunque hubieran sido malos… no crees que tienen derecho a saber porque su familiar no regresara-

-Pero Hermione… ellos hasta hace unos años lo tenían viviendo en un armario…- rezongo Ron –no tiene por qué regresar a despedirse…- hiso pucheros, signos de no retractarse.

-Hermione tiene razón… Ron… aunque no fueron los mejores parientes… estoy agradecido con ellos… además, mi conciencia no me permite irme así sin más… después de lo que le paso a mi primo-se encogió de hombros, recordando el ataque de aquel dementor en su casa Muggle, un evento que sigue aún misterioso hasta la fecha.

-A veces me pregunto… que hago yo con ustedes… son muy rectos- murmuro el pelirrojo, pues el se desaparecería sin agradecer ni nada

-Somos tu balanza y conciencia… Ronald- contesto severa Hermione, haciendo reír a Harry y refunfuñar al pelirrojo.

XXXXX

En la oficina del director:

Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape se encontraban conversando animadamente, siendo cortado por la interrupción de Sebastián… que como siempre, aparecía de la nada… sacando un susto a la transformista… ya que los otros dos estaban más que acostumbrados.

-Buenos días… Michellis- saludo Minerva, regresando su aliento y corazón a donde debían.

-Buenos días- contesto indiferente, con su uniforme de mayordomo puesto… aunque le gustaba la túnica, era muy difícil maniobrar con dicha prenda.

-Sera un año bastante difícil… - murmuro Dumbledore entre suspiros, aquella mano comenzaba a secarse en consecuencias de tener aquel anillo en su mano… demasiado tarde para quitar –te pediré que todo este año… localices posibles aliados… Michellis- ordeno, no muy convencido.

-Claro que si… señor… espero que mi ausencia no haga la diferencia… y no afecte a ningún estudiante- contesto serio el demonio, recordando su cláusula de protección a sus estudiantes.

-No te preocupes por eso… Sebastián… - Interrumpió Snape, que era el único que le llamaba por su nombre… después de todo, era el cuidador de su bola de pelos –nosotros nos haremos cargo… - aseguro, aún más severo que de costumbre.

-Pero… este siguiente año… deberás permanecer fuera de la escuela… manejando todo en una distancia prudente… no queremos que Tom se dé cuenta de algún movimiento de tu parte- aseguro el anciano.

-Como desee- respondió el demonio –regresare… dentro de un año- se despidió desapareciendo en las sombras.

-Porque le permites tantas libertades… Albus- cuestiono la vieja profesora, rompiendo su silencio –El innombrable está detrás de el… no me da confianza, puede traicionarnos en cualquier momento - se veía preocupada.

-No te preocupes Minerva… el me aseguro… que por su parte, no fallaría en el contrato- comento aliviado el anciano –por cierto… Severus… el pequeño Ciel está en tu oficina… se quedara contigo durante su ausencia-

El profesor solo frunció el ceño, como a él le dejaban la bola de pelos siempre… SIEMPRE… muy bien lo podría dejar en la casa del demonio (que él ya sabía de la existencia de dicho lugar)… algo debe de estar pagando… como para que le dejen aquel demonio peludo siempre, pero luego se acuerda que es mucho lo que debe, resignándose al castigo impuesto (él lo considera castigo) –si no me necesita… me retiro- contesto, retirándose de inmediato.

-Bien… también me despido… Albus- contesto la transformista, dejando solo al anciano.

El director, saco una bolsa de dulces… era lo único que lo relajaba en un día agotador… suspirando cansado… pues este año que va terminando lo dejo sin energía y el que viene promete ser peor.

XXXXX

En la estación 9 ¾ se realizaba un reencuentro, algo observado por todos… pues no todo los días se ve a un ex convicto esperando el tren de Hogwarts.

-SIRIUS- saludo Harry, al ver a su padrino acompañado de algunos miembros de la orden (Tonks, Moody, Kingley) –Hola a todos- saludo, dando una sonrisa amistosa a sus amigos… aunque Tonks se veía ausente.

-Hola Harry… espero y no te moleste tener todo estos guardaespaldas- comento burlón canuto –pero creo que era necesario… todavía no soy muy bien visto… como te habrás dado cuenta- señalo a su alrededor, varios guardaban su distancia… como si de un enfermo terminal se tratara –aunque tanto espacio no me molesta-

-Es bueno que le veas el lado bueno- Arthur aparecía, pues venia por sus pelirrojos hijos… los gemelos, Ginny y Ron.

-Tampoco me molesta esta exclusividad- comentaron los gemelos, sonriendo altaneros.

-Hasta luego, chicos… mis padres me esperan del otro lado- se despidió Hermione con rapidez, de todos los presentes con alegría –espero correspondencia… y tratare de visitarlos- aseguro, al ver las miradas de todos con alguna seña de tristeza, y sin más se fue.

-Nosotros también nos vamos… Molly me encargo no tardarnos mucho- comento Arthur apenado, retirándose todos los pelirrojos del lugar.

-Bien… solo somos tu contra el mundo… eh Harry- Sirius se veía animado, pues ya tenía mucho que no podía salir con esta libertad… y sin ser perro

-No te emociones… Sirius… alerta permanente- interrumpió Alastor severo, haciendo suspirar al ex convicto.

-Bien… creo que con Moody es suficiente- murmuro Kingley al retirarse junto con Tonks, que se despidió de todos de igual manera.

-Y bien Harry… todavía temes a Sebastián…- susurro Sirius, en un descuido de Moody –te veías muy obvio cuando te lo topabas… en nuestra reunión por Remus- comento algo triste, recordando la despedida de su amigo.

-Bueno… solo es precaución- contesto el chico, atravesando aquel muro… viendo el Muggle del otro lado.

-No te lo tomes tan en serio… Harry… - aconsejo canuto –y bien… a quien agradezco tu cuidado- dijo burlón, pues deseaba decirles unas cuantas cosas a aquellos parientes que cuidaron a su ahijado.

A lo lejos, venia un regordete con bigote, acompañado de una dama algo flaca y con finta de ser amargada… acompañados de un adolescente igual pasado de peso.

-Harry…- el regordete se acercó, algo severo y desinteresado –es hora de irnos….- tomo al chico del brazo, sin siquiera notar a los acompañantes del joven.

-Espera… Tío Vernon- el chico se zafo del agarre –solo venía a despedirme- murmuro titubeando.

-Despedirte- replico su primo, algo extrañado.

-Así es…- interrumpió Sirius –mucho tiempo sin verlos… Petunia… Vernon- comento con su tono de merodeador, pues la expresión de ambos adultos se deformó al reconocerlo.

-Tu… asesino…- siseó la mujer, alejando a su criatura…. Y por qué no… también a Harry (extraño)

-Eso ya se aclaró… señores- Alastor con su caracterización más severa aclaro, mostrando el periódico del profeta donde aclaraban la situación –él no fue responsable del asesinato de los señores Potter- puso su mejor posición de asesino a sueldo, intentando que alguien le llevara la contraria… algo que los inteligentes no harían.

-Está diciendo… que el asesino de mi hermana… sigue sin ser descubierto- la mujer mantuvo su mejor rostro indiferente, pero se veía afectada.

-Lamento informarle… que aunque sigue suelto… ya lo tenemos identificado- murmuro el viejo auror, un tanto sorprendido por la actitud de la mujer.

-Tía Petunia…- llamo Harry, obteniendo la atención del público conocido –solo regrese para despedirme y agradecerle sus cuidados- dijo el chico, lo más sincero que podía… pues no tenía mucho que agradecer.

-Está bien… Harry- contesto severa la mujer –es tu decisión… nosotros no te retendremos más- aseguro, dispuesta a marcharse sin siquiera preguntar dónde se quedaría o con quien.

-Vaya… que alivio… una boca menos que alimentar- comento aliviado el regordete de su tío, ganándose un golpe del bastón de Alastor, callando cualquier otro comentario.

La mujer solo le dio una última mirada, sobre todo a sus ojos… aquellos que se le hacían familiar a su hermana ausente… nunca lo admitiría, pero aquella perdida le dolió… más de lo que cualquiera pueda decir.

-Les escribiré- murmuro Harry, aunque esto último solo lo escucho su primo… que fue el único que se despidió de el de manera normal (aunque extraña para el).

-Fue más fácil de lo que pensé…- susurro Sirius, pues él esperaba algo más emotivo o desastroso… todos esos minutos de mentalizarse mil insultos se le habían ido al caño –vamos… que Kreacher te espera con entusiasmo- comento con sarcasmo, pues el menos feliz por la mudanza era el elfo de los black.

-Si… lo creo… - contesto Harry divertido.

-Haber si le haces modificaciones a aquel agujero que llamas hogar… Sirius- se quejó el auror, al regresar al mundo mágico.

-Tienes razón… esas viejas paredes aclaman renovación… ahora con Harry… no tendré pretexto para dejar el cálido hogar Black en su antigua forma- suspiro cansino, tenía algo de la fortuna Black para valerse unos cuantos años, por lo menos hasta que esto de Voldemort terminase.

-Sera unas vacaciones productivas- aseguro el de anteojos, mientras veía a su blanca lechuza… que reclamaba atención, el animal se sentía ignorado.

-Por supuesto… - comento Sirius divertido, al dirigirse a su nuevo hogar.

XXXXX

Bellatrix estaba recostada de manera poco elegante en su sillón, en aquella oscura mansión Lestrange… soplo un poco, alejando un mechón de su rostro… pensando en las mil maneras de vengarse.

-Estas un poco seria… querida…- una voz saco de sus pensamientos a la mortia –que no vas a recibirme con tu normal locura…- sonrió.

-Calla de una vez… Molesto Undertaker- murmuro la mujer sin levantarse a observar al invitado, que se asomaba a mirar su rostro –sabes… si me hubieras dicho como era el molesto demonio… no hubiera sufrido una reprimenda- se acomodó, quitando las manos del hombre que jugueteaba con uno de sus rizos.

-Mph… toda la severidad… no te queda…- murmuro el hombre, recostándose con pereza en el suelo, recargando su espalda en el sillón donde descansaba la mujer –hubiera sido aburrido… mujer- sonrió maliciosamente, sujetando la muñeca de la mortifaga que se disponía a atacarlo con la varita –recuerda querida… yo soy un aliado…-

-Si fueras un aliado… te presentarías ante nuestro señor- contesto la mujer zafándose del agarre y desistiendo en atacarlo –y no me salgas con el cuento de que eres un pobre shini-noseque…- se volvió a su posición en aquel sillón, susurrando una que otra mala palabra.

-Yo estoy a gusto en el anonimato… además… tú me caes mejor… Bella…- aseguro el de cabellos plateados, volviendo a la posición en el suelo –y es shinigami… no lo olvides- murmuro, instalándose un silencio entre ellos.

XXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Proximo un salto en el tiempo… inicios de la oscuridad… wiii?

Que tal… espero no aburrirlos tanto, pero bueno… tengo que hacerme responsable de los cambios que la presencia de Sebastian hace.

Actualización Lunes o martes…. Ahora a estudiar… que tengo que presentar francés mañana… lo se, alguien estudiando en sábado no es bueno ¬¬.

Neah20 fuera….


	27. Extra 3

Clase extra 3: Inicios de la Oscuridad

Nadie en el mundo mágico estaba preparado para aquello que se iba a presenciar dentro de poco, se sentía la tensión, la tristeza y sobre todo la perdida… era un día triste, un día de Luto.

Varias sillas de color plateado fueron elegantemente acomodados frente a una mesa de mármol, a espaldas de estas se podía ver el lago oscuro, un pasillo corría por el centro de aquellas hileras. La gente comenzaba a tomar asiento en aquellos vacíos lugares, había de todo tipo… desde la mas elegante hasta la más sencilla…. Viejos conocidos se reunían… y otros tantos desconocidos también.

Funcionarios del ministerio: Cornelius Fudge, Rufus Scrimgeour (actual ministro de magia) y Percy Wesley eran sus representantes. Olympe Maxime de la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons estaba en silencio, sobresaliendo de entre todas las pequeñas personas, también famosas se acomodaban como era el caso de la bajista de las brujas de Macbeth Donaghan Tremlett, algunos residentes de Hogsmeade (como el propietario del caldero Chorreante y Aberforth Dumbledore camarero de la cabeza de puerco), todos los Wesley y parte de la Orden del Fénix. También se podían ver otras especies, como los centauros, la gente del agua del lago negro, el medio hermano gigante Grawp y Fantasmas de Hogwarts (que regresaron después de terminar el año de Umbridge sin dar explicaciones por su desaparición).

-La mayoría no los conozco- murmuro Ron, sentado en la última fila de aquellas sillas, junto a los alumnos que compartirían aquel suceso triste… muchos otros fueron retirados por sus padres ya que Hogwarts no se podía considerar seguro para sus hijos.

-Esto demuestra… que tanto afecta esta pérdida- comento sollozante Hermione, mientras abrazaba a Harry que estaba en silencio… viendo algún punto en el horizonte, con ojos cristalinos en signo de aguantar las lágrimas.

Neville, Ginny y Luna también aguardaban en silencio, dándose apoyo, en esos momentos la línea que se marcaban por ser de diferentes casas se desaparecían… hasta se podían ver algunos Slytherin (que eran muy pocos) acomodados entre ellos.

En otro punto -Nunca imagine presenciar esto…- Sirius murmuro un poco triste, a su lado se encontraba su sobrina Nymphadora.

-Pues era seguro… que esto no estaba en mi itinerario- comento la auror un poco fastidiada, todavía afectada por aquella lucha de la noche anterior… en la torre de astronomía.

-Harry no se ve muy bien- aseguro canuto, observando a su ahijado a distancia (pues estaban sentados en las primeras filas) –y esto es molesto- señalo que estaban siendo fotografiados por la molesta de Rita Skeeter.

-Aunque seas alguien libre… no sueles salir mucho- con tono burlón dijo la bruja, su apariencia era sus cabellos azules oscuros y ojos negros… signos del luto por el director –es un tanto difícil… nunca pensé que nos quedaríamos sin el jefe de la orden…- se encogió en su silla, suspirando cansada –y menos en un momento tan delicado-

-Ahora más que nunca… tenemos que mostrar fortaleza- contesto el ex convicto, encantando la cámara de la molesta reportera para que no funcionara… alegrándole un poco el día.

Poco a poco todos los que ya estaban acomodados comenzaron a voltear a observar al último en llegar… el asombro de los estudiantes era mucho, hasta se podía decir que les daba alegría volver a verlo, pero hubieran preferido hacerlo en otras circunstancias… Sebastián Michellis vestido con su túnica de profesor, aquella que uso mientras duro su estancia en Hogwarts, los fantasmas al notar su presencia… decidieron alejarse lo más que se pudiera, pero no abandonando el evento. Sin duda, su repentina aparición impacto, pero ahí estaba… en su manos cargaba un violín, sin saludar a nadie, con la mirada severa puesta en el frente… se posiciono a un lado de aquella gran mesa de mármol, soltando un pesado suspiro.

El demonio les dirigió una mirada a todos, aquellos ojos rojos casi inexpresivos… se veía serio, pues él se ofreció, para comenzar aquella ceremonia, puso el violín entre la cabeza y su clavícula, con su elegante e imponente posición… comenzó a tocar una lenta y triste tonada ( watch?v=OGvd6Pmn5WA si quieren un ejemplo claro).

En ese preciso momento Hagrid entraba de manera lenta, sollozando en silencio, se veía deprimido y con la mirada puesta en el vacío… entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Albus Dumbledore envuelto en terciopelo púrpura salpicado de estrellas doradas, cualquiera diría que solamente estaba durmiendo, por aquella expresión de calma y paz total… el gran hombre puso al que fue el director de Hogwarts en aquella gran mesa de mármol… luego tomo asiento a un lado de la directora Olympe, que lo abrazo en forma de consuelo silencioso.

Al poco tiempo en que el cuerpo fue ubicado, la gente del lago empezó a acompañar al hombre del violín… con una suave tonada… en ella se podía escuchar la tristeza que los embargaba y la desesperación de algunos de su especie… Fawkes, el fénix también se unió en aquella triste orquesta… ofreciendo un espectáculo, digno de la gran pérdida que se sufría en el mundo mágico.

Sebastián observaba mientras movía sus manos en elegantes movimientos, manejando con maestría el instrumento… en su mente pasaban leves recuerdos de lo que el año que paso le ofreció… e inesperablemente a su regreso total, se topó con dicha noticia o situación… Albus Dumbledore fue asesinado… por Severus Snape… al pasar aquel pensamiento una leve sonrisa adorno aquel rostro indiferente.

XXXXX

Flashback del año que paso

_-Solo evita que el joven Malfoy logre su objetivo- Dumbledore le ordeno en una de sus visitas que hacía para dar informes de su avance en el exterior… después de todo gracias a el habían ubicado al señor Horace Slughorn que ahora tenía un puesto en el colegio._

_-No era necesario que me lo ordenara… es mi deber velar por los estudiantes de esta escuela… aunque ya no ejerza aquí- aseguro impasible Sebastián_

_-Supongo que eres alguien muy capaz- con su tono de hielo Snape comento… algo molesto porque aunque venía a visitas el demonio, nunca se llevaba a su felina mascota (el ahora profesor de defensa siempre guardaba la esperanza de que en verdad no sería todo el año con la bola de pelos)_

_El demonio no contesto, simplemente le sonrió de manera orgullosa, ingresando en un combate de miradas… siempre gustaba de combatir con él en sus breves encuentros._

_XXXXX_

La canción se hacía más profunda, desde su posición podía observar a todos de manera más minuciosa… aquellos representantes de la ley mágica, serios e inexpresivos… sobre todo al chiquillo Wesley, que todavía seguía sin contentarse con su familia… luego estaban esos estudiantes, que lloraban a mares sin mover la vista del que fue su director… los centauros desde la oscuridad, se veían recios y orgullosos… aquellos fantasmas que le temían, simplemente expresaban su tristeza con miradas… si, ahí podía ver todo el panorama de dolor de los mortales. Cerro sus ojos, concentrándose aún más en la melodía, disfrutando de los sentimientos y reacciones que se tenían… aun con la guerra tocando en sus puertas se daban tiempo… de llorarle a sus muertos.

XXXX

_Sebastián se cubría entre las sombras –estas seguro de seguir con esto- su voz retumbo, sacando de sus pensamientos a un ojeroso Draco Malfoy que miraba con desesperación la oscuridad de la noche, en uno de los pasillos principales._

_-Usted no entiende… no está aquí… ni mucho menos en mi situación- comento desesperado, pues el intento con el collar maldito había fallado miserablemente… y él sabía que la causa era el ex profesor de defensa... no sabe cómo… pero eso no se lo quitaba de la mente._

_-Lo se… a veces recuerdo que ustedes son tan frágiles- comento al acercarse al chico, quedando a unos pasos, su tono severo no había cambiado… siempre seguirá siendo aquel impasible ex jefe de casa._

_-No sé qué quiere aquí… ni mucho menos lo que insinúa- dijo endureciendo sus facciones, clavando aquella mirada fría en el ex profesor en una acción por alejarlo o intimidarlo (iluso)._

–_pero dime… seguirás con esto- volvió a preguntar… sin contestar las cuestiones del muchacho, poniendo sus ojos rojos en aquellos que mostraban algo de desesperación pero se mantenía su posición intimidadora_

_-No tengo opción… es lo que quería- respondió el rubio, más para convencerse a él que al hombre que lo miraba con interés._

–_No es tan gratificantes… como tu creías- sonrió levemente._

_Draco tembló ante aquella palabras… se pasó una mano por sus cabellos, harto de que aquel hombre apareciera cuando no era necesario… cuestionando siempre sus lealtades, pero aunque no le gustaba… le tenía respeto… respeto a un Muggle… furioso y aún más confundido, se retiró sin dirigir ninguna palabra a aquel hombre._

_Al poco tiempo, el agua miel envenenada por el primogénito Malfoy, también fracasaba… desapareciendo de la alacena del actual profesor de pociones, Slughorn. _

_XXXXX_

Un pequeño hombre hablaba mientras aquella canción seguía en su máxima expresión, el demonio estaba algo cansado, pero no dejaba de tocar con empeño… el ir y venir lo había dejado casi a su límite. Buscando aliados y estar al pendiente de uno de los chicos que le habían pedido que pusiera especial atención en aquel cortó año que estuvo como jefe de casa y profesor… logro ganarse su confianza, a pesar que lo creía inferior por ser Muggle… siempre haciéndole las mismas preguntas, haciéndolo dudar cuando podía… pero … los humanos eran mucha de las veces, la especie más terca que pudo haber conocido… excepto Ciel, su gato era más que un caso de terquedad.

Abrió algo sus ojos, dirigiendo una leve mirada burlona a la auror, que le respondía con recelo y sed de venganza…. Todavía ante el mundo, eran considerados pareja.

XXXXX

_-Seguirás sufriendo esa pérdida… querida- apareció en las espaldas de la mujer, que se encontraba en los pasillos vagando… en una de sus rondas, ya que se le dio como misión vigilar el colegio._

_-Eso no te interesa… "querido"- dijo cortante Tonks, aunque por dentro estaba asustada por el repentina presencia que la saco de sus pensamientos –alguien como tu… no entendería esto- se volteo a encararlo, ese hombre había estado desaparecido desde que se cerró aquel año… donde lo conoció… y nunca se habían esforzado por comunicarse entre ellos. _

_-Tienes razón… alguien como yo… nunca entenderá el empeño de los mortales en llorarle a sus muertos- se acercó a ella, tomando un mecho de su cabello azul con leves tonos grises… signos de su permanente depresión. _

_-Si lo dices de esa manera… me haces sentir tan mal… demonio- contraataco burlona, pues le ponía histérica que se refiriera a ellos como "mortales"… no habían tenido alguna discusión desde que se descubrió que era un demonio durante la lucha del ministerio –ahora si me permites- le quito el mechón de su cabello, con el que insistía en jugar._

_-Él está mejor… donde quiera que los humanos vayan después de esta vida- murmuro severo, deteniendo la retirada de la mujer –no es momento para tristezas… ni mucho menos lamentarte por lo que fuera que sintieras por Remus… ya es tarde -_

_-No te atrevas a decirme esto…- se volteo, sus ojos habían tomado el color de los ojos del demonio y su cabello comenzaba a teñirse por la furia que comenzaba a aumentar –no tienes derecho a decirme como sentirme… y ni siquiera sé que pretendes con tu presencia aquí… ya no tienes nada que te ate- se acercó, clavándole su dedo en el pecho en signo de amenaza. _

_Sebastián sonrió, esa mujer siempre había sido un dolor de cabeza… aun sabiendo su naturaleza se empeñaba a tratarlo como un igual (igual que todos los que conocían su secreto… menudo problema)… suspiro cansado, tomando la barbilla de aquella enojada maga, alzándola para que lo mirara –me atrevo… porque mi trabajo aquí no ha terminado… Nym… y no estoy aquí por placer- mostro una sonrisa oscura, pues él sabía que no podía engañarla con su falsa, desapareciendo ante los ojos de una furiosa bruja._

_XXXX_

La música casi estaba en la recta final, la gravedad de los cantos de las criaturas del lago y el fénix también llegaban a su cumbre… aquel extraño hombre que daba las últimas palabras de aliento para las personas que estaban siendo afectadas por la perdida, cesaron y con un movimiento de varita… aquella mesa donde descansaba el cuerpo de Dumbledore comenzó a transformarse… convirtiéndolo en un féretro de mármol… con la misma paciencia… comenzó a levitarlo… hasta una pequeña isla en el centro del lago… donde descansaría, siendo su última voluntad el ser enterrado en Hogwarts.

Sebastián detuvo su melodía, y el silencio gobernó aquel evento… donde se escuchaban pequeños lamentos.

-Este es el descanso eterno de Albus Dumbledore… la persona más amable y con una sabiduría extensa, que he conocido…- Harry Potter estaba enfrente de todos, dando unas últimas palabras –él siempre estuvo ahí para mi… y para todos nosotros… nunca dejo de apoyarnos… era la base de todo el colegio…- trago grueso, soltando un suspiro –él se sacrificó por nuestro bien… solo tenemos que regresarle el favor- metió su mano en el bolsillo, sintiendo aquel medallón falso… que habían pensado era un horrocrux –nosotros viviremos por el… lo haremos sentir muy orgulloso de todo lo que nos ha inspirado… seguiremos adelante… siempre recordándolo y nunca olvidándolo…- se le empezó a entre cortar la voz, Sebastián se acercó… dando su apoyo (aunque era porque si lloraba aquel chico se iba a alargar el aburrido evento)… Harry lo miro con extrañeza, aunque se sentía intimidado todavía por su naturaleza, recordó algunas palabras de Luna "no temas a lo desconocido… eres un Gryffindor" y suspiro, recuperando la compostura –El estará con nosotros… siempre… -concluyo con dificultad, se giró a observar aquella tumba.

El demonio, que seguía aun lado del ahora nombrado "elegido" miro con severidad aquel montículo de mármol donde descansaba el anciano… si aquello se volvería interesante… molesto e interesante… pensó indiferente, observando de reojo que eran fotografiados por varios medios mágicos de noticias… sonrió, al conocer el que seguramente es el padre de Luna… si, su regreso será espectacular… pero tendrá que ser silencioso antes de que todo comience.

XXXXX

_Sebastián observaba aquel cuerpo viejo que caía de la torre desde las sombras de los árboles, sonrió levemente pues aquel que había sido el vocero y encargado de darle ordenes desaparecía, al observar de cerca a Dumbledore, que si no fuera por la extraña posición de sus extremidades, y un hilo de sangre adornando su nariz, se podía asegurar que estaba dormido… comenzó a moverse entre la oscuridad… buscando a su objetivo._

_Se escuchaban disturbios, pero no les prestó atención… había recibido una orden… tenía que obedecerla… aunque esta orden, había sido a escondidas del viejo director que estaba muerto en el patio… y ahí lo vio, siendo custodiado de Bellatrix Lestrange… que lo empujaba para apurarlo mientras la loca sonreía ante la victoria._

_La mirada del demonio se intensifico, aquella bruja había ignorado su amenaza… pero bueno, ahora no era ese el asunto principal… concentrarse en alejar a las malas… a Draco Malfoy._

_XXXXX_

Todos se quedaron en silencio, con temor a moverse.

-Nos veremos después… Señor Potter- aseguro el demonio, mostrando una media sonrisa al de anteojos –téngalo por seguro- confirmo al ver la cara de asombro del chico.

-Espere… que quiere decir… - pregunto el chico, no entendía la situación.

-Cuando termine su aventura… piense en la mansión… ahí será el lugar más seguro de todo el mundo mágico y Muggle- le dio la espalda –no olvide mi consejo- le dio una leve mirada al comenzar a retirarse.

Harry se quedó en silencio, el sabía que el próximo año escolar no regresaría… y que todo este tiempo se prepararía para ir en búsqueda de los Horrocrux –si… esto será magnifico- sonrió sarcásticamente el chico, pues sabía que sería lo más seguro… si algo iba mal, confiaría en el demonio… agradeciendo nuevamente que estuviera de su lado… y tomando el consejo de su rubia amiga, lo enfrentaría con valor… que clase de León seria.

XXXXX

En el bosque oscuro:

-Bienvenido…. Sebastián…- saludo Fred algo amigable, sentado en las raíces de uno de los arboles… en su antiguo sitio de reunión.

-Qué bueno que hayas venido… aquí al reencuentro- comento divertido George, que estaba sentado a un lado de Luna.

Sebastián los miro indiferente, aquellos chicos ya lo llamaban por su nombre –no es como si hubiera querido venir… - susurro sin alguna expresión.

-Tan cálido como siempre… Sebastián- Tonks salía de entre los árboles, mirándolo de manera acusatoria… todavía recordaba la única y ultima platica del año.

-Me alegra tu regreso- Sirius le ofrecía un saludo amistoso, en verdad que algunos humanos no se asustaban de su naturaleza… maldecía esa anormalidad.

-Como te fue…- Luna pregunto soñadora, aunque su mirada venia acompañada de tristeza –Dumbledore te dio una misión… - siempre mostrando una inteligencia que muchos dudaban que tuviera.

Todos observaron, esperando pacientemente la respuesta del demonio –no es algo que les pueda informar abiertamente… pero les aseguro que nunca fallo en ninguna orden dada- corto de raíz la plática, no dispuesto a saciar esa curiosidad de los magos –mi contratista no me permitió… dar información- se encogió de hombros.

-Tu contratista… está muerto… era Dumbledore- corrigió Tonks, ganándose una mirada severa del hombre… gracias a Merlín es inmune a los efectos Michellis –entonces no tienes por qué ocultarnos información- razono, pues era lo más normal… ¿o no?

-No… eso lo asumieron ustedes- comento el demonio sin romper el hielo de su expresión –pero no es algo que deba hablar con ustedes- volvió a cortar el tema, sonriendo sarcásticamente a la chica que era sujetada por los gemelos para no írsele encima… como si tuviera oportunidad de dañarlo.

-Bien… no es momento de ponernos en un plan molesto… con que este de nuestro lado me conformo- Sirius intervino, no le gustaba que después de mucho tiempo terminaran en discusiones, calmando a la fiera –después arreglan sus problemas de amor- sonrió, ganándose una fulminada de su sobrina y ser ignorado por el demonio.

Los gemelos se acomodaban de nuevo en su lugar, agradeciendo sus buenos reflejos… de seguro Tonks no hubiera terminado bien parada -Luna… debes tener mucho cuidado…- Fred se veía algo preocupado, cambiando el tema pues no solo su hermana regresaría el siguiente año… sino que Luna también –tu padre ha estado publicando algunas cosas del que no debe ser nombrado-

-Pueden tener represalias- aseguro George, con la misma preocupación... pues hasta ahora, era el medio más confiable que tenían… pues el Profeta no se había recuperado del todo… después de las mentiras que habían realizado para Cornelio en su puesto de ministro.

-No se preocupen… estaré bien…a parte el ED regresara el siguiente año… debemos de apoyar a los demás que regresan- contesto segura Luna –Neville… Ginny y yo… seremos los lideres- se encogió de hombros, pues ya habían tenido una corta conversación.

-Ah… antes de que se me olvide- Fred saco de entre sus ropas, un pequeño pergamino –no se… pero Bill sabía que nos encontraríamos con Sebastián- se encogió de hombros y le entrego el papel al susodicho.

-Dejaste una buena impresión tuya… a nuestro hermano- aseguro el gemelo, ahora la curiosidad embargaba a los que estaban a su alrededor

-Y bien… que dice- pregunto curiosa la auror, pues le daba emoción los secretos.

-Mph… es algo así como una invitación… tan rápido pusieron fecha- pregunto Sirius, que leía el pergamino desde la altura del hombro de Sebastián –el amor de los jóvenes… es así de rápido- se burlón.

-Que podemos decir… la situación lo amerita- aseguraron los gemelos, tampoco entendiendo la urgencia del asunto.

-Es algo lindo- comento Luna, suspirando y más soñadora que nunca.

-Asistiré…- confirmo el demonio, aunque algo fastidiado, pero su extrema educación le evitaba decir que no…

-Les diré- dijo George algo alegre.

-Bien… nosotros nos tenemos que ir… hay mucho que arreglar…- comento Sirius algo serio, pues se acercaba el cumpleaños 17 de Harry, y eso traería muchos problemas.

-Bien nos vemos…- Tonks se despidió.

-Nym… ahora que saben de mi regreso… irán por ti- los detuvo Sebastián, burlón pues no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de molestarla.

-Si… lo se… el título de "Novicia rebelde" me perseguirá- entre cerro los ojos, frunciendo su ceño –es molesto- comenzó a caminar, siendo seguida por Sirius que simplemente suspiro.

-Bien, nos vemos después… -Sebastián también desapareció, dejando a unos jóvenes que iban rumbo al castillo… a animar un poco a los depresivos por la pérdida de Dumbledore.

XXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Bien, lo se… un resumen bien resumido del año 6 de Hogwarts, pero considerando que Sebastián estaría fuera del lugar… o la historia… decidí ponerlo así, además de ser considerado un extra por tener ese resumen o.o… próximo… los capítulos finales… con el nombre, EL DEBER PARTE 1. Lo sé, iba a alargarlo, pero pierde la esencia de un Sebastián serio y reservado ¬¬ no se preocupen, pasare la batalla de Hogwarts D:, lo sé, me saltare otro año (PROTEGO! Por si acaso XD)… pero piénsenlo, el demonio no se meterá en la aventura del trio dorado y su búsqueda de las almas del querido Voldi. A pero no se vuelvan a preocupar, pasare levemente la boda :3

Y por si alguien lo preguntaba… BELLATRIX ESTA VIVA… como no lo aclare en la historia.

Espero actualizar para el viernes o sábado… tengo mucho que pensar y acomodar o.o las ninfas se rehúsa a hablarme… aunque lo tengo pensado, no sé cómo expresarlo.

Neah20 fuera…. Agradeciendo los reviews, los follows y favoritos.


	28. Chapter 28

Hola: Aquí la nueva fase del Fic… ubicado en el último libro…

Mi hermana me dio un regalo para todos ustedes…. Adjunto la liga:

art/Wp-20140807-002-478190122?ga_submit_new=10%253A1409023286

Lo quería presentar en el capítulo extra anterior, pero no lo termino a tiempo ¬¬ bueno, espero y les guste.

XXXXX

El deber parte1

Hermione se abrazaba a sus padres, en la sala de su ahora vacía casa… el mundo ya no era sencillo, tenía que enfrentar una guerra mágica… y ellos no querían dejarla ir, su pequeña se iba a afrontar algo desconocidos para ellos.

-Por favor… ten mucho cuidado- lloro desconsolada la señora Granger, mientras era abrazada por su marido, dirigiéndole una mirada tierna y triste.

-Hija… piénsalo bien- cuestiono nuevamente su padre, como es que su niña iba tan segura a luchar por un mundo que hasta hace poco desconocía.

-No tengo nada que pensar… Papa… tú sabes que no puedo ignorar esto- contesto segura la castaña, pero por dentro estaba rompiéndose… como le aseguraba a sus padres que iban a estar bien –regresare- mintió, pues no estaba convencida por completo.

-Les aseguro que ella estará bien- una mujer de gran elegancia se acercó a los padres, que insistían en hacer cambiar de opinión a su hija –por el momento… es mejor que permanezcan conmigo- sonrió, enmarcando aquel delicado rostro… con su pelo lacio agarrado en una trenza… tan oscuro como sus ojos.

-Ellos estarán bien- pregunto la joven, dirigiéndose a la mujer que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta –Señorita Sullivan-

-Por supuesto… al igual que otros parientes Muggles- contesto segura la mujer, sonriente –deja todos en manos… de la gran Bruja verde- se auto señaló, rompiendo aquella seriedad y delicadeza que la rodeaba.

Hermione sonrió, notablemente su atmosfera se había mutado enfrente de sus ojos… confiaría en ella, era su única opción… una conocida de Sebastián Michellis por lo que se enteró y presento… le ahorro el trabajo de borrarles la memoria a sus padres… hubiera sido algo doloroso… pero estaba dudando… sería más doloroso para sus padres si no regresaba.

-Bien… es hora de irnos… los otros deberían de estar en camino al punto de encuentro- aseguro la mujer de negra mirada, volviendo a su atmosfera de aristocracia… pero sin borrar esa sonrisa –tenga cuidado… señorita… nos veremos pronto- se despidió con una elegante sonrisa, llevándose a sus progenitores que miraban a su hija… entre orgullosos y tristes.

"Bruja Verde" se quedó pensativa, nunca había escuchado ese título… bueno… suponía que el mundo mágico era demasiado grande como para que lo terminara de conocer… y como es que el profesor Michellis estaba al corriente de toda la situación… vaya hombre más preparado… pensó divertida, pues aunque no perteneciera a la orden, estaba ayudando mucho.

XXXXX

Harry observaba aquella casa Muggle, en la que pasó su infancia y parte de su adolescencia… se veía solitaria y escaso movimiento en su interior.

-Estás listo… Harry- pregunto Sirius, dándole una palmada de confort, sentía esa atmosfera muy hogareña en ese lugar, algo contrastante pensando en los que habitaban dicha vivienda… donde su ahijado había vivido.

-Es solo… que no pensé regresar de este modo… ni mucho menos con la situación actual- suspiro el chico, a sus espaldas se encontraba ojo loco y Tonks, manteniéndose atentos ante cualquier cambio o interrupción.

Sirius le dio una mirada de consuelo -Pero es necesario… ellos estarán en peligro… no importa que ya tengas más de 1 año sin contactarlos- aseguro el padrino, indicándole que comenzara a caminar –su protección se terminara cuando tu cumplas años- recordó.

Tocaron aquella puerta, esperando unos minutos a que contestaran… después de un rato fue abierta por su tío, que los miro con indiferencia… dándole paso a regañadientes, aunque el único que entro fue su sobrino… el ex convicto se quedó en el marco, observando la casa desde ese punto y el resto en el jardín. Desde que se despidió de ellos en la estación del tren, no habían tenido contacto con el chico, aunque este les mandaba cartas para saber cómo estaban… por cortesía… que eran contestadas por su hijo.

Harry al entrar, observo con algo de diversión aquel mini cuarto debajo de las escaleras que le perteneció -Nunca pensé… abandonar mi casa por tu causa- Petunia se encontraba en la sala, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del elegido, la mujer no le dirigió la mirada, estaba absorta gravando el lugar que hasta ahora había sido su hogar–después de que te fuiste… pensé que los problemas se habían terminado… y me equivoque- vio que el chico se quedaba en el marco de la entrada de la sala, lo miro de reojo.

-Lo lamento Tía…- aseguro el chico –pero probablemente vendrán a buscarlos… ellos podrían…-

-Se lo que podrían hacer… Harry- la mujer severa le corto la plática a su sobrino, frunciendo su ceño sin siquiera voltear a verlo, viendo un punto por encima de la ahora vacía chimenea –se lo que son capaces de hacernos – se escuchaba aún más severa, volteándolo a ver por primera vez en toda la conversación -tu no viviste aquella época- levanto su barbilla, dando énfasis a su sentir - tu perdiste a tu madre… en unas circunstancias bastante crueles… pero… yo perdí a mi hermana- aquella mirada mostraba algo más que tristeza, que contrarrestaba con su gesto –y nadie fue capaz de ayudarla- miro a los magos a espaldas de su sobrino.

Harry la observo boca abierta, era la primera vez que su Tía hablaba del asunto, mencionando a su madre de una manera triste… hasta parecía que en verdad le había afectado el asunto.

-Todos los años… viendo a mi hermana en tus ojos…- se acercó a él, sin quitar aquel gesto frio pero con unos ojos que la traicionaban, mostrando afecto –tú tienes su mirada- aseguro.

-Si yo hubiera… - Sirius no sabía que decir, aquella mujer severa que ahora lo miraba como "porque no la salvaste", era algo que lo tomo por sorpresa… siempre pensó que no quería a su hermana.

-Él hubiera no existe… Sirius - volvió a cortar la plática, moviéndose por fin del lugar donde se encontraba –solo nos queda vivir con las consecuencias… -miro por última vez a su sobrino y se dirigió al marco de la puerta, ignorando al mago ex convicto –vámonos- ordeno a su familia.

Su primo lo observo y como en aquella estación, se despidió… su tío simplemente bufo al sentirse rodeado de personas extrañas… se subieron al auto y comenzaron a alejarse… a un rumbo desconocido para ellos.

-Eso fue raro… hasta para mí- rompió el silencio la auror, al ver la extraña atmosfera que había dejado la situación.

-Vaya… si dices eso… estamos al límite de la anormalidad permitida en Londres- se burló Sirius, volviendo al mundo real después del último comentario de la hermana de una de sus mejores amigas… Lily Potter.

-Bien… es hora de irnos… que entrar al mundo Muggle es una cosa… pero salir de el… sin ser detectados es otra- Ojo loco aseguro, rompiendo aquella extraña atmosfera –alerta permanente- alzo su dedo índice, dando énfasis a su sentir.

-No se preocupen por eso…- Tonks hablo, con una enorme sonrisa de alguien que sabe algo que los demás desconocen –vamos a la mansión Phantomhive… es la más segura- sonrió, buscando en los alrededores algo con que moverse.

El Ex convicto más o menos sabia para donde iba la conversación, Harry simplemente suspiraba, dispuesto a dejarse arrastrar… en cambio Ojo loco le parecía un acto un poco descuidado de su parte, que no sabían que siempre deberían estar siempre alerta… como el normalmente sugería… los chicos de ahora… pensó.

XXXXX

Sebastián hojeaba un periódico local, Muggle ya que las imágenes eran estáticas… en el relataban sucesos extraños, acompañado de desaparecidos en áreas aisladas… todos con algo en común… una calavera con una serpiente… era signos que los mortifagos comenzaban a moverse en ese mundo.

-Que miras… Sebastián…- un hombre algo serio y con mirada de odio, salía con una charola con todo lo necesario para el té, su porte imponente y ropas de lujo algo antiguas le daban un aire de asesino a sueldo… sus cabellos peinados hacia atrás, de un color dorado casi blanco –no entiendo como la dama Sullivan se presta para esto- escupió con rencor.

-Tranquilo Wólfram… no es como si la hubiera obligado- comento el hombre indiferente, a pesar que el otro prácticamente le había lanzado la charola –además… ya no tienen nada que hacer… o me equivoco- alzo la ceja, el hombre solo gruño.

El invitado no le respondió, solo lo fulmino con la mirada –me irrita tener que verlo otra vez… la última vez… no fueron la mejor compañía- aseguro, al cruzarse de brazos… parado aun lado del sillón principal… casi sin pestañear.

-De eso… ya paso mucho tiempo… ni siquiera está la Dama Sullivan que conocí- comento Sebastián, algo fastidiado… porque siempre le tocaban personas algo difíciles de tratar –además… su villa desapareció- sonrió victoriosamente, pues fueron los culpables de alguna forma que aquel lugar quedara en evidencia… en el sur de Alemania.

-Bien… pero no permitiré que la dama Sullivan se involucre tanto… como su mayordomo me dedicare a su seguridad- corto con rencor Wólfram, al alejarse sin siquiera dirigir una mirada… y al abrir la puerta se topó con alguien –lo lamento…- se disculpó con cortesía, pues a pesar de su odio al actual dueño de la mansión, siempre estaban sus modales ante extraños –adelante…- dio una reverencia.

-Vaya… no esperaba que nos recibieran de esta manera… - la mujer que estaba en el suelo, signo del encontronazo murmuro… observando a aquel hombre que les indicaba el paso –me ayudan- pregunto a Harry y Sirius que estaban igual de sorprendidos, haciéndolos reaccionar y ayudándola a levantarse.

Ojo loco lo señalaba con la varita, signos de extrema precaución y desconfianza… y al observar que los demás no reaccionaron de la misma manera que él, desistió con su amenaza… al parecer era el único al que el lugar le parecía inseguro… una mansión Muggle en medio de la nada.

-Mucho gus…- iba a presentarse el ex convicto a aquel gran hombre, pero había desaparecido… dejando a los magos algo extrañados… pero luego reflexionaron que la naturaleza del dueño era suficiente como para que nadie en el lugar fuera catalogado normal… ojo loco simplemente gruño al sentirse excluido.

Al adentrarse a aquella gran mansión, se dirigieron directo a la sala… Harry se sentía algo nervioso, no había visto al demonio desde el funeral… pero con su miedo ya superado. Al entrar a la sala, donde el dueño de la mansión estaba sentado con una elegancia que cualquier nobleza envidiaría hoy en día... con su traje negro, pulcramente arreglado, y sus cabellos negros que caian adornando un poco aquel rostro… resaltando su mirada roja.

-Hola Sebastián- saludo Sirius tan animado como siempre, observando al indiferente hombre de negro que simplemente hiso un movimiento de cabeza de reconocimiento… ofreciéndoles el asiento.

Los cuatro magos tomaron asientos en los respectivos sillones (que seguían siendo de modelo de una época pasada), suspiraron cansados pues la travesía fue demasiado larga para llegar al punto.

Sebastián observo a los visitantes -Bienvenidos… Potter… Moody…. Sirius… y querida- se bufo del ultimo comentario, recibiendo una mirada mordaz de la susodicha que otra vez portaba el color de sus ojos.

-Sabes… gracias a ti… tuvimos que robar un auto para llegar hasta este punto… en medio de la nada- aseguro Tonks, fastidiada y algo entusiasta pues todavía la adrenalina del viaje le corría por sus venas… ella al ser algo así como mestiza, estaba familiarizada con los medios de transporte muggles, pero su arte del manejo estaba en puntos críticos (peligro total para todo cristiano… catalogado por el mismo elegido).

Harry se sentía avergonzado, habían robado un auto en pleno día… y de un vecino que lo reconoció, pero ojo loco le borro la memoria… tuvieron que huir ya que el usar magia, era cuestión de minutos para que los encontraran. Pero por el momento estaba más que agradecido con la vida por haber llegado a salvo… la auror manejaba como salvaje ante el volante, podía asegurar que había ampliado su vocabulario de palabrotas de tantas que les gritaron en el camino… casi le ahorra el trabajo a Voldemort de matarlo.

-No me culpes… querida- sonrió el demonio autosuficiente, haciendo que la susodicha simplemente hablara por lo bajo… aunque el leyó claramente en sus labios "maldito demonio de pacotilla" pero lo paso por alto, después cobraba el insulto –y bien… a que debo su visita- pregunto por cortesía, pues a él no le importaba en lo absoluto… aunque se tratara de la mismísima reina de Inglaterra… seguiría indiferente… a menos que le indicaran lo contrario.

-Bueno… este es el lugar más seguro (según Nymphadora)… y necesitamos regresar sin ser detectados- contesto Sirius algo serio, pues no estaba seguro que el plan funcionaria… aunque su sobrina estuviera tan confiada… y él sabía que su preocupación era en vano.

Alastor miraba el lugar de manera sospechosa, como es que nadie de la orden le había informado acerca de esa propiedad… y parecía que el resto estaba familiarizado con la mansión –me puede decir… que hiso a la casa- pregunto curioso, pues su ojo reaccionaba a algo desconocido.

-Oh… buena observación- contesto serio el demonio, dando un suspiro más que nada porque las tazas de té eran insuficientes… tendría que traer más para los invitados –le hice algunas mejoras… sobre todo al área defensiva…- se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a levantarse, tenía que traer más tazas.

-Dime… Nymphadora… que significa esto…- cuestiono el viejo auror, pues al parecer su pupila era la más familiarizada con el asunto –por qué sabían de este lugar- miro de manera acusatoria en general.

-Conocimos este lugar desde el año en que Sebastián y Nym escaparon del ministerio…- recordó Sirius, tratando de no ondear tanto en el tema… porque ni el sabia la razón de tanto secretismo por la ubicación (aunque ya eran varios que lo sabían… ahora incluyendo a Alastor)

-Y yo…- interrumpió la auror de cabello rosa -Pues digamos… que he tenido algunas visitas en mi casa… y para no poner en peligro a mi familia… me vine a vivir aquí- contesto simple la auror, recordando su odisea y el como su padre casi termina muerto por culpa de los mortios –recuerda que nadie ha desmentido lo de mi relación con ese hombre- suspiro, pues en verdad que el titulo era algo cansado –pero no sabía de la última mejora… hasta a mí me sorprendió- declaro, aunque no le tomo mucha importancia… ese demonio era una persona demasiado detallista en cualquier asunto… que podía catalogar en exagerado.

-Y porque no acudiste a mi… te hubiéramos recibido con gusto….- comento Sirius, ante la declaración de su sobrina, pues ahora Harry también vivía ahí –aunque este lugar es más acogedor que la mansión- acepto, pues hasta el mismo había asegurado eso en su primera visita al lugar.

-Tu recibiste a mis padres… no podía molestarlos yo también… además es culpa de Sebastián… que cargue con las consecuencias… es decir… conmigo- en el rostro de Tonks se expresó una sonrisa algo tétrica… en signos de venganza, Sirius agradecía que no se haya ensañado con el (considerando que por su culpa habían dicho tal mentira para entregar paquetes y verse durante el gobierno de Umbridge).

-Y podemos confiar en Michellis- comento Alastor un tanto renuente –que tantas personas ha involucrado- arqueo la ceja, recordando al hombre que les abrió la puerta y desapareció.

-Las necesarias… señor Moody- interrumpió Sebastián con otra bandeja de tazas para el té.

-Usted no es parte de la Orden… no tendría por qué tomar partido en esta guerra- declaro un tanto desconfiado el viejo auror.

Harry, Sirius y Nymphadora se miraron… si supiera la razón… pensaron, pues ellos sabían de su naturaleza demoniaca… y que un contrato ataba al hombre de roja mirada, que servía el té indiferente al tono del viejo auror… de una manera tan natural, que podía ser cómico… pues el viejo auror lo fulminaba con la mirada contestando "dos terrones de azúcar" a la pregunta que le hiso el demonio sobre la bebida.

-Lo se… pero no me puede culpar… yo no tomo las decisiones- ofreció las bebidas de manera educada, el auror la tomo de mala gana ante la breve respuesta… que no contestaba para nada sus dudas.

Nymphadora también tenía dudas de ese visitante que prácticamente la tiro al suelo (es un tanto rencorosa), a ese hombre no lo había visto… o no se acordaba… quien sabe, se la paso en su habitación para no convivir más de lo necesario con el dolor de cabeza y aburrido hombre que la acompañaba.

Harry se sentía incómodo, la atmosfera alrededor del auror se había hecho densa… suspiro… tomando de aquella taza el té que olía de maravilla… las pláticas entre los adultos solía ser bastante aburrida… o en este caso… extrañas.

-Bien, no creo que sea el momento de seguir discutiendo… - comento Sebastián, observando como bebían de aquellas tazas, terminándose aquel liquido exportado de la india –tienen que retirarse… o me equivoco… es por eso que vinieron originalmente- sonrió educadamente, corriéndolos de manera más cortes posible.

-Tiene razón…- corto Alastor golpeando con su bastón el suelo –pero hay mucho misterio- miro de manera acusatoria al demonio, que no se inmuto en lo absoluto.

-Dobby- dijo Sebastián, llamando la atención de Harry al momento en que apareció aquel conocido elfo doméstico, al que andar de un lado a otro era fácil –podrías llevarlos a la casa Wesley- dijo cortes.

El elfo agrando aquellos ojos (aún mas) pues le gustaba el trato de aquel hombre hacia su personita… aunque tuviera una extraña atmosfera a su alrededor -Claro Señor Michellis…- comento la criatura algo feliz, pues era raro que el ex profesor le llamara ahora que vivía en ese lugar… observando a las otras personas por primera vez –oh… señor Harry Potter- saludo aún más animado –si es al Señor Harry Potter y sus amigos… Dobby les llevara- se acercó y tomo la mano del chico.

-Nos vemos… en la boda- aseguro el demonio, recogiendo el desastre de ser cortes con los invitados –Y Nym… si quieres regresar… llama a Dobby… la red Flu está bloqueada por seguridad- comento, sin recibir respuesta ya que el elfo los había desaparecido… que molestia… aquella mujer iba y venía como se le antojaba… aunque vivía con el… ya tenía una semana que se había marchado a un llamado de la Orden.

Pero el enojo se le paso, pues veía como su mascota aparecía… Ciel había regresado con él.

XXXXX

Con un sentimiento de vacío en el estómago, tocaron el suelo… de la madriguera… Dobby se despidió con rapidez, pues a pesar de ser un elfo libre… era muy entregado a realizar deberes en el castillo de Hogwarts aunque este estuviera vacío todavía.

-HARRY- saludo Hermione con alegría, realmente estaba preocupada por la tardanza de su amigo–que bueno que estas bien- lo abrazo con entusiasmo, pues el alivio era mayor.

-Lo vas asfixiar… Hermione- la regaño Ron, que se acercaba notablemente aliviado…. Dándole palmadas de bienvenida a su amigo.

Nymphadora observo con gracia aquel entusiasta saludo –y para el resto no hay saludo- se quejó burlona, siendo saludados de igual manera que al de anteojos –antes de regresar a mi prisión con el amargado de Sebastián… quisiera saludar a mis padres… si no te importa Sirius- sin esperar respuesta, se encamino a la chimenea gritando el destino… los que se quedaron simplemente sonrieron… esa auror no cambiaría.

-Hasta luego… ah por cierto Harry- el ex convicto saco de entre sus ropas un espejo, o eso parecía –te puede servir… es un espejo de dos caras… conectado a otro… puedes pedir ayuda si es necesario- con eso se despidió, dirigiéndose de igual manera a la red flu, desapareciendo entre llamas verdes.

-Vaya… siempre lleno de regalos… aunque tu cumpleaños todavía no es- se burló el pelirrojo, ganándose una reprimenda de la castaña.

-Dime… como te fue con tus padres- pregunto Harry, dudando si era lo correcto… sabia cuáles eran los planes de su amiga.

-Bien… creo…- bajo un poco la mirada –pero antes de borrarles la memoria… una mujer llego a mi casa… al principio pensé que era enemiga… pero me confirmo que no… una conocida del profesor Michellis- aseguro, aunque para ella era difícil quitarle el título al hombre… algo que ya no ejercía.

-Y confiaste así de rápido- cuestiono el pelirrojo, incrédulo por lo dicho –ella podría haber sido una mortifaga disfrazada- recibió un codazo de su amigo, pues empeoraba la situación.

-No… estoy segura que no… además también contacto a tus Tíos… de seguro estarán juntos- confirmo la chica, dejando boquiabierto a sus amigos –no me digas Harry… que ni siquiera preguntaste a donde iban- rodo los ojos, pues el silencio lo dijo todo.

-Vaya… el profesor para no ser parte de la Orden… está muy involucrado- dijo sorprendido el pelirrojo.

_Si supieran…_ pensó Harry sonriente.

-el Ministro de Magia Scrimgeour… pidió una cita con nosotros… - Hermione cambio de tema, dejando eso de lado–el día de tu cumpleaños- trago saliva, pues la situación era mucho más delicada como para tener visitas del ministro.

-Qué crees que quiera…- pregunto Ron.

-Yo voy llegando… a mí no me preguntes- se burló Harry, causando risas en los demás –lo tendremos que averiguar… ese día- suspiro cansado.

-Y bien… ignorando el punto en el que no sabes a donde iban tus parientes… - dijo la castaña en burla -como te fue en tu reunión- pregunto Hermione, regresando al tema de los familiares muggles.

-Mejor de lo que pensé…- aseguro el moreno, recordando el encuentro –y hasta gratificante- sonrió para sí mismo, su tía aunque fue severa e indiferente… mostro algo de sus sentimientos.

-Y porque Dobby estaba aquí- cuestiono el pelirrojo, recordando haber visto al elfo… aunque fue un tiempo corto… sus amigos lo miraron con cara de "apenas preguntas", pero la chica también observaba al de lentes, su curiosidad le exigía aclarar ese punto que la carcomía al igual que al pelirrojo.

-Bueno… venimos de la propiedad de Michellis- contesto con simplicidad, aunque rápidamente cambio el tema… para que no preguntaran algo que el muy a penas sabia… dirigiendo su atención a los preparativos de la boda de Bill y Fleur.

Sus amigos notaron ese cambio drástico, y simplemente se dejaron llevar… luego cuestionarían como Merlín manda a su amigo.

XXXXX

El día seleccionado para la reunión con el ministro llego… con el asunto de que los tres estaban en el testamento de Albus Dumbledore, dejándoles varias cosas… Ron recibe el Desiluminador, Hermione un cuento en runas antiguas… Harry la primera Snitch que atrapo junto con la espada de Godric… aunque esta última, al ser propiedad del colegio y no del director… no fue entregada.

-Para que creen que esto servirá- cuestiono Ron, observando su preciado objeto… herencia del director, abriéndolo y cerrándolo en juego… en una de esas… absorbió la luz –Genial- grito como niño…. Repitiendo la acción varias ocasiones, divertido por el asunto.

Hermione por su parte, miraba con curiosidad su libro… suspirando algo cansada… porque a ella le entregaban algo así de aburrido… adoraba los libros… pero hubiera preferido algo de la naturaleza de Ron o mínimo de Harry.

-Bien… creo que ya es el momento… tenemos que alistarnos para la boda- sonrió Harry, pues su día fue el más feliz que había tenido en su vida… pues había logrado de Ginny un beso.

-Por Merlín o Dios… el que se te haga más fácil…- se burló Hermione, ante la cara de duda de un sangre pura Ron (desconocía religiones Muggle) –es hasta mañana… tus regalos te descolocaron- dijo picara, su amigo simplemente se puso rojo.

-Que puedo decir Hermione… fue un magnifico día- aseguro el moreno, su pelirrojo amigo no sabía de qué hablaban… mejor para él.

XXXXX

Sirius observaba aquella gran carpa, a las afueras de la madriguera… donde sería la recepción de la gran boda entre Bill y Fleur, su ahijado había permanecido con los Wesley desde que despidieron a sus tíos muggles… al adentrarse observo la decoración estaban hileras de asientos plateados, con un hermoso moño blanco en la parte de atrás… en medio de estas se abría paso un pasillo, que era adornado por algunos pétalos de rosas blancas… dando un magnifico aroma al aire libre.

-Sencillo y elegante- una voz poco conocida, asusto a Canuto… haciendo que volteara a verlo, un pelirrojo que no conocía –soy yo… Sirius- susurro el desconocido, sonriendo ampliamente al haberle sacado un susto al hombre.

Sirius lo observo mejor, pero el ultimo comentario lo saco de dudas –Oh… Harry- también lo murmuro, sonriendo al ver a su ahijado… por unanimidad el chico tendría que asistir con poción multijugos, por si las cosas empeoraban.

-No me agrada mucho mi apariencia… pero qué más da- se encogió de hombros –lo positivo… es que no uso lentes- sonrió cómplice, recordando sus anteojos que descansaban en el saco del traje negro.

-No había más opción… mi querido Wesley- se burló el hombre, dándole palmadas en la espalda... Ubicándose en la segunda fila… en frente se encontraba adornado por un arco con más flores blancas, donde dirían sus votos matrimoniales la joven pareja.

-Hola Harry… Sirius… me puedo sentar- La rubia soñadora interrumpía la plática de ambos, ahora era observada con extrañeza y asombro –está ocupado- cuestiono, al notar que seguía siendo observada en silencio.

-Claro que no… Luna… adelante…- susurro Sirius, todavía confundido… observando como la chica tomaba asiento a un lado de su ahijado.

-Hola Sirius…- un rubio se sentaba aun lado del ex convicto -Xenophilius Lovegood… propietario del Quisquilloso- se presentó, dándole la mano al hombre que ahora estaba más confundido –es un placer el por fin conocerlo… señor- aclaro, pues él había publicado algunas notas en su revista del susodicho canuto. Ahora los dos adultos conversaban animadamente, de temas sin importancia pero divertidas (dada la imaginación innata del rubio)

-Como supiste que era yo… Luna- cuestiono en voz baja el pelirrojo Potter, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Simple Harry… por tus gestos- contesto con simplicidad, Neville y Hermione tomaban asiento en la misma fila, aun lado de la soñadora… toda la familia Wesley ocupaba la primera fila.

-Buenos Días- una voz severa pero conocida, llamo la atención de prácticamente todos los que se encontraban en aquella fila… mostrando a un impecable hombre que se veía elegante con ese traje negro sastre –puedo tomar asiento- pregunto cortes, al señalar el espacio vacío aun lado del señor Lovegood.

-Por supuesto… Señor Michellis- contesto el rubio, sonriendo de una manera similar a la de su hija –eh escuchado mucho de usted… mi nombre es Xenophilius… padre de Luna- al igual que con Sirius, ofreció su mano… siendo estrechada por el demonio.

Todos los chicos saludaron de manera animada a su ex profesor, los gemelos (que estaban en la fila enfrente) se voltearon a darle una mirada de reconocimiento… así como adular a su rubia amiga (Wesley oficial)… poco después los jóvenes conversaban y se burlaban… dejando a los adultos platicar (bueno Canuto conversaba con los gemelos para saber de sus avances en el negocio)

-Oye… Sebastián… - Sirius interrumpió la extraña platica del rubio y el de negro (aunque este último le prestaba atención por educación) –Tonks te ve con ojos asesinos- se burló, observando a la dama de honor que fruncía el ceño y mandaba crucios con la mirada.

-No se le puede hacer nada… Sirius- el demonio sonrió sin interés –cosa de parejas- contesto con sarcasmo, ganándose una carcajada de Canuto y una sugerencia por parte del rubio soñador

El evento paso con normalidad, el momento más romántico (opinión de Hermione) fue cuando la pareja con un encantamiento formaron pequeñas burbujas de jabón y mariposas, terminando con un beso… al terminar la ceremonia y en un movimiento de varita de ambos padres Wesley, aquellas sillas desaparecían… siendo reemplazadas por unas mesas donde se llevaría a cabo el banquete… y en medio una improvisada pista de baile.

Harry/Pelirrojo paseaba por las mesas, algunos ya se divertían en la pista de baile… pero a el eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto… decidió tomar asiento, escuchando algunas conversaciones ajenas… el tema… la Bibliografía de Dumbledore a manos de Rita Skeeter… dándose cuenta que el no conocía en lo absoluto a su viejo director. … haciéndolo sentir un poco triste.

-Qué horror- susurro imperceptible del elegido, ignorando la plática que se hacía más cruel hacia el fallecido anciano.

-Ni que me lo digas- Tonks se sentaba aun lado, se veía que ella la estaba pasando mal.

-Te encuentras bien- pregunto el pelirrojo, aunque la auror ya sabía quién era –te ves pálida… y hasta más delgada- frunció el ceño, se supone que era una metamorfomaga para poder ocultar eso.

Tonks trago en seco, no sabía que sus cambios se podrían notar –si estoy bien… pago consecuencias de mis actos- contesto con simplicidad, suspirando pesadamente.

-Querida… gustas bailar- Sebastián se acercó, tendiéndole la mano a su "pareja" esto no pasó desapercibido para algunos miembros del profeta presentes (que estaban digamos obsesionados con el misterioso Muggle).

-El culpable de mis malestares- rodo los ojos la mujer, tomando la mano de su verdugo –pero bueno… tenemos público al cual entretener- sonrió, pues aunque no le gustaba ser el centro de atención… ya era muy tarde para evitarlo (maldito título).

Harry los observo alejarse, manteniéndose en su lugar… no le gustaba bailar.

XXXX

El hombre bailaba con maestría (como todo lo que hacía) guiando a la auror, que reía ante la seriedad que su acompañante expresaba… tan serio hasta estos momentos… pensamientos de la mujer, que observaba a las demás parejas. Bill y Fleur bailaban amorosamente en el centro de la pista, Fred, George y Luna hacían un extraño baile de tres, Neville bailaba con su abuela (esta última se veía molesta), Sirius pareja de Molly Wesley, pero se contuvo una carcajada al ver como bailaban (o intentaban) a Alastor con Ginny… esos eran los único que podía observar, por lo menos en su rango de vista.

Hermione bailaba con el señor Lovegood, observando el collar que colgaba del cuello de su pareja –que significa su collar- pregunto, su curiosidad la supero.

-Son las reliquias de la muerte- contesto el señor, regalándole una sonrisa inocente, mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto de la carpa.

La castaña trataba de recordar donde había visto ese signo, pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar… pues algo atravesaba la carpa... mostrando un patronus por parte Shacklebolt en medio de la ahora vacía pista, recitando el siguiente mensaje:

_El ministro de magia Rufus Scrimgeour ha sido asesinado a manos del señor Tenebroso, tomando posesión del ministerio… han mandado mortifagos en búsqueda de Harry Potter… Tengan Cuidado._

El mensaje al momento de ser terminado, se escuchaba el revuelo de varios de los invitados… que desaparecían en el acto por temor, ya que se comenzaban a observar en el cielo que humos negros se dirigían hacia ellos… avisando que en efecto… los mortifagos iban a buscar al elegido.

-Bien… vas a hacer algo… o te quedaras indiferente- cuestiono Tonks, poniéndose en posición de defensa… pues algunos mortios comenzaban a materializarse, empezando una lucha.

Sebastián se encogió de hombros, no le interesaba involucrarse… pero debía de quedarse hasta que los considerados "estudiantes" se marcharan (Neville, Luna y Ginny)… suspiro, era cansada su situación.

Harry estaba en posición de lucha, la poción multijugos comenzaba a perder efecto, se podía observar su cabello oscurecerse y la necesidad de sus anteojos.

-Tienes que irte- Sirius impidió la hazaña de su ahijado, tomándolo del brazo y enfrentándose a su mirada –sal de aquí- ordeno, observando que nadie lo hubiera visto ya… a sus espaldas los miembros de la Orden se enfrentaban a los intrusos.

El elegido lo miro con desconfianza, como le pedía que escapara -Pero…- no lo dejo replicar, pues Hermione y Ron se unían, desapareciendo en el acto.

Sirius observo el campo de batalla… ya tenía un tiempo sin enfrentarse (desde el ministerio), le veía el lado divertido al asunto… tomando su varita en mano –BOMBARDA- exclamo, dejando fuera de combate (y mal herido) a uno de los mortios.

Sebastián se paseaba entre las peleas, uno que otro mortal se le enfrentaba… noqueándolo en el acto (puesto que no podía asesinar libremente ante muchas personas), presto atención a cada uno de ellos… tanto entusiasmo, lealtad y entrega por defender sus ideales… fueran buenos o malos… los humanos seguían siendo criaturas interesantes, y con estos años solamente reforzaba su pensar.

XXXXX

El trio dorado vagaba por el mundo Muggle, casi fueron atropellados al llegar… y asesinados por unos mortifagos en una cafetería.

-Tenemos que regresar- exclamo nuevamente Harry, sin ser apoyado por sus amigos… otra vez.

-No Harry…así que ahórrate tus comentarios heroicos- contesto fastidiada la castaña, pues su humor se había esfumado desde que aquel patronus interrumpió la fiesta.

El moreno se quedó callado, su amiga lo había regañado y prácticamente le hablo como si estuviera con un slytherin… ese pensamiento le causo escalofríos.

-Tu pensabas irte sin nosotros…- rompió el hielo Ron, mirando de manera acusatoria al de anteojos que portaba una ropa mayor al de el… pues no se cambió –querías irte solo- frunció el ceño.

-No quería involucrarlos- acepto el elegido, sin parar de caminar… pero sentía que sus amigos estaban molestos.

-Ya es demasiado tarde… estamos juntos desde primer año- declaro Hermione, mirándolo de reojo –pero no es momento de reclamos… hay que llegar a Grimmauld Place… ahí pensaremos mejor- se tocó su pequeña bolsa, agradeciendo haberla cargado en la fiesta.

Ron observaba con fascinación las calles del Londres Muggle, grandes panorámicos… artículos muggles… ropa muggles… comida muggles… y Muggles… si su padre estuviera aquí, se volvería loco… es una lástima que la situación no le permitiera, ese pastel en aquella tienda se veía riquísimo.

Ya comenzaba a oscurecer, la castaña se maldijo por haberse aparecido tan lejos… tomaron transporte muggles para llegar a su destino.

-Por fin…- exclamo Ron algo fastidiado por la caminata… tenía que aceptar que había perdido esa condición de la que tanto presumía durante el quinto curso.

Antes sus ojos, un edificio apareció entre otros dos… mostrando la fachada de una casa… la mansión Black mejor conocida como Grimmauld Place.

-Hay que entrar… rápido- murmuro Harry, acercándose con cuidado (mejor prevenir), abriendo la puerta.

El tapiz tétrico y oscuro había sido reemplazado por uno de colores rojos claros y dorados (puesto que los ocupantes Harry y Sirius daban honores a los colores de su casa), habían muebles modernos y se sentía lo hogareño del lugar… todo un cambio desde que Harry residía junto con su padrino.

-Hermione… puedes sacar de tu bolsa sin fondo mi mochila… ahí tengo el falso medallón- comento el moreno, recordando que su amiga explico que dicha mini bolsa estaba encantada… y en ella había cargado todo lo que ella considero importante… incluyendo la mochila que él había preparado para irse de viaje a escondidas… bendita su suerte al tener a una amiga tan preparada y precavida.

-Para que lo quieres…- pregunto el pelirrojo, viendo como de entre sus cosas sacaba dicho collar… y extraía una nota.

-No sabe Sirius de esto… también te pensabas ir a sus espaldas- Hermione se veía molesta, pues el silencio de su amigo respondía su pregunta.

Los tres amigos se acomodaron en el sillón, interrumpiendo aquella que sería una discusión segura.

De repente alguien bajo de las escaleras, asustando al trio de amigos –Oh son ustedes- Ted Tonks soltaba un suspiro, mientras bajaba su varita.

-Señor Tonks- saludaron los tres, también bajando sus respectivas varitas –los había olvidado- murmuro penoso el chico de lentes… pues había permanecido en la madriguera desde que despidieron a sus tíos.

-Se nota chico… casi me paralizas- se burló el hombre al bajar por completo las escaleras –ANDROMEDA… ESTA TODO LIBRE- grito hacia la planta de arriba, ahora entendían de donde saco su manera de ser la aurora –no hemos salidos… y Sirius no ha regresado- declaro un poco preocupado.

Su esposa bajaba con elegancia, muestra de su pureza de sangre –Hola Chicos… bienvenidos- declaro amigable.

Los chicos estaban más acostumbrados a la señora Tonks, ya que su esposo permanecía de viaje la mayoría del tiempo… por lo menos hasta que se volvió peligroso para él y su esposa.

El hombre se sentó, feliz de la vida –y bien… como les fue- cuestiono intrigado –salió bien la boda- sonrió como alguien que no sabe de la situación lo haría.

-Nos atacaron- declaro Hermione, haciendo que gobernara el silencio y aquel gesto amigable del señor desapareciera –nosotros escapamos… no sabemos de los demás- su tono se escuchaba preocupado, por la incertidumbre.

Ron simplemente rezaba porque su familia estuviera bien… de igual forma Harry, los adultos los miraron… comprendiendo los sentimientos que los embargarían en su situación.

-Fue lo correcto… que ustedes escaparan- se escuchaba segura Andrómeda, haciendo que el elegido la observaba –ahora solo hay que esperar- se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras, despidiéndose silenciosamente.

-Bueno… creo que yo también me retiro- comento el señor Tonks, pues comprendía que su esposa estaba preocupada… pero ella no se expresaría ante nadie… siendo un Black de hueso colorado, su hija estaba prácticamente desaparecida.

Después de asegurarse de escuchar las puertas de las habitación siendo cerrada -Hay que averiguar qué significa esto….- Harry mostro el papel que saco del falso horrocrux, pues no podía hablar de esto frente a otros… no quería que se involucraran.

-"R.A.B"- murmuro la castaña, viendo la firma de dicho documento –deben ser iniciales- razono, pues era lo más obvio.

-Pero de quien- cuestiono el pelirrojo algo cansado y preocupado.

-Creo saber de quién… solo me falta confirmarlo- murmuro Harry, recordando por fin de donde se le hacía familiar dichas iniciales… su padrino se lo había mencionado, pero se le hacía imposible…. Pues tenía el título de mortifago…. Para que reemplazar por uno falso –Kreacher- nombro y el elfo apareció.

-Que desea… amo Potter- dijo con mal humor, pues odiaba a su nuevo dueño… pero paso a sorpresa, cuando vio aquel papel firmado y ubicando en la otra mano del chico, aquel maldito collar.

-Lo sabes… verdad- comento Harry, al ver la expresión del elfo.

-Kreacher solo obedeció… el amo Regulus se lo ordeno antes de morir…- contesto el elfo asustado y afectado, pero manteniendo su amarga apariencia.

-Regulus…- pregunto Ron, con sorpresa pues el amargado elfo no expresaba otro sentimiento que no fuera odio o repulsión.

-Hermano de Sirius- contesto Hermione, recordando el tapiz donde descansa el árbol genealógico Black –como lo sabes…- cuestiono al moreno.

-Es solo que estas iniciales las vi… cuando remodelamos el lugar… pero no me había acordado- murmuro penoso Harry, ante la obviedad del asunto… pero tenía que mantenerlo en secreto de su padrino –que hiciste con el verdadero- se dirigió al elfo.

-Kreacher intento destruirlo… pero Kreacher no lo logro…- dijo la criatura, recordando su odisea por cumplir la orden de Regulus –el amo Regulus me pidió hacerlo… y Kreacher no pudo- comento amargo.

-Por qué te pidió eso… se supone que era un mortifago- la curiosidad de la castaña era mucha, en su mente era imposible que un mortifago se revelara ante el lord… debió tener buenas razones para hacerlo.

-El amo Regulus odio el trato que le dieron a Kreacher… mientras Kreacher fue prestado al lord…- declaro el elfo, frunciendo el ceño ante el amargado recuerdo –Kreacher volvió con el… como el le hiso prometer a Kreacher-

Hermione se quedó boqueando como un pez fuera del agua… un mortio traicionando a su lord por un elfo… inédito.

-Bien… podrías traernos el real- pregunto Harry al elfo, interrumpiendo el sin fin de preguntas que su amiga seguramente estaría maquinando en su cabeza.

El elfo lo miro con desconfianza, pero era su amo… y el servía a su amo -Claro… amo Potter…- desapareció en un plop ante el trio dorado, que esperaron y esperaron pero sin noticias del elfo… y por el cansancio quedaron rendidos.

XXXXX

Un fuerte sonido alerto a todos los presentes, levantándolos en plena alba y con varita en mano… el trio de oro que descansaba en la comodidad de la sala... miraban todo el lugar con precaución.

-Somos nosotros- declaro Sirius mal herido, dejándose caer en el sillón –Por Godric- exclamo al apretar fuertemente su costado, donde un pedazo de tela descansaba deteniendo el sangrado.

-Por Dios…- grito Hermione reaccionando de inmediato ante la situación, corriendo escaleras arriba para verificar si había algo de primeros auxilios (ya que Harry vivía ahí, debería tener algún remedio Muggle).

-Que fue lo que paso- pregunto Harry, saliendo de su silencioso pánico, observando como el rostro de su padrino se desfiguraba por el dolor.

Ron estaba en shock, temeroso de malas noticias por parte de canuto, que solo continuaba maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Sebastián vendrá pronto…- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, pues apretó fuertemente la mandíbula para callar un grito de dolor… todo su vocabulario florido salió a flote mentalmente –fue por ayuda- murmuro, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza para atrás, apretando con más fuerza su herida.

-Mierda…- dijo el pelirrojo, viendo con más detenimiento aquellas pequeñas heridas… excluyendo la que apretaba el adulto con esfuerzo –que hace Hermione que demora tanto- se quejó, al no ver a su amiga con algo.

Ted bajo de inmediato, todavía portando su pijama de lunas azules -Hay que llevarlo arriba- sugirió el señor Tonks, sin bajar por completo de las escaleras, siendo obedecido… y con levitación lo acomodaron en su habitación, sin perder tiempo.

Sirius estaba consiente, pero no podía hablar… si lo hacia la voz se le quebraba y no se le entendía nada. Su cuarto era pulcro y como buen hombre de su edad, era una habitación sencilla, con adornos sobrios. Hermione y Andrómeda hacían lo que podían… desde pociones hasta alcohol.

-Apártense….- la voz de Sebastián los asusto por completo, cuando había llegado que ni cuenta se dieron –dama Sullivan- nombro, abriendo paso a la mujer conocida por la castaña.

-Bien… dejen todo eso… creo que será necesario…- ordeno con seriedad, pasando por alto las presentaciones –vaya hombre tan testarudo… pero fuerte- escupió con una sonrisa –Señora puede quedarse a asistir… el resto salga- alzo la voz, señalando a Andrómeda que solo afirmo con la cabeza.

-Que fue lo que sucedió- pregunto Harry, con algo de desesperación al ex jefe de casa que lo miraba con su temple de acero, se encontraban en el corredor, exactamente fuera de la habitación de canuto.

-Un poco después de su partida… el mismísimo Lord se mostró… trayendo más de sus súbditos- comento el hombre de negro, que traía su traje algo desarreglado todavía del día anterior… algo que le molestaba, a el que tanto le gustaba mostrarse impecable –pero no se preocupen, su familia está bien- miro al pelirrojo que soltó un suspiro de alivio - la mayoría de la orden salieron intactos- aseguro sin importancia.

-Que quiere decir… con la mayoría- cuestiono el señor Tonks, preocupado por su hija.

-Perdimos al señor Moody y la abuela del señor Longbottom- contesto… no se acordaba del nombre de la señora, ignorando la tristeza que presentaron los demás … pobre de Neville… pensó Hermione, pues el chico ahora si estaba prácticamente solo.

-Pero donde están…- cuestiono Ron algo nervioso, sacando de sus pensamientos a aquel hombre… que a pesar de estar un poco desarreglado no abandonaba esa presencia de aristocrática que lo caracterizaba.

-Algunos partieron a lugares desconocidos… y posiblemente interroguen a los que forman parte del ministerio…- declaro, preocupando de nuevo al pelirrojo –me tome el tiempo para desalojar a los estudiantes que permanecían en la lucha… como fue el caso de Luna y el señor Longbottom… y por ultimo Sirius- este lo salvo porque le quedo de paso, si fuera por él lo hubiera dejado… no era su asunto… pero pudo asesinar algunos mortifagos por esa causa… alimentándolo de momento y sin que nadie pudiera juzgarlo por asesinar… los humanos son tan extraños… pensó.

-Y mi hija- el señor Tonks estaba algo angustiado, no había tenido noticias de su primogénita.

-Ella se encuentra bien… está en la mansión.- contesto serio, pues era la culpable de que se hubiera regresado, teniendo la consecuencia de salvar a canuto… como odiaba que le ordenaran, alguien que ni siquiera es su contratista… mujer fastidiosa… pensó molesto –por cierto… creo que les interesara esto- de entre sus ropas, saco el número del Profeta –lo encontré de paso- aseguro, entregando el ejemplar al adulto –ahora si me disculpan… la dama Sullivan se quedara con ustedes, por Sirius- murmuro, pues todavía que salva a Sirius tuvo que ir por ella.

-Suerte señor Michellis… tenga cuidado- contesto el adulto, observando como aquel hombre se comenzaba a alejar… eran tan diferentes su hija y el, que no entendía como es que habían entablado una amistad (el sí sabía la verdad de la falsa relación)

El cuidado deben de tener los demás… pensó divertido, al despedirse como el normalmente lo hacía, con una reverencia… desapareciendo cuando ya no lo tuvieran en la mira.

Todos observaron varios de los títulos:

_Severus Snape nuevo director de la escuela de magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, que se cursara obligatoriamente a partir de septiembre._

_Entra en vigor la ley de Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggle_

_Harry Potter indeseado numero 1._

Un plop interrumpió la lectura que se daba en el corredor… Kreacher estaba devuelta… con el collar en mano.

El trio de oro se observó con detenimiento… ahora comenzaría la cacería de Horrocrux.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Un capitulo largo… pero como es uno de los últimos… :3

Que les parecio? Bien… mal… avada Kedavra? Como lo habrán notado, obtuvieron el horrocrux de una manera más fácil, sin la necesidad de ir al ministerio… son pequeñas cosas que cambian por completo la historia…

Una aclaración… en el manga aparecen estos personajes… **Sullivan la bruja verde y su mayordomo Wólfram**, en los últimos capítulos… aquí manejo a la mujer de entre unos 25 a 30 años (ya que en la historia original es una niña)… y ella al igual que en la historia, se especializa en medicina (eso es lo que yo entendí) entre otras cosas… no es como si fuera a decir todo de ella.

Próximo El deber parte 2…. Como habran notado ya no comienza como "clase" pues ese nivel ya se termino… tenia pensado cambiarlo desde el anterior… pero se me paso ¬¬ que distraída.

Pobre de Neville… ahora si esta solo.

Actualizacion para el miércoles mas o menos ¬¬

Neah20 fuera…


	29. Chapter 29

Aoi Black: Gracias por tu sugerencia XD no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle del link… LO SIENTO… pero vuelvo a agradecer.

Aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo.

El deber parte 2

En una oscura habitación, un hombre de cabellera plateada estaba recostado en el sofá… que era levemente iluminado por una antorcha... se veía pensativo, mientras mordía una de sus uñas esmaltadas con diversión… planeando algo con lo cual pudiera entretenerse… sin importar las consecuencias… estaba seguro… su pieza principal del juego… aquel arrogante demonio… se movería próximamente… así que tenía que aclarar un asunto con el líder del lado que apoyaba… por diversión… aclarando.

-Disfrutas tu descanso- Bellatrix entraba en escena, se dirigió al invitado sonriendo tan locamente de costumbre –dime… estás listo para conocer a mi señor- le susurro al ponerse en su nivel, cerca de su oído –el esta tan emocionado- sonrió al recuperar su postura, mordiendo con ansias una de sus uñas, mientras que con la otra jugueteaba con sus rizos con la varita.

-Claro que si… esto de estar a escondidas ya me aburrió- se levantó, cubriendo sus ojos nuevamente por su flequillo plateado, poniendo su extraño sombrero en su lugar.

-Gracias a ti dimos un gran golpe… tenemos las ubicaciones de cada cuartel de la Orden… arruinamos una de sus bodas- recordó entusiasmada, pues ella había quitado la vida al viejo auror Alastor Moody –pero no podemos desperdiciar a tantos sangres puras… eso nos perjudicaría… solo los tendremos vigilados… a todas esas cabezas de zanahoria- se dijo así misma, considerando que luchaban por la pureza… para ellos sería una perdida si mataran a los pocos sangre puras que había… aunque eso significara tolerar (un poco) a los traidores de la sangre… pero con cualquier desliz de los vigilados, era diversión segura para la mortia.

Undertaker sonreía ampliamente, aun a pesar que el tiempo ya había transcurrido desde ese suceso del que relataba su lunática mortia (boda)… seguía contándole esa aventura una y otra vez, era la parte del cuento que le gustaba repetir, pero se resignó, no iba a corregirla pues esa historia le parecía interesante… ellos defendían sus ideales de sangre pura… y los otros la igualdad del mismo liquido rojo... los humanos tan extraños… la única especie con el derecho de elegir…. Con una vida que raya en la extrema delicadeza.

-Bien llegamos…- Bellatrix enseño la puerta de un gran estudio, abriéndola de par en par… mostrando a un hombre de rasgos viperos y gran túnica negra, sentado en un trono –los dejo… tengo invitados a quienes atender- susurro al cerrar la puerta y desaparecer, dejando a aquel hombre de cabellos plateados dentro.

-Mi buen amigo… -el hombre del trono hiso un ademan algo exagerado de bienvenida, con hipocresía al hablar –mi querida Bella me ha contado mucho de ti… y me sorprende que hasta este momento decidas presentarte ante mi- sonrió, mostrando esos dientes también mutados.

-Oh… me alegra saber que ya sabe de mi… me ahorra las presentaciones- comento alegre el shinigami, mordiéndose con entusiasmo su uña oscura (una costumbre poco saludable) –no vengo a formar parte de su sequito…- dijo algo serio, enderezando su postura –solo para informarle de mi presencia… más que nada… equilibrar la balanza si es necesario- aclaro, dejando al hombre del trono con el ceño fruncido.

Voldemort respiraba, contando hasta infinito si es necesario para controlarse y no tirarle varios crucios a su "invitado" considerando que tenía las de perder (ante todo cuidarse el pellejo… algo que su casa slytherin le enseño bien) -Que quiere decir con eso… mi estimado- comento arrastrando las palabras, estaba convencido que tener a alguien como el entre su ejército, les traería la victoria asegurada… no importara cuanto se esforzara la orden por detenerlo.

-Simple… si el demonio entra yo también…- dijo con simpleza, mostrando entre sus flecos los leves reflejos de su mirada esmeralda, aun con su postura recta dándole un toque imponente pero elegante –esa es mi razón por la cual no me había presentado ante usted… señor… mi viejo amigo Sebastián… no ha formado parte de esto directamente… pero creo que dentro de poco eso terminara- murmuro despejando por un momento su rostro, dejando a la vista aquella cicatriz que marcaba gran parte de su rostro. Él estaba consiente de todo el trabajo que hacia el demonio entre las sombras, pero quien era el para informar… eso solo le agrega placer al asunto.

-Ya veo… supongo que me conformare con eso- contesto Voldemort con una paciencia, pero con una mirada mortal… a nadie dejaría que le hablaran así, pero estaba hablando con alguien mítico, que se suponía que no existiera… un dios de la muerte –y me puede decir… cuando llegara el momento de su interrupción- pregunto severo.

-No lo sé…- dijo con una sonrisa, volviendo a su postura encorvada, sonriendo alegremente ante la reacción de desconcierto del temido señor oscuro –pero cuando llegue… me presentare- aseguro, dándole la espalda al cabecilla de los mortios.

Voldemort sonreía, equilibrar la balanza, no sería necesario, él contaba con muchos aliados, no podían ni siquiera compararlos con la Orden y sus pocos y valientes seguidores (que la mayoría rayaba en la adolescencia, según él)… sabía que los del bando de Potter eran unos idiotas, no aprovechaban al máximo a la criatura… y por lo que estaba enterado, la mayoría de ese bando ni estaba enterado de la naturaleza de su compañero "Muggle" (consiente de que en su lado estaban igual)… ilusos… pensó divertido, mientras jugaba con la varita de sauco, aquella que acababa de robar del cadáver del viejo Albus… estaba seguro haberle enviado el mensaje a Potter, a través de su conexión… infundado así temor en su contrincante.

Un aviso llego a su conciencia, por la marca tenebrosa de Bellatrix… Potter en Malfoy Manor… sonrió victorioso, no necesitarían al arrogante shinigami… porque si, él lo consideraba arrogante y pretencioso… venirle a decir eso al gran lord… se ganó su infinito desprecio, algo que no podía mostrar libremente, apreciaba su vida… por eso creo los Horrocrux en primer lugar… y con ese pensamiento desaparecio.

XXXXX

Sebastián caminaba tan erguido y elegante como siempre, se encontraba en las profundidades de Gringotts… para ser exacto, saliendo de la cámara propiedad de una de las mortifagas del momento… Bellatrix Lestrange… el motivo… ordenes de su contratista… saqueándola y encontrando con facilidad su objetivo… la esencia era la misma que aquel anillo que mantenía oculto Dumbledore cuando estaba vivo (que percibió en su primer encuentro)… la copa perteneciente al fundador Hufflepuff (noto por las inscripciones y conocimientos de dichas casas).

-Bien… a casa…- murmuro, al guardar dicho objeto maldito entre sus ropas… el con facilidad se podía deshacer del material, pero esas no fueron sus órdenes –que mal- murmuro al desaparecer entre las sombras.

Nadie en la superficie se percató del acto, habilidades especiales del demonio… no había lugar impenetrable para el… además… la magia protectora no era lo suficiente como para ser un impedimento para alguien de su naturaleza.

XXXXX

La mansión Phantomhive, había un poco de movimiento… pues acababan de llegar el trio dorado, acompañado de Ollivander, Griphook, Dean Thomas y Luna que se encontraban en las mazmorras de la mansión de la que acababan de escapar.

-Magnifico lugar- señalo el moreno con entusiasmo, a pesar de prácticamente haber estado encerrado en la mansión de Malfoy no le quitaba la habilidad de asombro ante la estructura –lo tenían muy bien escondido- se burló, su apariencia era la más sucia y desarreglada, signos de haber sido prisionero.

-Bueno… el dueño es muy reservado- contesto la soñadora, en similares condiciones, pues también había pasado algún tiempo en las mazmorras… desde diciembre que la secuestraron para tener a su padre en control –tú lo conociste Dean… fue el jefe de tu casa algún tiempo- declaro inocente, haciendo que el chico simplemente se sorprendiera.

-EN SERIO… SEBASTIAN MICHELLIS- estaba sorprendido, ese jefe de casa fue inolvidable durante su estancia en Hogwarts, aunque no fue muy cercano al susodicho… dejo una buena impresión en todos –eso explica la elegancia… hay que admitirlo… el hombre tiene estilo-

-Que bien que lo tengas en cuenta- susurro Ron, saliendo de la cocina con algunos bocadillos –y los demás- pregunto, al ver solo a dos de sus compañeros presentes en la sala.

-Bueno el viejo Ollivander está descansando… y Griphook también… creo, Hermione y Harry siguen afuera- contesto Dean dirigiéndose a toda la comida que traía el pelirrojo, uniéndose a la improvisada cena –el señor Michellis no se molestara- cuestiono, aunque era tarde pues parte de un sándwich ya estaba siendo masticado.

-No hay problema- contesto Sebastián, haciendo que los chicos que ya tenían aperitivos en la boca, se atragantaran –esa fue la orden de Dobby… traerlos aquí si algo salía mal- con una indiferencia característica comento –aunque hubiera preferido que esperaran… para hacer algo más… decente- arqueo la ceja, haciendo que los chicos se avergonzaran.

-Hola Sebastián… - saludo la soñadora, fue la única que no se asustó ante la presencia repentina del demonio –como han estado todos- pregunto con cortesía, pues ya tenía mucho sin saber de nadie en su encierro.

Harry y Hermione entraban, viendo al dueño de la residencia en el lugar –en verdad lamento molestarlo… pero la mansión Black no era muy segura- comento la castaña recordando que dicho punto se descartó al ser conocido por todo Black (algo que les dijo Sirius antes de partir a su misión de búsqueda), se sentía una intrusa al tomar las libertades de quedarse en un lugar donde el dueño no se encontraba–y sobre todo… el haber enterrado a Dobby en el patio… fue necesario- su vergüenza solo aumento junto con el sentimiento de pena, pero tenían que darle un entierro digno al elfo, que se sacrificó por ellos.

Sebastián simplemente suspiro, no por la pérdida… sino porque no le gustaba tener un cementerio en el jardín… pero se tenía que aguantar y preservar las apariencias -Como le dije al señor Thomas… no hay problema- con tono de hielo volvió a repetir, algo que le molestaba de gran manera… pero el susodicho se sintió orgulloso de que se acordara de el –pero es bueno que todos estén presentes… para contestar la pregunta de Luna- el moreno se sorprendió de la familiar de la rubia con el ex jefe (pues era el único que no los había visto interactuar) -Los Wesley, en general están bien… presionados… pero bien… y hace poco se les unió el señor Lovegood- continuo, insinuando que tomaran asiento –Sirius se encuentra con la dama Ollivander, ayudando a la protección de parientes Muggles… incluyendo su familia señor Thomas…-

-En serio…- el moreno se sentía aliviado, pues había decidido fugarse para no meter en problemas a su familia... antes de que el año comenzara –Quien es Sullivan- cuestiono.

-La señora Sullivan… es alguien muy capaz- contesto simple Harry, aunque solo la conoció durante su estancia en Grimmauld Place así que como quiera no tenía mucho que decir sobre la mujer, que había ayudado a su padrino en su recuperación.

El trio dorado sabían de los movimientos del ex jefe para mantener seguros a los parientes no mágicos, aunque desconocían el alcance del mismo… no tuvieron mucho tiempo para investigar el tema… pues no habían visto a Sebastián desde el momento en que llevo a Sirius a curarlo.

-Así es, a ellos los contactamos un poco después que los señores Granger y Dursley- contesto con simplicidad el demonio –pero volviendo al tema… otros miembros de la orden, que no trabajan en el ministerio… está refugiados en otros lugares… que conseguí durante mi año de ausencia- se puso de pie –traeré algo de te- interrumpió confundiendo a los chicos.

-Habrá algo en el que ese hombre no pensó….- se burló Ron, asombrándose de lo prevenido que al parecer es el dueño de la mansión –siempre logra impresionarme… raya en la perfección- se encogió de hombros, degustando un poco de pastel de chocolate –debo declarar nuevamente mis respetos- se encogió de hombros, pues en todo este tiempo siempre lo recordó… porque se mantenían vivos gracias a sus enseñanzas (físicas y mágicas theban)

-Me alegra que sea así…- dijo Hermione orgullosa de que un Muggle fuera tan preparado, burlándose de su amigo pelirrojo.

Luna se encontraba pensativa y aliviada, debería contactar con Fred y George… lo antes posible, informándoles que estaba bien… ya que la última carta que les contesto había sido antes de vacaciones navideñas… pero como contactarse con ellos sin levantar sospechas, seguramente las lechuzas eran vigiladas o algo por estilo... se deprimió un poco.

-Aquí está el té…- Sebastián ponía la charola en la mesita que se encontraba en el centro, comenzando una improvisada hora del té –cuando terminen… vayan a descansar y lavarse… cualquier habitación esta lista para ocuparse… ya que no tengo nada más que informar- se encogió de hombros

-Bueno… tomamos algunas habitaciones… ya que viene el señor Ollivander y Griphook- comento apenada nuevamente Hermione, por tantas libertades que se habían tomado nuevamente.

-El señor Griphook ya no está en la mansión- contesto con simplicidad el demonio, haciendo que el trio dorado se asustara y el resto se asombrara.

El mundo se sintió caer para el trio de amigos que salieron a confirmar lo dicho, corriendo escaleras arriba, dejando a los de la sala un poco asustados (menos el demonio)… no es que dudaran de el (menos Harry que conocía su procedencia)… pero tenían que confirmar algo, cuando entraron a la habitación, fue evidente… el maldito se había ido… para empeorar, la castaña también informo… que la espada de Godric tampoco se encontraba en el lugar (la biblioteca).

-Mierda… es idiota… se la llevo- aseguro Ron, rojo de furia mientras pateaba la silla que se encontraba en la ahora vacía habitación.

-Sabía que estaba interesada en la espada... si no la hubiera dejado- se recrimino la castaña, enojada con ella misma por no desconfiar en él.

-Ahora como entraremos a Gringotts… para checar la cámara de Bellatrix- Harry sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, ya había platicado con sus amigos ante la posibilidad de que uno de los horrocrux estuvieran en la bóveda de la mortifaga –y ahora sin la espada- se golpeó la frente.

-Tenemos que hacer algún plan… - comenzó el pelirrojo a preocuparse, ya casi estaban en abril y entre más tiempo pasaba… estaba seguro que su familia no sobreviviría lo suficiente.

-Con poción multijugos- propuso la chica al sentarse en la cama –tengo un cabello de Bellatrix- aseguro, sacando dicho material… asustada de cómo lo obtuvo… mientras era torturada.

-100 PUNTOS A GRYFINDOR- exclamo el pelirrojo, rompiendo en carcajadas… aliviando un poco la tensión–ahora hay que salir de aquí- aseguro poniéndose serio.

-No creo que sea necesario su búsqueda- Sebastián se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada clavada en los jóvenes, que se nuevamente se habían asustado… al parecer no se podían acostumbrar a las apariciones de dicho hombre.

Ron hiso un gesto, lo habían pillado justo cuando dijo algo comprometedor, pues era una misión categoría secreta… sintió como cuando estaba en Hogwarts y el profesor siempre lo atrapaba hablando mal de el (la razón por la clase especial en su quinto curso).

-Nosotros tenemos que irnos… ahora que todos están seguros- aclaro la castaña, sin decir nada de su "secreta misión".

-No lo volveré a repetir… no es necesario- aclaro de la manera más severa el hombre de ojos rojos, dando un ambiente bastante tenso… incapaz de que alguien replicara (dando gala al apodo profesor demonio) –ya conseguí el objeto que buscarían en Gringotts- murmuro, sacando la copa de entre sus ropas.

El trio dorado estaba impactado, otro horrocrux ya estaba en sus manos… y con una facilidad que ellos no pudieron imaginar.

-Usted está enterado de nuestra misión- cuestiono la castaña un poco insegura, la mirada del hombre parecía profunda… como cuando algo le molestaba.

-Por supuesto –comento cortante le dio la copa a la chica, guardándosela en el acto en su bolsa que estaba agrandada, algo que siempre cargaba (no importaba que estuvieran a salvo) y por Merlín había recuperado cuando fue el escape de la mansión Malfoy.

-Pero usted… como pudo entrar- pregunto dudoso el pelirrojo, si ellos se la estaban quebrando para penetrar dicho lugar siendo magos… un Muggle debió de haber pasado el triple de dificultad.

-Detalles que no pienso contar- el demonio zanjo aquel mar de preguntas.

-Así solo faltarían 2- dijo Harry algo entusiasmado, olvidando por completo la traición que acababan de sufrir y el robo de la espada

-Tres- corrigió el demonio, sacando dudas –faltan 3 horrocrux- explico con su típica expresión severa y elegante

-Eso quiere decir… que usted tiene conocimientos del resto…- a Hermione y Harry le brillaron sus ojos, con esperanza a montones –donde están… cuales son- pregunto emocionada, por fin veían la luz al final del túnel… la castaña estaba tan emocionada pasando por alto las habilidades que debería tener dicho Muggle para investigar antes que ellos.

-Uno se encuentra en Hogwarts… perteneciente a la última casa faltante… Revenclaw - razono el demonio, recordando la esencia de dicho objeto durante su estancia y paseos por el plantel, aunque nunca lo vio –el otro… es la serpiente Nagini- aclaro, aunque frunció el ceño… aquel rastrero ser le desagradaba –y el ultimo… no me tienen permitido informar- suspiro, los humanos siempre se complican… solos… la vida.

-Nos preocuparemos del ultimo a su debido tiempo…- la castaña, voz de la razón comento –ya que no contamos con la espada de Godric… en Hogwarts se encuentra el cuerpo del basilisco… si conseguimos sus colmillos…-

-Podríamos destruir los horrocrux en el momento- termino Harry, emocionado –lo difícil será eliminar a la serpiente- suspiro cansado, aunque reflexionando se habían ahorrado bastante tiempo.

-Creo que lo difícil… es entrar a Hogwarts cuando un mortifago lo dirige- exclamo el pelirrojo, recibiendo miradas recriminatorias… siempre tan pesimista –no me miren así… es la verdad- aseguro enojado.

-Eso no será problema… descansen ahora… mañana será otro día- contesto Sebastián, saliendo de la habitación.

-En serio es Muggle- se burló Ron, haciendo que la castaña se riera pero el moreno simplemente se encogió de hombros.

XXXXX

El trio dorado, acompañados por Dean y Luna, observaba aquella cantina, un poco alucinados por el medio de transporte que habían utilizado… el elfo domestico Kreacher… se supone que era una adorador de la sangre también… pero no se centraron tanto en el tema.

-Los esperaba- Aberforth salía a recibirlos de una de las habitaciones –tardaron más de lo que pensé… cuando Sebastián me dijo que vendrían… dude que fuera completos- comento cruel, viéndolos de manera indiferente –están seguros de hacer esto- cuestiono serio.

-Por supuesto que estamos seguros- comento Harry, vocero de todos los que afirmaron con la cabeza.

-Nunca me gusto la forma en que mi hermano manejo las cosas…- frunció el ceño, recordando al fallecido hermano –dejando todo a unos mocosos-

-Por favor… no hable mal de nuestro director… y SU HERMANO- se enojó Hermione, al escuchar todo el desprecio que entonaba el viejo.

-Todavía leales a el… después de muerto…- comento sarcástico, pero sin quitar esa expresión de pocos amigos –pero bueno… no es mi decisión- se encogió de hombros –si quieren morir por la causa... es su decisión- escupió con más odio.

-Es también su causa…- dijo la soñadora con una voz dulce, característica de ella –sino… no lo hubieran considerado para ayudarnos- tan observadora como siempre.

Dean Thomas estaba decidido a conocer a la rubia, considerando el apodo de Lunática que se cargaba en Hogwarts… pues la expresión del viejo hombre se suavizo, como el resto de la atmosfera que lo rodeaba.

-Tienes razón pequeña… pero no me agrada el hecho que les hayan dejado todo en los hombros de un niño que sobrevivió… gracias a su madre- recalco el hermano de Albus, todavía molesto por las decisiones del fallecido –pero síganme- murmuro a regañadientes, suspirando derrotado.

-Creo que tiene un poco de razón….- contesto Luna, que era la única que se animaba a platicar de manera normal con el antisocial tabernero –no entiendo como un mago poderoso como el señor Dumbledore… dejo a cargo a Harry de todo el trabajo- miro a sus amigos, que caminaban detrás de ellos –sin ofender tus capacidades Harry-

Sus amigos la miraban impresionados, que trataba de insinuar la rubia… dudaba de las decisiones del difunto director… como si el hubiera decidido morir.

-Claro que tengo razón…- comento orgulloso Aberforth por fin alguien, además de Sebastián, lo entendía… recordando esa extraña amistad que entablo con dicho Muggle… ya que solía visitarlo (y asustarlo) de manera frecuente durante el año en que desapareció (antes de la muerte de Albus)

-No pueden hablar enserio- estallo la castaña, indignada se podría decir –hablan como si esto lo hubiera armado Dumbledore desde el inicio… hasta su muerte- frunció el ceño.

-Y quien eres tú para asegurarlo…- los gestos del anciano de endurecieron, signos de una elevada molestia volviendo la tensión en el ambiente –solo fuiste una alumna… conociste lo que él quería que vieran… ese Albus tenía todo enmarañado desde el inicio- llegaron a una habitación, todos en silencio e incomodidad (excepto Luna).

-LLEGARON- Fred y George salieron de no sé dónde, asustando a los presentes… Aberforth casi los encanta por el sobresalto –oh Luna… estas bien- abrazaron a la rubia –como dejaste que te atraparan tan fácil- la regañaron.

-Y eso que el hermano aquí soy yo- comento irónico el pelirrojo, el solo recibió un "vaya hasta que te apareces" haciéndolo fruncir aún más el ceño.

-Estúpidos mocosos… casi los encanto- refunfuño el hermano de Albus algo molesto, guardando su varita…. Mirándolos con rencor infinito (si se podía aumentar).

-Eso significa… que ya afinaron el arte de Sebastián- dijo emocionada Luna, los gemelos simplemente afirmaron con la cabeza –eso es genial- comenzó a aplaudir en signo de alegría.

-Arte de Sebastián- comento dudoso Dean, viendo la felicidad desconocida que les provocaba al extraño trio el haberlos asustado…. Hasta al mismo dueño del lugar… no era normal.

-Mi querido e ignorante amigo…- Fred le paso un brazo por el hombro, con un tono burlista característico de los Wesley.

-Ese arte… es el de aparecer de repente… asustando a la gente- completo George, alegre de la vida por haber cumplido una de sus metas…. Todos simplemente rodaron los ojos, esos gemelos no cambiaban aunque el mundo se acabara.

-Ustedes no deberían de estar con el resto de la familia- acuso Ron un poco molesto con sus hermanos… señalándolos de manera acusatoria.

-Digamos… que lo de nosotros… no es quedarnos quietos- Fred se encogió de hombros, recordando todas sus vivencias –y déjame presumirte Hermano… que durante tu ausencia… nosotros ingresamos a la Orden- con un tono burlista recalco, dejando a todos impresionados.

-Pues aceptan a cualquiera- razono Ron, tratando de dar en el orgullo de sus presumidos hermanos.

-Te equivocas Hermanito… no dejes que la envidia te ciegue- contesto George, con un suspiro de resignación.

-Y su tienda de bromas- cuestiono Hermione, interrumpiendo la pelea de hermanos.

-La tuvimos que cerrar… por cuestiones de seguridad- los gemelos se veían afectados por dicha decisión.

-Como supieron que estábamos aquí- Harry interrumpió.

-Tú lo sabes… Sebastián nos informó…- George sonrió altaneramente.

-Y venos aquí… al filo del cañón- completo Fred.

-Que es cañón- cuestiono Ron, típico de alguien que no tiene conocimientos muggles… todos lo ignoraron olímpicamente.

-Les traigo te… o por fin van a irse- Aberforth interrumpió, obviamente fastidiado por la situación incómoda y amigable–no me interesa como llegaron… me interesa como se irán- se dirigió a un cuadro –Ariana ve e informa- ordeno a un cuadro de una joven.

Hermione conocía el nombre de Ariana, la hermana menor de Dumbledore de Aberforth, mencionada en la bibliografía del director que tiene en su poder… fue la causa del distanciamiento entre ambos hermano… al tener una muerte prematura.

Todos miraban como la figura de la pintura desaparecía en la lejanía de ese camino pintado en el cuadro, después de unos minutos… aquella niña se acercaba, como arrastrando a alguien… en ese momento, el retrato se abrió… mostrando un camino.

-CHICOS- Neville se veía feliz de verlos a todos –es bueno verlos…. Luna que bueno que estés bien- bajo de aquel hueco, abrazando a la rubia… los gemelos lo miraron de manera molesta… cortando el abrazo (monopolizándola)

-Neville… estas bien- Hermione pregunto, un poco cohibida pues sabía que el chico ahora era prácticamente huérfano.

-Por supuesto… aunque debo informarles que se perdieron de un interesante año escolar- comento burlón, enseñando una cicatriz en su frente… ignorando el sentido de la pregunta, por su naturaleza distraída –los mortifagos son duros-

-Vaya… cualquiera diría que no eres el mismo Longbottom que conocí en primer año- se burló Dean que ya estaba en el hueco –nos vamos… y platicamos en el camino- sugirió, todos obedecieron.

-Gracias señor Aberforth- comento Luna al ser la última en subir, el hombre solo sonrió mientras la pintura cerraba el camino.

-Todos estarán felices de verlos…- aseguro el chico, que encabezaba aquella hilera por el túnel –a todos- con un leve encantamiento alumbraba el camino.

-Vaya… una bienvenida calurosa nos espera al final del túnel- grito Fred que era el último en aquella formación –y donde es la fiesta- pregunto tan casual.

-Todos nos encontramos en la sala de menesteres… la última defensa de Hogwarts…- dijo orgullosa Luna, llamando la atención –es ahí donde termina este túnel- pregunto, recibiendo una afirmación silenciosa.

-Al principio del año… Luna, Ginny y Yo encabezamos el ED…- explico Neville, impresionando a los presentes –pero luego… Luna no regreso… y en pascuas Ginny tampoco- suspiro.

-La tuviste difícil… en verdad lo lamento- comento Harry avergonzado.

-No te preocupes… prácticamente no tengo nada que perder- dijo frio el chico, causando un escalofrió en los presentes –mis padres no me reconocen… y de hecho ni siquiera sé si todavía están en San Mungo- suspiro fastidiado, por un momento su mirada se oscureció –pero bueno… tenemos que seguir fuertes… además tenemos algunos aliados imprevistos- con un tono de misterio termino.

-Les dije que tratamos de robar la espada de Godric del despacho del director…- comento la soñadora, rompiendo la tensión que se formó… siendo reemplazado por algo de sorpresa –oh… por su reacción supongo que no- se encogió de hombros, como si fuera un tema insignificante.

-Eso fue divertido… nos encontraron y castigaron- se burló Neville, como que había desarrollado un sentido de humor bastante negro –la cara de Snape cuando nos descubrió… casi le da un infarto al pobre-

-Los Carrow querían asesinarnos- Luna se unió al extraño chiste –pero es bueno que…- no alcanzo a terminar pues fue interrumpida.

-Ya llegamos- Dean fue el culpable de dejar la conversación a medias, al ver el final del túnel… empujando por instinto aquella puerta… abriéndola en instantes –tranquilos… somos nosotros- comento al ver que era señalado por varias varitas.

-Ah por cierto… el ED tuvo muchos nuevos ingresos durante su ausencia- dijo Neville, al mostrar aquella sala completamente llena… con hamacas improvisadas y otras camas en el suelo y varias pertenencias en las orillas.

Todos los que se encontraban en la sala mostraron felicidad completa… no solo aparecían Dean Thomas (algunos amigos lo creían muerto) sino que venía acompañado de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron, Fred, George Wesley, Luna… con su líder provisional Neville.

-Estoy tan feliz que estén bien- declaro Lavender, dando un abrazo empalagoso a Ron… Hermione solo rodo los ojos.

-Iré a avisar, espero y haya regresado… vuelvo enseguida- Neville se desapareció, aunque nadie le prestó atención pues los abrazos de bienvenida les llovían a los recién llegados, acaparando la atención por completo.

Luna busco entre sus pertenencias (que había dejado antes de irse en navidad) una varita provisional, encontrándola gracias a Merlín… la varita de su madre… pues la suya la había perdido durante el secuestro.

-Y que los trajo de regreso- pregunto Cho Chang, rompiendo el encanto del momento… algo que maldijo internamente.

-Vengo a buscar algo… - contesto Harry, sin ir a detalles –necesito su ayuda… está relacionado con la fundadora Revenclaw – todos lo miraron extrañado, que clase de objeto será si no dan mucha información.

-Puede ser la diadema de Revenclaw…- contesto la soñadora, siendo apoyada por unas cuantas de su casa… ya que a pesar de todo, la conocían por sus locuras.

-Pero nadie la ha visto…- comento Cho, llamando la atención –es un mito de nuestra casa- explico.

-Alguien vivo no… razón por la cual es una leyenda… puede que la fantasma de nuestra casa te ayude- la rubia se veía confiada, aunque sus ojos no eran de confianza.

De repente las puertas de la sala de menesteres se abrieron, causando algo de paranoia a los que estaban dentro… alzando su varita en defensa –tranquilos…- una cabellera rubia entro, arrogante a pesar de la situación… todos bajaron su varita, excepto el trio dorado, Fred y George y Dean.

-QUE HACES AQUÍ SUCIO MORTIFAGO- con todo el rencor del mundo Ron lo apuntaba, con sus ojos envenenados por la ira –QUE HACEN… EL ES DE LOS MALOS- cuestiono al resto de la sala, que los miraba extrañados.

-Que pretendes Malfoy- escupió con rencor Hermione, recordando la cicatriz que se ganó en su mansión.

Luna calmo a Fred, George y Dean, pero el trio dorado estaban más exaltados… un asunto perdido.

-Chicos… esta de nuestra parte- Neville entraba detrás del catalogado mortifago –no es así… Draco…- le hablaba con una naturalidad, que era irreal…. Un nivel leve de amistad.

-Por supuesto Neville… pero aquí los recién llegados… - señalo despectivamente a los que lo apuntaban amenazadoramente con su arma mágica–estuvieron en la mansión recientemente… fueron unos idiotas al dejarse atrapar… San Potter… me la pusieron difícil… toda la familia tuvimos una sesión especial por Voldy- escupió con desprecio… recordando el trago amargo –aunque me alegra que la Lunática haya logrado escapar- sonrió altaneramente… la rubia solo sonrió, mientras los gemelos lo fulminaban con la mirada.

-Que quieres decir…- pregunto Harry, un poco calmado pero aun con la guardia alta.

-Que si no fuera por el… no hubiéramos sobrevivido mucho tiempo… aquí adentro y allá en las mazmorras - contesto Luna, dejando sin habla a los recientes invitados –ha estado de nuestra parte… no se los dije- dijo inocente, todos negaron con la cabeza

-Pero el mato a Dumbledore- recordó Ron, buscando apoyo del resto.

-Corrección… lo mato Snape- contesto el rubio un poco molesto… se lo recordarían siempre.

-Los slytherin fueron los más favorecidos con el cambio- Theodoro Nott entraba en la puerta interrumpiendo el rumbo de la conversación, seguido por Zabini –así que decidimos ayudar- se encogió de hombros.

-Tardaron chicos… es peligroso tener tanto tiempo abierta la sala- comento Neville un poco molesto, por la tardanza de las dos serpientes.

-Lo siento Neville… pero ya sabes… la elegancia tiende a tardar… aunque no pido que lo entiendas- se burló Blaise Zabini, adentrándose a una discusión con el susodicho… en verdad que ese Longbottom no es el mismo… pensó Dean.

-Vamos… que alguien los espera- interrumpió serio Malfoy.

XXXXX

Snape miraba toda la escuela, una visión bastante amplia desde el punto donde se encuentra –espero que traigas lo que te pedí- dijo con su voz fría, dirigiendo su mirada entre las sombras de su oficina –vas a salir… o piensas seguir escondido- arqueo la ceja, incitando al que estuviera en ellas que saliera.

-Buena percepción…- se burló Sebastián, con su elegante traje de mayordomo –me alegra ver que por fin decidió dejar de lado por completo los planes de Dumbledore- sonrió elegante, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

El agrio hombre no se inmuto, solo profundizo aquella mirada -Deja tus burlas para después… Sebastián- frunció el ceño –Y bien… lo conseguiste-

-Por supuesto… mi señor- con sarcasmo comento, pues rara vez se dirigía a el de esa forma, por petición del propio Severus –aquí tengo la diadema de Revenclaw- saco de entre sus ropas la joya –debo admitir que fue un reto entrar a esa parte de la sala, siendo ocupada por la resistencia- soltó un suspiro, poniendo la joya en el escritorio.

-Como si eso fuera un impedimento- le regreso la agria burla el ahora director –Uriel y Marlon tienen vigilados cada uno a los Carrow… los eliminaran en cualquier momento… claro que puedes reclamar sus almas… - dijo indiferente mientras su plática era interrumpida, por su ahijado –por fin llegan- dijo molesto, clavando su fría mirada en un punto detrás del rubio.

Sebastián que se había escondido, salió por detrás… retirando la capa de invisibilidad y de paso asustando al trio de Gryffindor (una costumbre grata) –buenas tardes- saludo nuevamente, ignorando por completo el hecho de estar siendo apuntado con la varita, en un acto de absoluta desconfianza a ambos adultos presentes en la sala.

-Es algo que no les funcionara en el… créanme- comento Frio Draco, al tomar asiento en el sillón –o tu no lo sabes… Potter- se burló, pues el por desgracia lo comprobó por la mala… durante su encuentro en aquella fuga donde murió Dumbledore.

-Que significa todo esto- exclamo Ron fuera de sí, estaba convencido que el idiota hurón los había guiado a una trampa… si todos los del ED no hubieran insistido en venir a ese maldito despacho.

-Déjese de estupideces Wesley…- Snape saco su siempre estilo intimidante, aun siendo apuntado –no es obvio… o necesita más pruebas- lo miro cual insignificante criatura.

-Pero usted mato a Dumbledore- exclamo incrédulo Harry, pues de algo estaba seguro… si Sebastián estaba con el… lo convertía en el bando bueno…. Tenía esa espinita clavada en el corazón…. Podría ser todo una gran conspiración.

-Eso fue parte del plan de Dumbledore…- interrumpió Sebastián con su típica y severa voz –aunque agradezco que no haya seguido con el hasta el final…- se veía decepcionado, indicando que se sentaran –hubiera sido molesto e innecesario- aclaro, al servir te a los shockeados invitados.

Snape los observaba, como analizando cada una de sus expresiones –Granger… entregue la copa a Sebastián- ordeno calculador, la chica miraba con desconfianza las tazas de té que les ofrecían.

El demonio extendió su mano para recibir el objeto que les había entregado en su mansión –gracias- dijo al recibirlo, se acercó al escritorio donde descansaba la diadema.

-Ese es…- Hermione estaba impresionada, señalando los ahora juntos Horrocrux…. No tendrían que buscar al fantasma de Revenclaw, pues era obvio que la pertenencia de la fundadora estaba presente… no perderían más tiempo.

-La diadema de Revenclaw- contesto Sebastián ante los que no entendieron con facilidad como Granger.

-Potter también acércate…- ordeno indiferente el director, pero el chico lo vio como si se tratara de un loco –que te acerques Potter- insistió firme, siendo obedecido y poniéndose a un lado del escritorio

-Si le hacen algo…- amenazo el siempre desconfiado pelirrojo, analizando las probabilidades de salir vivo de ese encierro.

-Comadreja… el intenta ayudar… no se en que… pero será para bien- interrumpió Draco que estaba indiferente, suspirando pesadamente ante la idiotez de su compañero Gryffindor.

Snape ignoro al pelirrojo–Sebastián… destrúyelos- dirigió su oscura mirada hacia el burlista mayordomo, rodando sus ojos y remangándose la túnica cuando este solo le sonrió con otra falsa sonrisa, mostrando el sello del contrato en su antebrazo–Sebastián Michellis… te ordeno destruir los Horrocrux aquí presentes- recito, fastidiado por las normas.

-Lo que ordene mi señor- se inclinó ante el director, haciendo que el trio que quedaba sentado escupiera el té (que apenas se comenzaban a tomar) de una manera poco elegante.

-No puede ser…- Hermione reconoció esos símbolos, uno de la ahora mano desnuda de Michellis y el otro en el brazo del director (tan observadora) –un contrato demoniaco- razono… estupefacta por la impresión… por Godric, Merlín o el que sea que me escuche… pensó impactada.

-Puntos para Gryffindor- dijo con ironía Draco, fastidiado por el comportamiento de los recién llegados… ganándose una mirada de absoluto rencor… este dibujo una media sonrisa socarrona.

-Eso quiere decir… que Harry….- la castaña se ahogó un pequeño grito, a veces odiaba ser tan analista… captando para donde iba el asunto.

-Que quieres decir Hermione- Ron no captaba, que tenía que ver lo demoniaco con Harry…. Que fue lo único que capto de los comentarios de su amiga.

El Elegido los observaba en silencio, temiendo su peor presentimiento… siendo observado por los adultos… con ese par de frías miradas… se sentía pequeño e insignificante.

-El también es un Horrocrux- completo Snape, suspirando cansado… este sería el día más agotador de toda su existencia.

Hermione, Ron y el mismísimo Draco se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando incrédulos al director… que murmuraba palabras altisonantes.

-Piensa que le creemos… - Harry estallo, pues se estaba conteniendo de echarle todo en cara a ese tripe espia o lo que sea que era Snape –no somos tan inocentes director…- escupió con rencor –nos dice que todo fue planeado por Dumbledore… que él estaba dispuesto a mantenerse callado todo… hasta que nosotros lo averiguáramos- frunció el ceño ante la idea.

-Es bueno que lo entiendas…- contesto burlón el adulto, pero la insistencia de esa mirada lo incomodo -Supongo que dábamos por hecho que entenderías… Potter… pero alguien que confía ciegamente en Dumbledore… no se puede razonar- interrumpió el impasible Snape (aunque no lo puede culpar, él había hecho lo mismo)

–El también sabia cosas de mí, lo descubrí hasta el final… y digamos que no fue una situación bastante agradable- interrumpió el rubio, volviéndose inexpresivo… el hurón cobarde ya estaba superado.

Snape suspiro –Sebastián termina con esos dos… creo que Potter necesita pruebas más convincentes- dijo indiferente, mientras con su varita apuntando a su cien sacando un hilo plateado… símbolo de una memoria extraída… y se dirigió al pensador que Albus guardaba en el lugar… depositándolo –me irrita tener que usarlo- comento, al decirle a los desconfiados que se acercaran.

-Disfruten el viaje- se burló Draco, mientras Sebastián… con un movimiento de su mano (la que portaba el contrato), separaba el objeto de algo que se formó en una nube negra, mostrando el rostro del mago oscuro, gritando de impotencia y desesperación, siendo la representación de la parte del alma que se contenía… Sebastián sonrió (o eso fue lo que vieron desde su posición) devorando de la manera más elegante aquel despojo de hombre.

-Van a seguir observando…- interrumpió Snape fastidiado y poco paciente, los Gryffindor se observaron y sin más preámbulos… entraron a observar la memoria de su director.

XXXXX

El trio dorado observaba todo entre neblina negra… como la imagen se iba mejorando con el tiempo… cada vez que el escenario cambiaba era envuelto en oscuridad… acompañados de las más extrañas sensaciones… que eran incapaces de relacionar con el agrio e inexpresivo director.

_Escena 0:_

_Observando una boda desde las sombras… nombrando a unos recién casado… -Lily Potter- susurro amargo Snape, mientras daba la espalda a aquella celebración ondeando su túnica… desapareciendo._

_Y a los pocos años, llorando su muerte desconsolado… acunando el cadáver de la madre de uno de los espectadores._

_Escena 1:_

_-Mi buen amigo Severus… el será su contratista- Dumbledore salía de un bosque seguido de Sebastián, el hombre se mostraba decidido y frio –a mí me queda poco tiempo… no seré un buen contratante- comento amable el anciano, enseñando levemente los daños provocados en su mano, algo que ya había sido detectado._

_-Ofrezco mi alma…y las que logres arrebatar en el camino- ofreció el indiferente hombre –pero preferiría que se dirigiera a Albus… - puso de condición._

_El demonio se convirtió en total oscuridad –los humanos y sus sacrificios…- se escuchó la voz profunda, mostrando solamente su mirada y sonrisa torcida –pero acepto… solo detallaremos los pormenores del contrato- susurro._

_Escena 2:_

_-Es una tontería Albus… piensas dejar que esto continúe de esa manera- un exaltado Snape reclamaba al anciano, sentado en su escritorio –es obvio que estas más que aliviado… sabes que enviaron a Draco a eliminarte… y tu muy campante- acuso._

_-Todo saldrá bien… le ordene a Sebastián boicotear cualquier intento del señor Malfoy… no pienso morir en medio del año escolar- contesto el anciano, sereno como si del clima estuviera hablando._

_-Y si no lo logra… y si eres tan obvio… la familia del chico la pagara- comento volviendo a su frialdad común el profesor de defensas._

_-Te preocupas en exceso Severus… todo saldrá conforme al plan… solo asegúrate de llevarlo hasta el fin… y mátame tu… que el chico no se ensucie sus manos…- con una amable sonrisa, observaba el anillo –ya estoy maldito… que mejor manera de morir a manos de alguien como tu…- _

_El pocionista se mantuvo en silencio, mirando con rencor al viejo director._

_-No es momento de ignorarme…- exclamo el director –tu sabes que si él no lo logra… te lo pedirá a ti… Severus… eso lograra que ganes su confianza…-_

_-Lo dice tan fácil… Albus…- comento más severo que nunca, levantando su barbilla._

_-No es fácil… pero necesario… porque llegara el momento en que el joven Potter se enterara…-_

_-Que… que tiene que enterarse…- exigió ante el constante silencio del director._

_-El día en que su madre se sacrificó… una parte de Voldemort vago a lo único vivo del lugar… esa es la razón de su conexión… su don de hablar con las serpientes… - se detuvo un poco viendo la oscuridad de los ojos de su siempre fiel amigo - pero hay que esperar que Voldemort este vulnerable… tiene que ser su propia mano-_

_-No insinúas…. Porque no hiciste algo antes… tenemos a un demonio de nuestro lado- una mirada de furia ilumino aquellos siempre vacíos ojos –quieres que Potter muera… todo este tiempo… lo único que hiciste era educarlo para que se sacrificara…- su voz tenía un leve tono de amenaza-lo mantuviste vivo… solo para morir en el momento indicado y no solo eso… lo embarcaras a una misión suicida- _

_-No puedes decirme que te has encariñado con el muchacho- cuestiono el director, ante el cambio de Severus… esa expresión tan humana que tenía mucho que no mostraba… odio._

_Snape se mantuvo en silencio, con un movimiento en su varita –espectro patronus- recito, al momento de que una cierva iluminaba el lugar… andando ante el asombro del director._

_-Lily… todo este tiempo… a pesar de lo que ha pasado… tu todavía sigues…- balbuceo el anciano, observando como el patronus desaparecía en una ventana._

_-Siempre…- fue su única respuesta seca, dándole la espalda al director… dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos._

_Escena 3:_

_-Sebastián…- Snape aparecía en la mansión Phantomhive, con la mascota del demonio en mano –espero que hayas hecho lo que te pedí- comento frio._

_-Por supuesto… mi deber es obedecer a mi contratista… por encima de las ordenes de Dumbledore- contesto severo Sebastián, recibiendo con mimos al felino –todo esta listo… casas de seguridad… y protección a familiares no mágicos…-_

_-Y los Malfoy- pregunto indiferente, viendo con asco como el felino se restregaba en su pierna _

_-Son testarudos… pero el joven Draco… a él ya lo he convencido- contesto indiferente, viendo como su mascota prefería a su contratista –piensa seguir con la otra parte del plan de Dumbledore- cuestiono divertido… recibiendo silencio como respuesta._

_Escena 4:_

_-Consigue la verdadera espada de Godric… y acércala a Potter… que él no te vea… mi patronus lo guiara…- ordeno Snape desde su oficina, poniendo la falsa espada en su vitrina, engañando a cualquiera que pudiera preguntar por ella._

_-Como ordene- murmuro el demonio desapareciendo entre las sombras._

_Xxxxx_

El trio sintió como era expulsado del pensador, y al salir notaron que se encontraban siendo custodiados por Fred, George y Neville.

-Que sucede- pregunto Harry, un poco mareado efecto de ver memorias, pero no tenían tiempo de comentar nada de lo visto… pues los ahí presentes se veían alterados.

-Justo a tiempo… hay que movernos- exclamo Neville, con varita en mano saliendo del despacho casi arrastrando al trio.

En el camino observaron que estaban los pasillos vacíos y en las afueras los profesores levantando un escudo protector a la escuela.

-Durante su excursión por las memorias del triple espia Snape- comento Fred, relajado e ignorando el pesado ambiente –uno de los mortifagos logro burlar toda seguridad del despacho… enviando el mensaje a tiempo… al querido Voldy-

-Pettigrew la rata asquerosa…- escupió George –aunque no tienen que preocuparse… Sebastián se encargó de el… aunque no a tiempo- suspiro cansino.

-Así que… prácticamente estamos a menos de una hora de que nos ataquen- continuo Neville, con toda la mirada lista para la guerra.

-Pero como alguien como Sebastián no se daría cuenta de la presencia de la rata- se preguntó un gemelo en voz baja, según el demonio tenía un buen sentido para detectar intrusos.

-Estaba destruyendo algo… he de suponer que durante ese momento la rata ingreso- razono Hermione, pues si había leído bien de los demonios… era la única explicación lógica para un desliz de alguien tan minucioso y precavido.

-Por fin el trio se enteró de la naturaleza de nuestro buen Michellis…- susurro Fred divertido, Neville no escuchaba nada al estar más atento al camino.

-Aunque no todos se lo tomaron bien… eh Ron- se burló George, pues su hermanito estaba sumido en sus pensamientos… no solo tenía que superar el hecho de Sebastián sino que Snape y el hurón parecían ser de los buenos… mucha información para su cabeza.

Al fin llegaron al comedor, donde se encontraban todos los alumnos reunidos, con Severus Snape enfrente de aquellas filas… discutiendo acaloradamente con Minerva McGonagall.

-NOS TRAICIONARAS- exclamo la anciana señalando desconfiadamente al pocionista –tu… todo este tiempo… fuiste y serás un mortifago- varios presentes, miraban desconfiado al director, excepto los envueltos en el ED –al igual que el joven Malfoy- dirigió una mirada de desconfianza al joven que se encontraba detrás del director.

Snape solo rodo los ojos, reflexionando que tendría la misma discusión con cada miembro de la Orden del Fénix que llegaría dentro de un rato.

-No es verdad… profesora McGonagall- Harry interrumpió, llamando la atención de todos –él dice la verdad… hay que confiar- imploro, todos lo miraban incrédulos de que alguien como él les dijera eso… es como ver a Voldemort en tutu.

-NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESTAS DISCUSIONES- alzo la voz Snape, fastidiado por perder valioso tiempo en pláticas sin sentido –TODOS LOS DE QUINTO CURSO PARA ABAJO… SE QUEDARAN EN EL COMEDOR… SIN EXEPCIONES- aclaro severo, pues varios del ED pertenecientes a esos cursos iban a replicar –LOS DE SEXTO EN ADELANTE PUEDEN PARTICIPAR… PERO SERA SU RESPONSABILIDAD… NO ESTAN OBLIGADOS- volvió a ordenar cual general del ejército –AQUELLOS QUE NO SEPAN PATRONUS… DIRIGANSE AL SEÑOR LONGBOTTON PARA UN APRENDIZAJE EXPRESS- no le gustaba confiar en el chico, pero en este año se vio que maduro… aunque casi le da un infarto cuando trataron de robar la espada, le costó convencer a los Carrow de no matarlos –Granger y todos los Wesley ayuden a su amigo- sugirió indiferente –McGonagall necesito que organices a elfos y fantasmas- le dio la espalda a la anciana, que estaba impresionada tratando de asimilar la información –Potter, Draco, Zabini, Nott asegúrense que solo los de los últimos cursos participen y ayuden si es necesario en el aprendizaje del patronus- murmuro –Hagrid… necesito que te dirijas al bosque prohibido… necesito a los centauros de nuestro lado… junto con la gente del lago- otro maestro al cual no confiaba, pero era el más apto para negociar con las criaturas.

-Pero… seremos muy pocos- exclamo Harry, pues considerando que casi nadie de Slytherin participaría… sería una gran diferencia y no estaba seguro que las criaturas que rodeaban la escuela ayudarían –el tiene la lealtad de varias especies… y nosotros… el castillo será invulnerable al caer la defensa-

-Cálmate Potter… si lo dice es porque Michellis ya está arreglando el asunto… por qué crees que Lovegood y él no se encuentran- interrumpió Draco, viéndolo como si de un tonto se tratara.

-No seremos mucho… pero tenemos calidad- se burló Blaise, ganándose un golpe del silencioso Nott.

Snape observaba por la ventana, la luna comenzaba en todo su esplendor… invitando a la gran noche… había sido difícil convencer a todos de que el pertenecía a ese lado del tablero… tenía que agradecer a los mocosos revoltosos del ED que la mayoría de los profesores ayudaran con algo que seguramente… caería en cuanto el lord llegara… pero necesitaba más tiempo… -se empiezan a agrupar- susurro molesto, viendo como nubes aún más oscuras que la noche descendían a lo lejos… suspiro dirigiéndose a la entrada principal, ignorando el revuelo que había a su alrededor… apuntando con su varita recito un encantamiento al ejército de estatuas que custodiaban la entrada –proteger el castillo- ordeno simple… uniéndose a los encantamientos de protección.

_-Ambición, Astucia, Determinación, Ingenio… esas son las cualidades que presume tu casa… Snape… podrías planear algo mejor que ver muerto al único hijo del amor de tu vida… por ese sentimiento hiciste contrato conmigo-_

Snape recordaba esas palabras de Sebastián, aquellas que lo dejaron pensando… y hasta este momento pudo dejar esa mascara indiferente que lo caracterizaba… planeando todo desde el inicio de este fatídico año… planeo protección a aquellos parientes no mágicos y mágicos, por ultimo destruyo los horrocrux… ahora solo faltaban dos… Nagini y Harry… esperaba deshacerse del primero y del segundo (sin lastimarlo)… pero eso sería en el regreso de su sirviente… pero ahora se salvó, de enfrentar al trio dorado… que seguramente le preguntarían un sinfín de cosas… su disfraz acababa de caer.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo… otro largo ¬¬

Pero bueno… ahora si… el próximo si es el final… ehh?

Que tal? Mal… bien… AVADA! Ese ultimo no por favor… :3

Lo subi muy tarde, pero que va… me tarde… sobretodo en releer para que no se me pasara ningún punto y corregir por si acaso… disculpen si alguna correcion se me paso o si repito algunas palabras ¬¬ agradezco sus lecturas y reviews… me emociona cuando los recibo.

Actualizo el domingo

Neah20 fuera…


	30. Chapter 30

Aquí les dejo el ultimo y larguísimo capitulo… espero y los disfruten.

El deber parte 3

_Flashback_

_Draco Malfoy, el primogénito y único hijo de una de las más prestigiosas familias de sangre puras mágicas… seguidores fieles del lord Voldemort desde la primera gran guerra mágica. Él se encontraba en su habitación, acababa de regresar de su gran misión… y tuvo que escapar… pues quedo involucrado en la muerte de Dumbledore… pero a pesar que muchos le decían que debía estar orgulloso y feliz por lo que hiso (o no hiso), se encontraba en la oscuridad… en su cama con las manos cubriendo su rostro… se sentía mal… o lo que le seguía a ese estado lamentable… un año de presión y había colapsado… aquel chico orgulloso, altanero, elitista, egoísta, creído y arrogante… no quedaba nada…._

_-Te ofrezco una opción…- le había dicho Sebastián al topárselo en la huida, en algún momento perdió a los mortifagos que lo custodiaban (que estaban más emocionados haciendo los mayores desastres a su paso) –y esta opción te salvara de los pecados que no cometiste… pero que seguramente mancharan de por vida- _

_Se apretaba fuertemente el rostro, sumamente arrepentido… y sobretodo… con su orgullo Malfoy que tanto presumía… pisoteado –al que tanto siguen… es solo un mestizo- otro de los comentarios del ex profesor, fue la gota que colmó el vaso, frustrado y enojado había arremetido contra ese hombre… que tantas veces le cuestionaba su lealtad… pero no pasó nada… simplemente se burló… un gesto que le mostraba lo terrorífico que podía ser ese rostro elegante que portaba Sebastián… dándose cuenta… de su naturaleza demoniaca._

-Huron… despierta…- le reclamo Harry Potter, sacándolo de sus pensamientos –todavía no confió en ti… pero dada las circunstancias… trabajaremos juntos- dijo a regañadientes, era algo que le estaba rondando en la cabeza.

-No seas dramático… San Potter… solo debemos de evitar que mocosos que no pasen la edad indicada se queden aquí- comento el rubio con sorna, sabiendo a que se refería el elegido, pero ignorándolo, su paciencia estaba llegando al tope… por ese tipo de situaciones, tratando con niños… preferiría recibir una mordida de Nagini –así que a trabajar… que aquí no habrá favoritismos- se burló.

-Lo mismo te digo... MALFOY- contraataco el pelinegro, al comenzar con su labor.

XXXXX

En las afueras del colegio, el personal de Hogwarts, se encontraban agilizando el levantar aquel escudo para el colegio… desde diferentes puntos del mismo (torres y zona abierta del jardín).

-Snape…- Hagrid se apresuraba a acercarse, junto con Firenze (que le siguió el paso para ayudarlo a negociar con su especie) –ya puse de acuerdo a la gente del bosque… tanto a las acromantulas y centauros… la gente del lago y el calamar gigante están listos- se puso a respirar agitadamente signos de una buena corrida–algunas acromantulas están departe de voldemort- murmuro decepcionado.

El agrio profesor solo suspiro, si hubieran tenido un poco más de tiempo… se habrían preparado mejor… ojala y esa rata de Pettigrew esté sufriendo donde quiera que este (aunque no sabía, pues su alma había sido devorada por su demoniaco sirviente) –Ve a dentro y trata de ayudar en lo que se pueda en los estudiantes… que esperen mis órdenes para organizarnos bien- ordeno, sin interrumpir aquel encantamiento, que se llevaba su tiempo porque quería reforzarlo al máximo, así prepararse un poco mejor.

-Snape ya están todos adentro…- Sebastián aparecía aun lado del director, que terminaba de encantar un escudo al castillo –Llegaran al comedor en unos minutos- completo, con su porte indiferente a la situación… aunque le agradaba el hecho que participaría en una guerra.

-Bien… Slughorn… comunica al resto de los profesores que nos reuniremos en el comedor- ordeno Severus al que fue su suplente cuando abandono la clase de pociones –vamos Sebastián… tenemos el tiempo contado y esta resistencia solo los atrasara un poco- completo, dirigiéndose a las puertas principales.

El regordete profesor comenzó a enviar algunos patronus avisando a los profesores que estaban en otras áreas del colegio… y a los que se encontraban en su área también.

-Consideraste que una de las peticiones del contrato era ver por el bienestar de los alumnos… se está contradiciendo con las ordenes actuales- comento serio y severo el demonio, al caminar aun lado de su contratista.

-Lo considero… pero creo que esa cláusula no la podemos respetar por completo… así que lo único que nos queda, es en confiar en los aliados y en las capacidades de los estudiantes… y al terminar esta noche… el mínimo de decesos de parte del alumnado- la profunda e intimidadora voz del director hacía eco, al hacer un cálculo de esa magnitud… tan fría.

XXXXX

En el gran comedor…

-No te lo vuelvo a repetir… quinto para abajo se queda- Malfoy se masajeaba el puente de la nariz, tratando de razonar con el hermano menor de Creevey, ya que este no lograba convencerlo de permanecer en el lugar–díselos tu Potter, pareces ser el ídolo de los niños… me tientan a usar un imperius- murmuro fastidiado, luchando consigo mismo para no usar un imperdonable con ese niño… pues no solo le dolía la marca tenebrosa… signo de ser llamado… sino que tenía que tratar con los mocosos que son parte del ED pero que no pasan el límite de edad que Snape ordeno... su paciencia estaba mermando a velocidad alarmante.

-Creo que deberías de usar el Imperius colectivo… porque esto es un problema mayor- razono Blaise, pues el también discutía con otro chiquillo miembro del ED –Me voy a ayudar a Neville… se ve que la está pasando en grande- dejo hablando solo con el que discutía, dirigiéndose a molestar al susodicho.

-Bueno… yo iré a mentalizarme que probablemente termine enfrentándome a mi padre- dijo Theo indiferente, siendo observado por el elegido con algo de duda–esa es la razón por la cual slytherin deserto por completo… somos los únicos que nos hicimos a la idea de terminar huérfanos después de la guerra… claro… si sobrevivimos- lo dijo de una manera tan natural, que los chicos que lo seguían molestando... decidieron desistir.

Harry no había pensado en esa opción, prácticamente Ron los había catalogado como serpientes cobardes y rastreras… y a esos 3 slytherin que participaban simplemente no confiaba… él había preferido mantenerse al margen de pensar en ellos de esa forma (aunque por dentro tenía sus dudas)… pero con lo dicho por el castaño, lo hiso razonar de una manera muy diferente… aunque tantos años de burlas no se podían olvidar… era momento de cambiar eso.

-Deja de babear Potter… los chicos son unos cabezotas… mejor sigamos el ejemplo de Blaise y ayudamos a Neville, los Wesley y a Granger- interrumpió Draco, resignado a que era una guerra perdida, se lo dejarían a los adultos… seguros ellos liaban mejor con el asunto… donde estaba McGonagall cuando se le necesitaba.

-Llego la caballería…- Nymphadora alzaba la voz, observando al grupo que ingresaba, ex alumnos como lo fueron Oliver Wood, Bill, Ginny (bueno esta no es ex), Charlie y Percy Wesley –porque me miran así- cuestiono al no recibir una cálida bienvenida, todos habían detenido sus quehaceres para observar de manera inquisidora a la recién llegada… con su cabello rosa chicle.

-Se puede saber qué haces aquí… se supone que acabas de dar a luz- una molesta Molly Wesley la regañaba desde espaldas, entrando Arthur, Aberforth, Kingsley y Fleur (ahora esposa de Bill) –muchachita… regresa por donde viniste- comento de la manera más severa y maternal.

-Tan rápido corren esos rumores… - susurro mordaz la auror -Ellos se quedaron en Alemania… junto a los demás refugiados… mi madre y padre los cuidara… por ahora soy más necesaria aquí- respondió la maga como excusa, sacando unos suspiros de resignación… tuvo que prácticamente rogarle a Sebastián que la trajera, en verdad que tienen muchos prejuicios con las personas de su condición… ella será de utilidad (considerando que el demonio la tacho de inútil).

-Por Merlín Mujer…. Regresa con tus hijos- reclamo la matriarca pelirroja, llamando la atención de los que no estaban al tanto de la situación de la auror (que eran todos prácticamente)… algo que la incómodo.

-Déjala… Molly… es una cabezota- Sirius interrumpió, ingresando con Ollivander, Sullivan y un extraño mayordomo Wólfram (que veía todo de manera indiferente maldiciendo internamente el haberse involucrado… pero tenía que seguir a su dama)

-SIRIUS- grito emocionado el trio de oro, dirigiéndose al siempre alegre canuto… pero se quedaron en medio camino al recibir muchos abrazos de todos los recién llegados, pues ya tenían varios meses desaparecidos a causa de su "misión"

-Creo que no llegaran a tiempo contigo… eh Sirius- se burló la dama Sullivan, con sus ojos esmeralda con una chispa de gracia.

-Bueno… todos están felices de verlos- contesto el merodeador, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con la bruja verde.

-Dejen los festejos para cuando todo esto termine…- entro el agrio Snape, seguido de todos los profesores (excepto Minerva que se encontraba peleando con Peeves y algunos elfos miedosos) y obviamente por Sebastián.

-Quejicus…- saludo en un susurro agrio Sirius, recibiendo un codazo de su sobrina… habían escuchado por parte de Michellis, la traición de él y Malfoy, pero aun así, algunos no perdonaban la muerte de Dumbledore con la excusa de "el me ordeno"… después de esto aclararían el asunto. Aunque debía aceptar que estaba prevenido, pues Sebastián llevo trasladores para que se aparecieran en el patio del colegio.

-Perro pulgoso…- respondió agrio Snape el hostil saludo, mostrando una de sus típicas medias sonrisas… manteniendo el porte arrogante e imponente… que obtenía como resultado verse intimidador.

-Sullivan y los alumnos de tercero a quinto… favor de levantar escritura theban alrededor del comedor para resguardarlos…- ordeno Sebastián deseando porque fueran varios los que continuaran practicando sus enseñanzas, quitándole la palabra a su contratista que se encontraba a duelo con su ex compañero y merodeador –dama Sullivan puede asegurarse de que nadie menor a 15 años salga del lugar y reforzar la defensa… estarán más seguros que siendo evacuados- un extra por si acaso, los jóvenes se comenzaron a quejar y la dama, saco una extraña herramienta, una vara dorada con media luna en la punta… recitando encantamientos que comenzaron a divisarse en el suelo… asombrando a los que se encontraban en el comedor. Por su parte algunos alumnos también comenzaron a obedecer, adornando las paredes con sus encantamientos… rezando por que funcionara (siendo menores no habían practicado mucho… solo los que estaban en el ED ya que Neville y Luna se los exigieron durante su encierro)

-Mph maldito Sebastián… me debes una- murmuro Nymphadora, estaba molesta con ese demonio… teniendo en cuenta que la mujer era extremadamente rencorosa con dicho arrogante inexpresivo… y la última que le hiso… quererla excluir por su condición –querido- concluyo con una sonrisa torcida, algo que había practicado mientras duro su convivio en la mansión propiedad de este.

-Como siempre… tan adorable… querida- contesto con indiferencia, forzando una sonrisa… que provoco algunos suspiros a las incautas que aun con el tiempo, admiraban el porte que se cargaba el hombre y la auror solo rodo sus ojos… era que nadie se daba cuenta del falso gesto.

-Los alumnos que participaran… tendrán de respaldo mínimo un adulto por equipo- continuo Severus, pues el demonio se hallaba en un encuentro de miradas con la auror –Los que tengan un Patronus avanzado… dirigirse a las afueras… ahí los espera los Lovegood… ellos les darán instrucciones, ya que les aseguro… que el lord traerá Dementores…- murmuro serio, causando algunos escalofríos –Pomfrey ayudaras aquí a los heridos junto a la señorita Sullivan… Filch también te quedas a ayudar con lo que puedas-

-ESTAS LOCO… DEJARAS A LOS NIÑOS LUCHAR- reclamo Molly enojada en la primera oportunidad en que el director dejo de ordenar, que estaba pasando por la mente de ese hombre.

-Es verdad Snape… no podemos arriesgarlos- se unió Arthur a su esposa, no concebía el poner en riesgo a los alumnos… menos a sus hijos.

-Ya fue suficiente con que nos subestime el enemigo… como para que ustedes también lo hagan- reclamo Ernie desde donde se encontraba –los que no van a luchar ya fue decidido… nosotros tenemos la opción de pelear- se encuadro, apoyado por otros alumnos de 6 curso en adelante.

-Donde esta Minerva… ella los haría entrar en razón- comento angustiada la matriarca Wesley, al ver la decisión reflejada en los ojos de los jóvenes.

-Ella no replico…- contesto Blaise burlón, recordando que por el shock no había ni siquiera replicado en las ordenes –de hecho… Snape prefirió incluirnos… porque muchos de nosotros nos uniríamos sin su permiso…-

-Y sería más arriesgado y con muchas más perdidas… que al saberse que mínimo un miembro experto esta cercas- completo Seamus.

-Lo siento Mama… pero ellos tienen razón… es nuestra escuela y lucharemos por ella- Ginny se unió a la revuelta.

-Los niños no quieren estar fuera del juego…- continuo Fred, dándole palmadas a su padre que estaba a punto de replicarle a la menor de sus hijos.

-Déjalos… solo hay que cuidarlos- concluyo George –por cierto Fred… Luna no estará jugando con nosotros- suspiro decepcionado.

-Lo se… y yo que pensaba que íbamos a presumir nuestra unión… - todos lo miraron de manera extraña –como equipo… mal pensados- se burló, al ver que muchos estudiantes pensaron en otro tipo de unión.

-Potter… ve con Sebastián… él ya tiene sus órdenes- Snape se dirigió al chico ignorando la escena que desarrollaba la señora Wesley y los alumnos, Harry que estaba bastante entretenido con las pláticas del gemelo… lo miro… y simplemente acepto… quería aclarar muchos puntos con el… sobre sus memorias, pero ya tendría otro momento… ¿o no?

-Iremos contigo- comento Hermione, dispuesta a observar la función de dicha extracción, sus ansias de conocimiento eran más fuertes que cualquier temor a lo desconocido… estaba segura que la mayoría de la orden no estaba informada de la naturaleza del demonio… o no lo demostraban… aunque Harry tendría mucho que explicar.

-Bien… yo también voy- aseguro Tonks, sin dejar que la castaña opinara –y tu primo… también… sirve que nos conocemos… ya que oficialmente te declaraste a favor de la causa y posiblemente te borren del árbol genealógico Black- arrastro a Draco, este solo rodo los ojos... deseando por primera vez, haberse quedado con los mortifagos (bueno ya lo había considerado antes).

La castaña observo al pelirrojo amigo, como indicándole que se moviera -Yo creo que me quedare- murmuro Ron, pues a el todavía le incomodaba la verdad de su ex jefe… estaba más tranquilo si Tonks estaba con ellos… porque el hurón no le daba confianza.

-QUE ESTAS DICIENDO RONALD WESLEY- exclamo la castaña, pero fue arrastrada por Nymphadora… sin perder de vista a su primo… asegurándose que los siguiera.

-No necesito tu compañía…- se burló Sebastián de la auror al notar como era seguido, no le apetecía ser observado… pero molestar a Tonks era entretenido… ojala y Ciel estuviera con él.

-No es como si te estuviera preguntando… tu eres el culpable de todas mis desgracias… sufre las consecuencias- sonrió la mujer victoriosa -bueno… no todos fueron desgracias- susurro con resignación.

Harry miro a Hermione, como diciéndole "de que hablan" a lo que silenciosamente respondió con un encogimiento de hombros… estaba molesta pues a ella no la dejaron arrastrar al faltante del trio dorado…. Ron se enterara más tarde y recibirá la furia de la leona.

XXXXX

En la colina, donde se reunía el ejercito del que no debe ser nombrado…

-Les diste mucho tiempo- se quejó Bellatrix, observando el domo alrededor del colegio de magia y hechicería –podemos empezar- suplico a su señor, que se veía algo molesto.

-Lucius… entra y mata al traidor de tu hijo- escupió el lord ignorando las suplicas de su sádica mortia –y tu Bella… termina con el idiota de Snape- siseo con rencor, pues no solo había perdido a Pettigrew… sino que le había informado de la traición de dos de sus mortifagos, antes de perder contacto con él.

Lucius no contesto, todavía estaba recuperándose de la dosis de crucios que se había ganado por la traición de su primogénito… en cambio Narcissa se mostraba seria, inalterable, maquinando un plan para salvar a su único hijo… y si era necesario… también traicionaría a su señor.

-Por fin… le daremos lo que se merece a ese estúpido cuervo…- festejo Bellatrix, encantada por el mandato de su lord, era algo que esperaba con ansias… desde años pasados.

-La criatura se encontrara en el lugar- pregunto por debajo Rodolphus, pero solo recibió una fría mirada del hombre serpiente, contestando prácticamente la cuestión.

-QUE CAIGAN… ELIMINAR A LOS TRAIDORES Y SANGRES SUCIAS- alzo un grito de guerra Voldemort, dando señal de fuego para que empezara el ataque hacia el escudo.

Uno a uno de los encantamientos de los miles que iluminaron la noche, comenzaron a impactar aquel escudo plateado… resquebrajando un poco la superficie… les tomaría tiempo, pero el lord no tenía paciencia… nada de paciencia… Los dementores y criaturas que apoyaban la causa de la pureza, estaban ansiosos… tendrían carne fresca que disfrutar.

-Mantente cerca Nagini- ordeno a su serpiente, al tener en cuenta que varios de sus horrocrux han desaparecido, cuando tuviera la oportunidad la pondría en un lugar seguro.

XXXXX

En el despacho de Dumbledore:

El elegido se sentía mareado, hace apenas unos minutos le extrajeron el parasito del alma de Voldemort, fue algo muy delicado y laborioso… aunque el demonio no mostraba algún efecto por el ritual.

-Toma esto- ofreció Sebastián un poco de té, que guardaban cerca del lugar… sabía que el chico estaría vulnerable… ese despojo de hombre estaba muy aferrado a su alma.

-Tu sabias de la naturaleza del profesor- reclamo Hermione a la auror, ya que observo que la extracción del horrocrux de su amigo… en ningún momento se impresiono… solo dijo "Sebastián tantas utilidades tienes"

-No es algo de lo que fuera a divulgar con facilidad… nadie me creería- contesto con simplicidad Tonks –y bien Draco… que día es tu cumpleaños- pregunto, siguiendo con el cuestionamiento a su primito, por fin tenia contacto con la rama de la familia que la rechazaba… y ella no era rencorosa (Solo con su familia lo era)… estaba dispuesta a entablar una amistosa relación con el que se avergonzó de su linaje.

-Bien… y en total cuantos tenemos ese conocimiento…- pregunto la castaña, aguantándose las ganas de reírse de Malfoy que era acosado para que escupiera la respuesta de la pregunta.

-Sirius, Wólfram y McGonagall… además de los que ustedes ya conocen…- contesto Sebastián, preguntándose como los magos no se daban cuenta que mínimo no era un Muggle normal –agregando a Voldemort-

-QUE- grito la castaña –los mortifagos también tienen ese conocimiento… -

-Fue el día en el ministerio…- comento Harry.

-Pero al líder no le convino que esa información se dispersara de la gente de confianza de su señor… sino la mayoría de las personas…. Se retirarían por temor- contesto serio, suspirando cansino por el interrogatorio… que estará haciendo Ciel en estos momentos.

-Ese es historia antigua… - corto Tonks la conversación tan seria que se llevaba, la desconcentraban de su objetivo principal, sacarle información a su pariente más cercano –y bien… color favorito Draco- pregunto, llamándolo por su nombre de pila nuevamente.

Harry y Hermione soportaban no reírse en la cara de los familiares, pero estaban a punto de romperse… los gestos de Malfoy eran únicos, respondía a regañadientes y eso no parecía molestar a la auror… Sebastián admiraba el hecho de que la mujer no se dejaba intimidar ni mucho menos doblegar ante las miradas hostiles que le lanzaba el rubio… si esa mujer era todo un caso, pues no era el momento de íntimos interrogatorios.

-Oye Harry… no crees que Nym está evitando un tema desde que llegamos- susurro imperceptible la castaña… mientras la auror obligaba a su pariente a contestar.

El elegido enfoco un poco su visión, pues estaba más entretenido en la humillación del hurón a manos de la mujer de pelos de chicle –te refieres a lo que Molly le comento al llegar… yo la verdad no sé cómo preguntar- se encogió de hombros, tenía dudas pero ese era tema de mujeres… y no estaban en tiempos tan pacíficos como para platicar a fondo.

-Comienza el ataque- interrumpió Draco que al acercarse a la ventana tratando de escapar de su prima, observo los pedazos del escudo cayendo de manera lenta.

-Bien primito, dejaremos el interrogatorio para después… yo te cubro la espalda… Hermione tu ve con Harry detrás de Sebastián- sugirió la auror, algo nerviosa por los vientos de guerra que comenzara –hay que salir de aquí- suspiro, tratando de sacar esas ansias que salían a flote

-Cualquiera diría que estas nerviosa… querida- se burló el demonio, con su gesto falso de alegría… la auror solo giro los ojos.

-No pediría que alguien como tu entendiera a nosotros los mortales- contesto mordaz Nymphadora, al hacerle señas de que saliera, justo en el momento en que una nube negra entraba al despacho desde la ventana –DESMAIUS- alzo su varita con rapidez, siendo bloqueado en ese momento

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS- grito Hermione, al segundo que entraba al lugar… afortunadamente dando en el objetivo.

-SALGAN… DRACO… CAMBIO DE PLANES… VE CON ELLOS- comento la aurora mientras se enfrascaba en una pelea con el intruso de mascara plateada.

-Tonterías…- Sebastián ya se encontraba detrás del hombre, rompiendo sutilmente el cuello del mortifago… dejando helados a sus aliados por la crueldad del hecho… sin mostrar una pizca de sentimientos –Tratemos de mantenernos juntos hasta llegar con Snape- ordeno severo, pues debía mantener la integridad de sus estudiantes (por lo menos los que estaban con el)… y 3 de los presentes entraban en esa categoría.

Bajaron con precaución, dispuestos a todo ante los ruidos que avivaban el hecho de que el banderazo ya había sido dado… ahora tenían que estar pendientes de su alrededor, el único que estaba natural era el hombre de mirada roja.

-Hola Sebastián…- el Undertaker los observaba con burla desde el final del pasillo, deteniendo el paso del grupo, los estallidos y encantamientos se escuchaban en ecos –que te parece… si decidimos nuestro pendiente- se enderezo, sacando de sus ropas algunas tablillas, al tomar una y atacar con rapidez… siendo bloqueada por el demonio en si –sabes… será un problema si te involucras más al circo- mostro sus ojos esmeraldas que chocaron con la mirada indiferente del demonio, que con un esfuerzo alejo a su atacante.

Sacudiéndose un poco su ropa -Váyanse de aquí…- dijo con tranquilidad Sebastián, suspirando cansado y viendo el corte en su brazo, su ropa comenzaba a teñirse por su sangre –Querida… cuida de los niños- sugirió severo, ordenándole sin permitir alguna queja.

-Pero podemos ayudar- intervino Hermione, dispuesta a quedarse a luchar junto con Harry, no sabía de los límites de Michellis… pero mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-No es momento de Heroísmos…- corto Draco las intenciones de los leones –hay que llegar con Snape- endureció su gesto no dando motivos para que alguien le llevara la contraria.

-Sigan su consejo… ustedes no serían rivales para el- interrumpió Sebastián, justo en el momento en que Tonks iba a replicar su decisión

Sin mediar palabra, la mirada roja de Sebastián se posó en ellos… por encima del hombro haciéndolos sentir diminutos, dándose cuenta de la diferencia que había entre ellos y el… demostrando que aquel extraño estaba a otro nivel… y que ellos no le llegarían ni a los talones –señorita Granger… usted es inteligente… y sabe las características de este hombre- le dijo a la castaña, que la obligo a observarlo con detenimiento.

-Shinigami- susurro sorprendida, pues las características de ese hombre encajaban con las que el libro describía… cualquiera no lo notaria, pero esos ojos esmeraldas de una profundidad anormal lo delataban, aunque no usaba anteojos… como todos los de su especie, eso quería decir que era un desertor

-Es verdad- pregunto Nymphadora, recibiendo un silencioso "si" –bien… entonces vámonos… que tenemos mucho que atravesar considerando que tenemos al favorito de Voldemort entre nosotros- comento al continuar su camino, el Undertaker les dirigió un saludo burlón y continuo lo pendiente.

XXXXX

En el cielo, con ayuda de los Thestrals se podía observar como el campo de Quidditch era incendiado con alevosía… viendo caer en unos minutos una de las torres…

-MANTENGAN LA FORMACION… NO DEJEN QUE SE ACERQUEN LOS DEMENTORES- exigió Rolanda Hooch, con un timbre de voz alto… como si de una clase se tratara.

-Cálmese señorita Hooch- recito soñador Xenophilius, pues estaba feliz de estar con su hija… pero la culpa de haber casi entregado a Harry Potter todavía le picaba.

-Padre… no te angusties… Harry te perdonara- Luna que se encontraba a su lado, adivinando lo que afligía a su progenitor sacándole una sonrisa era acompañada de Seamus Finnigan, Ernie Macmillan y Oliver Wood custodiaban las alturas, dando uno que otro ataque a las nubes negras que intentaban ingresar al castillo… pero su prioridad… mantener los dementores a raya.

-Esto… será algo difícil… pero divertido- Colín Creevey uniéndose a la formación…. Con varita en mano atento a cualquier movimiento…. Seguido de otros miembros del ED.

El ejército de dementores trataba de acercarse, pero los patronus los alejaban de momento… de repente varios estallidos adornaron el castillo de algunas llamas… viendo caer la torre donde el despacho del director se encontraba.

XXXXX

En los jardines principales:

-Esto se pondrá divertido… hubieras traído a uno de tus especímenes- reclamo Ron a su hermano mayor Charlie, al verse los primeros movimientos de lucha… estaba algo preocupado pues algunos mortios lograban atravesar la defensa del cielo… yendo directo al castillo.

-Que podre decir… es difícil convencer a esas criaturas a portarse bien- contesto simple el pelirrojo –aunque hubiera sido divertido traer uno de los que crie últimamente… si lo vieras… es hermoso e imponente- comento, expresando su infinito amor a su trabajo.

La pelea se intensificaba, luchando codo a codo… agradecían tener nociones de peleas físicas (gracias al curso de Sebastián), pero no era suficiente… estaban peleando con personas dispuestas a asesinar sin piedad a la primera oportunidad, algo que asustaba a los primerizos en situaciones como esas… pero trabajando en equipo, podían derrotarlos.

A lo lejos, en el gran lago se veía el calamar gigante, pescando a algunos mortifagos en las alturas, ahora podría jugar a sus anchas sin que lo regañen… los cantos de las sirenas atraían a los carroñeros incautos por la melodía o trampas de los mismos habitantes de las profundidades, disfrutando el sufrimiento de ahogarlos lentamente… las flechas llovían, dirigiéndose la mayoría a los gigantes que por más que se esforzaban, los cubrían dolorosamente logrando doblegarlos, provenientes de los centauros que se escondían bajo el cobijo del bosque oscuro… las acromantulas también hacían lo mismo, enfocándose en las de su misma especie y disfrutando del banquete… disminuyendo considerablemente la fuerza de ataque del enemigo

-Odio las arañas…- susurro terrorífico Ron, al ver a las acromantulas vs acromantulas, una escena bastante desagradable para alguien con terror a las mismas.

-Bueno, espero que eso te ayude a pelear hermanito- murmuro Charlie, que se enfrentaba a un mortifago… que por como luchaba era experimentado.

Aberforth, Arthur cubrían otra parte del jardín… pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, veían con tristeza algunas ruinas del castillo colapsarse ante el ataque, las estatuas de piedra custodiaban uno de los puentes que conectaban, limitando de momento el ingreso de algunos carroñeros o mortios que venían a pie.

XXXXX

En los pasadizos:

-Y la fiesta empezó- razono Blaise algo entusiasmado, escuchando los sonidos de batalla que hacían eco en el lugar donde se encontraban –no les emociona la idea- sonrió jugando con su varita.

-Por supuesto que es emocionante… patearemos traseros mortifagos- Fred se unía al festejo –quien pensaría que estaría de acuerdo con una serpiente- se burló.

-Eso pasa cuando no conoces a los de mi especie… leoncito- contesto con ironía Zabini –y dime… porque a nosotros nos tocó al tío raro- señalo al hombre imponente con vestimenta de mayordomo que estaba a sus espaldas, tan silencioso que formaba un aura incomoda.

-Posiblemente porque aquí entraran los licántropos- interrumpió George que venía acompañado de Katie Bell, Sprout y Flitwick –y el tío raro aquí presente… es el mejor para el asunto- susurro, señalándolo con el pulgar.

-Vaya… y decía que el Muggle raro era Sebastián- se encogió de hombros Zabini, ganándose una llamada de atención por parte de Sprout y Flitwick… que de alguno modo sentían la necesidad de defender a Michellis, como antiguo colega líder de casa.

Wólfram solo los miraba con rencor, escuchaba todo lo que decían esas personas… pero tenía que resistir… porque la dama Sullivan le había ordenado con severidad el ayudar… ya tendría que discutir con el demonio al terminar esto… se supone que no se involucrarían tanto.

-Bien… por aquí nadie pasara- sonrió la serpiente, jugueteando nuevamente con su varita –no creo que mi madre participe en este tipo de situaciones… pero si la ven… mándenle saludos de mi parte-

-Claro... les daremos cariños- comento con burla los gemelos, les agradaba la ironía del slytherin… pero no lo admitirían… de repente un gran estruendo, y el fantasma de Gryffindor se apuró a informar el ingreso del enemigo.

-Vaya… mocosos…- Fenrir Greyback entraba en escena, acompañado de otros tantos y una que otra acromantulas –carne fresca… chicos- sonrió locamente señalando a los presentes, mientras se pasaba su lengua por sus labios… saboreando por anticipado.

-Me irrita que haya gente como tú, sin clase… que ofende a todo licántropo- Wólfram por fin hablaba, demostrando la profundidad de su voz que retumbo en todo el pasillo… adelantándose al grupo de chicos que estaban repeliendo a las arañas que insistían en pasar a través de las paredes y techos… mientras los lobos esperaban ordenes de su líder mortifago –si la gran bruja verde los viera…- escupió con rencor, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar… mostrando a un gran lobo, que a comparación de los presentes en ese momento… se vio adornado de pelaje plateado… erguido y elegante, portando orgulloso sus ropas–no quedara nada de ustedes- ladro, mostrando su filosa dentadura.

-QUE…- grito uno de los súbditos, observando incrédulos el cambio de ese hombre, sin necesidad de luna y con consciencia… se podría catalogar que de buen ver el lobito (considerando que sus transformaciones no eran para nada agraciadas).

-ATAQUEN- ordeno desquiciado Greyback, comenzando la lucha en los pasadizos... los fantasmas que custodiaban, dieron el aviso… al resto que se encontraba afuera… para que estuvieran atentos a repeler a cualquiera que pasara su defensa.

Fred y George demostraban su agilidad en lucha, siendo los que mayormente eliminaban a sus contrincantes.

XXXXX

Adentro de la escuela, en uno de los pisos:

Molly y Percy luchaban animadamente contra unos mortifagos que habían logrado atravesar la defensa de afuera.

-En verdad lamento todo… madre- susurro el pelirrojo a su progenitora –lamento haberme comportado como un tonto-

-Hijo… hablamos de esto cuando todo termine… así te abrazare- contesto entrecortada la mujer, siendo apoyados por otros estudiantes que custodiaban junto con ellos… eran más los mortifagos que lograban ingresar desde ese punto.

Se podía oír a Peeves cantando: "Sucios mortifagos… que creían… que porque eran críos… lucha no darían" mientras les lanzaban algunos muebles (que quien sabe de dónde sacaba) y desaparecía entre burlas, no todos los días le dan permiso de hacer destrozos con el objetivo de dañar a alguien (aunque sean mortifagos).

XXXXX

Torre de astronomía:

-KIGSLEY- grito Dean ayudando a la retaguardia.

-Gracias- murmuro el moreno, regresando a un mortios que acababa de ingresar –agáchate- ordeno al contraatacar a otro que venía desde un punto.

-Recuérdame invitarlos a tomar… si sobrevivimos- comento Slughorn que lanzaba un encantamiento a la ventana, logrando que cualquiera que quisiera pasar se regresara con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Algunas piedras eran lanzadas por un encantamiento de los alumnos, formando fuertes proyectiles que se dirigían a diestra y siniestra a sus contrincantes.

En las afueras se podía ver la carrera de algunas escobas, que lanzaban hechizos defensivos y ofensivos.

XXXXX

En otra de las torres:

-Neville… me impresionas tu destreza- se burló Theodore Nott con sorna, al ver que sin varita era muy hábil… y con ella un arma mortal –porque no entraste al Quidditch- pregunto.

-Tu también Theo…- comento el chico, fastidiado porque siempre le preguntaban lo mismo –porque me gusta solo ver… no jugar- contesto con simplicidad, algo que siempre decía cuando le hacían la misma cuestión, aunque si lo había considerado.

-Bueno… yo decía- se encogió de hombros la serpiente, pero con un brillo de burla en sus ojos –si sobrevivimos… tu popularidad podría rivalizar con la de Draco-

-Si… y Hermione se enamorara de el- dijo con sarcasmo, algo que se le había pegado al convivir con 3 serpientes en parte de ese año.

-A veces me pregunto… que le paso al Neville del que nos burlábamos…- se quedó pensativo, mientras sacaba de batalla a un mortio que ingresaba –pero luego me acuerdo… que nunca nos molestamos en conocerte-

-Para ser exacto… nunca tenía el valor para contestarles- dijo el chico sonriente, recordando y haciendo cuentas de todo lo que le había sucedido para que el valor característico de los leones apareciera.

-Chicos… creen que es momento para andar contando cosas intimas- Marlon que se encontraba con dos escopetas muggles modificadas por el mismo Snape, se acercaba… pues sus habilidades eran ser asesino a sueldo… para ser exacto una squid con habilidades mortales.

-Déjalos Marlon… tienen derecho a platicar… puede que no sobrevivan- contesto Uriel, que al contrario que su compañera se dedicaba a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo… como su ancestro Agni*

-Con comentarios tan positivos… Uriel- comento Theo al squid que sonrió complaciente, le agradaban esas personas y agradecía no ser el enemigo pues pareciera que disfrutaban su trabajo, ellos no habían sido presentados, de hecho dudaba que alguien supiera de ellos... solo les habían ordenado apoyarlos mágicamente conociéndolos en el acto.

XXXXX

En el jardín central.

-Bill… serviría un poco de tu conocimiento- comento Fleur con su acento extranjero característico.

-Y crees que no lo hice antes de llegar aquí… algunas ventanas tienes fuertes maldiciones… rápidas de realizar y efectivas- comento el hombre, orgulloso de su trabajo y seguro que encontraran a varios desmayados a su regreso.

-Y no crees que alguien de nuestro bando puede resultar afectado- le dudo un poco Ollivander, que se acercaba a ellos.

-Lo se… pero de eso también me encargue- el pelirrojo se sentía ofendido, creían que el podría equivocarse de esa manera… era su especialidad por merlín.

Adentro también había luchas, en alguno de los pasillos… se podía ver a Cuthbert Binns en un lado… en otro Aurora Sinistra… Irma Pince… entre otros… apoyados por estudiantes…. Cuchillos, tenedores y cacerolas noqueaban a los mortifagos… signo que los elfos domésticos se habían unido sin piedad pero sin querer asesinar… solo con la intención de lastimar de gravedad o mutilar (ley del fallecido Dobby)

XXXXX

-DONDE ESTA… EL TRAIDOR DE SNAPE- grito eufórica Bellatrix, lanzando por los aires a Ginny y Lavender, justo en la sala principal del castillo.

-Quejicus… te hablan…- se burló Sirius, que para su mal gusto hacia equipo con el susodicho… no confiaba en él, prefería mantenerle un ojo encima… aunque al verlo enfrentarse con ferocidad a aquellos que atravesaban las puertas principales… comenzaba a dudar de su criterio.

-Ya la escuche… perro sarnoso- escupió mordaz e indiferente Snape –lleva a las señoritas a que sean atendidas…- ordeno con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia… al último merodeador vivo.

El ex convicto entre cerro sus ojos, el recibiendo ordenes -EY USTEDES… YA ESCUCHARON…- le grito a unos estudiantes… que obedecieron al instante –vamos… y dejarte con la diversión… ella es mi pariente… tengo el derecho de ver cómo le pateas el trasero… o viceversa- contesto animado Sirius, apartándose... dispuesto a disfrutar, fuera cual fuera el perdedor seria gratificante.

Severus solo rodo sus ojos, estúpido… pensó –que te trae por aquí Bella… Tom te envió a saludarme- comento con su voz profunda e intimidadora, arqueando su ceja mostrando una sonrisa burlona… atrás de él las carcajadas de su compañero, con un leve "estuvo buena esa quejicus… puedes mejorarla".

-Infeliz… te atreves a llamarlo de esa forma…- lo señalo con su varita, alzando su barbilla para que su rostro se oscureciera- no sé qué te paso… pero obviamente perdiste la cordura- contesto la mortia, frunciendo el ceño con asco.

-Y lo dice la más cuerda- grito Sirius divertido por la ironía…. Otra rodada de ojos por el director pero una leve sonrisa, que al percatarse escureció su gesto… no iba a permitir que una burla del merodeador lo divirtiera.

-AVADA KEDAVRA- grito la mujer hacia Snape… después se encargaría de su primito, que parecía no dispuesto a participar… mejor para ella.

-CRUCIO- contraataco Snape, a el no le afectaba usar los prohibidos a pesar de que el prácticamente pertenecía al bando bueno, pero no estaba para jugar y olvidar por completo que era una guerra… mientras no matara a nadie más no habría problema con los correctos y prejuiciosos que eran en el lado bueno respecto a los prohibidos.

-Que fastidio… no me dejaran observar- comento Sirius un poco deprimido… al ver que entraba el marido de su loca pariente –Rodolphus… vienes a proteger a tu esposa- se burló, dando una reverencia como saludo… amistosamente sarcástico.

-Claro… aunque no pido que entienda alguien quedado como tu… traidor- contesto arrogante el hombre… comenzando una batalla con el susodicho.

XXXXX

Narcisa acompañada de su esposo, muy apenas cruzaron las defensas de los que custodiaban las alturas (un breve encuentro con Lovegood y Wood).

-DRACO- grito desesperada la mujer, sin perder la elegancia –hay que encontrarlo- con un tono angustiado.

-Que le habrá sucedido… para que nos traicionara- escupió con rencor Lucius, en su rostro era adornado por un hilo de sangre… producto del encontronazo antes de llegar… aunque levemente sabia la razón… y tenía nombre Michellis el demonio.

-No es importante eso… tu sabes que estamos apoyando a un loco… y no pienso perder a mi hijo por esta causa- comento Narcisa decidida y arrogante, no dejaría que nada le pasara a su único descendiente… y contemplaba la idea de luchar contra su marido si era necesario.

-No digas tonterías Cissy…- el patriarca miro con una profundidad a su mujer –yo cometí un error… y mi hijo ya tomo sus decisiones… que te parece si ahora hacemos lo correcto- mostro una leve mueca… una sonrisa.

-Por fin piensas querido… ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de luchar contigo- contesto la elegante mujer sin dejar alguna duda de que estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo, mientras caminaban por el pasillo… de una manera poco común en ese matrimonio… ambos con la meta de salvar a su primogénito… ignorando las batallas a su alrededor.

XXXXX

De repente todo ataque seso, desconcertando a los que estaban luchando de manera salvaje y feroz…. Y una voz conocida inundo los oídos de los presentes… tanto buenos como malos… pusieron atención.

_Veo que luchan de una manera memorable… su resistencia es ridícula, solo atrasan lo inevitable… les daré una oportunidad, al atardecer espero que me entreguen a Harry Potter en el límite del bosque prohibido… consideren mi propuesta… tomen esto como un descanso, ayuden a sus heridos y muertos… reflexionen si el sacrificio es suficiente para sus ideales… serán capaces de vivir con esa carga…. (una sonrisa torcida)… porque está claro que yo sí_

-Vaya… Voldemort tiene la facilidad de palabra para formar discursos… bastante desarrollada- se burló Tonks, algo herida y cansada por la odisea de encontrarse en cada esquina un mortifago dispuesto a llevarle la cabeza del elegido a su lord.

-Tienes razón… pero es bueno saber que aun herida, tiendes a hablar hasta por los codos- comento Malfoy con sarcasmo y burla… pues su pariente seguía impresionándolo…. Y haciéndolo dudar si era bueno seguir a su lado… anotando mentalmente que al terminar todo, pintar su raya con dicha mujer.

-Tonks… resiste- susurro Hermione que iba tapando una herida de la auror, mientras Harry y Draco la ayudaban a caminar.

-Ya estamos a punto de llegar- continuo el elegido, al ver la puerta del comedor.

-Potter- McGonagall salía del gran comedor –que bueno que estén bien- los abrazo con entusiasmo, al verlos completos… dejando a Draco cargando con Tonks solo por el arranque de felicidad.

-Favoritismo…- susurro Malfoy con ironía, al ver la asfixiante muestra de afecto.

-Estoy de acuerdo…- lo apoyo Tonks, adentrándose en el lugar… donde eran atendidos los heridos por los alumnos que habían quedado rezagados en la lucha.

El comedor lucia intacto, a comparación del castillo, dando muestra que la defensa resulto efectiva…. Había hileras de camillas improvisadas, Pomfrey, Sullivan y Filch corriendo de un lado a otro… McGonagall rápidamente fue a recibir a otros estudiantes… los fantasmas iban y venían, llevándose algunos estudiantes

-Como están todos- pregunto angustiada Hermione deteniendo a su jefa de casa, al ver algunos cuerpos cubiertos… signos del deceso.

-En estos momentos todavía no queda claro el golpe… los fantasmas ayudan a localizar a los heridos y cuerpos- explico la subdirectora un poco angustiada –pero hasta el momento ningún estudiante- suspiro.

-Entonces… quienes…- cuestiono Tonks desde donde era atendida por Pomfrey con entusiasmo y esmero.

-Hasta el momento solo personal del colegio- contesto la enfermera con tristeza, al saber la perdida de algunos colegas –encontramos a Vector, Sybill y Wilhelmina-

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, el número de muertos iba aumentando, los alumnos iban guiados por los fantasmas que daban el detalle de los encontrados… y para su mayor temor, eran estudiantes.

-No puede ser- lloraba Ron, al adentrarse junto con su padre… con el cuerpo de su hermano mayor… Charlie Wesley que fue asesinado protegiéndolo. Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Molly y Percy que habían llegado hace apenas unos minutos algo heridos… sintieron su mundo desmoronarse… reuniéndose a su alrededor llorando la perdida.

-Donde están los gemelos- exigió la matriarca al no verlos, temiendo lo peor.

Justo en el momento en que llegaba Wólfram apoyado por Fred y George, mientras Blaise ayudaba a Sprout que levitaba a Flitwick malherido pero consiente.

-Fue asombroso… el tío raro se cargó prácticamente a todos los lobitos… fue desagradable… pero genial- murmuro Blaise entusiasmado a algunos Slytherin, que ayudaban con los heridos.

Un poco después, entraba el equipo de los Lovegood, regresando solo Xenophilius, Oliver y Luna caminando, mientras uno levitaba a los heridos su única baja fue Rolanda mediante el beso de un dementor.

-Sirius- dijo con alegría el elegido, al ver a su padrino cojeando acompañado de un Snape cansado y sangrante… pero que preferían caminar con su dificultad que ayudarse mutuamente.

-Y Sebastián- cuestiono Severus, que era tratado por una enfermera improvisada y el merodeador por Sullivan –responde Draco- se dirigió a su ahijado, que estaba hundido en sus pensamientos mientras la parlanchina de Tonks trataba de llamar su atención.

-Se encontró con un problema… y me temo que no era algo de categoría normal- respondió Nymphadora enojada, al ser ignorada por su pariente.

Snape simplemente arrugo su nariz ante la respuesta, no podía llamarlo ante tanta gente… si todavía evitaba a los que tenían poco de haberse enterado (Hermione que lo miraba con muchas preguntas… típico en la insufrible sabelotodo)…. De repente los murmullos se alzaron, llamando la atención del agrio director que volteo a ver los murmullos… encontrándose una escena que no esperaba ver antes de morir.

Lucius ayudaba a Sebastián, que se encontraba en unas lamentables condiciones y Narcissa Malfoy ignorando olímpicamente las malas miradas… buscando a su objetivo, que encontró cerca de Snape -HIJO- grito emocionada, comenzando a correr (sin perder elegancia) hacia el rubio.

-Madre- cuestiono Draco, saliendo de sus pensamientos y dirigiendo la vista a la conocida… llenándose de dudas antes de reaccionar al fuerte abrazo que recibía… no acostumbrado a dichos afectos de su progenitora.

-Que hacen aquí- pregunto molesto Arthur, pensando que su Charlie había muerto a manos de alguien como Lucius.

-No es evidente… - contesto mordaz Lucius, mientras al demonio lo interceptaba Snape.

-Es peligroso tenerlos aquí… son mortifagos- exclamo Molly al límite de su paciencia, también afectada por la perdida.

-Quien sabe que estarán pensando… van a entregar a Harry- comento Percy furioso, señalando acusadoramente al patriarca sangre pura.

Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en dicho rubio, ante todo orgulloso-Desertamos…- contesto el patriarca Malfoy, cortando la conversación y dirigiéndose a la reunión familiar con su hijo… que lo miraba como no creyendo la escena.

-Tía Narcissa- murmuro Nymphadora emocionada, al recibir la atención de su pariente –mi madre me ha hablado mucho de ti… y veo que es cierto- sonrió, mientras se levantaba de su camilla, abrazando a su tía que simplemente miro a su hijo con cara de "y a esta que" pero solo recibió una encogida de hombros y un simple "está loca". Lucius solo frunció el ceño ante la osadía de la auror, hasta hace poco intentaban matarse y esa muestra de afecto era irregular… uniéndose a lo dicho por su hijo "está loca".

Todos estaban conmocionados, los Malfoy por completo habían desechado su lealtad al lord… y aunque no sabían las causas, les provocaba algo de temor su posible traición… pero prefirieron centrarse en los heridos que seguir dándole atención a los rubios.

XXXXX

Harry estaba shockeado igual que la mayoría ahí presente, los Malfoy se presentaban con el orgullo en alto declarándose desertores y ayudando a Sebastián.

-NEVILLE- grito emocionada Hermione al ver a su amigo, casi intacto acompañado de Theo y dos extraños, estos se acercaron rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba reposando Sebastián… que hablaba en secreto con el director –y esos quienes son- cuestiono.

-Amigos… creo- contesto Neville con simplicidad, dejándose caer en el suelo pues en verdad estaba fatigado.

-Uriel y Marlon… ayudantes de Snape- completo Theo acompañando al Gryffindor en el suelo –esos son los Malfoy- dijo incrédulos, viendo la escena de su amigo.

-Sí, de hecho la mayoría estamos incrédulos- dijo Harry uniéndose al grupo, Hermione también se unió a aquel semi circulo que se formaba en el piso… ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-Qué suerte- murmuro la serpiente con un suspiro, pues acababa de convertirse en huérfano gracias a Uriel… aunque no lo culpaba… el desgraciado iba dispuesto a asesinarlo.

Harry observaba al grupo que lloraba la muerte de su primogénito, mientras Luna consolaba a los gemelos en un abrazo grupal…. Luego dirigió su mirada a otros, que ya estaban cubiertos… hasta el momento solo 10 estudiantes y 3 profesores, unos decesos que en primero lugar no debieron suceder.

-Y que vas a hacer… San Potter- pregunto Blaise, que se acercaba al grupito, tomando asiento de manera animada... como si de un amigo hablara.

-Entregarme- contesto Harry, llamando la atención de los cotillas que seguían la plática del elegido.

-Estas de broma- comento Neville incrédulo, tratando de identificar algo que fuera mentira en el gesto de su amigo.

-Claro que no… no quiero más muertes… y si puedo evitar otro enfrentamiento… sería mejor cortarlo por lo sano- comento el elegido, con una razón aplastante.

-Y le crees que respetara su palabra- interrumpió Draco, uniéndose al grupo en el suelo… parecía algo sin clase, pero considerando que tener que aguantar la plática extraña que habían desarrollado su madre y prima… fue su mejor opción para mantener su salud mental.

-De hecho no… pero si puedo eliminar a la cabeza del mal… que mejor- Harry estaba confiado, pero temeroso.

-En verdad que tienes complejos de héroe Potter- murmuro Theo con burla, siendo asesinado con la mirada de la castaña.

-Iremos contigo- se acercaron los gemelos junto con Luna, ellos no tomaron asiento –así habrá más posibilidades de acertar- dijo George, algo tristes.

-Iremos nosotros…. Un grupo maravilla- exclamo Blaise, viendo la cara de todos… Neville, Hermione, Ron (que acababa de acercarse y no sabía ni qué onda), Draco, Blaise, Theo, Luna, Fred y George… encabezados por Harry

-Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace algunos meses que haría equipo con serpientes… les hubiera asesinado- murmuro Ron, ante la idea de hacer equipo con un enemigo jurado.

-Lamento su pérdida- interrumpió Theo, dándole el pésame a los pelirrojos… seguidos del resto del improvisado grupo.

–será peligroso… no llevaremos a los adultos- cuestiono Neville, no estaba muy seguro de ir solos al bosque prohibido… estarían el clara desventaja.

-Yo me uno… o son unos egoístas que no piensan compartir- se burló Sirius acercándose a los jóvenes, asustando a algunos.

-Por supuesto que no… un ex convicto será bienvenido- contesto Zabini, sacando una sonrisa al merodeador por la mención de un oscuro pasado

-Quejicus y Nymphadora vendrán… solo están informando al resto- completo el adulto, señalando a los que se acercaban –y creo que Lucius Malfoy también… ya que el mini Malfoy viene con nosotros- señalo al rubio, que solo lo asesino con la mirada

-Quien es quejicus- pregunto Theo confundido por el término usado.

-Quejicus es un término que usamos para referirnos al querido director del colegio- contesto solemne el merodeador, causando risa en algunos y el odio infinito de otros.

-Sera bueno confiar en Lucius… - susurro Ron, al ver al patriarca acercarse… observándolos con superioridad –sigue igual de estirado… y todavía no confió en el Malfoy menor-

-Tienes razón… considerando que ha intentado matarnos en el pasado- contesto Harry en igual de susurros.

-Los escucho…- interrumpió Draco algo molesto –pero tendrán que conformarse…- que se creían en hablar así de su padre, aunque debía aceptar que tenían razón en sus dudas… y todavía no superaba el hecho de que haya desertado por él.

-Creo que Draco tiene razón… aunque no lo quiera- comento Hermione con desconfianza, recibiendo una astuta sonrisa del rubio… esas que utilizaba para burlarse de ella.

-Yo los cuido- dijo Sirius confiado, pues ya consideraba (para su mala suerte) que Snape no era peligroso… aunque molestarlo siempre es y será entretenido.

-Tenemos que irnos… muchos ya empezaron a apuntarse… y es preferible que se queden a defender el fuerte para cualquier ataque cobarde- dijo la auror, acercándose junto a Snape.

-Es verdad… Ginny se está esforzando por levantarse y Mama nos ve feo… huyamos- comento Fred con alegría ausente, pues todavía estaba triste… pero con su carisma conocido.

Los pelirrojos comenzaron a buscar al grupo, que salía con rapidez por la gran puerta del comedor.

XXXXX

En el bosque Prohibido, alumbrados por algunos lumos:

-No lograste lo único que te pedí… -dijo Voldemort molesto con Bellatrix, pero a la vez aliviado… había llegado a la conclusión que Snape tenía la lealtad de la varita de sauco –yo me encargare del traidor personalmente- estaba realmente molesto, observando a los mortios que quedaban en pie.

-Perdimos a muchos- susurro la loca mortifaga, pues no veía licántropos, gigantes y acromantulas… solo contaban con pocos carroñeros y algunos magos oscuros. No estaba para nada afectada al haber perdido a su marido que luchaba contra su primo.

-Por supuesto… no esperaban que los recibieran con los brazos en abiertos- contesto Undertaker, que estaba desalineado y herido… con su postura erguida y mostrando su mirada… sin su ridículo sombrero.

El Lord se mantenía en silencio, fulminando con su mirada a sus secuaces, había ordenado la retirada… no esperaba que unos mocosos se hubieran organizado tan bien… los había subestimado… pero eso no iba a suceder.

-Oh que sorpresa Lucius… se nota que no pudiste completar lo que te pedí- escupió Voldemort al observar a un grupo salir de entre las sombras, liderados por Harry -Vaya… se me olvido decir que vinieras solo… Potter- escupió sarcástico Voldemort, observando a Severus con infinito odio –pero está bien… tendré más testigos de mi victoria ante el niño que alguna vez vivió- sonrió torcidamente.

-Lo mismo digo… Tom- contesto el elegido irónico, mientras Lucius observaba con arrogancia al que fue su señor… el no mataría a su único hijo por él.

-Bien… entonces no habrá problema… AVADA KEDAVRA- exclamo el señor tenebroso por sorpresa, señalando a su antiguo aliado… pero fue bloqueado por Sebastián que le sonrió con elegancia.

-Ya decía yo… que no era un simple Muggle- susurro Blaise sorprendido, pero no dejo que la impresión lo absorbiera por completo… ya había llegado a esa conclusión, pero prefirió guardársela hasta que tuviera pruebas… al parecer los únicos que no sabían de su naturaleza del grupo eran pocos.

Neville boqueaba al ver intacto al ex jefe de casa, mientras Draco se burlaba de el… pues la cara de tonto que tenía no podría pasarla por alto... esto causo sus compañeros Slytherin en vez de impactarse por el descubrimiento, se unieran a la burla.

-Pensaste que podrías eliminar a mi contratista- con su imperturbable rostro a pesar de las manchas de sangre que adornaban su vestimenta, Voldemort quedo impactado ante el comentario, pues el como el resto pensó que la criatura estaba bajo el poder de Dumbledore

-Por cierto… mi señor…- interrumpió con burla los pensamientos del lord, si no fuera porque el undertaker detuvo a Bellatrix esta se le hubiera ido encima por la osadía (pues al shinigami le interesaba el desarrollo) –noto que el ultimo horrocrux ha sido eliminado… y déjeme decirle que no fue problema para Sebastián- sonrió victorioso, mientras las carcajadas del undertaker llamaban la atención de los mortios.

-Quejicus… me sorprende lo calculador que puedes llegar a ser… desconozco la causa del interés por la serpiente… pero al ver la cara del lord… valió la pena- con sarcasmo se dirigió Sirius, mientras Lucius solo rodaba los ojos… no era momento para felicitaciones, acababan de hacer enojar al peor mago de la historia…. Así que con la mirada ordeno a su hijo que regresara a la compostura pues el junto a sus amigos todavía molestaban a Longbottom mientras el trio dorado trataba de defenderlo de manera patética pues ellos también estaban riéndose.

-Y no fue lo único que ordene…- sonrió Snape con arrogancia, mientras de las sombras un francotirador comenzaba el ataque, sorprendiendo al enemigo.

-Has algo- ordeno Voldemort al undertaker –elimínalos- exigió con molestia.

-Vamos, no soy tu sirviente… además perderme de la diversión… te dije que equilibraría la balanza… pero ya obtuve lo que quería… así que estas solo- comento el de ojos esmeraldas, volviendo a su postura descuidada y dándole la espalda –si sobrevives Bella… visítame- recomendó a la furiosa mortia que esquivaba algunas proyectiles desconocidos pues ningún encantamiento la protegía –hasta luego Sebastián, fue un placer el verte- se despidió de su antiguo "amigo" que solo le ofreció una fría mirada… pues su lucha había quedado en un patético empate.

-AVADA KEDAVRA- exclamo fuera de si el Voldemort al elegido, al ver como caían sus súbditos ante proyectiles que venían desde un punto ciego por la oscuridad… olvidando que aun su varita lo rechazaba.

-AVADA KEDAVRA- se interpuso Snape al de lentes, comenzando una lucha a muerte contra el que fue su jefe en el pasado. Los disparos cesaron, dejando mermado al enemigo… pero más que enojados, dispuestos a desquitarse con los contrincantes.

Sirius peleaba contra Bellatrix, mientras Lucius y Nymphadora comenzaban su propia lucha con los que la atacaban… los chicos también se unieron a la batalla…

Fred, George y Luna daban muestra de su destreza y su afinidad en trabajar juntos, pues habían subido a los arboles atacando en las alturas como si hubieran pensado en eso al mismo tiempo.

Neville, Harry, Blaise y Theo atacaban de manera ofensiva, mientras Draco y Hermione con escritura theban los defendían, armando un fuerte improvisado e impenetrable… dejando a varios

Los mortifagos estaban frustrados, habían subestimado a su enemigo, viendo el poco número que eran a consideración con ellos… pero el ataque repentino y su buen preparada defensa los había hecho retractarse de la situación… así que algunos al ver que era algo inútil… abandonaron la causa… pues no estaban dispuestos a pasar el resto de sus vidas en azkaban.

Lucius se unió al poco tiempo a ayudar a Snape contra su señor, pues estaban bastante parejos… por alguna razón Voldemort estaba perdiendo, y parecía que la varita lo estaba dañando. Así que el patriarca había decidido de una vez por todas, redimirse… si su hijo había luchado por la causa, traicionando los ideales que el mismo se había encargado de inculcarle… era porque en verdad no eran importantes… además un Malfoy no era sirviente de nadie (algo que Sebastián le había dicho en el pasado)

-No piensas meterte- pregunto Tonks a Sebastián, que observaba todo a distancia con un brillo de interés.

-No es necesario… además… eso no entra en el contrato- respondió Sebastián, con su expresión de hielo, solo desvió un poco su mirada al ver el desagradable estado en el que su ropa estaba –y tu… no piensas ayudar- cuestiono con sarcasmo, la mujer se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy más interesada en molestarte, además es verdad no me necesitan al igual que tu - murmuro la auror algo enojada, los jóvenes se defendían con agilidad pronunciada mientras Sirius parecía más que divertido, Snape y Lucius estaban ganando–ese hombre es así de débil… si hubiera sabido… lo habría enfrentado con anterioridad-

-No te equivoques Querida… ese hombre está siendo destruido por su propia varita… al dar por hecho algunas cosas… la confianza y subestimar al enemigo puede autodestruirte- contesto con sabiduría, pero por dentro se estaba desesperado por terminar con todo esto… los humanos tardaban mucho.

-ES SUFICIENTE- exclamo Voldemort, aumentando la magia de golpe… formando un poco de viento –CRUCIO- dijo de manera fuerte, lanzando un rayo con mayor intensidad que uno normal… golpeando de lleno a Lucius.

-Mi señor- murmuro Bellatrix, pero su voz quedo apagada… al ser silenciada por Sebastián que la sujetaba con fuerza del cuello.

Tonks lo busco, pues según ella estaba a su lado… pero solo comprobó que no había nadie y sin más se dedicó a observar al hombre de roja mirada, que parecía disfrutar el sufrimiento de su presa.

Draco, Blaise y Theo se acercaron a Lucius, comprobando que estaba vivo… malherido pero vivo. Fred, George y Luna observaban todo desde las alturas…. Para la rubia era la primera vez que veía al demonio asesinar.

El trio dorado solo estaba en silencio, con temor a moverse pues de un momento a otro, sus contrincantes huyeron despavoridos.

-Que haces Sebastián- pregunto Sirius, pues es el que estaba enfrentándose a la mortifaga ahora lo ayudaba Neville a mantenerse en pie… recibiendo una sonrisa amable del demonio… que Nymphadora conocía como falsa.

Voldemort iba a interceder, pero Snape lo detuvo con un encantamiento… recordándole que el era su enemigo… además quien era el lord para ir en contra de un demonio.

-Te recuerdo lo que prometí en el pasado… y ya es tiempo de cumplir mi palabra… nadie se mete con mis estudiantes sin recibir castigo- le susurro el demonio a la agonizante víctima, recordando las veces que se detuvo por asesinarla… y sin más… el último suspiro de la mujer loca llego. El Demonio simplemente mostro una sonrisa de satisfecho y tiro el cuerpo de la mortifaga como si de algo desagradable se tratara.

Voldemort que observaba todo aquello, viendo a su última aliada y más fiel caer… su brazo le dolía… la varita estaba negándole lealtad y Snape no le daba un suspiro… se sentía desesperado… por primera vez desde que decidió su oscuro camino… un sentimiento lo embargaba… y no era agradable… busco a alguien y sin más, un disparo le llego desde las sombras, recordándole al cobarde que se escondía en la oscuridad del bosque… haciéndolo caer de rodillas… y otro que le impacto en el hombro obligándolo a soltar su varita.

-Donde quedo tu grandeza Tom…- le susurro Harry, saliendo del silencio que provoco la muerte de Bellatrix… la última que quedaba, deteniendo al director que simplemente lo miraba con superioridad.

-Tu… eres un cobarde… la profecía exigía…- otro disparo obligo detenerse en su discurso, justo en el estómago, doblegándolo por el dolor… soltando una maldición de paso.

-Se lo que decía la Profecía Tom… pero esto demuestra que el destino no se escribe- contesto el elegido, dándole una mirada de lastima a aquel hombre que sangraba por sus heridas, mientras alrededor de estas parecía resquebrajarse como si de cerámica se tratara… ahora lo miraba vulnerable.

Voldemort no soportaba esa mirada que le daba su enemigo, el orgullo se le lastimada con cada minuto que pasaba… estúpida profecía… estúpido atacante de las sombras… estúpido elegido… y estúpido mundo que no siguió el orden que él había predicho.

Harry levanto su varita –pero si quieres que siga la profecía… yo seré el encargado de eliminarte… porque de algo estoy seguro… tu existencia no me dejara vivir en paz- su mirada se profundizo, mientras con su otra mano tocaba la snitch que había heredado, suspirando por la decisión que había tomado.

Sebastián sonreía de manera honesta, una elegante sonrisa se le reflejaba a ese rostro inmutable con un brillo de interés en su profunda y roja mirada… viendo con gracia como aquel niño que tenía prejuicios de matar… le quitaba la vida a alguien que tenía más que manchadas sus manos de sangre de inocentes… los humanos juzgaban de manera irónica e hipócrita… pero no era momento de pensamientos profundos… se la había pasado en grande, aunque algo molesto que algunos alumnos murieran (parte de su contrato)… era momento de terminar su pacto… llevándose el alma del gran lord de bocado como extra –es tiempo- susurro ante el silencio que se apropió del ambiente, pues nadie esperaba que el elegido tomara esa decisión.

-Lo se…- Snape se dirigió a su sirviente, mientras la figura de aquel elegante hombre se desaparecía… dejando una gran mancha oscura profunda… aún más profunda que la misma noche… provocando que los animales y habitantes del bosque se inquietara… solo se podía distinguir la mirada roja.

-A dónde va- pregunto Harry, viendo como el director se dirigía a la mancha… con un mal presentimiento –espere- se quiso acercar, pero algo en si lo detuvo… tenía miedo… un temor que no había sentido antes… mucho menos considerando que era Sebastián (aunque fuera demonio)

-Es momento de concluir el contrato… y tú lo vistes en las memorias de Snape- se escuchó la voz de Sebastián, que se podía asegurar que venía de todos lados… sacándole un grito a Hermione por lo tenebrosa que se escuchaba.

-Estas bromeando… que significa esto Quejicus- pregunto Sirius, al ver el silencio del trio dorado… Neville estaba también paralizado al igual que el… se sentía como cuando eres acechado por algo que esta fuera de tu comprensión y que temes moverte para no llamar la atención.

-Él es el pago…- contesto la soñadora, que al igual que Fred y George no estaban afectados por la presión del ambiente –él se ofreció al demonio por sus servicios durante la guerra- concluyo, con su mirada severa… algo extraño en ella.

Los gemelos se miraron uno a otro, luego fueron a poner su mano en cada uno de los hombros de la Wesley oficial… prediciendo lo que se vendría a continuación.

-Tengo las reliquias de la muerte…- exclamo Harry desesperado –eso puede saldar la deuda- saco la snitch, besándola y sacando una piedra… también recogió la varita de sauco con dificultad por la presión… y deseando porque Hermione trajera la capa entre sus cosas –pero por favor… tengo mucho que preguntarle a Snape- observo la espalda del director, que solo estaba en silencio.

Nymphadora sintió su corazón encogerse, viendo lo desesperado que estaba el chico… aunque no sabía exactamente por qué… estaba seguro que era de un sentido profundo… pero sabía que tan frio era el demonio… tuvo la desgracia de conocerlo bien.

-No es suficiente…- nuevamente la voz de Sebastián retumbo en algún lugar, la presión solo aumento –esos objetos… que fueron creados por la avaricia del hombre por burlar a la muerte… no es pago digno- se escuchaba molesto y esos ojos que resaltaban en la oscuridad mostraban un brillo de molestia.

-El contrato ya fue firmado… ya cumplió y cumplí mi deber- Severus volteo a observarlos, su mirada había perdido ese brillo inexpresivo que siempre mostraba, esos pozos profundos y oscuros mostraban una calidad anormal en ellos… mostrándose vulnerable –tus ojos… - cambio de tema, mientras las sombras comenzaban a subir por sus pies… nadie podía moverse por una extraña fuerza –no dejes de mirarme… por favor…- suplico al ver que el chico cerraba sus ojos, obedeciendo –ellos… me recuerdan a Lily…- sonrió levemente un gesto que le había guardado a una única persona, mientras su cuerpo era envuelto… dándole una última mirada al único hijo de su eterno amor.

XXXXX

Año 2012:

-SIRIUS- grito emocionado Harry al ver a su Padrino, superando a toda la multitud que se reunía para dejar a sus hijos… en el expreso de Hogwarts… claro que también tenía que evitar a los que lograban conocerlo, que gracias a Merlín no eran muchos.

-HARRY…- exclamo a su ahijado, al reconocerlo entre toda la gente –que bueno el verte- sonrió al abrazarlo fuertemente, el mostraba algunas canas pero seguía preservando su buena figura.

-Claro… yo tengo que venir a visitarte aquí… porque no te dignas a visitarnos- acuso en broma Harry

-Lo se… lo siento… pero he tenido mucho que hacer- se encogió de hombros

–y bien… donde esta…- dijo con curiosidad –no quisiste presentárnoslo en tus visitas anteriores… que debo decir que fueron cortas… por dejarlo en casa con su madre- empezó a buscar detrás de su padrino, encontrando a su objetivo –vaya… si no fuera por el color de cabello y sus ojos… diría que eres tu- se agacho hacia la pequeña persona, que se escondía detrás de su padrino –hola pequeño… soy Harry- se presentó.

-Saluda… es mi ahijado… anda hijo no seas tímido… eso no es de un merodeador como tú- alentó Sirius a su primogénito –además tu madre tampoco conoce la timidez- se burló, él se había casado unos años después de la guerra… con la gran bruja verde… Esther Sullivan (por si no sabían su nombre).

-Mucho gusto… Alex Black Sullivan- comento el niño al sonreírle, olvidando lo nervioso que estaba ya que su padre le recordó que era verdad… la timidez no la llevaba en la sangre.

-Mi señor Black… es hora de partir… su equipaje del joven amo ya está en el tren- Wólfram interrumpió, asustando a los adultos –buenos días- saludo, el niño se despidió con un fuerte abrazo prometiéndole carta para mañana.

-Veo que te acompaño el mayordomo de la señorita Sullivan- se burló Harry.

-Bueno… él es fiel a la familia Sullivan… e insistió en venir a dejar a Alex… porque si fuera por él, no lo soltaría… muy protector…- acuso Sirius con burla, viendo como el mayordomo custodiaba a su hijo al tren –eso solo me hace temer… cuando le toque a Alessia venir… ardera el pueblo entero antes de que salga… pero Esther siempre lo pone en su lugar- el merodeador vivía en el pueblo de su esposa, el que sirvió de refugio durante la guerra a los parientes muggles de los magos –a veces pienso que él es sobreprotector… ni yo que soy su padre-

-En serio… deberías de venir con toda tu familia… o me dirás que a tu hija también tendré que venir al expreso para conocerla- comento Harry, pero no recibió respuesta ya que fue empujado por alguien… si no fuera por sus reflejos estaría besando el pisoteado suelo.

-LO SIENTO- grito un chico, deteniéndose a cierta distancia… regresándose al conocer a su víctima –Harry- pregunto dudoso.

-Hermano… espérame- otra voz lo alcanzo, al unirse con su hermano, no se podrían diferenciar casi, pues eran gemelos… sobresalían de entre todos los estudiantes sobre todo lo bien parecidos que eran… resaltando sus ojos rojos, cabello negro y piel blanca –Harry- también pregunto.

-Remus… Sebastián- nombro Harry con una enorme sonrisa –donde está su madre-cuestiono buscando entre la multitud.

-De seguro algo hicieron- acuso Sirius divertido, pues esos chicos tenían la personalidad inquieta de su madre…. Eso era bueno, considerando quien es su padre.

El cabello de los gemelos comenzó a teñirse de azul y ambos se miraban con complicidad, sus ojos rojos se volvían de un divertido azul de mayor profundidad –bueno… ella…-

-USTEDES… YA LOS ENCONTRE- se escuchó otro grito, asustando a los adultos –vengan acá… hijos del demonio- reclamo, riéndose por su propio chiste.

-Nymphadora….- saludo Harry y Sirius, calmando la furia de la progenitora de los ahora aliviados jóvenes.

-Ey… hola… debería sentirme celosa… no viniste en el primer día de clases de mis hijos- acuso la ahora retirada auror, puesto que había heredado la fortuna de Lestrange de manera misteriosa –bueno… ustedes… denme un abrazo sino quieren que los persiga para que lo hagan- amenazo a sus hijos, que a regañadientes obedecieron, sabiendo de antemano que la amenaza la cumpliría… pues por ese afecto escapaban… por Merlín ya tenían 14 años –bien… que les vaya bien… y regresen su cabello a la normalidad… sino quieren que McGonagall los regañe… después de todo… son Slytherin y todavía les tiene rencor por haber ganado la copa el año pasado- acuso, sus hijos sonrieron y volvieron a obedecer… su madre era tan insistente, alejándose y despidiéndose a distancia nuevamente.

-Vaya… eres el terror de los adolescentes… era necesario humillarlos en público- se burló Sirius, que ya tenía a Wólfram a sus espaldas.

-Por supuesto… soy su madre…- dijo Tonks con una enorme sonrisa, mientras sus hijos se asomaban del tren saludándola con ánimos.

-Quien diría que ellos son hijos de Sebastián…- murmuro Harry, recordando lo impactante que fue conocerlos… poco después de que la guerra terminaba, aceptaba que tenía algo de rencor a Sebastián… después de todo se había llevado a una gran persona… pero recapacito… al darse cuenta lo diferente que eran los niños a pesar de cargar la apariencia de ese hombre.

-Bueno, ese hombre era un maldito… -comento con burla Tonks –aunque robo la fortuna Lestrange para nosotros… ese tipo era un precavido… siempre detallista en todo… aunque sigo odiándolo- suspiro cansina, recordando como cayo al mostrar debilidad… por capricho del demonio le dejo un regalito (o un experimento como el expreso), que fue lo mejor de su vida pero hubiera preferido que hubiera sido de otra manera –y tus hijos Harry- pregunto, cambiando el tema

-Ellos están bien, creciendo… espero verlos ahora en navidad… estaremos contentos de recibirlos- comento Harry animado y agradecido por cambiar el tema.

-Y Draco ira… porque tengo que molestarlo- dijo Tonks, pues su primo siempre se le escondía… a pesar de tener una alianza financiera juntos (tenía que asegurar el patrimonio de sus hijos).

-Por supuesto…- dijo entre burlas Harry, le encantaba esos encuentros –después de todo el… -

-Oye... Es verdad que Hermione y Ron no están juntos- interrumpió Sirius lamentaba la lejanía, pues por las miradas que le daban significaba que eso era historia antigua.

La pregunta no fue contestada, pues el silbato del tren comenzó a sonar… olvidándose por completo de la conversaciones… vieron con gracia que el hijo de Sirius compartía su cubículo con los gemelos de Tonks y algunos pelirrojos y rubios.

-Al parecer los hijos de algunos Wesley encontraron a mi hijo- murmuro Sirius –escuche que Fred ya tuvo a su primogénito- murmuro, ganándose otra mirada lamentable de sus acompañantes y olvidando por completo que la primera pregunta no había sido contestada.

-Pfff en verdad que estas atrasado… ya van por el segundo- replico Tonks divertida –aunque debo decirte que un rubio Wesley desentona… ni siquiera los de Bill fueron rubios-

-Bueno… su madre no es normal…- recordó el ex convicto, ganándose una mirada recriminatoria de Harry –lo siento… se me olvida que Luna es tu amiga-

-Debes de admitirlo Harry… Fred y Luna hacen una pareja extraña- acuso Tonks divertida, recordando a dicha pareja.

-El tiempo pasa tan rápido- susurro Harry cambiando nuevamente el tema, pues sus hijos también crecían muy rápido… el tiempo no lo podían detener, aunque quisiera vivir en esa eterna tranquilidad.

XXXXX

Después de la guerra fue difícil recuperarse, había muchos desaparecidos y algunas familias por completo desaparecieron… Hogwarts había cerrado algunos meses para reconstruir y tratar de sanar algunas heridas.

Fueron alabados como héroes… Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Draco, Theo y Blaise además de los adultos, Sirius, Nymphadora, Lucius y el fallecido Snape.

Los Malfoy fueron juzgados, librándose por poco de Azkaban (sobretodo el patriarca por su último cambio de bando). Draco se dedica a manejar los negocios familiares, teniendo como socia a Tonks (para su desgracia).

Blaise y Theo al ser huérfanos le ofrecieron a Neville ir a vivir un tiempo en la mansión de uno de ellos, aceptando con gusto… al poco tiempo sus padres estaban recuperados (gracias a Merlín también estaban con los refugiados… aunque no le avisaron), por la unión de los métodos mágicos y los conocimientos de Sullivan… así que regresando el mismo gesto, compartió con gusto a sus padres… formando una extraña familia. Ahora los dos slytherin ejercían como aurores de hobby (puesto que no tenían necesidad) mientras el Gryffindor comenzaba su carrera como profesor de herbologia en Hogwarts (después de un corto tiempo como auror… aun le preguntaban porque no jugaba Quidditch).

Fred se casó con Luna, después de una larga espera (considerando que era mucho menor que él), junto con George ampliaron sortilegios Wesley, con parte de las ganancias financian el pasatiempo de Luna… encontrar extrañas especies… y por más raro que parezca, comprobó la existencia de los Nargles. George también se casó poco tiempo después… aumentando la familia Wesley.

Harry es un exitoso auror, haciendo gran equipo con Blaise y Theo… ya que Ron se retiró para abrir una sucursal de Sortilegios en Italia. Hermione por su parte tiene un gran puesto en el ministerio, defendiendo a las especies mágicas y velando por las leyes que aplican a los hijos de muggles.

La ahora directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall siempre observaba los cuadros de los antiguos directores… platicando siempre con Albus Dumbledore… y viendo con tristeza el inmóvil retrato del director antes que ella… Severus Snape… por alguna razón, su cuadro mágico no reaccionaba… como si el rastro de alma del pocionista no pudiera ni expresarse por ese medio.

Por su parte, la mascota Ciel vagaba por el castillo de vez en cuando… pues siempre era atendida con mimos por parte de los descendientes de su amo… ya estaba muy vieja para ir y venir… así que se apropió de la oficina que anteriormente ocupaba Snape… ignorando a su actual dueño.

XXXXX

Harry se encontraba ya en su casa (la mansión Black que su padrino le había pasado), Sirius discutía con su mayordomo pues Kreacher estaba molesto… sus pensamientos eran profundos… todo cambio por la interrupción de Sebastián… lo que tenía que ser no fue… demostrando que los pequeños detalles hacían la diferencia… trajo mucha luz… se perdonaron viejos enemigos, conociéndolos como amigos… hasta en alguno de los casos como su amor… pero aun así, recordaba con frialdad, el sacrificio de cierto hombre… que siempre considero malvado… que en verdad no conoció… y nunca conocerá... el segundo de sus hijos lleva su nombre… pero la duda lo seguía carcomiendo… resignándose a morir con la duda.

-Papa…- llamo la pequeña Lily a su distraído progenitor –que tienes- pregunto, posando sus ojos de su color con duda.

-Nada hija… solo recordaba algunas cosas- contesto al levantar a la niña y sentarla en su regazo –porque preguntas-

-No te preocupes papi… siempre hay un final de la Oscuridad- recito la pequeña, sacándole una sonrisa al que alguna vez fue llamado el elegido. El repetía siempre ese dicho… y le alegraba que sus hijos lo recordaran… un detalle para las siguientes generaciones.

XXXXX

Nota:

*Agni es el mayordomo hindú del príncipe, si lo conocen…

*Marlon y Uriel eran parte del personal que trajo Sebastián, los había presentado por ahí del capitulo 15… y Marlon era la francotiradora sanguinaria que acabo a distancia con algunos mortios… ordenes de Snape.

*Solo aclare algunas parejas, el resto lo dejo a su imaginación :3 aunque mi hermana quiere que haga extras… pero mejor asi le dejo.

Lamento la tardanza, pero lo termine de escribir muy noche y tenia que checar y corregir por si acaso… no quería subir algo con errores… y si se me pasaron disculpas.

Que les parecio? Aburrido? Genial? O nada de nada o.o

Neah20 fuera… y considero seguir haciendo crossover de HP con otro manga conocido… pues me da la espinita de saber como interactuaran con ciertas situaciones aun mas extrañas que vivir en el mundo mágico.

Bueno nuevamente… Neah 20 fuera…


	31. Extra Final

A petición de algunos seguidores :3 (mi hermana y Aoi) un ultimo regalo de mi parte, agradeciendo nuevamente su preferencia.

Extra final:

Flashback

_Nymphadora Tonks una metamorfomaga descendiente de una Black desertora de sus creencias, sentía una presión inigualable pues acababa de presentar a sus primogénitos ante toda la Orden del Fénix._

_-Son hermosos- declaro Molly Wesley al cargar a uno de ellos, estaban recién nacidos por lo cual los cargaba con sumo cuidado… siendo ella una madre muy experimentada. _

–_Es una lástima que Sebastián no esté aquí para verlos… seguro sería un grandioso padre- comento un iluso Arthur Wesley, pues ante todos el hombre de roja mirada simplemente se marchó, dándolo por perdida de guerra. _

_El secreto del demonio Sebastián quedo entre los involucrados, solo Minerva pudo intuir el final que los afligía al regresar de la derrota del lord. _

_Fred miro a su hermano –es en serio- me cuestiono, yo simplemente me encogí de hombros, no es que fuera mentira después de la finta que se cargaban mis criaturas –nunca imagine que Sebastián hiciera algo así… tu sabes por qué- ahora era George, mientras Luna jugueteaba con el infante que estaba en la cuna pues su hermano seguía sin ser soltado y adorado por Wesley._

_-Creo que le pareció algo estimulante… un experimento- lo dije en tono fastidiado y molesta, recordando lo mal que me puse los primeros meses… casi no asistía a la boda de Bill y Fleur por su causa… pero tenía que guardarme el secreto… recordando amargamente el cómo fue la concepción. _

_-Harry ellos no tienen la culpa- escuche a Hermione que se encontraba con Ron, ambos con un serio elegido y ahora héroe, al mirarlo note un brillo de rencor al observar a distancia a mis gemelos._

_Neville me miraba como si fuera la cosa más extraña del mundo, esto no pasó desapercibido para las serpientes burlonas que extrañamente los movía el morbo de conocer a mis hijos (nota mental nunca comentar algo que pueda acarrear bastantes curiosos)… hasta los Malfoy estaban reunidos (todos y cada uno de los rubios… formando una improvisada reunión familiar con mis padres)_

_-Y como se llaman- me pregunto Fleur con su típico acento extranjero, será que ese tonito se le quedara a la mujer aun después de casada con un Wesley._

_-Uno es Remus…- señale al que tenía todavía Molly, todos me vieron extraño… pues era el nombre de mi amigo (aunque hubiera querido mas) que había muerto en el ministerio –el otro Sebastián… Michellis Tonks- decidí dejarles el apellido de su padre, así si algún día regresa que se tope con eso… seria grandioso verle su cara imperturbable al enterarse de mi regalito._

_En ese momento otro recuerdo me embargo… fue el día siguiente que di a luz, un imperturbable Sebastián viendo sus pequeñas creaciones con algún tipo de interés… pues en ningún momento vi en sus ojos algo que indicara lo de un padre normal –mestizos- fue lo único que me dijo, me dedico una sonrisa de satisfecho… algo que no le había visto en todo el aburrido convivio y se fue… dejándome ahí con los refugiados, con una sorprendida Andrómeda, un furioso Ted y un confundido Sirius que me miraba como si fuera la primera vez… que se enteraron hasta ese momento de mi estado… obviamente cuando hay guerra era mejor esconderse, y que mejor lugar que la mansión Phantomhive. _

_Y a la semana que el lord cayo… me llego una notificación de Gringotts… donde me comunicaban el estado de mi bóveda en donde yacía toda la fortuna Lestrange… ahora perteneciente a la viuda de Michellis (título otorgado por los metiches del profeta)… en que momento me case para que me dieran el apellido del demonio… quien sabe…. Pero tenía sus ventajas… ahora era rica con un buen por venir para mis hijos… y claramente no me interesaba los métodos que el estúpido de mi muerta pareja uso para que la fortuna fuera mía. _

_XXXXX_

En una elegante habitación de la ahora mansión Michellis (antes Phantomhive, gracias a varios trámites para cambiar de propietario legalmente):

Un fuerte golpe…. otro… y otro más –que quieren… si no se está quemando la casa… déjenme dormir- grito adormilada, mientras se tapaba con más almohadas, disminuyendo el ruido insistente –por fin…- exclamo Tonks al acomodarse nuevamente, agradecía eternamente haber despertado… odiaba esos sueños recuerdos que a veces la molestaban.

-NYMPHADORA TONKS- gritaron dos voces, al abrir la puerta de golpe, haciendo que la mujer prácticamente saltara de la cama… no por el susto… sino porque utilizaron todo su nombre… era algo que le desagradaba… por eso existían los diminutivos o su apellido… no era necesario escupirlo letra por letra.

-Que quieren…- dijo enojada… lanzándole las almohadas a aquellos niños, que se burlaban al esquivar los proyectiles –ya sabía yo que era malo que entrenaran con los gemelos y Luna… así no gano- se cruzó de brazos y empezó a hacer morritos.

-Vamos mama… no te enojes…- dijo el más pequeño de los gemelos, pues ella los diferenciaba –además no es momento para jugar… ya viste que estamos arreglados- empezó a modelar su ropa.

-Mama… - llamo el mayor, pues su madre acababa de enterrarse en las pocas almohadas que le quedaban en la cama –llegaremos tarde al expreso de Hogwarts… serás la culpable que no asistamos a nuestro primer día de clase de magos- se lanzó hacia la cama con la intención de mover a la mujer, pero solo logro que lo abrazara inmovilizándolo.

El gemelo que quedo en pie, simplemente sonreía… ellos habían llevado educación Muggle, en el mejor colegio de Londres, gracias a la fortuna que parecía que tenían… pero sabía que su madre estaba triste de que partieran… según ella, todavía eran pequeños… hasta les había sugerido saltarse esa educación mágica –Nymphadora- susurro, esquivando nuevamente el suave proyectil.

-Está bien… ya voy… pero no vuelvas a usar mi nombre… sino no habrá regalos en navidad- amenazo la mujer, al transformar su pelo en su típico color chicle –bien salgan… según yo falta 30 minutos- bostezo y se encerró en el baño.

-Le decimos que falta una hora…- murmuro Sebastián, que era el gemelo que permaneció en la cama.

-No… déjala… sirve que se apresura- contesto con burla Remus, pues habían decidido empezar a levantar a su madre temprano… sabiendo la odisea que era hacer eso

-SON UNOS MANIPULADORES… ES TEMPRANO- grito desde el baño –igual que su padre- comento burlona, los chicos se miraron y simplemente suspiraron.

Ellos tenían algunos pocos meses de saber la verdad, pues su madre estaba asustada por ellos… después de todo no todos los días te dicen que tu progenitor era un demonio… obligándolos a guardar el secreto, por temor a represalias además que no todos sabían la naturaleza de su padre… el famoso Sebastián Michellis, aquel que protagonizo en las sombras la historia de la gran caída del lord junto con el fallecido Severus Snape… esas que les contaba Harry Potter cuando venía a visitarlos (aunque juraban que el elegido trataba de omitirlo).

Su madre siempre los amo lo suficiente, como para no extrañar a un padre… siempre se lo cuestionaban y el día que la vieron llorar contándoles su verdad… temiendo que ellos mismos terminaran odiándola por tal secreto… o peor temerse a sí mismos por no saber el alcance de ese mestizaje… pero ahí estuvieron, consolándola hasta dormirse…. Y todo eso lo desencadeno, la carta de Hogwarts, ya que muchos respetaban a Sebastián y era seguro que los reconocieran.

XXXXX

En sortilegios Wesley:

-Querida mujer… aquí mi hermano se rehúsa a ser mi cómplice… - se quejó Fred con su ahora esposa Luna–dile algo… usa tus ventajas de ser Wesley oficial… mira que tienes años de no usar el nombramiento- le hiso pucheros, intentando convencer que intercediera.

-Fred… alguien tiene que quedarse- murmuro George, no podía ser que su hermano no madurara… ja ni que él lo hubiera hecho –no metas a Luna… ya tiene suficiente con estar casada contigo- se burló.

-Vamos no peleen… y Fred tiene razón George… hay que ir por nuestros ahijados… hoy es su primer día… van a ir a Hogwarts- comento la soñadora, con una de sus típicas sonrisas –aunque podíamos mandar tus saludos- se encogió de hombros... pues Harry los había mandado atreves de su ahora marido.

George le dio una sonrisa burlona a Fred, indicando que aunque fuera su mujer… seguía siendo neutra –dales esto de mi parte… es nuestro reciente invento… la "alarma de maestros"- les dio dos cajas, parecían un pergamino y una bola de cristal.

-Oh y son las dos versiones- comento Fred emocionado, pues fue un trabajo perfecto… algo que todavía no sale a la venta –lo van a disfrutar en grande… después de todo… nosotros influimos grandemente en nuestros ahijados…- se inflo de orgullo ante la idea.

-Podían llamarse los merodeadores de la nueva generación- canturreo George emocionado, pues sus ahijados no solo tenían el carácter de Nymphadora sino que ellos, al verlos crecer… influyeron enormemente en su formación –claro… hasta que los de nosotros tengan la edad suficiente para serlo también- ya pensaba en sus pequeños pelirrojos, sus hijos sequian siendo pequeños e inexistentes para su hermano.

-Sirius estará orgulloso cuando venga y le cuenten- comento Luna mientras leía un numero reciente del Quisquilloso, donde se presumía su reciente descubrimiento… los Nargles… por eso amaba mucho a su marido, que le cumplía sus caprichos.

-Bien… vámonos mujer… que pronto estarán en la estación- Fred sonrió enormemente, mientras besaba con amor a su soñadora–nos vemos George… vendré más tarde- otra sonrisa para su hermano que simplemente siguió acomodando el lugar… para comenzar el día.

Fred, George y Luna fueron los padrinos de Sebastián y Remus agregando claramente a Harry, ellos se les hiso mucho tantos padrinos para los bebes, pero viendo lo inquietos que se hicieron al crecer… agradecían ser varios los que liaban con ellos.

XXXXX

En la estación de tren, todos observaban con curiosidad a los recién llegados.

-Parece que nadie supera el hecho que mis hijos son los más guapos del lugar- murmuro Tonks con una sonrisa, pues ella era la más orgullosa de sus criaturas… que se cargaban de alguna manera la elegancia de su padre.

-Mama… - susurro Remus burlón, pues debía aceptar que ellos sobresalían… no todos tienen ojos rojos de manera natural... juraba que le acababan de tomar una foto… puede que sea efecto de la paranoia. Sebastián veía todo con diversión, pues era su primera vez en esa estación del que tanto habían escuchado.

-FAMILIA MICHELLIS- grito Fred con entusiasmo, mientras corría a recibir a los mencionados –listos para conquistar Hogwarts- susurro al llegar con los chicos.

-Por supuesto- contesto Sebastián y su hermano, más que emocionados… recibiendo un paquete cada uno… que no dudaron en abrir.

-Unos presentes para ustedes- comento Luna, que saludaba con su sonrisa inocente, revolviendo aún más los oscuros cabellos que ahora se tornaban de un color verde.

-Esto les avisara si un maestro se acerca… uno para cada uno… si no tocan en la misma casa- comento Fred, recordando situaciones similares de gemelos separados (aunque gracias a Merlín no lo separaron de George).

-Dándole más armas a mis hijos…- comento Nymphadora divertida, Fred le guiño un ojo y la imperturbable sonrisa inocente de la rubia… les había tomado cariño y al ser cercanos de Sebastián facilito mucho su decisión de que fueran padrinos –bien… chicos… pórtense bien… y que no los atrapen- sugirió, viendo a sus hijos con gran amor –además que no se transformen por diversión- amenazo, viendo como los chicos comenzaban a teñir a su color natural.

-Esperaremos su carta…- comento Luna al despedirse de los niños –para que nos cuenten en que casa quedaron-

Los jóvenes los miraron y se despidieron con un gran abrazo, subiendo al tren que los llevaría a aquel colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

XXXXX

Al llegar a Hogsmeade, los gemelos fueron reconocidos de inmediato por el medio gigante de Hagrid, que lo saludó efusivamente… hablando maravillas de su padre, hasta que llegaron al imponente castillo.

Vieron con asombro la imponente estructura, según su madre habían construido el castillo para que quedara igual… en la puerta principal se alzaban pequeñas placas conmemorativas de los caídos en ese día… podía ver a Severus Snape encabezando el recordatorio… seguido de su padre y Charlie Wesley.

-Oh bienvenidos, yo soy la subdirectora del colegio… Sprout, jefa de la casa Hufflepuff y doy algunas clases de herbologia- comento la mujer pero reconoció al igual que algunos profesores que desfilaban a los gemelos dándoles un abrazo maternal, causando aún más murmullos –bien… todos comiencen a acomodarse para el ritual de selección… como todos sabrán hay cuatro casas…- comenzó con la explicación de las casas de Hogwarts.

Al entrar, pasaron por el pasillo principal… admirando los colores representativos de las casas, uno a uno fueron pasando… yendo a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Revenclaw y la renovada Slytherin (que aunque seguían respetando el solo aceptar puras sangres, ya no eran catalogado como el lugar de magos oscuros).

-Remus Michellis- llamo Sprout, todos mantuvieron silencio reconociendo el apellido y esos famosos ojos rojos, pues era una característica de uno de los héroes más representativos de la caída de voldemort… aun ahora se tenían muchas leyendas a su alrededor, ya que al ser Muggle no fue tan reconocido como a los magos que participaron a pesar de haber sido jefe de la casa de los leones por un tiempo…. Llevándose el título del héroe de las sombras… además también su madre era famosa.

El chico suspiro, sentía la presión de ser observado… algo incómodo a su parecer.

-_que tenemos aquí.._.- el sombrero se acomodaba en la cabeza del niño –_una extraña persona… con tantas cualidades como secretos…-_ murmuro, ahora más que nunca todos estaban atentos –_interesante_ _descubrimiento… algo irregular desde la fundación de Hogwarts…_ _la inteligencia de un Revenclaw… la humildad de Hufflepuff… el valor de Gryffindor… pero…. Tu lugar… SLYTHERIN- g_rito, dando la selección… era imposible… considerando que él no era 100% sangre pura... lo más lógico sería que fuera a Hufflepuff o Gryffindor por sus padres… siendo un sangre mezclada (aun cuando Tonks ya lo era).

El chico simplemente se bajó, dirigiéndose a su ahora casa… mientras su uniforme cambiaba a los colores verde y plateado… siendo el primero en romper la tradicional costumbre de Salazar.

Sprout se quedó en silencio, viendo la irregular selección… de repente un carraspeo por parte del sombrero que sostenía la hiso volver a la realidad –Sebastián Michellis- menciono, asegurándose de tomar agua después de esto.

_-vaya… al igual que tu hermano tienes tus cualidades y secretos…-_ canturreo el sombrero, al volverse a acomodar para tener más profundidad _–son muy unidos… y posiblemente en un futuro serán unos poderosos magos… asi que será la misma decisión… SLYTHERIN- _ proclamo, no tomando tanto tiempo con el primero de los hermanos.

Neville estaba impresionado, aunque ya conocía a los gemelos… pensaba que irían a Gryffindor… pero luego meditando… y al conocer poco a Sebastián, era creíble que fueran enviados a Slytherin… se preguntaba si ya sabían de su padre, considerando que Nymphadora los amenazaba cada vez que los visitaba… pues era algo por lo cual tendría una plática delicada.

Minerva McGonagall estaba con la boca seca, aquellos chiquillos se parecían un montón al demonio… claro que no se cargaban esa apariencia que portaba el demonio (bueno no tanto)… no los había visto desde que la caída del lord… un codazo por parte de Sprout la saco de sus pensamientos… dando el discurso de bienvenida, apareciendo el gran banquete.

XXXXX

Slughorn el actual jefe de casa de las serpientes, también les dio otro discurso en su ahora sala común… feliz y orgulloso que los hijos de Michellis estuvieran bajo su tutela… mencionando algún tipo de cuadro de honor… como si fueran trofeos.

Con muchos ánimos, los hermanos se dirigieron a su habitación… felices de estar juntos, aunque muchos querían llenarlos de preguntas… se las arreglaron para escapar… agradeciendo los entrenamientos de sus padrinos nuevamente… pero algo les llamo su atención. Arriba de una de sus camas estaba una canasta… movidos por la curiosidad se fueron a asomar… percatándose de un felino que estaba dormido plácidamente.

-Tiene una nota- murmuro Sebastián, sacando el papel… pues no era un pergamino.

_Estimado Remus y Sebastián Michellis:_

_Este felino estará bajo su cuidado durante su estancia en el colegio, perteneció a su fallecido Padre… solo es para que los conozca ya que es un gato bastante caprichoso… hasta el momento me es difícil sacarlo de la oficina de Slughorn… yo suelo alimentarlo cuando lo veo… pero entre más estén al pendiente mejor._

_Atte: Uriel y Marlon, encargados de la seguridad en Hogwarts._

_PD: tienen un gran parecido con su padre._

Los chicos vieron que el felino los observo, pero sin mucho interés… volviéndose a dormir en el instante.

-Supongo que esto es solo el inicio… - murmuro Remus al poner la canasta en una mesa, pues sus habitaciones eran espaciosas y elegantes.

-Donde quiera… pareciera que recordaremos a nuestro padre- comento Sebastián, dejándose caer en la que parecía ser su cama.

-Y eso que no saben todo… para ellos fue un simple Muggle- también se recostó a un lado a su hermano, viendo el techo.

Los gemelos se pararon, dispuestos a escribir varias cartas… no solo a su madre… también para sus padrinos (que seguían sin entender porque eran tantos).

XXXXX

Nymphadora miraba su ventana, esperando que en cualquier momento algo llegara… estaba bastante aburrida… sola y en una enorme mansión no había mucho quehacer… estaba replantándose mudarse a un lugar más pequeño… pero luego se recordaba que este lugar contaba con un sinfín de protecciones (gracias a la pasada guerra)… así que rápidamente desechaba la idea… había cambiado por completo el lugar… poniendo muebles modernos y reemplazando los cuadros… por retratos familiares… el único que permanecía era el retrato del niño contratista… Ciel Phantomhive… como un recordatorio que a veces se pierde la inocencia por la crueldad de los mismos humanos (mágicos o no)… Sebastián hablaba algo de él, cuando ella le preguntaba.

-Que pretendes al aparecer así- susurro Nymphadora, al poner su vista en un conocido que apareció de entre las sombras –todos estos años… y hasta ahora vienes- cuestiono molesta, ante la sonrisa burlona.

-No es como si me necesitaran- comento borrando de momento la mueca, volviendo su inexpresable rostro… portaba su cómoda vestimenta de mayordomo, pues era muy elegante… algo que le gustaba.

-Lo se… Sebastián… no es algo que no sepa- suspiro cansada, después de todos esos años de desaparecido solo recibe indiferencia –y que quieres-

Michellis clavo su roja mirada en aquella mujer, no cambiaba a pesar de los años… y lo que le hiso… lo tenía sin cuidado… pero su curiosidad por la humanidad lo llevo a cometer ese experimento –has hecho un buen trabajo- comento indiferente, con su expresión acartonada y sin una pizca de algún sentimiento.

-Gracias… debo decir que la unión de nuestros genes creo algo hermoso- dijo sarcástica y con un movimiento de varita invoco algo de te –gustas tomar algo- ofreció por cortesía… algo que se le pego en su corto convivio.

-Claro… después de todo… donde estoy no existen estas cosas- el elegante hombre preparo las tazas sentándose a un lado de la mujer, que imitaba por molestar sus ojos.

-Me vas a decir que quieres- volvió a preguntar Tonks (prefería su apellido).

-Solo tenía la curiosidad de cómo eran…- contesto con su típico tono educado –pero vine en un día bastante inconveniente… ya que no están- suspiro, reflexionando la pérdida de tiempo… se puso de pie, dispuesto a retirarse.

-En serio era eso… porque algo como eso no se te pasaría a alguien como tú- acuso Nymphadora –tú no te equivocas… eres demasiado detallista para eso- tomo un poco de su te.

-Tienes razón… alguien como yo no le pasaría algo como eso…- no volteo a observarla, pero su tono se mostraba altamente sarcástico –querida-

La mujer casi se ahoga con el té, pues el tono que empleo para su antiguo cargo… lo dijo de un modo que le congelo la sangre… provocándole su asfixia de manzanilla... cuando salió de ese estado tan lamentable… lo busco, encontrándose nuevamente sola –infeliz- comento con desprecio… aunque no se notara en cómo se llevan… ella lo odiaba.

Pero cuando aquellos viejos sentimientos la volvían a envolver, eso por lo cual no podía odiarlo por completo… un golpe en la ventana la saco de ellos… recibiendo por fin… la carta de sus hijos.

XXXXX

A lo lejos Harry jugaba con sus hijos bajo la mirada amorosa de Ginny, su esposa… en la mansion black.

Luna le daba la noticia a Fred que serían padres.

George regresaba con su mujer, acariciando la cabellera de su primogénito.

Hermione y Draco discutían, pues el último todavía tenía algunos elfos sin liberar… y que mejor oportunidad de molestar a la castaña.

Ron preparaba todo para irse a abrir en Italia un nuevo Sortilegios Wesley.

Neville preparaba con esmero sus clases para el siguiente día, como adoraba su trabajo… y obviamente a su esposa Hannah.

Lucius y Narcissa disfrutaban de la grata paz que habían obtenido después de tanto.

Sirius y Esther educaban a sus hijos, mientras Wólfram preparaba la cena con tanto esmero… y planeaban la visita del merodeador, otra vez solo ya que su mujer no podía abandonar mucho tiempo la aldea… a menos que fuera algo urgente como fue en la guerra.

Uriel y Marlon observaban con cariño a su único hijo, al que nombraron Severus… y gracias a Merlín parecía tener magia.

Theo y Blaise que se encontraban en misión, mandaban cartas a sus padres adoptivos… los Longbottom… y obviamente a Neville… preguntando si no había matado a un alumno con su torpeza natural.

Remus y Sebastián exploraban todo el colegio, con la intención de conocerlo mejor… agradeciendo el mapa de los merodeadores que les dio Luna (uno de los cuatro existentes).

FIN

Ahora si aquí se acaba la aventura, solo fue un especial de los hijos de Michellis por lo cual no me centre en los demás personajes.


End file.
